Student Teacher Love
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura's life has had a sudden change when her chemistry teacher Kiba Inuzuka told her he loved her. Now she has to deal with these new feelings along with old ones that seem to pop up everywhere. She must chose who she loves before she loses them.
1. Chapter 1

When you're fifteen in high school falling in love sounds like the greatest thing that could happen to you. Being able to walk through the halls, hand in hand, showing everyone how strong your feelings for each other really were. That's exactly how loved sounded to Sakura Haruno, as she walked down the halls with her friends and saw all the couples. The year had only just begun and already she was making plans to get a boyfriend. He would be strong, handsome, cool, and above all only have eyes for her. The perfect guy and he would be all hers…now she just needed to find him.

A sigh had escaped from her lips as she thought of this. "Yeah right, how am I supposed to find a guy like that in this school?" Her mind made a quick list of every guy in the school and came up empty on any possible guys that would be willing to date her.

"You need to cheer up Sakura," Ino Yamanaka, her best friend for as long as she could remember flicked her forehead. "If you keep frowning your forehead will get wrinkles before your face does." She gave the frowning pink haired girl a cheeky grin, knowing full well that she was annoying her and enjoying it.

Growing up Sakura was teased by others because of her overly-large forehead. Ino was her first friend and scared all the bullies away. She is the only person Sakura will let make fun of her forehead and not punch them in the face. "Shut up, Ino. I'm not in the mood today." she grumbled, making a beeline for her locker. She really didn't want to listen to Ino try and cheer her up…again. Last time Ino tried cheering her up she refused to leave her room for three days.

"Would you relax, I'm just trying to help you out," She didn't like being so moody around Ino but sometimes she can just become so annoying and today was one of those days. "Look, I'm just warning you, if you don't start taking action now you'll never get a boyfriend."

"Take action?" She looked at her best friend in confusion, locker shut as she got everything ready for her first period gym class. "You make it sound like I'm going into battle."

"You are!" Ino jumped at her, getting closer then Sakura wanted her too. "Getting a guy is all about planning your battle and how strong you're willing to fight. You have a lot of competition out there Sakura, I want to make sure you're prepared." She had her hands on her hips, and looking at Sakura like training her in the art of flirting was her life mission.

"Ino, don't you think you're over exaggerating just a little bit?" Sakura was beginning to wonder if she was watching one to many soap operas.

"I'm serious, Sakura!" She was once again acting like this talk was a life and death moment. "It's not like a guy will just come out of nowhere, wrap you in his arms and confess his undying love for you."

"Not unless Lee got out of the hospital," she muttered thinking of the bushy brow guy that has been in love with her since grade school. He's the only guy she knows that isn't freaked out by her super strength, well a few others but none of them are boyfriend material.

"Sakura, I'm serious. You have to…Oh my god!" Suddenly her attention was off the pink haired teenager and to something that was behind her. Her eyes became glazed over, cheeks turned pink, and she got a goofy grin on her.

It took a lot to get Ino to stop talking once she was on a roll and Sakura wanted to know what had caught her attention so much. "Ino? Are you ok?" she got my answer when two pairs of arms sneak their way around her waist and shoulders and her back pushed up against a strong chest.

"Good morning, ladies." She should have known what had taken Ino's attention off of her, it was always the same thing.

"Inuzuka-sensei, let go of me." Sakura sighed, sadly she was used to being hugged by the teacher.

Kiba Inuzuka, the school's chemistry teacher and youngest in the whole school. He was only twenty-seven and every girl in school had a monster crush on the guy. Sakura had to admit to having a small crush on the man herself, but it starts to wear off when you get hugged by the guy everyday and later deal with the crazy jealous fan girls.

"Hmm…I don't wanna." He may be a teacher but he always liked a little kid whenever she sees him. Being a young girl in high school she knew all about teacher's sexual harassments to students but Inuzuka-sensei had never gone that far as to touch her. Besides, the guy is more like a hyper active puppy then a guy that would touch his students.

"Inuzuka-sensei!" Her hands were already balled into fists, ready to hit this guy off of her and punch away that cheeky grin he always wears.

"Hey, I said call me Kiba. Calling me Inuzuka-sensei makes me sound like an old man." His cheeks were pressed against hers, and she could see the red outlines of his two upside down triangles. There was a bet going around that they were actually tattoos instead of birthmarks like he told us. She didn't know why but she believed they're birthmarks like he told them.

"Not happening," She scoffed and turned her head away. Now if only turning her head would be enough to get him to let go. Instead Kiba just placed his chin on top of her head and held on tighter, another grin was on his face, she could feel it. "You're annoying, you know that." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Love you too, sweetheart." He only snuggled closer. Sometimes Sakura really hated that the school made them wear uniforms. If she didn't have to wear a skirt she could have kicked him so far he would go all the way up to the roof. He had her arms trapped and using her legs would only reveal to everyone what color underwear she had decided on wearing today, so fighting down the urge to hit him, Sakura just ignored the man. Or tried too.

"Kiba-sensei!" She had almost forgotten Ino was here but was so happy that she was. Maybe she could get his attention off of her and hopefully his arms off her body. "It's so good to see you this morning."

Sakura groaned, of course Ino wouldn't notice that she was in need of help. Her main focus was to get the man's eyes on her.

"It's nice to see you too, Miss Yamanaka." He gave her a small wave, only one arm holding her and Sakura tried to escape but his grip was too strong as he pulled her back to him.

"_Damn it. I forgot how strong this guy was."_ Even though he was their chemistry teacher, he would also help out Gai-sensei during gym. Every time he did Sakura would always face off against him no matter what they played. Basketball, volleyball, dodge ball, tennis, track, she played against him in all and every damn time he would always beat her! She don't know how but his physical strength was one that she couldn't overcome and that annoyed her.

"Please, call me Ino." She giggled, flipping her hair to try and give him one of her flirting smiles that she swears makes any boy drool.

"I would like too but I can't get to close to my student, don't want the school board thinking I'm doing stuff I'm not supposed to do." He rubbed his cheek down on Sakura's head and gave it a kiss.

"Yeah right," She rolled my eyes at this action, having been used to all of it by now and looked up at the teacher. "If you really were worried, you wouldn't be hugging me like this. Which reminds me, let me go!" she tried once again to get away but this man was a lot stronger then she was, surprisingly. Usually her brute strength was enough to get ten guys off her, not that any other guy than Inuzuka-sensei had touched her.

"But Sakura, you're special! How can I not want to be close to my favorite student?" She really wanted to hit this man and she was very tempted to. He was talking so loud that everyone who wasn't watching before was watching now.

"_Great, as if there aren't enough rumors going around about me and this guy." _Ever since the first day, Kiba Inuzuka had been hugging her, kissing her head, and giving Sakura little gifts. All of this causing everyone to believe that they were a couple. This guy was the main reason why she couldn't get a boyfriend, no boy in school wanted to deal with an angry Kiba Inuzuka so they all just stayed away from Sakura.

Not wanting to deal with anymore rumors or angry fan girls, she fought to get free. "I'm serious, Inuzuka -"

"Kiba." He put his cheek back on her head and snuggled down into her pink hair, like he was about to take a nap in it.

"Fine, Kiba…" Her cheeks turned pink at this, it felt a little strange to call her teacher by his first name but if it got him to let go then she would forget any embarrassment and say it. "I'm going to be late for gym class if you don't let go and I don't feel like dealing with Gai-sensei's wrath or your fan girls." she could already imagine the kinds of torture that Gai-sensei or the crazy girls would have in store for her.

"Actually you're not going to gym today, Sakura." He took her gym bag with one hand and threw it inside her locker. "I need you in class with me."

"How did you know my combination?" Now she was getting a little worried about her teacher. It was one thing to be a stupid idiot and another to be a crazy stalker.

"Cause you wrote it on your notebook," He pulled out a small pocket sized notebook from his lab coat pocket and put it in front of her face. "Found it last week under your desk,"

She reached for the notebook but he took out of her reach. "You better not have read any of it." she had a lot of personal information in that notebook, information that she did not need to be spread around the school.

"Relax, I only looked at the front page to see who it belonged too. All I read was your personal information. Like…" He opened to the first page and read out loud to her and Ino everything she had written down when she first got the notebook.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 15

Birthdate: March 28

Weight: 45.4 kg

Blood type: O

Eye color: Green

Hair: Bright Pink

She gave a small sigh of relief when she learned that that was all he read from the notebook.

"Of course I added in my own stuff too." Her sigh of relief was sucked right back in when he said those words.

"What?"

"Yep! I added in a few things that I thought should be there…" He read what he put down.

**Cuteness: 100**

**Temper: On a scale of 1 to 10….50**

**Smarts: Smarter than me**

**Sexiness: Mine **

**Favorite Teacher: Kiba Inuzuka, as if there could be any other choice. Kiba Inuzuka is my favorite teacher and I will love him forever **

Her right eye was twitching at the end of all that. "_I am so going to hit this guy once he let go of me." _For now she would keep her calm and wait for the bell to ring and than she would smack him. "Inuzuka-sensei…!"

"Sensei!" Ino jumped in before Sakura could make a move.

"Yes?" He looked at her, putting the notebook back into his pocket.

"The bell rang and I was wondering if you could give me a pass to gym class. I know you said you needed Sakura but I was wondering if you could write me one too, today's not a good day for me to sweat." She gave him a sweet smile, well as sweet as she could make it but to Sakura it looked somewhat creepy.

"Sure!" Of course he would say yes, he always does whenever a student asks him to ditch a class. He would always write a slip saying he needed the student for an experiment and get them out of class. "Now take that to Gai and then hide out somewhere because I really do need to see Sakura in my classroom." She groaned when he mentioned that again. Last time he had to see she was because he wanted her to look at a bunch of vacation brochures asking which one she would like to join him on this spring break. She circled down the most expensive one, along with a few others that she thought would be nice to experience on a ship, and then made it into a paper airplane and threw it out the window. Of course instead of getting mad at her like a normal person would he only smiled and said he had memorized everything she had chosen.

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone," Ino gave us another bright smile that looked innocent to most but Sakura could see the sinister smile that it was hiding. "Have fun you two but not too much, I can't have to two getting caught before I have proof of your love." She waved them off and ran down to gym class where she would sit out and probably comb her hair the whole period.

Sakura watched Ino leave her in the arms of the one teacher that knew how to fight and always managed to beat her no matter how many times she tried to fight him off. "Alright, let's get this over with." She waited for another one of his flirty replies, something along the lines of "Anything for you baby" or "Why rush? As lovers we should take our time." She had a feeling it would be the second one and waited to see if she was right.

She waited but it never came, no flirty reply, not another kiss to the head, or even a tighter hug, instead he was standing there as if he was frozen in his spot and forgotten how to move. "Sensei?" she was worried now, having never seen the usually happy and excited teacher like this before. Her hand went up to one of his, wanting to check if he had maybe a fever or stroke or something, anything that would explain his weird behavior.

Her hand touched his and in a flash he grabbed hold of her hand, releasing her from his monster bear hug and pulled Sakura down the empty halls of the school. He was silent the whole way, his body was stiff too, he was acting nothing like he usually does and it was really starting to worry her. "Sensei, maybe you should go to the nurse? You're acting strange and I'm starting to get worried." She told him her worries for him and half expecting for him to snap back and attack her in another hug.

"You're always like this…always having concern for others even when they annoy you." He spoke in such a low turn that she almost hadn't heard him.

"Sensei…?" He really had her worried now. She has never heard him talk like that before. Sure she was used to him giving her compliments, the day she cut her hair short he wouldn't stop talking about it or stop touching it, she was so ready to buy a wig and just wait for her hair to grow out again, but that was how Kiba was. He was a really weird, fun loving, honest guy. This time however he was so different, a complement like that was foreign to her, it was one that didn't involve her looks or body, but her personality instead.

She was thinking of just dragging him down to the infirmary when they finally reached his classroom and he pushed her inside. Sakura stumbled a little from being thrown harder than expected to be and looked around, the room that was normally so bright was suddenly filled with darkness. There were blinds hanging over the window, only a little bit of light was sneaking in and it wasn't much. She could just barely see that she was standing in front of his desk, hands touching the cold wooden table that held a black projector in the center of it.

"We're watching a film today, I needed to cover the windows or else we couldn't see the screen," Well that answered one question that was on her mind now for the other. She turned around to face him, ready to ask him why he was acting so strange today but her voice was lost when she noticed that he was so close.

She thought he would be at the door or at least near it but he was so close to her, all she had to do was lean forward and she would be back in his arms again. She could hear his breathing, smell his cologne, and look so clearly into his eyes that she could understand everything that they were trying to hide. "Sensei? Are you-" Just as her voice came back he silenced her with a kiss.

Her eyes were wide when she finally took notice of what had just happened between them. She didn't even see his hand grab her own until he pulled her forward and his lips made contact with her gasping ones. His strong arms that held her before were once again embracing her, but this time it was entirely different. Unlike the last times when he would hug her for fun or to just annoy her; this hug was so full of love and passion that her body was frozen by it. His lips moved on top of hers, tongue making its way into her mouth and dancing with hers. She shut her eyes and let out a groan from the passion of this kiss, it was her first one and it was nothing like she thought it would be.

Finally she pushed his mouth off, the need for air had given her enough strength to get him off but his arms refused to let go. They held tight and keeping her body close, so close to his that she was having trouble figuring out whose heart was beating so hard, hers or his? Her lungs filled themselves with air as she stared into his eyes once more, eyes that were so sharp they seemed to stare right at her and see everything that she kept hidden from the world. It was strange to see eyes like this, usually his eyes only hold playfulness like a puppy that wanted to play a game of fetch but these eyes now seemed more like a wolf than a puppy.

She wanted to say something, anything that would make this situation make sense but she couldn't think of anything. She knew Kiba liked to flirt, he did it everyday with her but it never went beyond the limit that was set up on the first day he did it. He would always hug her from behind, enough to keep hold of her so that she wouldn't punch him in the face. He never held her in the front where his arms were wrapped around her waist where her body could feel every part of his. He would always kiss the top of her head, making her turn red and scream from how stupid he was acting. Never before did he ever kiss her on the lips or with his tongue dancing around hers. She didn't understand any of this, he was her teacher that just liked to flirt and play games with her. He didn't - couldn't have feelings for her!

"Stop it," He spoke before she could and he seemed angry. "Stop trying to decipherer this like its some kind of puzzle. It's not, this is the real me. Not the one that was flirting like a stupid hormonal boy that doesn't know how to talk to a girl. This me now is a man expressing himself to the woman he loves." He eyes were staring straight into hers, foreheads touching, and they were nose to nose.

"L-Love?" She finally spoke and it came out as a stutter.

He only nodded and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered his confession into the top of her head and went back down to give her yet another passion filled kiss. Sakura's eyes shut again as she fell into the kiss, hands grabbing his shirt in desperation as these actions took place. It was really happening, this was no dream or fantasy that Ino always said she had about the two of them. Kiba Inuzuka, her chemistry teacher just confessed to being in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura felt like her heart would burst with this sudden event. Her chemistry teacher, Kiba Inuzuka had just said he loved her and was kissing her in his classroom. Where just about anyone could walk in and see them. That sent Sakura's mind into overdrive, what would they do if someone did see them? It would cause a lot of problems for both Sakura and Kiba and she wasn't sure what to do about any of this. She knew her teacher was a flirt but she always thought he was just having fun with her, she didn't ever once think he was serious. However it seemed that he was indeed serious, his hands were around her waist with the intention of keeping her there. His body was pushing up against her, making her feel every muscle and body part that was on the man. His mouth was pressed against her, but not in force but more like with passion and need while his tongue was inside her mouth, like it was trying to make her join in some type of dance.

She needed to do something, she needed to get out of here and talk with Ino, and she needed to get away because she couldn't breathe anymore. With all her strength Sakura pushed her teacher's mouth off of hers and welcomes the sweet air back into her lungs. If she could have moved she would have been bent over, trying to catch her breath but her teacher was holding her tight and that wasn't really helping her.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away with the kiss." It was Kiba was the one who talked first and he was doing it with his chin on top of her head. She was used to feeling his chin on her head but he never did it from the front, he always held her from the back, like he was her best friend.

Had it been a normal occasion with her sensei she would have just rolled her eyes and scolded him for acting so weird but nothing about this was normal. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, she never even had a guy her own age confess to her so what was she supposed to do when it was her teacher?

"I…you…we…huh?" Words could not be formed out of her mouth, she tried over and over again to form even the tiniest sentence but nothing was coming out.

Kiba gave a quiet chuckle and pulled her even closer to him, surprisingly. "You really are too cute, Sakura" He ran his lips down the side of her face and Sakura shivered on contact.

"Stop!" Finally her mind was beginning to form real words, even if it was only one it still held a lot of meaning behind it. It worked too, Kiba stopped just as his lips were about to make contact with her own again. He brought his head back up to stare into her eyes and Sakura gasped when she saw the emotions that were in them, anger, annoyance, but most of all rejection. "I…this isn't right!" She broke away from his grip and bumped into the desk that was behind her. "You are my teacher, we…this shouldn't be happening."

"Why not?" Kiba crossed his arms and stared at down at her. Sakura recognized that pose from their little play fights that they had sometimes during class, he was in his stubborn mood and wouldn't back down until she gave him a good reason too.

"Because it's wrong." She explained, crossing her own arms and staring into his own eyes…or tried too. Every time she did her cheeks would heat up and she had to turn away.

"How so?" He took a step forward and Sakura wanted to groan, she had forgotten how annoying he could be when in stubborn mood.

"Because a lot of problems will come from this." She told him, wishing the bell would ring so she could get out of here and talk with Ino. For once she needed the girl's advice on what to do with this situation.

"Like?" Kiba took another step towards Sakura, a wild grin showing up on his face.

Now she was getting annoyed. "Like you could lose your job, dumbass!" She shouted at him, hoping that someone who hear her and get her away from this guy before really did hit that stupid grin off his face.

She waited for him to make another comeback or even scold her but instead he only started laughing and engulfed her in another hug. "That's my Sakura." He was petting her head with one hand and the other on her back.

"Since when am I _your_ Sakura?" There was an edge on her voice and she was sure that he had heard it but he didn't let go of her.

"After you gave me your first kiss." He explained and suddenly Sakura's face matched her hair perfectly. "How did you know that was my first kiss?" No one, not even Ino, knew that she hadn't been kiss yet. She had never told anybody that she had never kissed a guy, the only way he could have known was her notebook. "Hey! I thought you said you didn't read anything in my notebook?"

Kiba let her go after that and had an amused look on his face. "So it really was your first kiss," It was not a question but a statement and Sakura's face this turned a brighter shaded of pink. "Interesting, I guess that's why you freaked out from the kiss I gave you. It really was the first time a guy kissed you."

"Shut up!" She could no longer contain the anger that was flaring inside of her. As a child Sakura always had a temper and while she could control it better as she got older when she did release it that very same temper was ten times worse. Her hand was raised already in a fist as she hit her teacher's right cheek and sent him flying to the ground.

She panted in rage before she finally understood what she had just done. "Oh my god!" Her life really was over. It didn't matter anymore that he had kiss her, if anyone found out that she had hit a teacher Sakura would not only be kicked out of school but sent away to some kind of juvenile hall.

"Ow!" Kiba rubbed the side of his face that had been hit and looked up at his student. "Man Sakura, what was that for? Jeez, you really have some right hook." He commented standing up, still rubbing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to hit you! It just…you were so…I didn't…argh!" Her legs finally gave way and she fell to her knees. "I don't know how much longer I can take this," She sighed, hands in her lap and head bowed.

Kiba watched his student for a moment before coming over to sit down next to her and join her on the floor, only his sat crossed leg. "So…it really was your first kiss?"

"Do you want to get hit again?" Sakura growled out not caring anymore, her life was already over so she might as well go down fighting.

"Not really, you really know how to pack a punch." He commented like he was praising her, even though he kept wincing every time he touched his new bruise.

She watched him continue to touch his swollen cheek and began to wonder how a guy to behave so strangely. Not more than a minute ago he was so serious, saying that he was in love with her and kissing her and now he was acting like he always does around her. Acting all goofy and childish, like he was her best friend. "I don't understand you," she finally spoke, moving her body so that she was hugging her legs to her chest. "One moment you're this serious guy and the next you act like you always do, it's confusing." She confessed looking straight ahead. Her mind was swimming with all different types of theories that could possibly explain her teacher's sudden behavior. He came to work drunk, or he had breathed in one too many fumes from the chemicals, or maybe he really was in love with her? They all sounded like good theories to her, expect she hadn't smelt any alcohol on his breath when he kissed her, and they had done an experiment in over three weeks so the fumes were out, all that was left was that he really did have feelings for her. The mere thought of that had her face turning bright red and her trying to hide her face in her legs.

"It seems you understand," he caught her attention with that. What did he mean by she understands? She was still confused as hell, all she understood that her teacher really was as insane as she always claimed her was. "You're face turned red after you got that serious look on your face."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at that. "What serious look?"

He only grinned down at her and wrapped his arm around her body. "The same one I see everyday in class when you're trying to solve a problem. You always get this look that is so serious, trying your hardest to solve the problem and when you do your eyes light up with such joy that it's memorizing.

Suddenly things got really hot and Sakura felt her whole body turning bright red at his words. "I-I hadn't realized."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "Most people don't, that's why they need the people who care about them to let them know." His hand came up and started to play with the ends of her hair, she had to admit that it felt a nice. He had such strong hands but they also felt really soft.

"So…is it true?" She looked down at her feet but would glance up at her sensei every now and then. "Do you really love me?" She knew there was a blush on her face, it was easily seen on her light skin but at the moment she just wanted to be sure of all this. She needed to have all the facts if she was going to solve this problem.

"Of course," her heart started beating fast once again and before she realized he had both arms around her and pulled her in for another bear hug. "How could any man not fall in love with someone as cute, sexy, intelligent, sweet, and kind hearted as you?" She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, all she could tell was that he was holding her really tight and it was getting hard to breathe.

"S-S-Sensei!" She called out to him, praying he would notice that her face was turning blue. "c-can't breathe!" he let her go after that and apologized for not realizing what he was doing. She only waved it off and let the air come back into her lungs once again after being almost hugged to death by her teacher.

The two sat in silence for a while, listening to the outside voices of the students that were outside participating during gym or the few that were roaming the halls. It felt a little strange to just sit there after what had happened but it also felt kind of nice, just sitting there, listening to the sounds of the outside world; it kind gave an almost peaceful feeling. Just the two of them sitting there was not as bad as Sakura had thought it would be but then again that was when she thought she knew who her teacher really was. She had thought she understood him but now she sees that she only understood that man that he had wanted her to see, the one that was pretending to act like a fool to get closer to her without scaring her off. In a strange way it kind of warmed Sakura's heart to know that he had done something like that for her that he was willing to try so hard to be with her.

"Sensei?" If he was willing to try so hard for her then she should be willing to try hard for him. "About what you said before…well I-I just wanted to say that I maybe sort of kind of like you too." It out no louder than a squeak but it seems her teacher heard her because he was on top of her in a second, pushing her to the ground behind his desk and kissing her once more. His hands were starting to roam over her body and suddenly Sakura wasn't sure this was such a good idea. "Inuzuka-sensei!"

"Now-Now Sakura, its Kiba," he patted her nose and gave it a kiss. "After all we are a couple now so we should address each other by our first names." He went back to snuggling up against her, cheek to cheek, hands still roaming over her body.

"No way." She wasn't going to call her teacher by his first name, there was absolutely no way she would ever do that.

"Why not?" Kiba got off her for a moment but she was still trapped underneath him, his knees kept her trapped within him and she knew sitting up would just give him an advantage, not that lying down would be even better. "What's so bad with calling me by my first name?" His arms were crossed and he had a childish look on his face.

Sakura had to suppress the giggle that wanted to escape when she saw that face and crossed her own arms. She sat herself up and pulled her legs away from the his knees that kept her trap, she didn't have time to be sitting around arguing with this man. She had a huge math test now and she needed to hurry before she was late to class. "It's because whenever I do call you by your first name you get way to clingy and now that we are dating I don't even want to think how bad you'll be now. I mean seriously, you could be a little less-oof!" She was cut off when Kiba tackled her back to the cold floor, arms wrapped so tightly around her small frame that she couldn't move away even if she kicking and screaming. "W-what are you doing?" Certain parts of his body were beginning to make contact with hers and her whole body was starting to heat up, she had never been this close to a guy before to feel _that_ part of his body.

"You said dating." He snuggled himself closer to her, that part of his body was getting even closer to her now.

"You're kidding me, right? You mean to tell me you're all happy because I said we're dating?" She really couldn't understand this guy. How was he the adult and she was supposedly the misguided and stupid teenager that was supposed to hype up on hormones, because right now it seems there roles were reversed.

"Hey, I'm a guy who is very loving and easy pleased when it comes to one he loves," he picked his head up enough to look down at her. His eyes were glazed over with so many emotions that it made Sakura's heart beat even faster. She saw so many feelings in his eyes, love, happiness, joy, and lust…wait, lust!

"_Please tell me that he isn't planning on going all the way with me on the floor?" _There was no way she was going to lose her virginity on the cold floor of her school, hell she wasn't going to lose it until either she was married to felt she was the perfect moment to act in that special symbol of love, and right now was not that time nor the place. "Sensei please-"

"Kiba." He was at her throat now, lips running up and down with his tongue sometimes coming out to give her collarbone a small lick. She shivered from the sudden contact and wished she had a little more experience in this certain area. Maybe if she did she wouldn't just be sitting on the floor while she let her teacher do these kinds of things to her.

"Not happening!" she couldn't believe he was still on that. Just what was the big deal if she didn't call him by his first name? No one would be overly suspicious of them dating and they wouldn't get in trouble, it seemed like a good idea to Sakura but the man on top of her just seemed to dense to notice it.

Kiba rolled them over so that he was no the one on the floor and she was the one on top of him, another position that made Sakura blush. "I'm not letting you go until you call me by my first name."

She froze with that, if someone did walk in now then they would assume that it was Sakura who was trying to seduce her own teacher instead of the other way around. Damn, it seems her teacher was not as dense as she first thought. "Fine, I'll call you Kiba." She might as well before a student did walk in and they were on the cover of the school's newspaper.

"Good!" He kissed her cheek and went back to running his hands through her hair.

They stayed like that for a moment, the late bell had already rang a few minutes ago and Sakura was beginning to get impatient, if she didn't leave soon then she wouldn't be able to take her test. "Kiba?"

"Yes, dear?" her eye gave a little twitch at the name; she really hoped he wouldn't call her that in the halls where everyone would hear him.

"Can you let go of me now? I have a math test I need to take." Her teacher wasn't one that liked her students to be late, even with a pass Anko-sensei really hated tardiness. Sakura thought that she just liked making her students suffer because she always made the late ones stay after and run thirty laps around the school.

"No, you don't." His words surprised her and she looked up at him to see what he was talking about. Her head was currently resting on his chest and she was beginning to fall asleep from the steady rhyme of his heartbeat. "You guys have a sub today since Anko is away on trip, something about a family emergency."

"But I still have to take the test." Even if they did have a sub, Anko always made them take a test if they were scheduled to.

Kiba suddenly got a wide grin on his face and Sakura was worried now. "That's why I told the sub that you're taking it with me after school today," her eyes were wide when he told her this and if he didn't have his arms wrapped so tightly around her body she would have hit him again. Why the hell would he do that? If her teacher found out about that she would be in hell as soon as she did, she'd probably have to do fifty laps around the school instead of the regular thirty. "I needed a back-up plan."

"Back-up plan?" What did he mean by a back-up plan?

He nodded and smiled once more. "Just incase my confession freaked you out that you skipped my class I made it so that you would have to see me, even if you didn't want too."

Sakura really underestimated this man, he was a lot smarter then she gave him credit for. She probably would have cut his class if his confession had freaked her out, and with her next teacher so strict and scary she would have gone to take it no matter what.

"That's playing dirty." She commented getting herself comfortable. If she wasn't taking her test until the end of the day then she might as well take a nap before heading to her next class.

"All's fair in love and war." He replied back, sifting them further away from the door and away from any wondering eyes that may try and look in.

'Whatever." She was out for the count after that, her mind gave in to sleep and she dreamed of an sunset beach, the tropical breeze blowing slowly by, and her and Kiba sitting on the beach together committing the ultimate act of love on the open sand.

* * *

"You're what!" Ino screams could be heard all over the class and probably half the school. After Kiba had woken her up from her very intimate and wet dream, Sakura had left for her next class that she shared with Ino but their history teacher, Kakashi made them do a review sheet all period because he wanted to read one of his smut books. She had to wait until she was in their chemistry class that she finally told Ino what had taken place between her and their teacher.

"We're dating," Sakura had one hand resting on her cheek as she tried to hide her face from her best friend, the curtains had been opened because too many people were tripping and falling over. Their teacher had come in for a quick second to tell them that he had forgotten to bring the movie out of his car so he had to run and get it. Sakura had blushed when he winked at her just before leaving the room, she had a feeling she was the reason why he had forgotten to bring the movie.

"And you're answer?" Ino was halfway on Sakura's desk, her eyes sparkling with excitement and wonder.

"I said yes obviously," She was beginning to wonder about her best friend's weird behavior. She knew Ino loved everything that involved gossip, especially if it involved her and their teacher but this time seemed different, she seemed way too excited. "I wouldn't have said we were dating if I had said no."

Ino screamed in joy and spun around. "That means I win the pot!" She cheered and everyone else groaned. Suddenly everyone started to pull out their wallets and started to give Ino their money.

"Now just wait a minute," Sakura shot up from her seat at this and watched at all the bills that were handed to Ino, every single one was a twenty dollar bill. "Just what is going on here?" she demanded an explanation out of her best friend and it better be a good won.

"It's simple, Sakura," Ino gave a happy smile and counted up her money. "You see, at the beginning of the year everyone in the class drew up a pot where we each picked a date on when Inuzuka-sensei and you finally got together."

"So you placed a bet on my love life?" Sakura wasn't sure if she should be completely annoyed with he best friend and classmates or if she should just skip class altogether and take a long nap in the infirmary. God knows she needed one after today's events.

"It's not betting when you know it's a sure thing," Ino said finishing up counting her money and gave three bills to Sakura. She didn't complain and took the money given to her, after all the money was a bet on her so she deserved some of it.

"What do you mean by a sure thing?" How could Ino know that today would be the day their teacher confessed to her? "Did Kiba tell you he was going to say he loved me today?"

Ino got a happy glint in her eyes and cheered again. "I win again!" Once more everyone in their class gave Ino more of their money, once again twenty dollar bills were handed to Ino and she gave Sakura three more.

"What did you bet on this time?" That nap in the infirmary was looking better and better with each passing second.

"That you would also willing call sensei by his first name in the same day as his confession." She gave a happy sigh as she put away her large ball of money into her wallet. Sakura was amazed that it hadn't broken from all the large bills being shoved in their. "Too bad we hadn't made a pot that he also confessed his love in the same day. I could have bought even more shoes."

Ino gave a sad sigh and Sakura sweat dropped at her best friend. "Just how many shoes are you going to buy?"

"Anyways," Forgetting her shoe business, Ino sat down next to Sakura and explained why she had chosen this day for her pot bet. "Today is May 21st. This is a very special day because its right in between yours and sensei's birthdays."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, slightly intrigued by how Ino had chosen her bet day. "How so?"

Suddenly Ino pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and showed Sakura all her data that was written on it. "Well if you subtract twenty-eighth from seven you get twenty-one, and the month right in between March and July is May. You see Sakura you were born on the twenty-eighth and Inuzuka-sensei was born on the seventh so that's where I got my two numbers and it was simple to figure out the month in between both of your birthdays."

Sakura raised another eyebrow at the data that Ino had shown her. "Now if only you applied yourself this hard in school, you might actually be in the advance class instead of the principle's office because you were doing your nails in class."

Before her friend could reply, Kiba walked back into the classroom and had the film they were going to watch in his hands. "Sorry for the wait guys, but I got the film," He had a happy grin on his face and walked over to his desk. "Ok, now we just gotta close the windows and we can watch this."

Suddenly everyone but Sakura stood up and cheered. "Congratulations Sensei!" They all ran up and congratulated their teacher, they even made a banner. "We're so happy you and Sakura got together." Ino was the first one to shake Kiba's hands and Sakura felt a little angry that she did that.

"Aw!" Kiba had a bashful blush as his students congratulated him. "Thanks guy," he then looked over at his new girlfriend. "Sakura, why didn't you tell me you were going to announce our relationship to the class, I would have done it with you if you wanted everyone to know so badly."

"Because I didn't!" She yelled out but no one was listening, they were all to busy congratulating their teacher and Kiba was thanking them all. Sakura sighed at them all and suddenly felt very tired; she doubted Kiba would let her leave the classroom so she might as well sleep during the film.

"I'm glad you're all so happy for me and Sakura but sadly we'll have to put the celebrations on hold, I really gotta show this movie to you all and then you have to write me a one page essay on what you learned from the film." Everyone gave a sad nod at their teacher's words and took their seats, even Sakura put her head back up. If she was going to have to write an essay on the film then she couldn't slack off and sleep, just because she was dating her teacher now doesn't mean she was expecting any special treating, not that she even wanted any.

"Sensei," Ino suddenly moved her desk over and pointed to now open room between her and Sakura. "There's room here for you to move your seat over by Sakura. I know how new lovers usually want to sit together." Almost instantly everyone moved their seats over and there was plenty of room for Kiba to move over. Sakura gave a light groan at everyone's actions; this whole thing was turning into one big embarrassment. She just really hoped that the whole school wasn't in on the bet Ino told her about, she really didn't need the whole school congratulating her and Kiba on their new relationship.

Once more Kiba got a bashful grin on his face and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw man, you guys are the greatest!" He said no more after that and started the movie. With the curtains pulled back the entire classroom was back in the dark and Sakura didn't know when Kiba moved next to her until he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She gave a quite sigh and leaned into his touch, might as well get comfy. She was only worried about one thing at this point now, how was her new boyfriend going to act after school when it was just the two of them alone together in class?


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura had sighed as her teacher and new boyfriend had tried once again to move his hand up her skirt and as she once again slapped his hand away. Didn't he understand that he was starting to annoy her? She figured he didn't because he just tried it again and she slapped his hand away for the seventh time. The movie they were watching was like any science movie very boring, but it held some of her classmate's attentions because things got blown up at some parts. Sakura didn't understand what the point of watching this was, all she saw was different experiments that were being done by the same person and more than half of them sent off an explosion. She wondered briefly if he just set up the movie so he could feel her up in the darkness because that was what he was doing, again.

"Knock it off." She whispered as low as she could. She didn't feel like catching the attention of her classmates since they all seemed so interested in her new relationship with her teacher. She still couldn't believe that they had made a bet on when they would hook up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her innocently and she groaned. How can a grown man act in such a manner she would never understand?

"Your hand Kiba, stop trying to feel me up." She crossed her arms and looked up at her new boyfriend. He still held a grin on his face but he moved his arm up so that his hand would come up to her elbow.

"Sorry. I guess my hand is just to acting like this during a movie." He answered her and turned his attention on to the movie that was still playing.

What he had said got Sakura thinking. He was used to doing stuff like this in the dark? So that had meant that he had other girlfriends in the past? She shouldn't be surprised; he was older than her and must have been in previous relationships before. He was a young, handsome, and sometimes funny young man so she shouldn't be surprised to hear that he had dated others before her. She wasn't surprised by hearing it but that didn't mean that it didn't bother her. Ino would say that she was jealous and Sakura had to say that she agreed, she was jealous because she didn't know anything about Kiba. He seemed to know a lot about her from how he explained his back-up plan with asking her out so that had meant he had known how she was like. He knew things about her but she didn't know anything about him other than his age and that he was her teacher.

"_Can I really call him my boyfriend even though I don't know a single thing about him?" _She knew that she couldn't. To be in a relationship meant that you had to know the person, you understood their feelings and what they liked and disliked. So far all Sakura knew about Kiba was that he was very touchy-feely with her and that caused some thought on her part to think that he only wanted her for her body but Kiba seemed like an honest man and she trusted him. _"That still doesn't mean I know anything about him." _She let out a long sigh before she even realized it.

Kiba must have because he tensed up and brought her closer to his body and he kept his hands from touching her again. She smiled into his lab coat as she breathed in his cologne once again. He really did seem to understand her. Where most people would let her go because of that sigh he pulled her closer because he knew that she was feeling down and needed to be comforted. _"You know me so well but I don't a think about you." _She looked up Kiba to see if she could learn something about him but her attention wad diverted when she saw that he was staring down at her. His eyes full of concern and love for her, eyes that told her he really did know everything about her and wanted to make her happy.

Sakura blushed and looked away. "Thanks you." She gave a quiet thanks for his comfort and leaned in closer. She liked how warm he felt.

"Anytime." He whispered into her hair and kissed the short pink strains.

Her cheeks were bright and she was grateful for the darkness that they were in, she didn't know how she would be if the lights were on and everyone could see them. Ino would probably scream that she won another bet they made.

"_Ino? That's it."_ Sakura beamed when she thought about her best friend. Ino explained to her why and how she had won the bet because this was the day that was in the middle of both hers and Kiba's birthday, so if Ino knew his birthday then she must know other things about their teacher as well. She could probably tell Sakura more about Kiba and if not than maybe she could help her learn more about him. "Right, I'll ask at lunch."

"Ask who at lunch?" Sakura jumped at his voice, she hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud. Kiba had his mouth up to her ear, her cheeks were burning at the feeling of his hot breath going down her shirt and blowing some pieces of her hair as he breathed. "N-No one." Great, she stuttered, a dead give away that she was lying. If Kiba really did know her as well as she thought he did than he would know that she's lying.

"Sakura," his voice was low and his mouth was moving away from her ear and back up to her head. He knew that she was lying and he's probably going to try something to get her to talk, but Sakura couldn't, she can't tell him that she was going to ask Ino about him. She would like a total fool. "I understand."

She gasped and turned her head upward to look him in the eyes, they held understanding and a smile was coming onto his face, he looked really happy. "You do?" He looked really happy to her. Was he happy that she wanted to learn more about him? But how did he know what she was thinking? _"Maybe I really have been underestimating Kiba? Maybe he really is a lot smarter than I thought her was?" _She gave him a content smile. She was glad that he understood her so well.

"Yes, I do," he brought his arms around her body and pulled her so close to him that she ended up on his lap. "You don't have to be so shy about it. Of course I'm gonna eat lunch with you!" She groaned at his statement and as he snuggled his head against her throat.

"_I was wrong. This man is just as big of an idiot as I first claimed him to be." _She rolled her eyes when he classmates saw them and started "awing" at their supposed love moment. She was really starting to wonder what was wrong with her classmates. Also, why the hell were they so interested with her and their teacher?

"Kiba! Let me…!" She was off his lap in a flash and he pushed his chair in the back of the room just as fast and quickly jumped to sit down in it just as the door of their classroom opened.

"Principle Tsunade, good afternoon!" She could hear the smile of his face before she even saw it. Sakura turned around, a look of disbelief on her face when she saw him sitting in his chair as if he's been sitting there since class started. _"How in the world did he hear her? What does he have super hearing?" _Sakura was really starting to wonder just what kind of guy Kiba was? He didn't act like a regular grownup, didn't act like one either, but he also had moments like now when he notices things that normal people don't. She thought back to the other day in class when one girl was texting during a lesson, she kept her phone under her book the whole time but Kiba somehow noticed her texting from all the way in the front of the class when Sakura didn't and that girl was sitting right next to her.

"Mr. Inuzuka, good morning to you as well." Their principle was called Tsunade, some of the teachers even cal her Lady Tsuande because of how she acts. She's been principle of this school for over ten years and Sakura respected the woman very much, not only was she their principle but she was also a well known doctor that she works at the hospital. She only goes in though if it's a crucial surgery, one that regular doctors can't handle. Many don't know it but Sakura works under Tsunade at the hospital, Ino does as well but not as much as Sakura.

"Something I can help you with?" Kiba pushed his chair back to the front as their film ended and turned the lights back on. The smile was still on his face but Sakura could see from her seat that he was tense, his hand that held the chair was gripping it harder than he needed too.

"I was just checking to see what was making so much noise. I see now that you were playing that exploding film of yours again." She gave him a knowing smirk and crossed her arms. For some reason the way she was looking at him upset Sakura. She was jealous like she was when she thought of Kiba with past girlfriends, but that look in Tsunade's eyes. It was like they knew more information than she was letting them know, something about that made Sakura's heart beat anxiously. "You play that every year and each time I keep thinking I need to come in here with a fire extinguisher." Her eyes went back to normal but Sakura's heart was still beating.

Kiba sighed and tried to look hurt. "Don't you have any trust in me? I haven't blown up anything since my first year teaching here and that only happened cause someone mixed up my chemicals with cleaning supplies." He seemed to fool the entire class, maybe even Tsunade, but Sakura could still see it. His hand held the grip on the chair, his knuckles started to turn white and it looked like he was shaking. She leaned forward at her desk, eyes squinting, trying to get a better look at his hand and she was right. It was well hidden but she could still see that his hand was shaking. _"But why?" _She didn't have an answer for that but she wished she did.

Leaning back in her seat, she tried to come up with possible reasons for his hand to be shaking but her mind was taken away by other thoughts. Just as she leaned back and relaxed she saw that Tsunade was looking at her out of the corner of her eye. The knowing look in her eyes was back and Sakura had to suppress the shiver that wanted to come from being under that look. _"There's no way…she couldn't know that Kiba and I are dating could she?" _That couldn't be possible. When he confessed to her they had been alone together in the room and even now it was to dark for her to see in the room, and Kiba had moved away from her before Tsuande had even opened the door. So there was no way she could have any idea that they were together. Could she?

"I beg to differ," her gaze finally left Sakura and went back to giving her full attention to Kiba. "I seem to recall a younger version of yourself setting of explosions many times." She and everyone else laughed when they saw the look on Kiba's face. It was a cross between embarrassed and annoyance, along with a little of his I'm-cool-what-are-you-talking-about look. Sakura had to put a hand over her mouth to cover the laugh that wanted to escape her.

Too bad a few giggles escaped her before everyone else and Kiba had heard her. His gaze was on her now and he seemed to be pouting and that only made Sakura laugh even more. "Oh trust me, he was a lot more trouble back in his younger years." Tsuande walked forward to Sakura, her hand coming up to rest on her short pink head. "This boy just loved making the fire department come and clean up his mess."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad. Tsuande, don't tell them lies!" Kiba finally let go of the chair to cross his arms but that didn't relieve Sakura. She could see that his grip had only tightened and if he kept it up he was going to hurt his arms.

"But I'm not," Tsuande rubbed Sakura's head, almost like she was trying to comfort her. "I'm just warning them that their teacher was much wilder back when he was a teenager. I must you all, this man really loved causing problems and playing pranks on everybody he saw, so you have to have a lot of patients with this man." The way she was talking, it sounded strange to Sakura. It didn't sound like she was speaking to the whole class. "Well I should be off, I have a school to run and annoying brats that never seem to stop." With that said she left their classroom and Kiba finally seemed to relax. His body had relaxed but the way he was looking told Sakura that his mind had not.

"Now that she's gone, it's time to tell you what your assignment will be for watching that movie," He pulled out a stack of papers from his desk and handed out piles to each person. "On this sheet is a list of the experiments that was shown in the movies. This is where you needed to pay attention because the one you pick is the one you're going to choose and write a paper on. You must explain in one full page what happened, why it happened, could it have gone differently, and why you chose to do that experiment." As he walked down her row he merely smiled at her and grabbed her hand to kiss it, once he did that he passed her and continued handing out the papers.

She sat there for moment, trying to figure out why he done what he did and why did the feeling the kiss gave her feel so strange? She watched him as he handed everyone in her row and her class the papers they needed and really saw it, the nervousness that he was trying to hide. He had acted calm in front of Tsuande but in reality he was nervous, he was scared that she had seen them like Sakura thought she had. Even though Kiba had moved away from her very fast there was still a possible chance that Tsuande could have possibly seen them. Her eyes flickered to the door that held a small window in the center of it, where Sakura sat was right in the center of that window's view. It was low but there was still a possible chance that while she was coming up to their classroom Tsunade had seen her sitting in Kiba's lap.

"Alright, now that everyone has one I want you all to circle the one you want to do and give it to me before class ends." His voice caught her attention and as she went to circle her choice she remembered that he hadn't given her one.

"Inuzuka-sensei." She raised her hand to call to him about her paper. She understood why he forgot her; with Tsuande maybe seeing them she would be nervous enough to be forgetful too.

"Ok, it looks like you guys know what you want to do so I can get the supplies ready for tomorrow's lessons," he ignored her and pulled out a piece of paper from his desk.

"Inuzuka-sensei." She called him again, this time louder and raising her hand higher.

"I should be able to get everything ready by tomorrow." He had a chin on his hand as he looked over the paper as he once again ignored her.

"Inuzuka-sensei!" she was starting to get annoyed now. Just what the hell was he doing ignoring her? She knew he heard her, his eyes would flicker to her every time she called him.

He put his hand down from his chin and put his hands in his lab coat pocket. "Well class is going to end soon so everybody be ready for tomorrow and don't forget what you chose."

"Kiba!" she screamed, now she was really annoyed. What was his problem? She gets that he's worried about Tsuande but that's no reason to ignore her in class!

"Yes Sakura?" He smiled at her and she growled.

"What the hell? Why were you ignoring me?" Her hand clenched into a fist and she was thinking about throwing her shoe at him soon.

That smile of his grew and Sakura's hand was already going down to her shoe. She didn't like how it looked, it meant something. "That's 'cause you weren't saying my name right."

"What are you talking about? I was saying your name like I always say it?" Her legs were crossed and one hand was near her shoe. Maybe she was overreacting? It was possible that she was speaking differently; Ino had said that when people get in relationships that they talk to the other person different than they did before so she could have unconsciously.

"Not that," He put all his papers away in his desk before looking back at her. It almost seemed like he was giving her an important lecture. "You called me "Inuzuka-sensei" but we're together now so you're supposed to cal me Kiba."

"We're in class though," Just what was with him? Sakura wondered if he was like this with the others that he had dated before her. Maybe it meant something to him to have his girlfriends call him by his first name? "What if another teacher walks in and hears me calling you that? They're going to suspect we are dating." It was bad enough that their whole class knew she would have liked it if a small number knew but everyone seemed to accept that they were together so she shouldn't be too worried. Now if the rest of the school found out than she would really have to worry.

"So, that's even more of a reason. Everyone should know about our love!" And with that she threw her shoe at his head.

"No, you idiot!" How was this man a teacher? He was the one who was supposed to think clearly and rationally. He was not supposed to act like a little kid that couldn't keep a secret and told everyone he knew. If she was worried about people finding out it wouldn't be from her classmates, it be from her boyfriend himself.

"Ow. What was that for?" He rubbed his nose and held her shoe in his other hand.

Sakura's eye twitched and she had to stand up and slam her hands on her desk before ended up punching him the face for the second time that day. "For being stupid!"

"Now that's mean." He put her shoe down on his desk and sat down. "I'm keeping this." He pointed to the shoe and laughed as Sakura growled again.

She was beginning to wonder why she agreed to date this man. How could she have forgotten that he somehow always manages to piss her off? Before and after school, during class time, even outside of school he somehow always finds her and does things that makes her question how one person could annoy her so much.

She took deep even breathes to calm herself down. "Why didn't you give me a paper? I won't be able to pick an experiment if I don't get one."

"You don't need one," He said i so seriously that she was surprised. Was he really not going to make her do the work because they were dating? Or was he going to make her do something that was more complicated and he needed her mind to help work on it? That had to be it, there was no way Kiba would treat her special in class just because they were together now. He was a fair guy that she knew treated everyone equally. "You see, I already circled the one you're going to be working on!" She groaned and slammed her head on her desk. Forget everything she just thought about the guy, he was just a plain idiot.

"Why did you pick for me?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to here his answer.

"Because this is the one that I'm going to be working on too!" He replied happily and she was right, she didn't want to know what he would say. "It seems that no one chose this one either so that means we get to work on it together." He was grinning ear to ear and Sakura couldn't bring herself to be mad at that face. He just looked so cute right now. What she could be mad at was her classmates clapping for them, they made it seem like fate was putting them together and it was really all Kiba's doing to probably try and feel her up again when no one is watching.

The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff and started to leave the classroom, and of course they once again congratulated both Sakura and Kiba on their new relationship. Even Ino hugged her for having a new and special day with her boyfriend and wished them both luck. "Don't worry Sakura, I know you probably want to eat lunch alone with sensei so I'll go find Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji and tell them you won't be joining us." Before she could even stop her, Ino was out the door and running down to where their friends were probably waiting. She waited for them all to leave the room first before hoping over to Kiba's desk and reached for her shoe, she wasn't going to walk around with one shoe. She went to grab it but he pulled it away at the last minute, she tried again but he pulled it away again. They were both still for a moment, each one eyeing the other, waiting to see who would react first. As fast as she could Sakura grabbed her shoe but Kiba was faster and pulled it away before she could even wrap her hand around it. Now she was getting annoyed, again, and jumped at her shoe but he pulled it off his desk and dropped it on the ground next to his feet. With half her body on the desk she finally gave up on trying to get it herself.

"Give me back my shoe." She crossed her arms on the desk and looked up at him.

"Ya know I've had fantasies about this many times before. Only all of your body was on my desk and you're uniform was open." He told her, leaning back in his chair to look at her.

"Kiba!" she blushed and jumped off his desk, arms coming up to cover her chest.

"What it's normal for a guy my age, hell any guy, to have fantasies about the girl he loves." He shrugged it off like it was a normal topic for them to talk about.

"But do you have to tell me?" Her cheeks were stained pink and it felt like they were stay that way permanently.

He didn't her right away, his eyes were glazed over but they seemed to be looking her as if she was precious item that needed to handle with the greatest care. "Kiba." That got a reaction out of him. He moved faster than her eyes could see and brought her around his desk and back onto his lap in a matter of seconds. His lips were on hers just as fast, hands holding her just as tightly as they had in the classroom before. She gasped and once again his tongue met hers in that same strange but now familiar dance. Her body was pushed onto his and she felt every part of him, cheeks that were stained pick were now a deep scarlet but she responded to the kiss. Her own arms coming up to run wrap around his neck, hands running down neck and in his hair. He titled her head back to deepen the kiss and Sakura couldn't stop the moan that escaped her, her body felt hot but it was clinging to Kiba's that seemed to be giving off more heat than her own. There was another part of her that felt warm but it also felt moist, and that was where she pulled away from the kiss.

"_Oh my god!" _She screamed inside her mind. Her eyes were looking down in her laps and her hands were holding tight to his lab coat. _"I'm wet. I…my body was reacting like that, for Kiba's!" _This was so new to her, never before had anyone made her feel like this, no one had ever caused her body to react that way. Then again none of those that hit on her were Kiba and none had ever kissed her before, she doubted even if they did she would get the reaction like she did with Kiba from them.

"I do," his voice caught her attention again and she finally looked up at him. "I have to tell you because I want you to know just how much I've been dreaming about you being mine." When he smiled down at her she could see his canine teeth and she wondered briefly how they would feel if they touched her skin? When they kissed his tongue would be in her mouth, dominating hers, but she wondered how it would be if she did the opposite and brushed up against them? Would they cut her tongue or were they like regular teeth?

"I see…" she looked away again but put her head on his shoulder, this was still so new to her. Lunch had already started but she didn't feel like eating anything, in fact she felt like she could take another nap in his arms again.

"Hey Sakura?" His voice cleared the fog that was taking over her mind. She fought back a yawn and looked up at her teacher. "Why did you say yes to me?" The question sounded so serious but she could only come up with one answer.

"Because I wanted too." It sounded so simple to her that she wondered if maybe she should have added more to it. Her mind was still fighting her on taking another nap his arms, he was just so comfy and warm that it was really tempting.

He seemed to enjoy the answer by the look that was on his face. "Good answer." He kissed her again, with just as much passion as the last kiss. She tried slipping her tongue in fist, she was really curious about his teeth, but his was much stronger than hers and fought her back. He was telling her he was in control and wouldn't have it any other way. As his lips left hers and started to travel up the side of her face she thought of what others will think when they see her. Surely from all their kissing her lips must be red and swollen and if he continued kissing the sides of her face like he was he was going to leave little red marks.

"Wait a minute," she tried moving her head away but he followed her movements.

"What is it?" he asked but never stopped, lips running down her jaw to continue on the other side of her face.

"You're going to leave marks and people will see them." she was positive if he didn't stop soon than there really would be a little love bite on her face and probably her cheeks were be burned red from her blush. It felt like they would never go back to their original color.

"So what?" He finally stopped and had that glazed over look in his eyes again. "What's wrong with that? Let them know your mine."

He tried kissing her again but Sakura moved out of his react. "We can't."

"Why?" He growled and pulled her back to him. "Why are you trying to badly to hide us? Do you not want people to know about us? Or is there another person you're thinking about?" His eyes seemed to darken for a second and for that instant Sakura's mind flashed her back to a raven haired boy that eyes were as dark as coal.

"No I'm not thinking of another one else." She told him but he didn't look any happier. "Don't you get it? If people do find out than there's a big chance that you'll get fired and possibly banned from teaching, but there's also a chance that they'll never let us see each other again." Didn't he understand that if they were caught than they probably really would never see each other again? He could lose his job and teaching licenses and be branded forever.

She thought he would let her go after that but instead he only pulled her closer, arms coming up to wrap around her body fully, holding to him that she doubted when a raging hurricane couldn't get him to let go. "Never." His words caused her heart to speed up. "I'll never let anyone separate us. No matter what the cost is, your mine and I'm yours, we'll remain together as long as the fates let us." His words were so pure, so strong, and so heart filled that she couldn't help but tear over some. "I love you, Sakura."

Never before had she ever meet a man like Kiba. Someone who was so kind and caring, someone who knew how to act around everybody, someone that just made you feel safe no matter what the situation was. The two of them were together in a relationship that screamed of a dangerous and ugly road, one filled with many obstacles but even with that in her view she had never felt so safe before in her life. In his arms she felt as if the darkness that she had been so afraid of as a child was nothing more than a forgotten memory and she could cross even the most terror filled roads. She didn't know how one many could make her feel the way she did and she didn't care. At this moment she never wanted to let go and cursed the short amount of time they had until lunch was over. She wanted to stay in his arms, wanted this feeling that was building up in her chest to stay with her, and most of all she wanted to continue to feel the warmth that she always feels when he holds her. At this moment she prayed with all her might that nothing ever would try to separate them, that they really could remain together just like he said he would.

"For so long…"

"What?" That had confused her and brought her mind off her thoughts and onto new ones. "For so long what?" What had he meant by that? She hadn't heard the rest of what he said and she wasn't sure if he knew he was speaking.

He stared at her again, she noticed he did that a lot and she was actually starting to get used to it. By how his eyes were they seemed like they were far away and that didn't bother her, in fact she thought he looked really handsome when he got that look on his. It was a weird thing to think but she smiled all the same.

"What are you smiling at?" So his mind was back in the present and Sakura only smiled more. "You." It was another simple answer but this time it didn't bother her. "I was thinking how nice you look when you get that far away look in your eyes."

"Is that so?" His grin told her that he was pleased with her answer.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek fast and was happy to see the shock expression on his face. She was glad that even she had moment when she was to fast for him. "Yep!"

He chucked at her but letting out a long and dramatic sigh. "While I'm glad you're mind is on me, mine is focused on what you said before. You're right, if people did find out than we really would be separated." He seemed to concentrate on her words from before and once again she felt by being in his arms. "There certainly are a lot of obstacles waiting for us but at least there are some good things to make up for them all."

"Like what?" She could name over a hundred obstacles and possible ending that could happen to them if things get to tough but she couldn't come up with many good things for them.

"Like the fact that you care about staying together just as much as I do," his hands came up and started loosening her tie and opening up her uniform shirt.

"Hold on a minute!" She swatted his hands away and started buttoning her shirt back up. "I didn't say anything about doing that with you." There was a "yet" hanging on the edge of her tongue but she stopped herself before it came out. He was bad enough on his own, she didn't need to give him anymore reason to try and grope her.

He smirked at her playfully. "I can hear the yet on you!" he grinned and she groaned.

His hands came up again and pushed away her own and restarted unbuttoning her shirt, she tried stopping him but he held both her hands back with one hand behind her back. "Kiba"! She cried out.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything serious." He stopped after the third button and moved her collar of her shirt away from her body until it was hanging on her shoulder. His mouth came out the bottom of her neck, chest above where her chest was and another moan came out of her mouth. She finally felt his teeth on skin and they were just as sharp as they looked, if he tried he could probably cut her skin. He was sucking on her skin, mouth, tongue, and teeth, she felt them all that part of her skin and all made her face burn to the hottest they been all day. She wouldn't be surprised if the rest of her body was turning the same color as her face, he blood was boiling and her body was starting to feel hot all over again.

"My mark," he finally broke away from her skin and licked over the area he had just attacked. "Finally left my mark on you." The look he gave her was intense and feral, something like a wild animal would have and the looked suited him, Kiba was wild like an animal of the jungle.

He left go of her hands and slowly fixed her uniform, buttoning her up and fixing her tie so perfect that it looked like they had never been touched. "Even though it's hidden I'll know that you're walking around with my mark." He lifted her up to sit on his desk and knelt down to put her shoe on her foot. "Now let's eat lunch. I'm starving!" He smiled as he pulled out his lunch from his and walked over to her desk to grab her own. However she wasn't as hungry as she thought she'd be, in fact her stomach was to full of butterflies to even think about food. He mind however seemed to be a complete blank, empty of all thought after that little moment that had just taken place.

Lunch went on and both Sakura and Kiba ate peacefully, they sat and talked like the couples Sakura had seen both in school and outside. It felt nice to sit and talk with him like this; she was beginning to feel like they were becoming an official couple. Although he called them official from the moment he confessed so she wasn't sure what to say at this moment other than it felt nice being with him. Lunch ended soon enough and Sakura had to admit that she was a bit upset with how fast the period seemed to go, she wanted to spend more time with Kiba, but than she remembered she had to take a test with him after school. So instead of complaining she left with another great kiss and headed off to her next classes where her mind just barely focused on the material she was learning. All her teachers noticed this, along with the big grin on her face, who knew being with someone like Kiba could make her feel so special. It was great!

When the last bell rang Sakura jumped from her seat and headed straight to her locker, she would gather the little homework she had and than head to Kiba's classroom and take that test. A happy hum was coming from her as she grabbed her last book and closed her locker door. Just as she was about to go see her boyfriend she got stopped by her four friends, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"What's up guys?" She asked them, wondering what they were all doing. Usually Shikamaru and Chouji would still be at their lockers and Hinata was usually escorted out by her cousin Neji.

"Um…i-is it t-true, Sakura?" Hinata was the first one to ask. "Are you a-and I-Inuzuka-sensei r-really dating?"

Her red cheeks were enough of an answer. "Ino!"

"What? As if I'm going to keep something like this a secret from our friends. You should have expected this billboard brow." Ino scoffed and placed her hands on her hips as if she was insulted.

"_I should be the one acting like that." _Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Congratulations Sakura, I hope you're happy with Inuzuka-sensei." Chouji was the only one whose congratulation that didn't bother her. Even though he was trying to eat out all the chips from his back at time he said it.

"Thanks Chouji." Might as well thank him even if he wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"Shikamaru," Ino elbowed him in the spleen. "Isn't there something you want to say to Sakura?" She glared at him, as if daring him to try and defy her.

"Whatever," he sighed as if he was doing something that was totally exhausting. "Congratulation Sakura…!" At that moment Chouji finally got his final chip but he ended up elbowing Shikamaru's back and made him fall into Sakura. He caught himself before completely falling on her, hands coming up on both sides of her face and both teens sighed. "Troublesome." He muttered and she silently agreed with that.

"Sorry Shikamaru." Chouji spoke with a mouth full of chips but they all knew he was sincere and didn't mean to push him on purpose.

"Yeah whatever," he waved it off and steadied himself by putting one hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She nodded and told him he hadn't hit her or anything when he fell.

"She's okay but you won't be." All five teens gasped at the sudden voice and how deep it sounded and turned to see a fuming Inuzuka standing behind them. His arms were crossed, and he tried having an amused grin on his face but it didn't do anything but add to the anger that was fuming out of him. It almost looked like his body was glowing red. "It's not nice putting your hands on someone else's woman Mr. Nara so please get you hands off of Sakura." He pointed at Shikamaru's one hand that was still on her shoulder and they could all hear the threat that was hidden behind his words. He was really saying "Hands off before I make you let go".

Sakura had never seen Kiba get this jealous before, sure he got mad when other guys hit on her before they were dating but he had never been this bad. Before when she was used to him just hugging her from behind like an annoying friend he would usually just tell the guys he would fail them for trying to corrupt his favorite student. Every time someone tried hitting on her, he would always be there, another behind hug and him shouting out that she was his and he wouldn't let some other boy steal away his favorite student. She wanted to slap herself there for not realizing sooner about Kiba's feelings; he made it so obvious that it's no wonder her class made a bet on when they would hook up. If someone else had been in her situation than Sakura herself would have joined in the bet.

Shikamaru sighed and stepped away from Sakura, another troublesome coming out of his mouth but Kiba didn't seem to calm down. It was quiet for a while before Sakura stepped forward and grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards his classroom. "Inuzuka-sensei, I need to take that test now." she waved goodbye to her friends and dragged her teacher/boyfriend back to his classroom, he was quiet the whole way and his body was screaming tension. It didn't seem like he would calm down with simple words this time, with how he was acting told her he was not in a good mood and she slowly start to feel the laps she would have to run for Anko.

When they reached his classroom he threw the door open and pushed her in just as he done that same morning. This time she was ready and steadied herself at his desk, the curtains and projector were gone but the room was filled with the light of the setting sun. The door closed with a snap and she winced, he was really mad. She turned around to face him and saw that his eyes still held the jealously in them that she had seen when he first arrived at her locker. "I was coming to see what was taking you so long and I see that damn Nara kid trying to feel you up!" he growled stepping towards her, hands coming up with her shoulders and started rubbing them. Instead of in a comforting way they were more forceful, like he was trying to rub away a bad stench out of them.

"He fell and I just had the bad luck of being in front of him. Nothing happened." She tried getting him to face her but he wouldn't, his eyes were glued to her shoulders.

"I hate it," he finally seemed to calm down, he pulled her until her head was under his and he put his nose in her hair. "I hate the thought of all those guys out there thinking they can have you. I hate that they probably have the same thoughts and feelings I do. What I hate the most though is the freedom that they have." He breathed in her scent and hugged her tighter. "They can do something that I've been longing to do for so long."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his hold. "What do you mean?" What freedom was he talking about? She wanted to know what other guys could do that he couldn't.

He put his hand on the sides of her face and made her look up at him, lips just inches apart. "They can shout and show how much they care about you and I have to hide it when I care about you so much more than they ever will." He kissed her with that, telling her just how deeply he was bother by keeping his feelings for her hidden. Sakura had learned one thing about Kiba, he was a guy that wanted everyone to know who he was in love with. He wasn't ashamed that they were student and teacher and wanted to shout it to the world that they had feelings for each other. All Sakura could do was kiss him back and tell him that even if he couldn't tell others he can tell her, he can always tell her.

They broke the kiss off and suddenly the room felt light than it did when they first entered. "Now for that test," he held her hand and led her to his desk when her math test sat in the very middle. He sat down and then pulled her down to his lap, arms wrapping around her waist, and head resting on her shoulder. "Ok, start the test and then we can go home."

"Are you serious?" He was telling her to take the test on his lap. How was she supposed to concentrate when they were like this?

"Yep!" He kissed his cheek like she had done the last time they were together. "This is punishment for letting that Nara kid get to close to you."

"You're kidding me, right?" He was doing this because of what happened with Shikamaru? This was insane.

"Yep!" This time he kissed her throat. "Every time I feel some guy gets to close to my Sakura I gotta punish you so I can get the feeling of him off you." He emphasized by tightening his hold on her waist. "The only touch you should feel is mine!"

Sakura groaned and put her head on his desk. _"This is crazy!" _There was no way she was going to be to focus with the way he was holding onto her. She could already hear the lecture Anko was going to give her tomorrow for how badly she screwed up on this test.

"Well come on, take the test. I need you to hurry so I can take you home or…" he seemed to brighten up and Sakura picked her head back up to see what he was so glad about. "Do you want to make that fantasy I was telling you about come to life?" His eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought and Sakura groaned again. It was only their first day as a couple and he was already talking about living out his lust filled fantasies of her. She didn't want to image how he would act after they reached a month of dating.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was ready to scream as she finished writing in the last answer of her math test. She hadn't been able to focus on a single question because Kiba kept bothering her the whole time. His hands were constantly running over her body and he would rubbed his cheek against the back of her neck, making her shiver from the sudden touch and making X-Rated thoughts come into her mind. She had kicked his shin more times than she could count and yelled at him to stop just as many times but he didn't seem to be in the mood to listen to her. The only time he did stop was when he started telling her more about his lust filled fantasy about her being on his desk and them doing all sorts of things on it. Her cheeks were stained red and head resting on his desk, she suddenly felt very tired and wanted to do nothing more than go home and sleep in her bed. How one person could drain her of her energy just by talking would forever remain a mystery to her but somehow Kiba had done just that.

She let out a long sigh and leaned into his chest, head resting up against his shoulder as she handed him her test. "If I fail, I'm going to hurt you." She warned him. If she did indeed fail and had to run laps around the school than she was going to make him do it with her and slap him across the face so hard he would have the mark burning red for a month's time.

"I'll remember that," he kissed her cheek and placed her test inside his desk. He would give it to Anko in the morning when he saw the woman. He ran his lips up and down Sakura's face and his hands gripping hard on her uniform skirt.

"Kiba, let me go." Sakura knew where this was headed and there was no way she was ready to take that big of a step in their relationship. They had only been dating for a couple of hours, no way was she losing her virginity after only being with a guy for that short amount of time!

"I don't wanna," he whined and continued kissing the side of her face. "I don't want to go home and find out this was all a dream."

He spoke his fear to her and she felt her heartbeat fast. "This isn't a dream." She told him, crossing her arms and moving her gaze out to the window.

He chuckled against her throat. "You've said that before in my dreams." He wrapped his fingers around her chin, making her turn to face him. Green eyes meeting sharp brown ones.

"You're not dreaming. This is real life and everything that happened today is real." She told him, one hand coming up to trace the red marking that were on his tanned cheeks. They had caught her eye the first day of school and she always seemed to stare at them during class time, it was almost like they held some form of spell over her. They made her look at them, look at him, and she wasn't sure if that was such a bad thing or not.

He looked over her for a moment, eyes searching for something. "I guess your right," he sighed and leaned back against his chair. "In my dreams your clothes are never on for this long."

Sakura's fist made contact with his cheek and sent him flying off his chair and into the cold floor of the classroom. She stood up from the seat as her cheeks were burning red and both hands were clenched into fists, ready to hit him again if she needed to. "Damn it, Kiba! What the hell is with you and telling me about your gross fantasies!" She didn't understand his sudden need to tell her about his dream and she didn't want to understand. It felt so weird hearing him talk like this, she was so used to the old Kiba. The one that acted more like a child who was fond of a toy, not an adult that spoke freely about his sexual thoughts.

Kiba groaned and rubbed his swollen cheek, that was the second time she had hit him today but this time Sakura didn't feel guilty about it. "Are you going to hit me every time I tell you about my dreams?" he asked, pushing himself back up to his feet and leaning up against the board.

"If it involves me having sex with you, then yes, I will!" she told him, arms crossed over her chest and back facing him.

"Well too bad," his arms wrapped around her waist and hands dangerously close to a certain part of her body. "I plan on telling you everyday. I want you to know just how deep my feeling are for you, Sakura." His hot breath was blowing in her ear and making her face match her hair. "You'll understand everything about me, the love I have for you," his hands moved down more, one hand lifting up her skirt and the other rubbing her down on a certain part of her body. "And the lust I have for you as well."

She shut her eyes tight at the feeling of his long fingers rubbing up against her. Her body was shaking at his touch and she didn't understand any of it, this was all so new to her. "K-Kiba…I…" she didn't know what she wanted. The feeling scared her but it also felt so good that it had confused her.

"I know," he kissed her neck, sucking hard on the soft skin and leaving yet another mark. "I understand you better than you think, Sakura. Don't worry, I can wait until both your mind and body are ready for me." His hands left her body, skirt falling back into place, and his arms wrapping around her shoulders. She was still shivering at the sudden feelings she had just experienced.

"I'll take you home now, my blossom." He whispered into her ear again and led her out of the classroom, his hands intertwined with her and keeping her close to him. She sudden felt very shy and she stayed near him, her mind still clouded over from the confusion she had just gone through. It was her first time with a guy touching her so intimately before and instead of hitting him, she allowed Kiba to touch her. Let him give her that strange feeling that bubbled up in the pit of her stomach and didn't seem ready to leave just yet. He said he would wait for her to be ready so it gave her so reassuring that he wouldn't take advantage of her but scared her a little that he was somewhat expecting her to be ready to go that far with him. He was still her teacher and them holding hands now was a dangerous thing if someone caught them, so having sex was a total danger zone and yet Kiba seemed ready to take that step forward.

The walk to his car was a quiet one and that bothered Sakura for some reason. She normally liked the silences she had when she walked with her friends, it gave her time to think and look over things that she could talk more about. Only now it felt wrong for her to be so silent when she was walking with Kiba. Was it because they were dating now?

"So…" she needed to start up a conversation fast before her mind started spinning out of control and she fell over from the dizziness that would take over soon after. "This experiment I'm doing with you? What exactly is it?" He was her teacher so she figured she might as well talk with him about school.

Kiba seemed amused at her question and started laughing. She huffed at him and pulled her hand out of his grip so she could cross her arms again and glare up at him. She felt like an idiot now for even trying to talk with this man. "Sorry, I didn't meant to laugh." He tried pulling her hand back into his but she pulled back and took three steps away from him to show that she was still upset with him.

"Well I'm sorry I tried to hold a conversation with you." She huffed out again and looked away from the grinning man. If only she kept her eyes on him than she would have seen that he had moved towards her and lifted her up over his shoulder. His arms immediately locking around her waist and legs to hold her in place. "Kiba! Let me go!" she cried out, her tiny fist hitting his back side but he didn't seem to feel any of it.

"Nope." He laughed again at her, his grip tightening and she squeaked when she felt his cheek nuzzle against her thigh. She moaned out as his tongue gave a long and slow lick on her soft skin. "If you keep making such cute noise, I'll have to throw you in the trunk of my car and take you home with me." He wasn't joking with her. There was no playfulness in his voice when he spoke to her and that's what worried Sakura so much. He really would take her to his home if her body kept giving him signs that she was willing to accepting him. She needed to control herself before she ready did lose her virginity to a man she only just started dating.

She was silent after that and let him carry her to his car, a black jeep coming up. She didn't know why but she was expecting him to lead her to a motorcycle instead of a jeep. It had just seemed more his style and when she questioned him about it he gave her a cheeky grin and said he had one at home in his garage. The school wasn't to found of the noise and attention it created when he came on it and because he was a teacher he shouldn't ride such a childish thing. Sakura rolled her eyes at that as he set her back down on her feet, some of the teachers in her school were really old class people that seemed to look down at anything that was deemed fun.

With her feet back on the ground she jumped in the front seat of the jeep and looked around at all that surrounded her. Kiba was busy putting his teaching supplies in the back of the car so it gave her more time to look over everything. The car had some pieces of old wrappers from take-out places, but it wasn't dirty either, more like he had eaten and left it there because he had somewhere he needed to be in a hurry. There were CDs and a pair of sunglasses in the glove compartment and on the rearview mirror was a pendant represented the dog sign in the zodiac. She wondered if that meant he was born in the year of the dog. The backseat of the jeep was in the same as the front, it was clean but it still held some bags that gave Sakura some clue about his social life.

"What's this?" she reached into the back of the car and under the seat to pull out a small white box that was hidden inside of a giant plastic bag. Slowly she opened the box, she wanted to see what Kiba was trying to hide and giggled when she thought it might be something embarrassing that she could use against him. After all, he knew so much about her then she had every right to know more about him, both the good and embarrassing. She beamed when the box opened and pulled out the contents that it held inside.

While this was going on, Sakura had failed to notice that Kiba had finished what he was doing and got into the driver's seat. "Ok, Sakura, let's get you home before-!" he stopped talking at what was in Sakura's hands and she was frozen as she started at him.

Inside the box had been packs of condoms, all un-open and seemed to be waiting for a time to be used. Sakura's small hand held a total of six wrappings that held the condoms and couldn't look away from them. Her mind was to busy occupying her by giving her thoughts and images of what her new boyfriend was doing with these and who he was using them with. With those thoughts in her mind she forgot that she was holding the condoms and continued to hold them in her hands, staring at them like she was waiting for something mythical to happen or something.

"Sakura," Kiba's hand covered hers, making her drop the condoms and lose her focus on the thoughts that were swarming inside her brain, it suddenly decided to give her and image of the two of them using the box of condoms instead of Kiba with just random women. "I bought those a long time ago, long before you and I were together," He was speaking so softly, his hand putting the condoms back in the box and bringing Sakura's hand to his cheek. He had her full attention and now she wanted to hear more. "It was at the end of the summer and before I knew you, I went to the first day of school believing I only had to endure a couple of hours and then get to my date," he reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt, hands on her hips and picked her up to put her on his lap. She was sitting on his lap much like a little kid does when they meet Santa at the mall, she was close up to his body, wanting to be as close to the man as possible, and holding onto him for fear she would fall off. "I had been ready to teach, get another dumb fling over with, and live out my life the same way I had for most of my life, but of course my life had a sudden change when I saw a young girl with shining pink hair, a red ribbon resting on her head, and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen."

The look in his eyes told her he was being serious, she didn't know what possessed her to do so but she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his throat. She wanted to hear more of his story while breathing in more of his essence, something about it was giving both her body and mind a calming effect while at the same time filling her with energy.

He seemed to enjoy her actions by how he wrapped his arms around her small body, one hand resting on her back and the other running through her pink hair. "When I saw that pink hair I knew I was hooked. I watched as she walked around the schoolyard, eyes traveling over all the building and the students that were entering. She held such a grown up presence about her that I assumed she was another teacher like myself, I was so ready to go up to this girl that had captured my attention in a way no other girl had. I wanted to know her so badly that I couldn't wait for school to start so I could speak with her. I had run into the building, getting everything at my desk in the teacher's room cleaned up so I would have more time to speak with this young lady, it wasn't until later in my chemistry class that I realized that the girl I had deemed my dream woman was not a teacher but instead my student." He started laughing at this part and Sakura didn't understand why. Was he laughing because he had thought she looked older than she was or was he laughing at the situation he was now in? Dating a student was something that was looked down upon all over the world, anyone caught in such an act would be forever faced with the accusing eyes of their peers and their life would be filled with a lot of misfortunate. Sakura knew all of this so that meant Kiba had to as well and yet he was willing to risk so much to be with her.

His hand that was in her hair started twirling one strand with his finger and Sakura let him. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw this young pink haired girl that I wanted so badly to ask out was my student and I had to act and treat her like she was just a regular girl when she was more to me than that. I have to tell you it wasn't easy," Once again he gave a low chuckle and Sakura smile into his neck. She liked how his laugh sounded; it sounded so carefree and had a light ring to it. It was something she wanted to hear again.

"It didn't help that I was asked to help Gai out with his gym class ad I had to watch the very same girl run around with little shorts and a tight gym shirt. It really didn't help the raging hormones that didn't seem to leave my body even after I became an adult." This time when he laughed Sakura frowned and pinched his shoulder. She muttered a quiet "Pervert" into his skin and blushed when he only laughed again and kissed her nose. "I was thinking about denying the offer to continue helping out with gym, I didn't think I could handle being so close to someone who was more than just a student to me, but to this day I still thank Gai for asking me to help teach his class,"

"What do you mean?" Sakura couldn't stop the question that was screaming loud in her head. Everyone knew that Gai-sensei was crazy and she had seen the two teachers out on the gym field together almost daily and most of the time it looked like Gai had annoyed Kiba. "You always look so annoyed whenever you and Gai-sensei are together, so why would you thank him?" Did she miss something? Did Gai save his life or fix his car or do something that would make Kiba thank the guy? Sakura couldn't figure it out and wanted to know badly what he meant.

"You saw that?" This time he questioned her and she nodded her head to confirm that she had indeed seen him looking annoyed around the hyper and loud gym teacher. "As long as it was you and not Gai, I really don't need to hear another talk about why I should be more youthful and not frown so much. I swear that guy has to be on some form of medication, no one can act that way and not be." He muttered, a frown forming on his face when he thought of the crazy man that seemed to always be shouting about the joys of youth.

This time Sakura laughed and nuzzled closer to him. He was starting to feel very warm and comfy and it was beginning to put her to sleep. "Anyway, my reason for thanking Gai is because of how he acts around one of his students. Does the name Rock Lee ring a bell?" Sakura tensed up when she heard his name and Kiba noticed. "Something wrong?"

"I know Lee, alright." She shuddered when she thought of the mini hyper version of her gym teacher. "He's been confessing his love to me ever since middle school."

Sakura was surprised to feel Kiba tense up this time and heard a low growl coming up from his throat. She looked at him, trying to understand why the sudden change in him, and she squeaked at the murderous glare in his eyes. "He dies." He growled out and amazingly pulled her closer to him. She didn't think she could get any closer but they did and Sakura thought if he pulled her anymore she would be sucked inside his body.

"Kiba, calm down." She scratched the back of his ear, much like a person would do to a dog and was surprised to see that he had calmed down and seemed to be leaning into his touch. She scratched even more and started laughing when she felt his leg start to shake like a dog's would and a happy smile was plastered on his face. She had only done this because he reminded her of a dog when he growled so she just scratched his ear to see what he would do. She hadn't expected that reaction to come from him.

"Hey!" he seemed to snap out of his happy place when he heard her laughing at him and moved her hand away from his ear. For the first time today it was he who was blushing red instead of her. His red marking seemed to disappear at his blush and Sakura couldn't stop herself from snuggling up against him. "Cute!" He really was acting like a dog and Sakura liked it.

He coughed at her sudden action and went back to running his hands in her hair. "Who…who told you about my ear?" his voice was so low that Sakura wasn't sure if he was really talking. She never heard this voice from Kiba before.

"What are you talking about?" she didn't understand the question and wanted it explained to her.

He blushed again and looked away from her in embarrassment. "My ear. Only three people know about how sensitive my ears are and two of the three are my family, so I want to know who told you."

"No one," she answered him. "Nobody told me, I only did it because when you growled it reminded me of a dog and I know that's what you do when a dog is upset." No one had told her anything about his ear but she wondered if he had any other places that made him act like that too. Would he act the same if she rubbed his belly? She made a mental note that the next time he tried groping her she would try that.

Kiba was silent for a moment before letting out a small huff. "I see…" he put his chin in her hair, she could feel he was pouting slightly. "Lucky guess." He mumbled and she couldn't help the laugh that came up. He was acting so differently, it was a whole new side to Kiba and Sakura was pleased with what she was learning from him.

"Go back to your story." She urged him to continue. "I want to know why you feel the need to thank someone as insane as Gai-sensei." She hadn't realized it but she had just used her "cute voice" as Ino called it. Ino said she sounds like a little girl when she uses it and Sakura usually tries not to sound like that but somehow she did it without realizing it.

Kiba's sharp fangs were running along her hair now and Sakura felt another growl in his throat but this one was different. It wasn't because he was angry; it held a more intense feeling to it. It sounded almost like a possessive growl. Was it because she had talked in that voice?

She didn't think he would answer her with how he kept running his mouth over her head, as if he was trying to kiss every strand of hair on her head. "Gai and Lee are not related but yet they're always hugging each other and acting so stupid around each other that the school doesn't say anything. When I saw this it gave me an idea and I'm proud to say it worked very well."

"Hold on a minute!" Sakura shot her head up and looked him in the eyes. "You're telling me the reason you acted like such an idiot was because you were copying how Gai-sensei acted with Lee?" She didn't think he would do something like that. The way those two boys acted around each other was so embarrassing that no one in their right mind would ever think of copying it.

However the look in Kiba's eyes told her otherwise. "I did," this time he put his face to her throat and Sakura's chin was resting in his hair. "I wanted so badly to be near you, to hold you, that I was willing to do anything. The first month of school when I couldn't touch you or talk to you was torture for me." His grip on her shirt increased, it would rip soon if he kept adding more pressure to it but she didn't care. Her fingers wove their way through his hair, brushing it to try and calm him. "For me not to be able to get close to someone I cared for was killing me. I wanted to be more than just your teacher in your eyes so when I saw Gai and Lee together I decided to act like that as well. I didn't care if I looked stupid, when I finally did it I was so happy that no one was screaming pervert or trying to take you away from me. They all just thought I was acting stupid and left me alone."

Sakura listened to his tale and smiled when he finished talking. He had explained everything to her down to the smallest detail. The condoms had been forgotten and Sakura suddenly wondered why she had never really noticed his feelings for her. Her whole class had been able to tell so why couldn't she? He had been acting like a fool for her for months and never once did she ever notice that he was doing it because he had real feelings for her. She had always juts thought he was kidding around with her and that he wasn't serious, only wanted to play a dumb game like he was a little kid. She looked at the man that she was holding so close to her body and remembered the first time he had started holding her.

_/Flashback/_

_The school day had been a normal one for Sakura and that meant it was nothing but boring. She had been absent yesterday so she had spent most of her time making up work she had missed and now she was currently taking a test she had missed in chemistry with her teacher after school. Her teacher, Inuzuka-sensei was definitely different than most teachers at their school but Sakura liked him, he was a good teacher and he made the class fun and easy to learn. He had given her a review packet during class and allowed her to look it over while he taught the class, and he had even made her an extra set of the notes she missed. She was glad she had him for a teacher. _

"_Sensei, I finished." She announced and brought it up to his desk. She smiled when she put the paper on his desk and waited for him to start grading it but she groaned when she saw what he was doing. His feet were propped up at the desk, body leaned back into the chair and face buried into the sports magazine he had been reading while he waited for her to finish. Light snores could be heard from him and Sakura knew he had fallen asleep on her. _

_With a sigh she reached over and pulled the magazine off his face, hoping the sudden feeling of it moving would get him to wake up but groaned again when she saw the headphones in his ears. "This guy acts like such a kid sometimes." She mumbled to herself before going around his desk and pulled out one of the headphones from his ear. She put her mouth right up next to his ear as she called him again. "Hey sensei!" she jumped back when she saw his eyes pop open, arms that were once crossed flew out, and he fell out of his chair. A shocked gasp had escaped him and Sakura had to put a hand over her mouth to cover the laugh that wanted to escape her. _

_When she heard a light groan and saw he started to stand up she forced the laugh down and tried to look as innocent as she could. She didn't need him thinking she had scared him on purpose, even though a part of her kind of did. "Sakura, what was that for? You trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked her and she shook her head. _

"_I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake up," she told him the truth and put her hands behind her back as she spun on her heels, making her long hair twirl at her sudden movement and had her back to him. She gave him an amused grin over her shoulder. "Sensei, you should be more guarded around your students. You never know when we might get you." She laughed at her light teasing and decided it was time for her to go. _

_However before she could take a step forward she felt two long arms wrap around her and pull her up against a strong chest. She blushed on contact and tried breaking free from the sudden grip she was trapped in. "Sensei! Let me go!" she tried to get free and was overcome with fear when she couldn't. She was worried that her teacher might try something with her and with his strength better than hers then she was sure he could do it. She didn't think he was a pervert but it seems she was wrong. _

"_Sakura…" his voice was close to her ear and she shivered, tears ready to fall from whatever he might try and do to her young and innocent body. "You're so cute!" He happily told her and his grip on her tightened as he nuzzled his cheek against hers, like she was a fluffy dog that had really soft fur. _

"_Huh?" she hadn't expected that to come out of him. She thought he would try something with her. She thought he would say more along the lines of __**"Be a good little girl now. No one can hear you scream so don't try." **__You know, like in the movie where the bad guy kidnaps the young maiden and does unspeakable things to her. She had never seen or read anything where the bad guy calls the girl cute and treats her like she's a puppy. _

_He let her go after that and put both hands behind his head, a cheeky grin on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that but you looked so cute that I had to hug you." He confessed and Sakura sweat dropped at how he was acting. "It's a little secret of mine but I have a weakness for cute things, and Sakura you practically scream cute." He told her his reasons and Sakura felt her shoulders drop. How one man could act so stupid was beyond her. _

"_Sensei, you are so weird." She let out her own laugh and left the classroom. She was glad that her favorite teacher wasn't some pervert out for her body and couldn't wait to tell Ino about their teacher's weakness for cute things. She knew the two would enjoy teasing their sensei about his little secret. _

_/End Flashback/_

She smiled at the memory and how she honestly believed that what he told her about his weakness for cute things was true. She understood now, he only said that so she wouldn't accuse him of attempted rape or molestation. He acted as he did for so long because he wanted to be close to her and get to know her more as a person rather than as a student. He really did care for her. "Kiba." She called to him, a sudden feeling burning deep in her chest. "This Sunday, can we go on a date?" she wanted to know more about this man. This one man who had done so much because he cared for her the way no one else had ever done before. _"I think I could fall in love with this man." _Her thoughts were true. Her heart, she was sure he could feel with how close they were, was beating faster than it had ever done before in her life. It was giving her a feeling she had never felt before, not even when she used to see _him. _

Kiba picked up his head and looked at her in the eyes, she saw that they were sparkling with joy and was happy to see the pleased smile on his face. "Okay!" he seemed so happy that it made her laugh at him. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him, lips pressuring against his much like before in the classroom and Kiba didn't seem to mind. He kissed her back with just as much passion as before, one hand moved down to pull at a lever on the seat, making it fall back and that Sakura was lying on top of him. It kept them out of view of any who might still be around.

Their tongues meant in the same dance as before and Sakura was becoming more confident with each dance. It had scared her at first but she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of his tongue wrapping around her, tasting her as she copied the very same actions and let the pleasant moans escape her without any regrets. She didn't know she could feel this way with just kissing a person but she did and she loved every minute of it. She wondered briefly if Kiba was enjoying the same feeling as her, but she got her answer when she felt something poke her thigh. Slowly and with only a little hesitation she moved her body so that her sex touched his and moaned loudly at the sudden contact. She broke the kiss to hide her face in his throat and shivered at the pleasant feeling that was boiling inside her. Kiba seemed to shiver with her, his throat rumbling from the growl that was coming through and it excited her, hearing that growl and other sounds that she was making him do was setting off a chain reaction in her. She wanted to do more, hear more from this man, and she wanted to feel so much more from this man that loved her. She squeaked when she felt his hips begin to shake, digging it deeper into her covered sex and she let him. She let him give her the pleasured feeling that she was receiving from the contact and moaned out once more.

His hands moved to her hips and she jumped at the contact of feeling them on her. She wondered why she had ever yelled at him in the past to let her go when his touch felt so good. "Sakura." His voice was deep and rugged as his body started to become very warm. "If this continue we'll be using those condoms you found very soon." His words were clear, he wanted them to stop, but his body betrayed him. He was still grinding into her and Sakura was surprised to feel that her hips were shaking up against his member. She was unconsciously moving with him and understood why he was telling them to stop. He knew she wasn't ready for this next step and didn't want her to regret something she did out of instinct.

She bite her lip and tired hard to stop her moving hips but the feeling that she was still receiving from him was to good to stop. "I-I can't." she told him her problems and he seemed to growl again, his speed only increasing. She moaned out, pressing her lips up against his neck to block out the loud moans that she had no control over and were escape every time she felt his member touch her. Her own hips were shaking and in time with Kiba's and she was sure her nails had rips small holes into his lab coat. She felt his own hands gripping tightly to her hips, making her move faster and stay with his rhythm. She was sure that she would have bruises on her hips when this was over but she didn't care. A new feeling was burning inside her stomach, it felt so hot and like it would explode from her at any moment. "Kiba…I-I feel s-strange." She was stuttering and starting to sound more like Hinata then herself. Her voice was so low and coming out in quick gasps when the feeling inside her was burning even more.

Her only reply was a growl from the man she was lying on top of and once again he increased the pace as he grinded harder up against her. She gasped and bite the skin she had buried herself up against, she couldn't let herself scream out, if she did that than someone was sure to hear and take her away. So she bite down on the skin, more moans escaping her and Kiba as their bodies were in control and moving them against each other. She felt her mind leaving her, becoming cloudy with a feeling that she had never felt before. She was sure she would go crazy if this same feeling kept increasing before finally she felt it explode and a sudden high feeling replaced it.

She gasped out when she felt a warm sticky substance start to leave and come from that part of her body. She finally let go the skin she had been biting down on and wasn't surprised to see that she had drawn blood. She would have normally gone into nurse mood and cleaned up the wound she had created but her body felt so hot and heavy that she just left it there for later, when she felt she could move again. She was panting now, her heavy breathing matching Kiba's own deep breaths as the two tried to catch their breath after the act they had just done together. It was a whole new feeling for her, she had never done something like this with a boy before and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Does she talk with him about what happened? About what she had felt during the act? Or does she just go to sleep and wait until the morning and see what happens? She wanted to know the answers to her questions but she was too tired to voice them.

There was only one thing that she knew and that was that she didn't regret doing this. Although they had only been dating for nothing more than a couple of hours, Sakura had felt what they had done was right. It wasn't something that she was ashamed of and in a dark part of her mind was wanted to do it again, only this time without the clothes on. She blushed at her thoughts and wondered when she had turned into such a pervert. She shut her eyes, thinking that maybe a little nap wouldn't be so bad but they shot open when she felt his fingers leave her waist and touch her. She moaned once again as she felt him move her underwear aside and allowed the dripping liquid that was pouring out of her fall onto his fingers. She panted out as his fingers twirled around over the most sensitive part of her body and like before her hips started to move along with his fingers.

Only this time he stopped her. His other hand held her down to keep her from moving and the growl he released told her to listen and not move an inch. She nodded her, saying she understood and let his fingers play with her body, shivering every time they touched her. He was touching all of her, feeling that part of her body that she showed no one but had now become his. His hand only left her once and that was when he pulled down her underwear off her body, throwing it in the backseat next to them and he went back to feeling her. She let out a raspy breath when she felt his whole hand touch her, before when she still had her underwear that gave him some blockage, but now he had free reign to touch all parts of her and he was. She didn't think she could handle much more of this and she was right. She cried out at the feeling of one of his fingers going inside her, her grip increased again on his lab coat and she couldn't stop her hips from moving this time. She received another growl, telling her to stop moving but she couldn't. Her body suddenly developed a mind of its own and it decided to go against her. Despite the hand that held her down her hips were still moving, they were rocking against the finger Kiba had inside her and she panted out at the wonderful feeling that was started to bubble inside her again.

Before she knew what was happening the seat they were lying down on came forward and they were back into a sitting position. The finger he had inside her went even deeper and she didn't think her moans could get any louder but they did as she moved up and down on the finger that was inside her body. However Kiba removed his hand from her and placed both on her hips, she whimpered at the sudden lost of contact but the whimper was lost in her throat when he got a grip on her waist before throwing her into the back of the car. He ripped off his lab coat, revealing a black dress shirt with the sleeved rolled half way up, and he jumped in the back with her. He was on top of her now and started to put his hand back down to her, this time two fingers entering her at the same time and starting pumping. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him move his two fingers deeper into her, shivering every time she felt them wiggle inside her body to give her an extra feeling of pleasure. Her mind was lost in that cloud of feelings she had never experienced before until this day and now she knew what to call them. Lust and Pleasure. She was feeling them both in this one day of being with this man that it seemed to surreal to her but she loved it all the same. So she wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out in bliss when she felt his fingers go in deeper to her body, her moans coming out in quick gasps as she panted his name, urging him to continue on.

With her legs wrapped around his waist like they were she felt that same harden member from before start poking at her butt. Her body got extremely hot when she thought of that touching her, poking at her without the barricade of clothing that kept her from feeling it fully. The feeling of his member touching her completely without the hard fabric of his cloth rubbing up against her like it had done before. She imaged what it would feel like to touch it, would it be hard or would it be soft? She wanted to find the answers to her question and she wanted to know them at that very moment. She wanted it inside her.

She made one hand leave his neck she traveled it down until it reached his pants, slowly she ran her fingers over the sudden large bump that kept poking at her. She gasped when she heard him take in a sharp breath and start to pump his fingers deeper inside her. It was hard for her not to go limp in his arms at the feeling but somehow she continued to stroke the twitching member that was trapped inside his pants, and with each stroke she did made Kiba pump even faster inside her. She could feel the burning feeling start to boil again and she knew she would explode once more so she needed to hurry before she lost the energy to move. With nibble fingers she unzipped his pants and button, she was glad he wasn't wearing a belt, and watched as he moved his body to allow his member to be free from its prison. She gasped when she felt the flesh of it start poking her and Kiba's quick paced increased even more. He was pumping inside her even more, almost as if he was desperate and she didn't mind, her hand came back up to his neck and she moved her body more to his, she didn't have anymore control over it and allowed him to move her as he pleased. Her eyes were shut and she breathed out his name in even gasps, the burning feeling only increased when she felt his harden member start poking at her even more.

Like before she felt the burning feeling inside her stomach seemed to reach its max before it exploded, making her spill out her juices all over Kiba's hand. She gasped out when it all poured out of her and Kiba's hand was still inside her, trying to get more come out of her small body. With a slow stroke he removed his two fingers from her core, his entire hand wiping up as much juice as he could before bringing it to his mouth and tasting it. He licked his hand clean that before was dripping of her juices while she tried to catch her breath. Her breathing was coming out in short quick gasps and her eyes were glazed over at the sudden high feeling that she was feeling once again. She never knew she could feel so good before in her life and now she wanted Kiba to feel the same, so with energy she was still amazed she had she reached over and touched the tip of his member. She was pleased when she saw the shudder her teacher made and wrapped her hand as much as she could around it. She wanted to feel more but Kiba pull her hand away from him and held her in place, both her hands trapped by his larger ones as she looked deep into his eyes.

His body was dripping with sweat and was shaking, the hold her had on her was tight but she could feel that he was trying hard not to hurt her. "If…you don't stop…" he was panting, trying hard to not only catch his breath but control himself. "…you're going to lose you're virginity in a car." That didn't sound so bad to her and she tried freeing her hand so she could touch him like he had touched her but he growled and held her down. He picked up both her hands and held them above her head with one hand and placed his other down on her stomach to hold her in place. "Don't! If you touch me I won't be able to hold myself back. I'll lose what little control I have over my body and then we really won't be together anymore," she didn't understand what he was talking about. Her eyes looked up at the window above her and she saw that the sky was pitch black with only the stars and moon were out, there were no more people in the school's parking lot. "When we do do that, and by the gods we will," his growl promised her that they would indeed finish what they had started. "It'll be when we're in the safety of a bed, where I can be sure no one but I will be able to hear as I make you scream my name. I refuse to let anyone take you away from me now that I have you," The hand he had on her stomach moved back down to her dripping sex, still wet from what they had done not moments before and gave her a long stroke that had her turning in his hold. "You're mine, Sakura. Only mine now and I'll be damned if someone takes away my little cherry blossom." He was talking with such a feral voice, eyes shining bright with the promise that he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. She understood now, he would fight through hell and back if anything tried separating them, even if she was the one who tried leaving he would fight her and get her to stay. She was sure of it just by the look in his eyes, the glowing moon shining deep in those wild eyes and showing her clearly what he was feeling.

She nodded her head once more, silently saying she understood and he smirked at how obedient she was behaving. The hand that was on her gave another stroke, once more making her turn in his hold as she watched him bring that finger back to his mouth and taste her juice. He grinned at the taste and brought his mouth down to her and gave her body a long and torturous lick that had her squirming in his hold at the feeling of his touching licking her. "My favorite." His voice echoed off her, making her shiver from it all and she wished he would do more to her. When his lifted his hands off her and went to fix his pants she tried sitting up but his growl warned her not to move. She listened and laid back down on the seat, her eyes watching his that were on her, they stared at one another as he put his member back in its prison of clothing and moved his hands to the side of her cheek. His long and now moist fingers caressing her soft flesh and she leaned into his touch, smiling at how gentle he was acting with her.

"Come on," he picked her up and placed her in the passenger's seat. "I need to get you home before your parents worry to much." She wanted to tell him that her parents weren't home with her right now but instead traveling the world because one of their cookbooks became known throughout the world. Her mother was a chef and her father acted as her agent, getting her on cooking shows and meeting other chefs so the two were always together and they had left their daughter alone as they went on tour. She was going to tell him that he didn't have to worry but thought against it. He might make her stay with him at his house so she wouldn't have to worry about robbers breaking in but she knew if she did go to his house then they really would continue where they had left off. She knew she wasn't ready to take that final step in her relationship with Kiba, what happened in the back was on pure instinct and she was glad he had stopped her. Most guys would have kept it going but it put a smile on her face to know that he cared about her enough to think of his feelings first before his. She didn't regret going as far as she did with Kiba and there was still a part of her that wanted to do more but the innocent side of her wanted to wait. If she did do it with Kiba, and by what he said then they really would, she didn't want to regret it and make him feel like he done something wrong to her.

The sound of the car starting up made her jump and she pouted when she heard him laughing at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said honestly and reached over to kiss her pouting lips. "I love you." His voice was still husky from what they had just done.

"I-I like you too." she wanted to slap herself at her stupid reply. Here she was with a man that truly loved her, even telling her it, and all she could say was she liked him too? There had to be something wrong with her!

Kiba raised and eyebrow at her reply and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I'll take it." He said it almost like he didn't have a choice and that pissed Sakura off.

"Well sorry if I don't tell a guy I love him after only a day of dating him." She huffed out and suddenly realized how stupid she sounded, again. She had just done all that with him and on the first and was complaining how she wouldn't say she loved him after only a day. She was such an idiot. She looked at Kiba who had one eyebrow raised like he was confused but the amused grin he had on his face told her otherwise, he was smiling like he knew something she didn't and that bother her. With pink cheeks she crossed her arms and turned away from the grinning man. "Oh, shut up!"

"Sakura…" she jumped when she heard how close he was to her. "You're so cute!" he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to his chest.

"Don't start that again!" she cried out, trying to pull away from him but he only laughed and kept his grip on her. She let out a defeated sigh and remembered something important. "If you're going to start this up again then can you at least give me back my underwear." She looked over his shoulder and saw that the small fabric was still sitting in the backseat behind them.

"Nope." She tensed up at his reply and her right eyes started to twitch. "What do you mean no?" She asked, her voice starting to become dark with the anger she was starting to feel from this man. He had made her feel so good before and now he had pissed her off in a matter of second was surprising but then again it was nothing new. He always got on her nerves when acted stupid.

"They're mine now so I'm keeping them." he announced happily and Sakura screamed.

"Kiba! Give them back!" she tried getting out of his grip and grabbing her underwear but he held her strong and laughed every time she tired fighting him. _"This guy's insane!" _She thought as she once again tried reaching for her underwear only for Kiba to pull her right back. This relationship was sure to be a long one, with promises of headaches and full of happy moments like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura yawned from inside the bathroom stall she was in as she changed out of her uniform and into her gym clothes. After her experience with Kiba she had checked over her body and saw that the marks he left on her neck and hips were still there and she didn't need the other girls seeing them. She had just started her relationship with Kiba and she didn't want it to end because of some dumb girl telling on her. So she pretended to have her period and changed inside the stall of the bathroom, no one had suspected a thing when she explained why she was changing in there and left her alone. Another yawn escaped her and she pulled on her gym shorts, making sure they covered the small marks that would match perfectly with Kiba's fingers. After he dropped her off at her house it had taken Sakura forever to fall asleep, she was to worked up from everything they had done together to sleep properly and when she had gone to sleep she only dreamed of the two of them naked in bed together. She blushed a deep crimson when she remembered her dream and exited the stall, her eyes traveling over to the mirror to see if any of the marks on her neck could be seen.

"So what was the real reason you decided to hide away?" she gasped when she suddenly saw Ino's reflection in the mirror standing behind her.

"Ino, don't scare me like that!" She put a hand over her beating heat. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." She hadn't but Sakura wanted her friend to know that she didn't liked being scared like she had.

"You!" Ino looked as if Sakura had just slapped her. "I nearly had one when I didn't hear a word from you last night," she jumped forward and wrapped her arm around Sakura's, blue eyes sparkling. "So tell me what you and Sensei did that had you so busy that you couldn't answer your phone."

Now Sakura understood the look in her friend's eyes and sighed. "Nothing happened." She hoped that she would just drop it and let them go to gym class before they were late.

"Liar." Ino stopped her and Sakura groaned. She should have known that it wouldn't be that easy and reluctantly told her best friend what had taken place between her and Kiba. She explained what had happened in his car and why she was changing in the bathroom stall inside of in the locker room. "Oh My God!" She screamed out in pure joy and hugged Sakura. "I'm so proud of you, Sakura!" The two girls had just exited the bathroom and were receiving stares from the students in the hall.

"Ino, quit making a scene." Sakura scolded her, trying hard to get Ino to let her go. She didn't need any attention on her, the marks could be showing and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I can't help it, I'm so happy for you that I can't hold it in!" She screamed again and Sakura felt the oxygen begin to leave her body.

"Ino!" She cried for her friend to let her go before she died of suffocation and was pleased when she felt herself get pulled free from Ino's grip but wanted to go back to it when she saw who held her now.

"Do not worry my youthful blossom, I the handsome devil himself Rock Lee will safe you!" Both girls rolled their eyes at the outburst Lee was making and neither was surprised to see the rest of the students that were once staring at them run to their classes. No one wanted to listen to Lee, or Gai, talk about all things youthful in the world. The hallway was empty now, only the three students dressed were gym was left out.

"Thanks Lee, but if you could-" Sakura tried getting him to let her go but he had interrupted her with another speech.

"I am sorry I could not be with you all last week my beautiful angel but now I am back and I swear by my undying love for you that I will protect you!" Sakura really wondered how he would act if he told him she had a boyfriend? He'd probably scream and cry to Gai-sensei about it before they talked about youth hurting sometimes and hugged each other.

She could only sigh and let his arm stay around her shoulder; he wouldn't move it even if she told him to so she didn't bother wasting her energy. She looked back at Ino and wondered the blonde was suddenly very quiet, something she never was by the way, and was surprised to see the fear in her eyes and her frantically pointing for Sakura to look at what was behind her. She followed her finger and green eyes went wide when she saw the murderous aura Kiba was giving off. Much like yesterday with the small incident with Shikamaru he was jealous that Lee was holding her, shouting to the world that he loved her when Kiba wanted to do the same but couldn't.

She watched as he started to take slow steps towards them, his hands cracking his knuckles like he was ready to hit Lee off of her and she wouldn't be surprised if he did. "Lee, let me go!" If he didn't he wouldn't have an arm anymore.

"Never!" Lee only wrapped both arms around her body even tighter. "I shall never let go of my lovely cherry blossom!" He had a small blush on his cheeks and his face was screaming with determination that he really wouldn't let her go.

Both girl nearly screamed when they felt her murderous aura that Kiba was giving off increase. His eyes were glowing red from jealous and he had his teeth bared, his body was shaking from the anger he waned to release on the unsuspecting boy. If she wasn't sure it would blow their secret Sakura would have tackled him to the ground with the promise that he could grope any part of her body if he didn't kill Lee. Of course she couldn't do that so she came up with the next best thing. "I have a boyfriend!" she announced to the rambling boy that was at one point confessing his undying love for her but was now as quiet as a statue.

His body seemed to turn white at her words, as if they had sucked both the life and color right out of him. "What did you say, Sakura?" His voice was so weak and now she felt bad for what she had done but she knew she had to. It was better to break his heart then have Kiba break every bone in his body, or at least she hoped.

"I have a boyfriend," she said again, watching Kiba out of the corner of her eye. He had gone still, his eyes were sharp as they listened to her next words and she knew she had to choose them carefully or else she risked setting him off again. "He's older then me but he cares for me a lot and I-" she risked it, her eyes meet his gaze and she gave him a heart warming smile. "I care a lot about him too." She was pleased when she saw the bashful smile come onto to his face and the light pink blush that seemed to stand out against his red markings. She watched him as he rubbed the back of his head, obviously happy with her words, and Sakura really wanted to be in his arms at that moment.

"Sakura," Lee's voice got her attention back on him and she was surprise when she saw how serious he looked. She was expecting him to break down crying at this point. "This boyfriend of yours, does he take care of you? Are you positive of his feelings for you?"

She didn't have to think twice about her answer. "Yes." she understood Kiba's feelings for her very well. She had felt them yesterday when he confessed to her and again when they were alone in his car. Even now as she thought about it her face turned a deep crimson color and she silently wished that they had continued, she wanted to feel more of the passion he held for her. It was an intoxicating feeling and she wanted more to come. "I know he loves me, very much." She added on, her hands going behind her back as she leaned back on her heel. _"He's also our teacher who is standing right behind you." _She thought to herself.

Lee took in a deep breath and he had a small smile on his face. "I am happy to hear that. I do love you very much Sakura and it is my wish that you live your life in happiness. Even if I cannot be the one to bring you that happiness I wish you and your boyfriend good luck," he gave her the good guy pose, his teeth flashing brightly. "I only hope that he does not turn out to be a truly evil person who only wants to corrupt my precious Sakura! Even if you do not return my love, I, Rock Lee, will forever love only Sakura Haruno!" He was talking to himself now, hand over his beat heart and Sakura groaned she saw the murderous aura return around Kiba.

"_If only he knew just how jealous and possessive Kiba was over me, then maybe he wouldn't be saying such embarrassing thing!" _She let out a long sigh and knew she was skipping gym again today, it would take her the rest of the period to convince Kiba not to kill Lee.

"Sakura, my lovely blossom," Lee had one arm raised, one finger pointing out the open window above them. "As long as the sun still shines I will be here to protect you!" Sakura had looked up at the window to where the sun was shinning in, wondering what was so interesting that it had him pointing like that, so she didn't see it when Lee leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Forever!" he screamed once again before running down the empty halls and headed to gym class.

Sakura had been too late to stop the kiss Lee had planted on her and Kiba was screaming mad. His murderous aura doubled and was burning a bright red that matched his eyes. He was growling at the retreating figure of Rock Lee, his body was burning in flames of jealous and anger at the youthful boy. "Kiba...now just calm down." Sakura put her hands up, trying to calm down her jealous boyfriend but he didn't seem to hear her.

"I'll kill him!" His eyes shined like he was going to fire lasers out of them. "It'll be a slow and painful death he'll feel at my hands!"

"Kiba!" Sakura was shocked by him and what he was saying. He was a teacher and he couldn't go around threatening students. "You can't say stuff like that. What if someone hears you?" She put her hands on her hips as she scolded her boyfriend.

His eyes turned on her, no longer glowing but his body language was still screaming anger and jealous. "Good, let them hear me. At least then that little bowl-headed freak will think twice about kissing my girlfriend," he seemed to think for a moment before he growled again. "Another thing, why'd you let that guy kiss you? Do you like him or something?" It was his jealously talking, she knew that but it still pissed her off that he was doubting her feelings.

"No, I don't like Lee. He's the one who likes me not the other way around." She had told him, leaning forward to get in his face and try to make him back off. She didn't like hearing him accusing her of having feelings for other boys.

"That's even more of a reason why you have stopped him then." Kiba just shouted right back, getting in her face now.

The two were both stubborn and neither was willing to back down easily. They stared hard at each other, eyes burning into the others, waiting to see who would crack first under the building pressure. This had turned into more than just an argument between them, it was battle and both parties wanted to come out as the victor. So no matter how long it took, they decided that they wouldn't move until one of them broke and the other was declared as the winner.

"Excuse me," Suddenly they were pushed away from each other and had an annoyed Ino in between them. "I hate to break up your little fight but don't you think it's better to just forget all this and head to class?" She had her arms crossed as she looked at the couple. While the fight had been amusing to watch at first it had become boring in the end and the late bell had already rang. She had skipped gym yesterday and Gai-sensei would freak out on her if she skipped it again so she wanted to get moving.

Sakura looked at her boyfriend and then her best friend, her anger was still inside her but she knew when it was time to quit. "Fine." She huffed out and started walking ahead of them. She was so upset with Kiba that she didn't want to be near him right now. How dare he talk to her like that!

"Whatever." Was Kibas short reply and for some reason it had bother Sakura. His voice was hard, still deep from the anger and that upset her. She didn't like how he sounded when he was mad.

"Oh boy," Ino rubbed her head, she knew this was going to be a long day if the two kept fighting so she had some major damage control to do. Quickly she skipped over to her best friend's side and started speaking softly so that only she could hear her. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to gym class." She huffed out one more, arms crossed tightly in front of her chest.

"That's not what I meant," Ino rolled her eyes at her friend's temper. "Why don't you just apologize to Kiba and fix things with him."

"Me? Apologize to him?" Sakura seemed horrified by the very idea and glared at her best friend. "As if. Why should I be the one to apologize? He's the one who accused me of liking someone else and yelled at me just because Lee kissed me. I couldn't do anything about it so I have nothing to apologize for." She stared straight ahead of her; the three had made it out of the school and walked out onto the field where the rest of the gym class was waiting for them.

"You're such a fool, billboard brow." Ino flicked her forehead before running over to their gym teacher.

"There you all are. We were beginning to get worried that something un-youthful had happened to you all." Gai-sensei, he had big bushy eyebrows and his head in the shape of a bowl. He was a health nut and was always shouting things about youth and the joys of life it gave people. No one understood how his mind worked and no one tried for fear of being turned into a mini version of him like Lee was.

"Sorry, Gai-sensei." Ino had a sweet smile on her face and Sakura had to stop herself from gagging. "We had a little problem going on in the hallways, that's all."

"Problem?" His eyes started to beam. "What kind of problem?" He wanted to know if he could spread his knowledge about youth to the problem and fix it.

"Just a couple going through their first fight about a little incident that happened." Ino had looked at both Sakura and Kiba, who were still refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"Well maybe if the guy wasn't such a jealous moron then there wouldn't be a problem." Sakura's words were for Kiba alone and by the way his back tensed up she knew he received the message.

"Maybe if the girl actually understood how the guy felt then maybe she would know not to let that other guy kiss her." He didn't her words bother him for long and finally turned to meet her gaze.

Sakura looked right back at him. "If the guy really liked the girl then he would know that she didn't let it happen on purpose and understood the meaning of the word accident!" The two started back in their staring contest, each one burning with fire even greater then before as their fight continued.

"What are they talking about?" Gai asked and Ino let out a forced laugh. "Nothing, just a new show on tv."

Gai seemed to by it before turning in a complete circle and pointed to the athletic shed. "Never mind all that. Sakura and Ino, because you two came in late I want you to assist Mr. Inuzuka with gathering the supplies we need in order to play in the great game of baseball." Ino agreed to it but both Sakura and Kiba hadn't. They were still mad at each other and being in a tiny room was not what they needed to be in right now.

"We'll do it!" Ino pushed them along before they could argue anymore and others started to catch on that they were fighting as a couple instead of student and teacher.

"Whatever," Kiba only scoffed again and went to get the keys from Gai-sensei.

Sakura watched him go with a frown and started to make her way towards the shed. Her feet suddenly felt like lead. "Would you stop this already?" Ino smacked her on the back of her head. "You're going to break up before you guys even started." She added.

Sakura could only sigh and leaned against the wall of the shed when they finally reached it. "It's not my fault the guy doesn't have enough trust in me." She pouted slightly, she was starting to calm down a little and the more she did the worst she started to feel.

"Don't you get it, Sakura?" Ino flicked her forehead again. "Kiba trust you but he doesn't trust about your feelings for him."

"What are you talking about Ino?" She wanted to know what kind of nonsense Ino was talking about now.

"You haven't told him you love him yet. You only said you liked him and that is why he got so upset when he saw Lee kiss you." She said, pointing at Lee who was doing laps around the field as everyone waited for them to get the supplies.

Sakura knew that was true, she hadn't said the words love yet. Only Kiba had and she wasn't sure if she could even say them. "But yesterday I-"

"That doesn't matter," Ino cut her off. "From what you told me you did most of that out of instinct, you went along with the feeling Kiba was giving you not because of your feelings for him. You may not have regretted doing it but did you tell him that?" She raised one thin eyebrow at her friend, waiting for a reply but none came. "You didn't and that's why Kiba is so uptight suddenly. He probably thinks you do and that's probably why he stopped you from going further when it was totally obvious that he wanted to do so much more."

Sakura blushed at her words and looked away from her. Her eyes wondered over the crowd of students in gym today before she finally landed her gaze on Kiba. He was heading towards them, eyes focusing on the ground and he was frowning like someone had taken away something very precious of his. She felt her heart go out to him and once again wanted to be held in his strong arms. It was then she finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual lab coat but instead was wearing a light blue sweat jacket with the zipper open slightly, showing all that he didn't wear a shirt underneath it and gray sweatpants. She blushed when she saw the bandage on his neck and remembered how she had given him that wound. "I don't know what to do Ino." She confessed.

"It's not that hard to understand," Sakura was surprised by how sweet Ino was talking and how genuine it sounded. "Just show him that you do care about him. You said yesterday he had given you the greatest feeling in the world, right?" she had a sly grin on her face as she spoke and Sakura didn't like the sudden glint in her eyes. "Then you should return the favor and give sensei the same feelings."

Sakura's face was burning at the thought and she jumped away from her friend, trying to get away from the sudden thoughts that were popping into her mind. She gasped when she felt herself back up into something hard and firm and already knew what it was by the warmth it was giving off. "What are you doing?" Kiba; voice rang down to her and she jumped away, throwing her body up against the side of the building. "Nothing." She squeaked out; face as pink as her hair and eyes spinning.

"Sensei," Ino called his attention off her and grabbed the key from his hand. "I'll open the door for you." She skipped to the door and turned the key and laughed slightly when it opened and she stepped aside to allow Kiba and Sakura to enter first.

"What do we have to get?" Sakura asked when she was in the middle of the tiny shed.

"Just some equipment Gai needs to play baseball." Kiba answered her, already picking up three bats.

Sakura nodded and started looking around for some bases and baseballs but froze when she heard the door suddenly close and the lock click. "Ino!" She ran and banged on the metal door. "Open the door right now!"  
"Oops! It's stuck but don't worry, I'll go get Gai-sensei!" It was easy to hear the obvious joy in Ino's voice when she saw that her plan had worked and she walked away from the locked shed that held two people inside it.

Sakura kicked her foot at the door, angry by what her so-called best friend had just done before she landed on her butt and cried out in pain. Kicking a metal door was not the smartest idea. "Are you alright?" She was suddenly lifted into Kiba's arms, she could feel every muscle in his chest and arms pressuring up against her and her heartbeat quickened. She hid her face in his jacket and nodded, she was too embarrassed to show her face.

She felt him start to walk around before he set her down on one of the open mats in the shed and removed her shoe. He slipped her sock off with such a feather like touch that it tickled her, a soft giggled escaping through her lips. "It doesn't look to bad but you'll probably have a bruise there tomorrow." He told her the condition of her foot, putting back on her shoe and sock and coming to sit down next to her on the mat.

"Ino won't come back until the class ends." She knew her best friend and how she thinks. It was her plan to keep them in the shed until they made up and she wouldn't let them out until she was sure they did.

"I had a feeling." Was his short reply, arms going behind his head as he made himself comfortable on the medium size blue mat. His eyes closed and he remained perfectly still and Sakura didn't like that. If they hadn't been fighting then she was sure that he would have used this as a good opportunity to start groping her.

"_Or would he?" _She remembered what Ino had said, about Kiba thinking that she might have regretted what they did in his car. He had acted normal once they stopped and even talked with her as he drove her home so she assumed that he understood her actions but maybe she was wrong. Maybe he really did think she had regretted going that far with him? She looked at him, his eyes were still closed and the frown lines showing clearly on his face, so she reached out and poked his cheek, moving her finger down to his lip and tried making him smile.

"What are you doing?" he pushed her hand away and held the skin she had suddenly pulled on him.  
"I'm trying to get you to smile," she told him, this time she made both hands go to his face and moved his lips to try and get a smile out of him. All she got however was a demonic one that was screaming he would eat her.

"Know it off," he pushed her hands away from his mouth. "Let's just take a nap while we wait for Ino to come back." His spoke in a neutral voice and it gave her no sign if he was angry with her but she didn't need to hear his voice. His body was screaming what his voice was trying to hide, he was showing off signs of sadness, angry, and she couldn't tell but it looked like shame to her.

She hated seeing him like this, hated that he was feeling bad about what happened yesterday, but what she hated the most was that she was the one who caused him to feel like that. "I didn't regret it," she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. "What we did yesterday I'm glad it happened, I-I liked it," Her blush told him she was telling the truth. She could tell that she had his attention now and she would fix the problem she caused. "I know I probably sound really weird, saying I liked doing that with you and yet not saying I love you but I can't help it…" she hid her face in her knees. "I never felt like this before for a guy so I'm not sure if it's love or if I'm just infatuated with you so I don't want to say it and get your hopes up only to find out that it wasn't real love after all." Her voice was muffled some by her face being hidden in her knees and she had small tears in her eyes, she had always been an easy crier.

It was quiet between the two for a time and Sakura started to worry that he hadn't heard her or that he had and was still mad at her. She didn't know what else she was supposed to say. She told him how confused she was so there was no much else she could say without giving him false hope and she couldn't do that to him. She did care for him, a lot, and she didn't want to hurt him in any ways. She was ready to start crying more but then she heard his voice in her ear.

"Don't hide your face," she picked up her head from her knees and before she knew it, he had thrown her down to the ground and was lying on top of her. "I want to always see your face when you talk to me, even if your angry." He told her.

His lips crashing down over hers and Sakura responded by kissing back, arms wrapping around his neck like they had done yesterday and they started a new dance. She ran her hands through his hair and down the side of his face and his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite you like that." She apologized for yesterday when she had felt the tips of her nails touch the bandage that was on his neck.

"I don't mind," he lowered one hand to her breast and gave it a hard squeeze, earning a sharp gasp from her mouth. "I think of it as a love bite, one that showed me all the passion and desire I put into yesterday," His eyes had that same feral look in them as they did the last time he held her. "I want to see more." He ran his lips up and down her neck, both his hands pulling up her gym shirt and each hand squeezing her breasts. Another sharp gasp escaped her as he fondled her and she shivered when she heard his pleasant growl.

"That's it," he removed one hand off her to pull up her bra, revealing the two pink aroused nipples to his eyes. "Show me more, show me everything you feel Sakura." He pinched the two in his hands, running his teeth against her soft flesh before devouring one in his mouth. She moaned out when she felt his mouth start sucking on her like a baby that was desperate to get his mother's milk. She leaned in more to him, letting him take more of her into his hot mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he started to use his tongue. It circled her, running all around her round bosom and touching the tip of her nipple with a sharp flick. He seemed to enjoy the reaction he was getting out of her and repeated the motion over and over again before moving onto her next breast and giving it the same treatment. His hands still touching her, one on the one breast that was still moist from his attack on it and the other rubbing down on her now wet sex. Fingers running down on her red gym shorts that hid her wet self from his fingers.

She gasped when he pulled her shorts down and slid his fingers under her panties to rub against her. He slipped inside her like he had done yesterday, only instead of two fingers he added on a third one and it made her squirm in pleasure. He was making her feel so good. _"Then you should return the favor and give sensei the same feelings."_ She groaned in annoyance when she suddenly heard Ino's voice in her mind, she hated how the blonde always seemed to pop up at the worse times.

Kiba took her groan as his cue to stop and he pulled away from her. His eyes shinning with hurt and confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked her, trying to find out what he had done to that caused her to become annoyed with him. She was panting beneath him, her mind hadn't been clouded over yet so she could think straight for once. She knew Ino was right, Kiba was always doing things for her, even when she didn't know he was he had done so much for her and she hadn't done anything. He had acted like a fool to get close to her, had given her so much pleasure both today an yesterday, and all she did was make him confused and feel bad about his action. She hated to admit it but Ino was right, she needed to give her boyfriend the same good feeling he was giving her.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him off her, making his back hit the wall behind him as he sat in front of her now. His eyes trying to hide the feeling of rejection he just felt but she would replace that look in his eyes very soon. Slowly she lowered her gaze to his pants and saw the bugle sticking out and gulped at what she was about to do. She was nervous, she had never done anything like this before and her hands were shaking but she would go through with it. She would make him feel good like he does to her and nothing would stop her. With that in mind she put her hands on the waistline of his sweatpants, he looked confused by this, and she gave it a yard yank and pulled off both his pants and underwear. Her eyes went wide when she saw how big he was and wasn't to sure about her plan anymore. She hadn't been able to see all of him yesterday in the car and now that she did a whole new wave of nervousness entered her.

"Sakura!" he nearly squeaked and tried pulling his pants back up but she stopped him. She would do this. "W-What are you…?"

"I want to," she crawled towards him on her hands and knees, kicking her shorts off in the process. Her eyes stayed on his large member that seemed to get bigger as she got closer to it. "I-I want to give you the same feeling you give me." She confessed taking a deep breath and wrapped her hand around his arousal. It was too big for her to fit in her small hand but she continued and started to slowly rub her hand up and down on it. His shaky hand coved her own before she could go any further. "Are you sure?" his voice was deep, his body shaking as he tried controlling himself.

"Yes." she started up again. Wrapping her fingers around it as much as she could she started pumping up and down on it. She was trying to do what he had done to her yesterday in the car with his own hands, but she knew they had two very different parts but she was new at this so she didn't know exactly what to do. So she copied what he had done to her, when he pumped inside her yesterday she would pump her hand up and down on his shaft.

He seemed to be enjoying it as his groans started to get louder as she picked up the pace of her hand. She was happy with herself so far and picked up the speed again while she used her other hand to go down and touch the parts that she was missing. She traced over the two round sacks that she had learned in heath that year held his seeds in. She stopped when his hand came down hard on the hand that was over his balls and she thought it meant for her to stop but instead he started moving her hand around him, showing her what he wanted for her to do to him. She listened and moved her hand on her own, a pleasured sigh escaping his lips as both her hands started pleasuring his body.

His back was pressed hard against the back of the wall he was leaning against because he was trying to get more of himself into her hands. She watched him for a few moments, her hands kept going but her eyes were on him. His face was flushed from what was happening and sweat was starting to form on his forehead, dripping down off the side of his face. Eyes shut tight in pleasure as her hands worked on him and his mouth was open, panting out soft groans of enjoyment. She was glad that she was doing something in return to her boyfriend, giving him the same pleasure he had given her yesterday and continued what she was doing until she felt something wet start to form on her hand. She stopped what she was doing and saw that something white was starting to spill out of the tip of his member.

Kiba's eyes sudden shot open and Sakura gasped when she saw how sharp they had become, the growl he had let lose as he put his hands on the side of her face and brought her head down to him, making her take him in her mouth. She gasped again but it only allowed him to go deeper inside her mouth, his hands started moving her head up and down on his hard shaft that was twitching now. She could feel it throbbing as her head was moving down on it, she groaned when it went deeper down her throat and Kiba made her go faster. This was not what she had expected to happen, she had thought she would just use her hands like he had used on her yesterday but that wasn't the case. Her head was bobbing up and down on him, her hands on his knees as she tried to keep her balance so she wouldn't fall and take all of him in her, he was too big for her and she was sure she would choke if she did. This was all too new to her and she wasn't sure what action or move she was supposed to make next.

"**Use your tongue." **

She had never heard his voice like that before, so deep and wild. It excited her. Sakura wasn't sure if she was doing this right but she moved her tongue around him, she licked him and wrapped her tongue around his member as much as she could with her head going down on him. His cries of joy increased when she did that and she repeated the action, his hands had finally left her head and she thought it meant she was supposed to take him out but he pushed her back down. She took in even more of him but it didn't hurt her like she thought it might and went back to doing what she was doing before. She worked her tongue around him, hands running over the forgotten sack that was under his member and Kiba loved every minute of it.

"**Faster!" **

She listened and picked up her pace, her hands gripping more on his knees as she brought her head down faster on him. Her eyes were closed and she was surprised to hear her own muffled moans escape from her mouth, she didn't think she could make any sound with him inside her but she was wrong. She started wondering if he could hear her but her mind stopped when he put one hand on her thigh to spread her legs apart and his other hand went inside her. This time four fingers were in her while the one left out pulled and play with her clit. She had to stop at that, she took him out of her mouth as she raised her ass up, making his fingers go in even deeper to her.

"**Don't stop." **

Kiba told her and she willed herself to listen. She put her head in his lap and placed herself right next to his member. Her tongue running over it again, this time tasting him even more until she reached the very tip of him. She took only that part of him in her mouth at first, only sucking his tip, wanting to tease him a little like he had done to her yesterday. That didn't sit well with him and he growled at her to do more, his fingers going in deeper with such force she let out a muffled cry. She obeyed and took him in her mouth, it was slow but she was taking in his throbbing penis and ran her tongue over it more. She had gone back to bobbing her head up and down but now Kiba was thrusting into her mouth, throwing himself into her so that all of him would be inside her mouth. She lowered herself more onto him, trying to take all of him in and she was amazed that she was. He was so big that she didn't think she could do it without suffocating but all of him was in her now and his groans were getting louder and louder with each thrust. Suddenly she felt him twitch again right before he exploded inside her mouth. She would have screamed if she could have and tried taking him out but he put one hand behind her head and put himself back into her mouth.

"**Drink it. Swallow it all." **

He commanded her and she didn't think she could. There was too much spilling out of him for her to suck up but she was starting to suffocate so she did it. She took in big gulp full of him, trying to swallow everything that he had shot into her mouth. When it got to be too much for her she forced herself up and started gasping for much needed air. He was growling again and she saw that he still had a lot of cum spilling down on him so she went back, she put her head back in his lap and started licking up at the dripping white substance that she there for her. She twirled her tongue around his shaft, trying to wipe him clean of everything he had on him, swallowing it all. When there was nothing left and she had swallowed the last of his cum she looked up at him, wanting to see how his facial expression was. His eyes were watching her, still sharp and wild as they were before and she gulped once more when she saw that look.

He pushed her to the ground in a flash, his exposed member touching her covered one. He held her hands above her head as he started to rub up against her, poking at her covered flesh. She moaned at the contact and wanted the underwear she wore off but he left it on her, one hand held her down and the other played with her breast. She didn't understand what he was trying to do, she knew to have sex that all articles of clothing had to be off and that meant her underwear needed to come off if he wanted to answer. Instead however he only rubbed his shaft against her cover flesh, making her twitch with anticipation of when he would take them off her. What had happened next was not what she had been expecting, he pulled the ribbon she always wore off her head and wrapped it arm her wrists, binding her hands behind her back. She struggled to break free but he sat himself above her, his sweatpants no full off and he made her stay still as he sat above her.

She watched him play with her breast again, making them come together as he pinched her nipples. He pushed the two mounds together and pushed his shaft inside there, he pushed himself up and down on her chest, making her boobies bounce up and down around him. She didn't understand what he was doing to her. Wasn't he supposed to do this on another part of her body, a lower part? He didn't though, instead he kept her two breasts together and thrust himself inside there, his eyes meeting hers and they told her to let him continue to do what he was doing. She listened and decided she would ask him about this later, for now she let him do what he was doing to her chest and enjoying the feeling of it all. This was a whole new world for her but with Kiba by her side she felt like it was something so natural to her. He kept his pace going for what seemed like eternity before he stood up, picking her up with him. He was on his feet while she was on her knees and once again she took him in her mouth, this time she knew what she had too do. With her hands tied he kept his hands on the side of her head, guiding her in the pace he needed for him to finish. When he finally did he made her swallow it all like last time before he released himself from her mouth and fell to the ground, her falling with him.

He pulled her body to his, untying her hands and the two wrapped their arms around the other. They wanted to be as close as possible, even after what they had just done, the need to be closer was screaming at them. "Next time," he breathed out and ran finger over her panties. "I'll spill my seeds in this hole." The next time she did this act would be when she lost her virginity to him and that made her smile. She couldn't wait for that moment to come but until then she could lie in her boyfriend's arms and sleep until Ino had come back to let them out of the shed. She had to remember to thank the blonde for doing that.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura could feel her mind begin to come to life from the nap she had just taken. Her body and mind felt so relaxed that she didn't even care if the bed she sleeping on was kind of hard, which was strange since the beds in the infirmary were usually very comfy. Actually now that she thought about it, she didn't remember going to the infirmary to take a nap or going to class. She tried remembering what had taken place before her nap but all she remembered was Kiba and about something that felt good. She didn't understand it so she let it go, she would figure it out eventually but for now she wanted to continue sleeping. She let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer to the feeling of warmth that was surrounding her. The warmth surrounding her felt so good, almost as if it was pulling her closer to the source of it, and the feeling of something hot breathing down her neck sent shivers down her back. _"Wait a minute…?"_ She had been in the infirmary many times, taken a few naps in there too, and never had she ever felt this before. Something wasn't right and Sakura didn't like that she couldn't understand why. Forcing her tired mind awake she felt her body was next to something very firm and something was poking at her inner thigh. She tried lifting her head up but there was something holding her down and…it was petting her?

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know what she was sleeping next to. Forcing out the rest of sleep she opened her eyes to see what was next to her body. Rubbing out the sudden bright light that hit her eyes, Sakura looked around to see what was happening. She didn't have to look long, right next to her was her boyfriend Kiba and he was the thing that had been petting her. Even now she could feel his hands running through her hair, a content smile on his face and eyes closed in relaxation that one could only get from sleep. She laughed softly as his hand continued to run through her hair, even in his sleep he continued to pet her hair and seemed happy with himself. It might sound a little weird to say but she liked watching him, Kiba as a teacher was supposed to walk around the school with the power and authority that everyone else his age had. Of course he acted like a child more often than an adult but something about the way he was right now was almost like Sakura was seeing the real Kiba. The thought of that made a smile come onto her face, she liked that.

She snuggled her head deeper into his chest and was ready to take another nap in his arms. He was really comfy and so warm, she always felt so safe in his arms but at the same time she felt so alive. Getting her head comfy on his chest she closed her eyes to sleep once more but then she felt something begging to rub up against her. Kiba was shaking now and that feeling of something rubbing up against her was increasing. Opening her eyes back open she looked down to her leg and turned white when she saw what was taking place down there. Both hers and Kiba's pants were down, she was only in her underwear and Kiba had his two legs wrapped around hers, moving his body up and down on her. He was humping her leg in his sleep!

"Kiba!" She pushed him off her, causing him to jump awake. She groaned when she saw the look of confusion on his face but forgot it once she saw that his pants were still off, and he was revealing himself to her. She gasped when she saw how big he was and turned around, a small squeak left her mouth.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" She heard him crawl up behind her, his arms wrapping around her top half and she finally noticed that her shirt and bra were pulled all the way up, showing off her chest.

She squeaked again and pulled down her shirt. "Y-Your pants." She had to stop the next squeak that wanted to come out because she felt something hard start poking at her butt.

"So what," he only pulled her closer to him, poking her even more. "You got a very good look and feel of it only a short while ago." He licked the shell of her ear.

"I-" she wanted to deny it but the sudden memories of everything they had just done came rushing back into her mind. Her face buried in her hands as she replayed over and over again the very intimate moment she had done with her teacher.

"You know if your face turns another shade of pink I won't be able to tell what's your head and what's your face." His light humor made her giggle a little. She turned to look at him, still blushing, and saw that he looked really happy. Almost like he was content with the way the world suddenly was.

"I remember," she took hold of his hand in hers, thumb running over his knuckles. "I…um…I never did something like that before so…I'm not sure how I was. I mean…it's the…well I've never…" she didn't know what she was saying. Hell she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say at this point. This was a whole new world to Sakura, someone her age was at most just supposed to leave little hickeys with the boy she liked, not give him a blowjob. She will admit that there were some girls at her school that do get intimate with their boyfriends but it's usually not because they love them.

"Calm down," Kiba had stopped her ramble. His turned her around to face him, both his hands cupping her cheeks, that same content smile still on his face. "Relax, I enjoyed it," His forehead was pressed to hers. "I enjoyed it a lot."

His words caused her face to heat up but at the same time they made her smile. "I'm glad." She didn't regret it. Kiba was her first boyfriend and though they had only been dating for two days she didn't regret what she had done with him. Sakura was still new when it came to the adult world of loving someone but right now being with Kiba felt so right that nothing could ever be wrong.

The two sat like that for a moment. Staring into the other's eyes, taking in everything that made them up, and accepting them all. The good and bad, they accepted that about each other and loved them all. Even with the age difference and the possible dangers of getting caught neither of them wanted this to end, but rather they wanted to continue. The feeling burning deep inside them was growing and it would burst soon. Once those feelings finally come out both were sure it would a moment they would never forget and want to continue on. They wanted to make it go on now, they wanted to finish what they had started and show the other how strong their feelings were in a way that only true lovers can.

Instead they put on their clothes, Sakura found her gym shorts and Kiba and put on his underwear and sweatpants. Both smiled at each other as they dressed themselves and lied back down on the mat together. Sakura's head resting on Kiba's shoulder while he had one arm draped over her body, both looking up at the sun shining in through the small window up above them. They were content with how the day was going for them.

"Kiba," Sakura had her eyes closed as she snuggled deeper into her boyfriend. "Are you still mad?" she needed to know if he was indeed still mad and how much damage control she had to do. She didn't like him when he was mad, she liked the smiling goofy Kiba that made her heart suddenly jump.

"No," He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled it. "How can I be after what my girl did for me," his words caused her cheeks to turn a bright shade of red but she didn't mind.

"I'm glad to hear that." Her eyes finally opened and saw two pair of sharp black eyes staring down at hers. Eyes so clear that she could se everything that was lying deep inside them. They showed her everything he felt for her and told her all she needed to know.

"You know," he turned over so that she was lying on his arm, the two face to face, and her nose touching the tip of his. "We haven't discussed our date yet." That's right; they were supposed to go on this Sunday. She had asked him yesterday when they were in the car and he was explaining to her about the condoms and why he would act like an idiot to hug her.

"Where should we go?" More like where could they go? If anyone saw them outside of school together then they would be caught and separated on the spot. They had to be careful everywhere they went and watch out for anyone that could recognize them. The only way time they would be free to date publicly was when Sakura graduated and that was two years away. _"For the next two years Kiba and I have to hide our relationship from the world," _The thought made her stomach turn. For the next two years she had to pretend that she had no special feelings for her teacher, that she was single and looking for a boyfriend, and maybe even accept dates so people wouldn't get suspicious. Kiba doing the same. He may have to date other women to keep people from getting suspicious and act like he only thought of her as a student. _"He must hate this more then I do," _he had told her he hated hiding his feelings for her. In the classroom yesterday he confessed that the other students had the freedom to tell her that they liked her and he did not have that freedom. He hide his feelings for her for about a month before he started hugging her and then told her, and in those few months of acting like a fool he hated that he couldn't do more. _"Can he really hide them for two more years?" _He probably could if he wanted to but what person would want to keep hiding like that.

She really hated the situation she had put him in. "What's wrong?" she wasn't surprised that he noticed the change in her mood and pulled herself even closer to his body. Face buried in his open chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. She could listen to that sound forever.

"Two years," she spoke her worries and her fears and her pain. "We won't be able to date openly until I graduate and that is in two years," she pushed her head up enough to look in his eyes. She needed to see what his reply more then hearing it, she wanted to see what his eyes would tell her. "Can you really say you're alright with hiding for two more years?" She waited in anticipation for his answer. Whether it be good or bad she needed to know.

"Honestly," his eyes stayed on hers as he spoke. "I'm not."

His words cut her like a dagger but she didn't let it show. Instead she buried her face back into his flesh and tried hard not to let the tears fall from her eyes. "However…" he made them sit up until they were leaning against the wall, both his arms wrapped around her body. "I'm willing to wait."  
"Really?" she couldn't believe it. Her tears forgotten as she stared on in shock at him. His eyes showed her genuine honesty, he wasn't lying to her about waiting. He really would do it.

"It'll be a pain those two years of hiding but in the end it will be worth it." His smile made her smile as well. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body and laughed when she heard her heart beat in time with his. The two seemed to be getting closed in such a short amount of time but instead of fear Sakura only felt excitement. She wanted to be closed to Kiba, wanted to know more about him, but most of all she wanted to be with him and stay with him.

"Kiba," her heart wouldn't stop the sudden speed it decided to go at. Her body felt so heavy but so light at the same time.

"Yes?" It seemed like her body was moving on its own once again. Her head was titled back and making her lean forward to Kiba's face.

"I-I…" Lips ready, eyes closed, and mind shutting down so her feeling could take over. "I lo-"

She wasn't sure what had just happened to her but one moment she was nearly confessing her love and now she was being pushed to the ground and Kiba jumping away from her. He had pushed her down to the mat and jumped on top of another one that was farther away from her and closer to the door. He spread himself out on it before closing his eyes and started snoring, eyes shut tight and drool even started coming out of his mouth.

Sakura was confused so much right now. She didn't understand what he was doing or why he decided to fake being asleep. She wanted to ask him but was interrupted when she was interrupted by the door opening to reveal people she didn't want to come at the moment.

"Do not fear my youthful companions," Gai had kicked the door wide open, doing a giant spin that made him look like a mini tornado before stopping to do the good guy pose as he and Lee called it. "I am here to rescue you!" his heroic moment was ruin by Kiba's snores and Sakura's confused and somewhat frightened look.

"Um…Gai-sensei?" Sakura looked on in confusion at her gym teacher. "What are you doing?" she really didn't understand what was going on at the moment.

"Sakura," Suddenly Ino jumped into the small shed and helped pull Sakura to her feet. "Sorry if it took us so long to get you out of here but we got so involved with the game that we kind of forgot you guys were in here."

Suddenly it all made sense to her. She remembered that Ino had locked the two of them in here. "Ino!" Sakura growled, eyes glaring daggers at her so called best friends.

"Speaking of which," the blonde looked around Sakura. "Where's Inuzuka-sensei?"

Sakura only groaned and pointed at the "sleeping" man on the floor beside Gai. "He…uh…fell asleep while we were waiting for you guys." It was all she could come up with on such short notice.

"I see," Gai seemed to buy it and shook his fellow teacher awake. Kiba gave a fake yawn and stretch and looked confused by the sudden appearance of Ino and Gai. "What are you guys doing in here?" Sakura had to admit, he was a really good actor.

"We have come to rescue you my dear friend," Gai gave another good guy pose. "I am sorry if we made you wait but the great and manly game of soccer had captured my attention so we could not come sooner."

"Its fine," Kiba shrugged and stood up. "Gave me time to get in a quick nap before I have to teach boring lessons." The way he said it made Sakura laugh a little. She may not know much about her boyfriend yet but she knew that he did enjoy teaching class. Everyday she could see that he liked teaching his class so when he talked about it being boring just made her laugh for some reason. Everyone seemed to look at her strangely and she gave a sheepish apology. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." They walked out of the shed and Sakura gave a happy stretch once she felt the nice breeze and sunlight touch her skin. It looked like gym class was over and now everyone was just waiting on them to move on to the locker room so they could get dressed. Gai had this weird thing where if one or more person was missing then the whole class had to stay and wait for them to show up. Something about no man left behind and being true youthful people.

"I hope not," Suddenly she felt two arms engulf her small frame and pull her close to a firm body from behind. "Can't have my favorite student laughing at me and think I'm some kind of idiot."

"You are an idiot." She did her best to give him an annoyed tone but honestly she wasn't bothered by him holding her. She pushed herself deeper into his embrace and smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her. No one else seemed to notice and she was glad, moments like theses were really meant for only couples to share and that's what she wanted.

"Aw, Sakura, you're gonna hurt my feelings." He gave her a puppy dog look and she had to stop herself from laughing. She didn't know how this had annoyed her before but now she loved this. She put her hands over his, making it look like she was trying to get him off her, but she was really intertwining their two hands together.

"Oh, shut up." She turned her head up look at him, a fake look of annoyance on her face. In a flash she gave him a quick wink and smile before breaking free from his hold. "Ino, come on. We don't want to be late to Anko-sensei's class."

The two girls left with that and headed to the locker room, staying in the back enough that they could talk about what had taken place in the shed. Sakura had explained to Ino in full detail how Kiba and she had acted together, him being in a somewhat bad mood, but she got him out of it when she told him that she didn't regret yesterday. Ino was pleased that Sakura had followed her advice and grinned even more as she got even more details about the sexual acts that the two had done together. She told her about what she had done to a certain part of his body and what he had done after and Ino had been grinning ear to ear. Once again Sakura was engulfed in a giant hug but this one she wanted desperately to escape from it. Ino was screaming loudly in her ear about how proud she was that Sakura had done something so mature and cool with her boyfriend.

"Ino," Sakura was able to push her away once they got inside the locker room and was able to breathe once more. "Are you trying to kill me?" she growled before going to the bathroom stall to change her clothes. She was sure that she had a whole new set of love bites on her body and no one else needed to see them.

"Sorry," Ino had grabbed her own clothes and followed Sakura to the bathroom. "I just got over excited, that's all." She made it seem like almost suffocating her friend was no big deal.

"I don't really care but I need you to be more careful," The two were in separate stalls now, changing back into their school uniforms. Voices kept low in case someone walked in on them and their conversation. "I know you're happy for me but if you really want Kiba and me to stay together than I need you not to freak out so much every time I tell you about something that happened between us." She took off her gym shirt and examined her body. Sure enough there were new love bites on her chest and stomach, she didn't even remember him doing that to her but she wouldn't be surprised if he did it to her in his sleep. He did hump her in his sleep so why not kiss her too.

"_That reminds me, I'll have to talk to him about that humping thing." _She wondered if he even knew he did that in his sleep. If he didn't then it would be fun to see his reaction on his face when she told him.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy for you," the two girls exited the stalls at the same time and check over their reflections in the mirrors. "You look so happy with the guy that I can't help myself. I mean after everything you went through last year that I was kind of worried that you had sworn off guys entirely." They had left the bathroom and started walking the halls of their school, heading to their next class.

Sakura felt her shoulder slump and heart give a painful squeeze when Ino brought up last year to her. A lot happened to her in middle school and some memories were more painful then others. "Yeah, well just because he was a jerk doesn't mean all guys are like that. I may not have been in the mood to date when the school year started but I'm happy with Kiba and I'm not letting some stupid guy from my past ruin my relationship." With that said both girls headed for their next class but Sakura had wished she skipped. Anko had been given her test by Kiba that morning and she was pissed with such a horrible score she had gotten. The whole class time was spent with Anko calling her stupid and mocking her.

* * *

"You got me in trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura groaned at Kiba and crossed her arms. It was lunch time and the two were eating in his classroom together, they were sitting at his desk facing each other on opposite sides. They hadn't gotten to do the experiments that day because he hadn't been able to get the proper supplies last night, so they had broken into group of who was doing which experiment and deciding who would be doing what in the group. Since she was with him it just meant she had to follow him around the whole time to the janitor's closet so he could get the proper gear for everyone to wear, although half the time in the closet was spent with the two making out. Normally she would have scolded him for being so reckless but she had a feeling she was the reason why he didn't the supplies he needed so she let him grope her inside the small closet.

"I'm talking about my test with Anko-sensei," she slammed her hands on her desk and made him look at her. For some reason she had woken up early that morning and made him a bento for lunch. Once she had given it to him it only made him go into what she called puppy mode and had him kissing and groping her like he had done back in the closet. The bento had been opened and he was eating all the food she had prepared for him. "It's because of you that I got such a horrible score," she could still hear the taunts and ridicule that Anko had said to her when she spoke of her test. "I have to take a make up test now." she groaned again, leaning her head on her teacher's desk and sighed, the day had been going so well until she had set foot into Anko's class. She swore that woman only became a teacher so she could torture others.

"Sorry," Kiba's hand was on her head, playing with her hair like he always does. "I didn't mean to make you do poorly on a test, that wasn't my intention at all." She poked one eye out to look at her boyfriend but only groaned again. He was giving her the sad puppy dog look that made her heart break.

"I know you didn't," she sighed. How was she supposed to stay mad when her boyfriend looked like a sad puppy? Wasn't she supposed to be the one who uses the puppy dog eyes to her advantage? "Just like I know you didn't mean to hump my leg." She laughed when she saw his body tense up and freeze, he started chocking on the food he was eating and his eyes were wide with shock. Face seemed to burn a bright red and screaming with embarrassment and confusion.

"Excuse me?" she laughed again. He looked so shocked by her words that she knew this was the first time he was ever hearing about this.

She grinned at him, happy to have surprised him for once. "Remember when I punched you this morning after the nap we took," she smiled when she saw him nod. "Well I hit you because I was surprised to wake up and find you humping my leg in your sleep." She couldn't stop the laugh that came out even if she tried. Kiba's face was so priceless that she wished she had a camera at this moment. Shock, embarrassment, confusion, and disbelief were written all over his burning bright red cheeks.

"I did not!" he finally seemed to pull himself together enough to react.

"You did." She told him. She took a bite out of her own lunch and was glad that it tasted good. She had been worried with how fast she had prepared it that morning that it would taste weird but everything seemed to taste good to her.

"I didn't," he growled, trying hard to make her believe him but she knew what she saw and felt. "I did not hump your leg in my sleep."

"Yeah, you did." She grinned at him again, finishing her lunch. She was proud with how it had turned out and hoped the two she would make tomorrow would turn out just as good. "You really do have some of the same qualities like a dog." She giggled, remembering his ear and how it made him become putty in her hands. She wondered if she could do that now.

She reached her hand out to scratch behind his ear but he caught her wrist in hand and pulled her up to her feet. His eyes staring right at her and she wondered if saying he was like a dog was going too far. "So I'm like a dog?" he smirked at her, showing off his canine teeth. "Then I should play with my mate like a regular dog would." He pulled her up and over his desk in a flash. Pushing her down so that her back was to him, face touching the cool metal of his desk as he pulled her two arms behind her back.

"What are you-?" She didn't get a chance to ask. He had her hands tied behind her back with his tie and pulled her underwear down to her ankles in flash that she hadn't noticed until she felt the sudden breeze touch that part of her. "Kiba!"

"That's right," his face was down that part of her, one hand holding her down so she doesn't move to much and the other holding her legs open. "Scream my name." he attacked her in a flash.

She moaned when she felt his tongue touch her, slide over the most sensitive part of her body and playing with it. It was like back in the car but instead of his fingers entering her it was his tongue this time and it gave her a whole new feeling. To feel it swirl around inside her, his teeth running along the edge of her skin, even biting her clit had screaming in pleasure. She squirmed in his hold, trying hard to move away from this strange feeling but his grip was to strong for her to move. She was trapped and forced to stand, or rather, lean forward and take it all while he played with her. All she could do was moan and shiver every time his tongue swirled around inside her, licking away everything that was leaking out of her. Her face was hot and her breathes were coming out in short quick gasps as she adjust to this new sensation that she was feeling, this was so different from yesterday in the car and she was loving every minute of it. She moaned louder, calling for him to continue what he was doing her to and her body, urging him to continue devouring her. That same feeling as last time was coming, the feeling that she would explode was residing in her stomach now and she knew soon she really would explode. She would cum soon enough for him lick away again and again. It seemed like forever before she finally did cum, her body shivered as she tired spreading her legs more but the underwear around her ankles was stopping her. She shook her hips to try and match the movement of his tongue but he was doing it with such speed and designs that she couldn't match it, not matter how she tried she couldn't keep up with how quick he was eating her and only cried out in pleasure at this feeling. It finally came though; the explosion she always felt went off and she moan once more when she felt the warm juices inside her begin to spill out from her body.

She was panting now, trying hard to catch her breathe after this sudden event only to suck it back in when she felt him start licking her again. He was licking away at her juices that were spilling out of her; she squirmed when she felt him lick away at her. Trying hard to suck up all her juices before they feel to the ground and out of his reach. She let him do what he was doing to her, not that she had much of a choice, but in the end she enjoyed what he had done. "K-Kiba…" she tried calling his attention so he could untie her but he wasn't done yet. Before she knew it he had bitten down on her thigh and sucking on the skin that was in his mouth. The sudden pressure of it caused her to scream out and squirm even more. She really wished he had tied her hands up.

"Sakura," his voice was vibrating off her wet skin, making her shiver at the feeling. "I want you." He flipped her over so that she could face him now, eyes glazed over and hazy. He gave her another long and so lick, making her legs thrash and underwear finally falling off. "I want you so bad," he was crawling on top of the desk now, his body over hers as he pushed his covered sex into her exposed one. She could only moan in response and shake her hips. "There's only ten minutes left of lunch but I don't care. I want to take you right now and I won't stop even if everyone walks in right in the middle of it." He grinded in to her even hard making her squirm even more. "I want you but do you want me?" He was growling now and it excited her. She began to move her hips again and he did the same, both his hands had her lower half lifted off the desk and was pushing into her. He was humping her now, like he had done before with her leg. Making fun of him for humping her leg had been a bad idea and now she was paying for it with this slow torture of pleasure to her body.

"I-I do." Her voice came out no louder than a whisper but it was all she could do at the moment. The things he was doing to her body were making her mind stop working.

"You what?" he pushed himself deeper, even with his pants covering him Sakura could still feel the throbbing beneath the fabric. "Tell me right now," he lowered his head to give her neck its own long lick. **"Tell me!" **

He growled and she replied. "I want you!" she said as loud as she could. She exploded again, dripping on his pants and desk, body falling limp in his hold. Had he not been holding her hips up she would have fallen over and off his desk.

"Good," he untied her hands, bringing this out to hold on both sides of her head, fingers intertwined. "I always wanted to hear you say that." He kissed her then, lips coming down hard on hers. She moved her head enough to deepen the kiss and sighed with content as her body began to calm down some and accept more of what Kiba was doing to her. The kiss like always felt so good and she wished she could continue going forever.

"Damn it," he jumped fast, picking her up so that she was back in her seat and put her underwear back on, even fixing her messy hair. He sat back in his own seat to wipe away her remain juices with a quick wipe before pulling out a piece of paper and held it in front of his face.

"Ok, so tomorrow I'll need you to hold the bottle perfectly still or else the vile will break." She had no idea what he was talking about. It was like back in the shed that morning, he had jumped away from her and acted like a completely differently person.

"Mr. Inuzuka," Sakura jumped when she heard the principle come in the room and now she knew why Kiba was acting so strange. Some how he had heard her coming and moved away from her so it would look like nothing was happening between them. "Am I interrupting something?" The way she worded it bothered Sakura.

"Hmm?" Kiba looked away from the paper, a look of boredom on his face and once again Sakura had to admit he was a really go actor. "No, just explaining to Haruno what I'll need her to do tomorrow when we do the experiment." She wasn't sure if Tsunade saw it but Sakura saw the look in his eyes when he said her last name. He wanted to call her by her first name but he knew he couldn't with the principle and it bothered him. He really did hate hiding his feelings all the time.

"Is that so?" Tsunade leaned against the doorframe, a look of amusement on her face. "Any reason why you didn't explain it to her during your class?"

"Cause I needed her to come with me to the janitor's closet and get the lab coats and goggles everyone will need to wear tomorrow. Which reminds me, you gotta fire whoever the janitor is. I saw at least four rats in the closet when I was in there."

Sakura froze in her seat when she heard him say this and gave a small whine. _"Why the hell didn't he tell me he saw rats? We made out in that freakin' closet for over ten minutes!" _She shivered when she thought of the rats that she somehow missed running around her.

"I'll be sure to do so," Tsuande said and Sakura was going to make sure she did do so. No way was she ever going near that closet again! "Now then, I'm assuming that Sakura is in your group since you're explaining this to her."

"Yes, she was the only one in my class who chose this certain experiment so we're working together on it," Sakura could see the flash of annoyance that was in Kiba's eyes when Tsunade said her name so freely. After all, Sakura worked under Tsuande so it was normal for her to call her by her first name but of course it still pissed Kiba off. "Is that going to be a problem?" The tone of his voice told Sakura that even if it was he wasn't going to do let that stop him. Either way she was doing this experiment with him and nothing Tsunade said could stop him.

"Not at all. Actually this works out well for me." She said with a bright grin. "I have a new transfer student who will be coming into your chemistry class tomorrow and I was worried there wouldn't be a group for him to be in. Now I see he can work with you and Sakura."

She went to the door and Sakura sighed. So what if one more person got added on into the group, she was sure it wouldn't bother Kiba to much. Even if it was a guy all she needed to do was keep enough distance between them and make sure there are no signs of affection and Kiba wouldn't try and kill him. Yeah, it couldn't be so bad.

"Hey, come in here." Tsunade yanked the door open and pulled in the boy that didn't seem too thrilled to be there. Suddenly so bad was looking a whole lot worse for Sakura when she saw who had entered the room. "This is Sasuke Uchiha and he'll be transferring in your class tomorrow." Tsunade announced not knowing how bad the situation had become.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura stood up in her seat in shock, eyes wide from the shock of seeing him and her cheeks giving a light pink hue.

"Sakura." He nodded at her. It was his way of acknowledging her, it was a small gesture but she knew Sasuke and how he was, she knew it and hated it. This was not what she wanted. This was Sasuke Uchiha, the boy that had made her middle school years such a living hell. This was the boy that had caused her such pain that she had never thought about being with another man again. This boy was her first love and he had broken her heart without a second thought.

"You two know each other?" Kiba questioned when he saw the interaction between the two. His tone held no signs of jealous, yet, but he seemed very curious about the boy and why he was making Sakura act so strangely.

Sakura gasped when she remembered that her boyfriend was in the room. He was looking at her, eyes showing her that he was curious what was suddenly going on. He wanted her to answer him but how could she. How could she tell him that this boy was her first love and still held a strong chain wrapped around her heart? She couldn't, there was no way she could tell him that but she couldn't lie to him either. She didn't know what to tell him without hurting him.

"We're old classmates," she was surprised when she heard Sasuke speak up. Usually he never talks, even if it's a teacher he's speaking too. "We went to the same middle school and had the same friends before I was taken out half way through the year." She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. Only two people knew why he had been taken out halfway through the year and she was one of those two, the other was a close friend that she hadn't a word from for over two and a half years.

"I see," Kiba seemed to accept the answer but was still confused. Sakura's actions were making him confused and she knew she had to explain to him what was really causing her to act this way.

"Well then," Tsunade stepped in, one hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Now that I know Sasuke can complete the experiment and is in good hands I can take him to meet his other teachers." They left with that, leaving Sakura and Kiba with a small wave and the light echoing of their footsteps.

"Sakura?" Kiba had come up from behind her, both hands on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. He was worried for her and she wanted to cry. So she did. "What's wrong?" She couldn't take it. He was being so sweet to her, worrying so much about her that she couldn't stop herself. Tears falling freely from her bright green eyes as she spun around and cried into him, hands gripping onto his lab coat and trying desperately not to shake.

"Why? Why did he have to come here? I was finally happy so why is he…?" she could not longer speak, the tears had prevented her from saying anymore words so instead she only cried.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her small and shaking form, lifting her up in his arms and walking them over to his chair. He sat them down and held her close, one hand rubbing her back and the other running through her hair, trying to console the crying girl. "Ssh, it's alright." He whispered into her ears, trying hard to stop her crying. "Sakura…" he brought her closer to him, arms wrapped more securely around her body. "I can't fix it if I don't know what's broken." He told her but she wasn't sure if he would be so willingly to help her after she told him her reasons for crying.

"Sasuke…" she had to gain control of herself. If she wanted to have a good relationship with Kiba then she needed to tell him everything. "He was…my first love and first heartbreak." She said it softly, almost so that he couldn't hear her but she knew he had. The grip he had on her increased greatly and he let out a dark growl.

"What did he do?" he pulled away enough so that their eyes met. "What did he do to you?" his eyes shined clear with anger and rage that she was surprised. She hadn't expected him to be angry at Sasuke but at her instead, after all he had accused her yesterday of thinking of someone else and while she hadn't completely he had popped in her mind a few times.

"It was a long time ago." That was it. It happened so long ago that it didn't matter anymore, it was ancient history. She was with Kiba now and Sasuke was out of her life so she shouldn't be crying over old news.

"I don't care," He put one hand under her chin, making her face him. "He hurt you and I want to know what he did. I won't let some brat get away with hurting you!" His words made her blush, tears drying up instantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer. Suddenly she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Thank you," she muttered into his neck before she began her story. "I've known Sasuke since elementary school, he was always the boy that held all the girls attentions. He had the looks, talent, money, and everything he did just made you fall for him. It seemed like the moment I first saw him I confessed my love for him."

"Sakura…" she squeaked when she felt Kiba's body shaking now, he was shaking in rage. "This isn't helping me feel any better about the guy. In fact it only makes me want to hurt him even more." He growled out and Sakura had to act fast. She scratched the back of his ear and was pleased when she saw that he went back to puppy mood and was leaning into her touch. "Stop that!" she pouted when he got back his senses.

"Anyway, my feelings for Sasuke were mostly infatuation so they didn't go as deep as I first thought they were." She went back to telling him her story.

"So you told him off and he called you names?" Kiba's voice held hope and Sakura felt bad for crushing them.

"Sadly no," she sighed as she recalled her past. "We got put in a group of three for middle school, it was for the whole year and it was to help us understand the different cultures of those around us. I was paired up with Sasuke and I was so thrilled that I was screaming in class," she stopped when she heard the growl come from Kiba. Yep, he was definitely a jealous man. "It was only for a year but I had grown close to Sasuke and to the other boy in our group, we became really close kind of like a family and I was really happy with it. I made great friends and got to be near the boy I liked but it didn't last," her eyes looked down at her lap when she remembered how the happy moments in her life turned sour. "Tell me, do you know about a guy named Itachi Uchiha?"  
Kiba gave her a strange look. "Yeah, I know him. He's a wanted murder for the death of his families. He killed every one of his relatives."

"Not everyone," Sakura gave a bitter smile. "Sasuke was his younger brother and Itachi left him alive with the duty to try and kill him. Of course Sasuke took this and trained hard to become strong so he could kill Itachi, he even went so far as to accept help from Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru!" Kiba jumped in his seat and Sakura was sure if she wasn't sitting in his lap he probably would have jumped to his feet in shock. "The crazy snake guy that is wanted all over the country because of the experiments and drugs he uses on humans?" She wasn't surprised that he knew who he was. The guy was a wanted man all over the country and the police had the right to kill him on the spot if they ever catch him.

"Sasuke believed that he could get stronger if he went with him so he did, he left half way through the year and until today I haven't heard or seen him since he left," she told him. "I tried everything I could to get him to stay but he wouldn't listen to me. I cried to him, confessed my love, I even…" she didn't want to say it but she had to. He needed to know everything if they were going to be together. "I even offered myself to him."

She gasped when she felt Kiba pull her even closer. She had thought for sure he would push her away from him but instead he pulled her closer. "And?" he urged her to continue. "What happened?" He knew what had happened. Sasuke had left but that was not what he was asking. He was asking what she felt after she offered herself to Sasuke and if she still felt that way.

"I regretted it." She cried into his shoulder, shame washing out of her. "He knocked me out right after I said I would scream and after a month of him being gone I hated myself. I hated what I said to him the night he left, hated how I begged like a weak little girl, but most of all I hated that I offered myself to him when I didn't love him the way I love you!" she had confessed.

"Sakura," This seemed to shock Kiba but she didn't care. It was all finally coming out and she wasn't going to waste this moment. "I love you." She confessed again and kissed him. She would let him know her feelings for him were true and she wasn't just saying them. She really did love him.

The kiss between them was different from how they normally kiss. Before it was filled with passion and lust but now it was filled only with love. A love that could only exist between the two of them and no one else.

"This isn't a dream?" He asked her, questioning if this was real or not and Sakura had to smile. He had asked her the same question yesterday and she would give him the same answer.

"This is real, it's not a dream." They kissed again to prove this was indeed reality.

"Good!" He grinned from ear to ear and kissed her nose. "I've been waiting for those words and I'm glad the wait is finally over." He picked her up and spun her around in his arms. They both laughed in joy at the sudden bright moment and fell to the ground in a fit of laughter and kisses. "Finally got my girl to love me!" he was grinning again and Sakura this time kissed his nose.

"I love you." It felt good to say those words.

"I love you too." It felt even better to hear them back.

It was real love, she could see it in his eyes and she was sure he could see it in her eyes as well. They stayed together on the floor for a moment, just staring into their eyes and smiling at this perfect moment. To have the one who loves you so close by was really a good feeling and something about it just made their hearts beat even more and hold the other tightly. They knew they would never leave them but the need to just hold them was too strong to ignore.

"Sunday," Kiba was the first to speak. "I know a good place in the park that no one goes to. It's impossible to see through the thick trees that grow around there so we'll have complete privacy. So what do you say? Wanna go there for out date?" he winked at her and she smiled.

"Yes, I would like that." She really would. Being on a date with Kiba would be the best thing for her now that Sasuke was back and if what he said was true about the trees than they didn't have to worry about being seen.

"Good, then this Sunday we'll go on our first date." The sound of it seemed like it really was a dream but it wasn't. It was really happening. They were going to have their first date and start to make even more happy memories together.

"I can't wait." She really couldn't. She hoped Sunday would come soon so she could be alone with Kiba soon again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura had felt such joy yesterday in the classroom of her teacher. She had told him she loved him and the two were going on their first date the next morning and she couldn't wait. She had practically skipped to school as her mind took her back to the sweet moments that were shared with her boyfriend. Of course she had told Ino this once they were in Chemistry together and like the first day she had screamed in joy. "I won the pot!" They had made up another bet that Sakura would confess her love for Kiba after only two days and Ino had won again. Like yesterday she had received twenty dollar bills and had given three to Sakura, this time she was only slightly annoyed with her best friend and classmates. The way she was feeling right now was too good to be broken down so easily.

"Settle down everyone," Kiba had walked in the room now, dressed in his proper lab coat and goggles resting on his head. He opened his attendance book to check if everyone was in the room, when he landed on Sakura he gave her a small wink, which she returned with a bright smile, and went back to checking everyone off his list.

"I see you two have gotten closer," Ino gave Sakura a wink of her own, mimicking how Kiba had done to her.

"Ino, stop it." Sakura sighed, cheeks a light pink. She didn't mind the teasing; she was still in to good of a mood to be bothered by it.

"Now class," Kiba cleared his throat and was frowning. "We have a new student today," the way he said it was full of dread, like he didn't want to announce who it was. "You can come in now kid." He barked at the closed door.

Sakura was confused. Usually Kiba was always so nice to his students so for him to be in such a bad mood meant he really didn't like this guy. It was possible that he had played some dumb prank on Kiba but she would have known about it. She had been with him before her first class had started, making out on the roof because she refused to go back in the janitor's closet. Even if he did lie about the rats to Tsuande she still refused to set foot in there. "Hey, I said get in here!" He growled again to the door when it didn't open.

"Whatever," The door finally opened and Sasuke Uchiha stepped in the classroom. His eyes traveled over the class until he landed on Sakura, giving her the same nod of greetings as yesterday.

Sakura froze at this. She had forgotten about Sasuke and his sudden transfer into her class, the same class that her boyfriend taught. Yesterday she had explained everything to Kiba about what Sasuke had been to her in the past and he was not too thrilled with it. After all he was a jealous man by nature and Sakura wasn't to sure that he wouldn't fail the Uchiha if he pissed him off enough.

Kiba growl brought Sakura's attention off the raven haired boy and back onto her boyfriend. He was glaring daggers at the young boy, hands balled into fists as if he was trying to hold himself back from hitting him. He wasn't happy that Sasuke was looking at her. "Uchiha!" He snapped at the boy, pointing to the open desk in the corner of the room. "That's your seat so sit in it and don't try even bother asking me to change it. I don't change seats no matter who asks me."

Ino cleared her throat, catching Sakura's attention, and spoke. "Sensei my I change my seat, I want to be closer to you!" She changed her voice to match Sakura's.

"Of course, Sakura!" Kiba seemed to forget about being angry with Sasuke and beamed brightly in Sakura's direction. Eyes shining brightly that it made her face turn pink as they looked on at her. She was sure if they weren't in a classroom full of people he would have jumped her and done even more perverted things to her body.

"Ino!" Sakura stood up from her seat, glaring at her best friend for the sudden trick she pulled. "That isn't funny." She cried once the blonde started laughing. It really wasn't funny at all. She may not have like that her whole class knew about her and their sensei but she could at least trust them not to tell, but now Sasuke was back. She was sure that he would be suspicious if he saw anything weird going on between the two of them and Ino was not helping her hide their secret.

"Sorry, Inuzuka-sensei," Ino waved at their teacher. "It was me pretending to be Sakura, but I must say I did it very well." She said with total confidence, tossing her hair over her shoulder, trying to show off even more.

"You did," Kiba agreed with Ino. "You sounded completely like her. I thought for sure it was her talking to me," he crossed his arms before giving a light sigh. "And I was so happy at the thought that my favorite student wanted to be closer to me." he gave a low whine, puppy dog eyes out and Sakura groaned.

"Shut up, sensei." It was all she could say. He would be upset with her if she called him "Inuzuka-sensei" and she couldn't call him Kiba with Sasuke in the room. So he would have to deal with her just calling him sensei from now on.

Kiba only gave a loud chuckled before turning his attention back on Sasuke. The look he gave him wasn't as bad as it was before but it still held a sour feeling to it. "Take your seat, Uchiha. I need to get started with my lesson now."

"Hm." Sasuke didn't say anymore, he walked down the rows of the classroom. Most of the girls in class giving him a goofy love struck look, even Ino was looking at him like that but Sakura was staring at him as if he was just a regular boy. That's really all he was to her now. He was a boy and her classmate, nothing more and nothing less. Her heart belonged to Kiba and the sudden arrival of her first love wouldn't change that.

She watched him as he stopped by her desk, he glared down at the boy who was sitting next to her. "Move." He glared at the boy, voice turning dark and scary that it made the room freeze over. The poor boy didn't have a chance to argue, he gave up his seat and let Sasuke sit down and claim it.

"Uchiha!" Kiba growled when he saw all this take place. This was not what he wanted. "That's not the seat I assigned you." He growled, walking over to the desk that Sasuke was sitting in.

"I don't care," The raven haired boy only shrugged and crossed his arms. "Everyone in here is useless to me. Sakura's the only one I'll accept to share my working space with so I'm sitting here." The way he said it made Kiba growl and Sakura blush. Had it been a year ago she would have been screaming in joy but now she felt nothing from his words. Sure they made her feel happy but nothing like how she would feel if Kiba had said that to her.

Speaking of Kiba, he was glowing red from anger. "What'd you say?" He growled one again, teeth bared ready to rip apart his students flesh, and he looked ready to attack the first moment he saw. "I am your teacher and you will respect me!" Sakura nodded her head, agreeing that Sasuke did need to show Kiba respect. He was more than just her boyfriend, he was their teacher and he deserved their respect for all the hard work he does for them. "Another thing, don't act like you're so friendly with Sakura!" she groaned when he said that. He didn't need to add that on.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and handed is teacher a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "I have permission from the principle herself that if I feel it's necessary I can sit where and near whoever I want if I feel it will help me in my school work," he explained the situation to Kiba. "Sakura is the only one I trust in this class so I'm sitting next to her."

He may have explained it but that didn't mean Kiba was happy with it. "So what? I don't care, you're not sitting next to Sakura!"

"_He's making this to personal." _She thought as she watched her boyfriend get in front of her to block Sasuke's view of her. He was taking this seating thing to far and it was affecting his judgment.

"What's it matter to you?" he asked their teacher, eyes sharp as they stared at the older man. "Just what is Sakura to you? She's not your property only your student so you have no claim over her. As a teacher you shouldn't get to close to you student, especially your female students."

That did it. He set Kiba off; he pissed him off beyond the point of talking. "You bastard! I'll-" Sakura had to act fast. Quickly she jumped from her seat and hit Kiba in the back, making him fall to his knees in pain as he held his now aching back. "Sasuke," her voice was strong and cold to the Uchiha. "I don't care what kind of special permission you have. I will not tolerate you disrespecting sensei!" she told the raven haired boy. It didn't matter what he said to her, she wouldn't let him keep being rude to Kiba. He knew what he was doing and how it was affecting the man and he wanted a reaction out of him, but Sakura wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't let Kiba lose his job because of Sasuke.

For a while nothing was said between the two teenagers, they simply stared at each other. "You've changed Sakura," he spoke first and they were words she had not expected. "It's good to know that I can tell Naruto not to worry so much anymore."

"Naruto!" she gasped when she heard him speak that name. "Sasuke, you know where Naruto is? Is he alright? How's he doing? What-?"

"That's enough," Kiba stepped in once she had gotten to being almost on top of Sasuke's desk. "I'm not sure what's going o between you two but I won't allow it to disrupt my class. Uchiha you have detention after school today and Haruno you will see me during lunch. I do not like being hit by my students." The way he was speaking made him sound so much like a teacher. Like all the ones that worked in the school, scolding students on a regular basis, it seemed too weird to her. She bowed her head and didn't argue with her teacher. "Good, now that everything's settled. Break up into your groups and begin the experiment you have chosen and remember that the paper is due tomorrow as soon as class begins." He told everyone their assignments and they got to work, breaking off into their groups and began setting up everything needed to perform the experiment correctly. All that was left was Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke.

The three seemed to stare at each other, Sasuke and Kiba glaring burning daggers at the other and Sakura trying to break them off. _"This is going to be a long day." _It was only the first day and already the two boys hated each other. She really didn't want to see how the rest of the year turned out.

* * *

"You need to learn how to control your temper better." Sakura scolded her boyfriend inside his classroom. It was lunch time now and they were the only ones in the room, the door was for once locked because Kiba didn't want any wanted visitors, Sasuke, entering the class and bothering them. Currently she was sitting in a chair beside him, wrapping a burn on his wrist carefully. The experiment they had done had gone wrong because Kiba and Sasuke kept arguing the whole time, which had caused the entire project to fail and blow up. Literally, it blew up.

Somehow one of them put in a chemical they shouldn't have put in and made a chemical reaction go off. It had only boiled over the vile at first, Sakura had tried cleaning it up but somehow Kiba had smelled it burning before anyone else did and warned everyone to duck. He pushed her to the ground just as it exploded, some burns appearing on his wrists when he grabbed her. The sudden action caused her heart to beat ten times faster but not for normally reason when Kiba held her. She could have been wounded very badly if not worse had the explosion hit her and she was scared by that realization. What scared her more though was that Kiba took the hit for her and got hurt instead, they were lucky it was only a minor burn and nothing worse. If he had gotten hurt because of her then she wasn't sure how she would live with herself.

So while everyone screamed and panicked, Sakura held tightly to her boyfriend and silently cried in his shoulder. Telling him how happy she was that he was alright and how worried she had become for his wellbeing in that moment. "I'm serious, if you hadn't been so focused on Sasuke then none of this would have happened." She continued scolding him even after she was done healing his wounds. The school nurse had given her the proper bandages and medicine needed to help his burns and left Sakura in charge of healing him. They knew she was training to be a nurse so none argued when she took over and started healing her boyfriend.

"I know that," her only response was a low grumble. "It's was that kid's fault for being such an ass." He mumbled under his breath but she still heard him.

"Yes, but you're the adult. You're supposed to be above all that and ignore it when a student gives you a hard time." She told him, putting away the extra bandages and medicines back in the first aid kit.

"How the hell am I supposed to ignore that kid when he was flirting with you right in front of my face?" he was upset with Sasuke and what he had said during class. "Telling me I shouldn't get close to you. You're my girlfriend, I'll get as close to you as I want!" he pulled her up against the wall, pushing his body into hers. Grinding himself into her, showing the desire that suddenly popped up once her body was up against his.

Sakura normally would have gone along with this, happy to enjoy the feeling of pleasure she always gets from him but now was not the time. "Sasuke doesn't now about us so of course he would say that and another thing, he wasn't flirting with me." The always scowling boy just didn't seem the type to flirt and Sakura knew he held no special feelings for her. The only reason he said that was because he knew her better than the others and trusted her a bit more.

"Then I'll tell him you're mine." Hands held her waist, mouth kissing her jaw and neck, trying desperately to feel some skin contact.

"No way," she pushed his mouth away from her neck, making him look at her. "You're not telling Sasuke about us. It could get us in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care," he pushed against her more, pushing himself deeper into her body. She couldn't stop the gasp that came from her when she felt him pushing at her covered sex. "I won't have some runt thinking he can have what's mine." His hands had her uniform shirt opened in a flash, hands cupping at her covered breasts.

"K-Kiba," she moaned out his name, her body pushing into the feeling of him on her.

"That's it," he squeezed her breasts and started to rock his hips against her, making her moan louder. "Say my name. Say it while your body gives into me."

"Ah!" he was digging deeper into her now, even with both of them covered she could still feel his member throbbing behind his pants. She shivered at the feeling and wondered how it would feel once all their clothes finally came off and she would feel that part of him touching her. Whenever they did these little moments usually one of them kept their pants on while they pleasured the other, never both had both their sexes touch without the barrage of clothes blocking them. She couldn't stop thinking of what it would feel like once they went beyond the limit they had set and had sex.

"Tell me Sakura, does this make you feel good? Does it make you burn with desire? Does it make you want me to stick that part of me in you?" his tongue ran down her chest, teeth biting at her bra to lift it up and show him her exposed chest. Like in the shed he worked his mouth at the two mounds.

"Yes!" she gasped out as loud as she could. Whenever she was with this man he always made her mind shut down so that she couldn't get out more than one word answers.

"Good," he kissed the chest of her chest, sucking and biting and leaving more marks on her pale skin. "I can't wait until Sasuke hears this."

She gasped when he mentioned the other boy's name and pushed him off her. "Kiba! I said it before you're not telling Sasuke about us!"

"And why not?" His eyes turned dark as he looked on at her. "Do you want him to think you're still single?" His jealous would never cease to both amaze and annoy her.

"Of course not," she flicked his nose, pulling her bra back down and buttoning her shirt back up. If they were going to talk then it wouldn't be while she was exposed, someone could walk in and see them. "But I also don't feel like separating from my boyfriend before we even went out on our first date." She huffed out, hoping he would understand why she didn't want to tell Sasuke that they were dating. It wasn't because she still had feelings for the guy but because she didn't want to risk losing him forever. She didn't want to be separated from Kiba.

It seemed he still didn't get what she was saying by the way he was staring angrily at the ground. Almost like it was the key to his problems and all he had to do was stare had enough and they would go away. She smiled some at how childish he was acting and pulled him in for a hug. "You're the one I want to be with Kiba. I love you and I don't want to be separated from you when I haven't got the chance to know you yet." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed her boyfriend's pouting lips, happy when she felt him respond almost instantly to the kiss.

He wrapped his two arms around her waist, brining her closer and picking her feet up off the ground so that she hung from him. She wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt that she was slipping and let him carry her around the room until they stopped and sat down at one of the desks. She peeked her eyes open to see that it was the desk Sasuke had chosen and she wasn't surprised that he had picked this place to make out. "That brat may know you longer than I have," he picked her up some until his hand had slipped inside her panties, fingers entering her. "But I know a side of you that no one has seen before. I see the one that turns bright red when I do this," he started pumping into her now, at a fast pace that had her gripping him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he fingered her, trying to find something to hold onto while he made her bounce up and down on his lap, fingers going in even deeper. "I know the one that screams and show me everyday how much she loves me and what I do to her." He was going to fast, she couldn't keep up with him. Her body was shaking and her screams were being muffled by his shoulder, she was trying to gain control but the speed he was going at what to much for her. He had her bouncing up and down on his lap for what seemed like hours, making her cum over and over again as his fingers kept going in deeper.

"K-Kiba, I'm gonna…!" she came before she could finish that sentence. Her body went limp in his arms, letting him just stroke her wet sex as she tried catching her breathe. He seemed to calm down some but the growl was still coming from his throat, she could hear it as she leaned against him for support. "You're still upset."

"Of course I am," He gave her a hard thrust, adding in an extra finger. "I can't stop thinking about that damn Uchiha and what he said. He thinks he can have you but you're mine and I don't plan on sharing." He stared up again, thrusting his fingers deeper inside her and she screamed at the pleasure. It was starting up again and she wasn't sure she would be able to last much longer without screaming her head off. She needed to come up with a way to calm him down before someone heard them.

"F-Fantasies!" She cried as his fingers started to go deeper in to her. "Y-You said y-yo-you h-had fantasies a-about m-me!" she groaned when he slipped his fingers out of her and started licking the juices off them, looking in the eye the whole time.

"What about them?" he asked, licking the juices free from his fingers and started unbuttoning her shirt once again, one hand already squeezing her left breast.

"What if we…we did one?" she gasped out as his hand continued to squeeze her body. "W-Would that c-clam y-you down?" It had better or else she would end up screaming and someone would come running in.

He seemed to think about what she had said; his hand was still on her but was no longer moving. "Any one?" he raised an eyebrow, as if expecting her to say no.

She gulped at the look but nodded her head. "Any you want and I'll do it." She would. If it meant calming him down and stopping any risk of him losing his job she would do whatever he wanted. She just hoped it wasn't something to extreme.

A sly grin came onto his face at that and he carried her to the front of the room, making her sit on his desk as he sat back down in his chair. "Strip." He said it so light and happily, as if it was a normal thing but it made Sakura jump.

"What?" She automatically covered her chest and looked away from her boyfriend.

"I said strip," he moved her arms away and made her look at him. There was a bright twinkle in his eyes and that made her nervous. "It's part of my fantasy and you said you'd do one so strip." He leaned back in his chair, waiting for her to take off her clothes.

She gulped but listened to what he told her to do. Her shirt was already unbuttoned so she unhooked her bra before sliding the two down together until he stopped her. The shirt was down to her elbows and bra on her stomach when he grabbed one arm and pulled her forward. He did what he had done before, sucking on her chest, licking every inch of skin his mouth could touch. His other hand pulled her underwear down and started fingering her once again, this time slower but still made her body shiver.

"I-I thought y-you wa-wanted me t-to strip." She breathed out as his teeth played with her nipple.

"I couldn't wait," he licked her breast, making them moist and feel suddenly very heavy. "Step down," she listened and got off the desk and waited to see what he was doing now. He sat down on the floor, pulling her with him. He unzipped his pants to reveal his throbbing erection that seemed to be waiting for her.

She didn't hesitate this time when she saw it, she remembered what she was supposed to do from yesterday in the shed and dropped down to her knees beside Kiba and took him in her mouth. It seemed to pulse even more once she took him in her mouth but it didn't bother her, she used her tongue the same way she did the last time and heard the pleasant groan come from Kiba. She was sure that this was the fantasy he had been talking about until he picked her up by her waist, making her body go on top of his. She took him out of her mouth to see what he was doing and explain to her what kind of weird position the were now in.

He had positioned himself just below her entrance and her still by his throbbing member. "This is a fantasy I had after the first month of knowing you went by, it's an old favorite," he grinned into her skin, she could feel his sharp teeth traveling up her thigh. She shivered some before screaming when he started licking her, tongue going deep inside her. "You suck me and I suck you, this way we'll come together." He grinned into her again, a long slow lick coming soon after. "Better hurry Sakura, there's a punishment if we don't come at the same time." She shivered when his tongue entered her again but she listened. Lunch would be over soon and she didn't know how long or extreme this "punishment" would be so she went to work. Her hands worked around his ball sack while her mouth took in his member. He was as big as last time and it was hard for her to take him all in at once, she bobbed her head up and down on him, trying to get as much in as she could. She tried remembering everything she did yesterday in the shed but with Kiba working on her it was hard for her to concentrate, his tongue was like magic. It hit every spot in her body that seemed to make her screamed and shiver with pleasure, each lick made her hips shake and she tried to get closer that wonderful feeling.

Her breast were bouncing with her head, hitting and rubbing against his throbbing member and Sakura remembered something that he had done to her yesterday. She pushed her breasts more onto him, rubbing up against his sex like he had done yesterday and when he started thrusting more into her that told her she had done good. They both kept a steady pace, each using their mouths to pleasure their loved one, making them moan and become enchanted with that great feeling. Suddenly the pace changed when Kiba put two fingers into her and still moving his tongue around at the same time. She gasped, body shaking uncontrollably when he did this, she tried hard to keep at the same pace but what he was doing to her was making it hard for her to do. Her mind had already given in to the sea of lust that came so she couldn't think of any plans that would help her so she went with pure instincts. It's not like she had anything to lose and she had given into them before back in his car so she was sure they could be helpful.

It was hard giving into her instincts at first though. She had been raised to think with her head to deal with every problem she faced, but this situation she was in was not about brain power. So when she finally gave in and let them take over her body she felt a new surge of power sweep into her, making her burn with passion even more. Her hand came to wrap around that part of him that her mouth couldn't take in, fingers circling around him, making different patterns and designs. Her actions got her even deeper thrusts into her mouth, these were more frequent and desperate thrusts and she knew what she was doing was making Kiba crazy. Good, he made her feel the same so it was only fair she give him the same feeling. So she continued with her body's actions, taking in as much as Kiba as she could and let her hands play with the rest of him while he did the same with her body. This feeling was becoming more accustomed to Sakura and she could feel the burning begin to build up inside her stomach, she would be finished soon and by how Kiba picked up his speed he would be as well. She could feel it now, she would explode soon enough and just before she did she wondered briefly when the next time she would feel this pleasure again. Would it be tomorrow on their date or right after this?

She didn't have anymore time to think. She came with one last stroke of his tongue, her cumming in his mouth and him doing the same with her. She nearly gagged when she felt all of it go into her mouth, it seemed like there was even more than yesterday but she didn't panic. She took big gulps like yesterday, trying hard to swallow everything that had exploded out. When it finally became too much for her to handle she released him and gasped out with a need for air, some of his cum falling onto her chest and sticking to her mouth. She collapsed on him, ragged breathing escaping her as her lungs began to fill with much needed air. She felt Kiba let go of her hips so she sat herself back on the floor, leaning against his desk and still panting as she looked down to her boyfriend. He was breathing hard himself, body spread out on the floor, lab coat coming off his arms and pants down to his knees. His eyes were staring at the ceiling above them but she could tell now that the glaze over look in them said he was thinking about what just happened, his mind was still in it. She giggled at the sight of him. She was proud to say that she gave him this great feeling and would do it again if he asked.

Her laughing must have reached him because he shot up in a flash, hands ripping her skirt off her body and pushing her back down to the floor. She gasped when she felt his member touching hers, no clothing blocking them this time. "Sakura," he was licking her neck, making new love marks begin to appear. Hands went to her chest, the cum was still there and he was moving it around her body, her breasts, stomach, and everywhere else his hands could touch. "I want you. Now!" he was ready. He wanted to take her now and nothing was going to stop him, not even Sakura herself.

"Do it." She wouldn't stop him because she wanted this too. She loved him and wanted to become one with this man.

That was all the approval he seemed to need, he positioned himself right at her entrance and was ready to go all the way with her. Her arms came to wrap around his neck as she prepared herself for this. She had heard from her health class that a girl's first time can be very painful but she wanted to be with Kiba so a little pain wouldn't stop her. He was already at her entrance, the tip of him just barely entering her.

"Mr. Inuzuka."

The two froze when they heard the voice of the principle at the door. She was knocking at the door, waiting to be let in but neither Kiba or Sakura could let her come in. They were so close, just a little further and they have started making love to each other but the principle had to come and ruin it. Sakura had thought about getting up and pretending to work on the failed experiment but Kiba held her down, that feral look she had become used too was back on his face. _"_**Stay!" **he commanded her but she couldn't obey. It was too risky if they were to be caught now. Sure there was the possibility that Tsunade would just go away but there was also the possibility that she wouldn't and would hear every sound they made in the class.

"_I'm not going away. I'm just going to go under your desk so you can answer the door."_ She whispered, grabbing her skirt so she could put her clothes on.

Kiba stopped her before she could even grab her underwear. "Fine, but stay the way you are. No clothes on." He ordered her and this time she did listen. Slowly she sat up, making sure she couldn't be seen from the small window at the door and slide under his desk. Kiba himself sat up slowly and sat in his chair, pushing it in all the way until Sakura was trapped under his desk. His pants were still down but you couldn't see them but she could and still see his twitching member that seemed to grow every time she breathed. It was so close to her face, as if begging her to suck it once more but she knew that was a bad idea so instead she sat quietly and prayed that Tsunade would go away fast.

"Mr. Inuzuka!" Tsuande called again, this time louder and with a tone that said she was upset. Keys could be heard and the lock on the door turning and Sakura knew that Tsunade had opened the classroom door with a spare set of keys. Her light clicking of her heels told Sakura that she was in the room and coming to stand in front of Kiba's desk, her heart was beating a mile a minute and she wasn't breathing. She was afraid of being discovered. "Mr. Inuzuka, wake up!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk, causing Sakura to jump. She landed on his lap, face right next to his member that seemed to grow bigger in size once she got closer to it.

Kiba didn't move away from her, in fact he pushed forward even more, as if trying to make her take him in her mouth but she sat back away from him. "What do you want?" he mumbled out, lips smacking as he yawned and stretched, once again pushing himself closer to her. She only rolled her eyes at his actions but was impressed, he had faked sleeping again and was doing a good job at it.

"I want to talk about Sasuke Uchiha," She had said to him, Sakura couldn't see but she knew that Tsunade must have had her arms crossed.

"What about him," Kiba slide in his seat, making her think he was trying to hide his open pants but Sakura learned the truth when his hands came under and tried making her suck on him. She slapped his hands away and pushed deeper into the desk, trying to get away.

His hand didn't give up the fight so easily. Kiba pretended to stretch again, this time grabbing her and making come to his pants, guiding her hands to the hem of his pants and started to pull them up. Now she understood, he wanted her to dress him because Tsuande may tell him to follow her out of the class. Sakura was pleased with his quick thinking and quickly but carefully pulled his pants up, zipping them as quietly as she could, and was pleased to see that he was fully dressed. She went o dress herself but was surprised that she couldn't find her underwear and skirt. The desk she was under wasn't that big so they couldn't be far, and they had to under there of else Tsunade would have seen them.

"I want to know why you gave him detention on his first day." She told him her reason for coming in the room while Sakura continued to search for her missing articles of clothing. She looked around the tiny space she was in before giving up and leaned back against the cold metal of the desk. Her shirt was still opened and she went to fix it when se finally noticed something strange, Kiba was sitting weird on his seat and she saw them. Her skirt and underwear were on his seat and he was sitting on them, hiding them away from her.

"I gave hi detention because he refused to respect and continued to talk back to me during the entire class. He was rude and did not listen to a word I said," Kiba explained, shifting in his seat. He felt Sakura trying to pull her skirt free from him and he let her but when she tried pulling her underwear out, he moved his legs so that her hands were stuck under him and she couldn't move without being seen.

"_Damn it, Kiba!" _She didn't know how but he had planned this. Sighing to herself, she rested her head in his lap and waited. There wasn't anything she could do now without Tsunade seeing her so she figured she might as well save her energy.

"I was told it was a teacher's duty to discipline their students when they misbehave and that's what I did, my job," Sakura felt his hand slide down again, fingers combing through her head. "I don't play favorites in here, if a student misbehaves I will punish them." What he said made Sakura want to laugh.

"_Yeah right," _he played favorites. She was his favorite and would probably let he skip class everyday if she asked him too. Sure she would probably have to do some perverted things with him but she still knew if she asked him to he would do what she asked. _"You're playing favorites right now." _She stopped his hand that was running through her hair, fearing it may become too obvious for Tsunade to see, and held it in her hand. It was weird with how they were holding hands, her head in his lap and both their hands resting against her cheek but Sakura still liked it. What they had been doing before Tsuande walked in had felt amazing to her but simple acts like this, just holding his hand was also good. It was this simple act that made her fall in love with him, the feeling of protecting that came with it.

"I understand that," There was a "but" coming, both Sakura and Kiba could hear it. She wanted Kiba to be nicer to Sasuke and neither was happy with it. "However, I want you to be a little patient with Mr. Uchiha. He's had a hard life and it's hard for him to open up around others." She may have worded it differently but it still held the same meaning.

"And what am I supposed to do if he continues to act this way?" Kiba questioned, he was not pleased with how this talk was going. Sakura tried calming him down by kissing his hand and he seemed happy with the small gesture by how his grip on her tightened but his body was still tense. "Am I supposed to just ignore him while he continues to not listen to me and disrupt my class?"

"Of course not," Tsuande said it like Kiba was stupid. "He gets that bad then send his annoy ass to my office and I'll deal with him. All I'm asking is to give him a week to adjust and open up to you. If he's still like this after a week then I'll transfer him out of your class."

"Really?" Sakura wasn't sure why but he was really happy with this. She would have thought that being nice to Sasuke for a whole week would make him angry. "After a week you'll take him out?"

"If he continues to act in such a behavior I will," Tsuande's light clicking of the heels told Sakura that she was leaving "I will be checking up on him now and again during your class and during your lunch breaks. I need to keep tabs on the boy while he's at our school."

"Come on, Tsunade," Kiba groaned in his chair. "Why my lunch breaks. I need them to relax from all the annoying kids I gotta deal with everyday." Sakura once again rolled her eyes. She knew the hidden meaning behind his words. He didn't want Tsunade to come into his class during lunch because that's when they were together and did things together. If she came then it would ruin their alone time.

"I understand that but I need to do it," the door of the class opened. "I will see you again tomorrow, Mr. Inuzuka." Sakura was sure that Tsunade has left with that and tried crawling out of the desk but Kiba pushed her back. "I almost forgot," The couple was beginning to get annoyed with the blonde woman. "I heard you had an accident in class with your experiment. Something blew up?" She was teasing him, and enjoying it.

"It was Uchiha's fault. He refused to follow my directions." Kiba replied with a scoff.

"What about Sakura? I remember she was in your group." Tsunade was concerned for the young pink haired girl.

"She's fine," Kiba's hand let go of hers so he could stroke her cheek. "I pushed her out of the way so she didn't get hurt." The way he said it made Sakura think. She had been worried about him getting hurt but the blast had been meant to harm her, and it almost had if Kiba hadn't intervened. She may have been worried about her but he was worried for her too. He knew if he was a second too late then she could have been badly burned, blinded, or even killed by the explosion. It scared him just as it scared her.

"I'm glad," Tsuande light tone told them that she was. "It seems I made the right choice leaving her in your class."

"You were going to take her out of my class?" Kiba jumped in his seat but Sakura remained perfectly still. She remembered three months ago that Tsunade had been asking her about her classes, she had thought it was just a regular thing she did with the students. Now she knew that she had really been asking her if she was happy in Kiba's class.

"_If Tsunade had taken me out when she did then Kiba and I probably wouldn't be together right now." _By the way he pulled her head more into his lap, hands burying in her hair and holding her hand even tighter told her that he was having the same thoughts as her.

"Some of the other teachers asked me too. They were concerned with how you were acting around Sakura, believing that you two were involved with each other," Sakura blushed and rolled her eyes. Maybe not then but now they were. This was the time that teachers should be talking, not three months ago when she still thought of Kiba as her teacher. "I told them that you two were not and even questioned Sakura myself." She gave a light squeak when Kiba's hand on her hair tightened. It didn't her too much, it was more like a pinch but even with this she could tell that he was made.

"What did she say?" He all but growled out and Sakura tried to remember what she had told their principle but couldn't.

"She told me that in these exact words that, "Mr. Inuzuka is a bit strange. He's always hugging me, calling me cute and even said I was his favorite. At first I did think he was a pervert but he's a really sweet guy who cares a lot about his students. I don't really mind so much that he's always hugging me. He's a good teacher and I like him." That was what she told me." With that said Tsunade left the class room, leaving the couple alone.

Sakura heard Tsunade walk away, her mind thinking back to what she had said. Did she really say that? She tried remembering back to when she was called into her office and what she had been asked.

/Flashback/

"_Thank you for coming, Sakura." Tsunade had greeted her once she entered the round office. Sakura had taken her seat in front of the principle's desk, her heart was beating with nerves. She had been called out of Chemistry class so suddenly and she didn't know why. She hadn't done anything wrong. At least nothing she knew about. _

"_Is there something I can help you with?" She just needed to stay calm and maybe she'll find out why she was called to the principle's office. _

"_Actually there is," Tsunade took out a notebook and pen. "I want to ask you about Mr. Inuzuka." _

"_Inuzuka-sensei?" That had confused her. What did her Chemistry teacher have to do with any of this? "Did he do something wrong?"_

"_That's what I want to ask abut," Tsuande seemed very serious and it was a little scary. "Some of the teachers have been complaining with how Mr. Inuzuka has been acting around you. There are even a few that have been making accusations that you two are involved with each other." She folded her hands together, resting her chin on them as she stared at Sakura straight in the eyes. "I want to know if that's true or not." _

"_It's not," Sakura couldn't believe the nerve of some teachers. Did they really have nothing better to do than to sit around and spread rumors? "Mr. Inuzuka is a bit strange. He's always hugging me, calling me cute, and even says I'm his favorite. At first I did think he was a pervert but he's a really sweet guy who cares a lot about his students. I don't really mind so much that he's always hugging me. He's a good teacher and I like him." She said with complete honesty. Inuzuka-sensei may act differently than most of the other teachers in her school but he was a nice guy and she trusted him. He wouldn't take advantage of his students and she knows he cares a lot about them. _

"_Thank you for that, Sakura." Tsunade replied with a pleased smile. "You may go back to class." She dismissed the girl after that and Sakura went back to her Chemistry class where she was attacked with a giant hug from her teacher there._

/End Flashback/

She smiled at her memory. Even though her feelings weren't as strong for her teacher back then as they were now, she had always cared for him differently than she did the others. "Kiba…" She crawled out from under his desk to stand up but was instead pulled down onto his lap and embraced in a giant hug. She blushed at the sudden contact but leaned into the hug nonetheless. "Aren't you worried that Tsunade may walk back in?" It was possible that the principle could come back in at any moment and usually Kiba was quick to make things seem normal but with the way he was hugging her told her he wasn't going to let go soon. At least she had her skirt on and shirt buttoned now. She could get away with healing his burns if someone walked in, all she was missing was her underwear but no one could see so they were safe.

"So close," he whispered into her neck. His lips running ghost kisses down her flesh. "I was so close to almost losing you and I didn't even know it," So that's what it was. He had been troubled at what Tsunade told him about transferring her out of his class. She was sure if she had been transferred out than this moment between them, all the moments between them, none of them would have ever happened. "I hadn't realized what they were saying about me, if I had…I would have stopped it!" he tightened his grip on her. It was like he was afraid that she would disappear now that this information was out. The teachers had been talking before they were together and now that they were there was sure to be even more rumors going around.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Rumors like those could ruin her reputation and Kiba's life. If anyone ever got any proof of them dating then Kiba would be forced to quit school and possibly never be allowed to teach again. He would be branded forever as a sexual deviant and never be able to live his life peacefully. A smart person would have ended things here and now before any real rumors started up again. "I'm not going anywhere." Too bad she wasn't a smart person. Love was taking over again but this time it was real love and she would let it guide her. "I don't care what anyone says, I love you and I want to be with you." She put both hands on his cheeks; her forehead leaned against his as they looked into each other's eyes. They saw everything they needed to know in those eyes

"I love you." He confessed with a kiss.

"I love you too." She replied back with a kiss of her own.

It didn't matter who spoke about them. What mattered that they were in love and happy being with each other. Who cares if other people said things about them, they were happy with life and going to continue seeing each other.

The lunch bell rang moments later, followed with students and teachers running to get to class. Sakura didn't move from her spot on Kiba's lap and Kiba stayed in his seat. They sat with each other through the entire period, holding each other, kissing one another, and repeating the words "I Love You" over and over again.

* * *

Sakura hummed happily to herself as she prepared the picnic lunch she was making for her and her boyfriend. It was finally Sunday and they were going on their first date. She beamed when she thought of their first date finally happening and quickly started putting everything into the basket. Kiba would be coming to get her soon, the park he was taking her too was only ten minutes away from her house so they were going to walk there together. It was a risk and while it worried her it still excited her at the same time. To be able to walk hand in hand with hr boyfriend was something she really wanted to do. Sure they held hands before but to walk around town and let everybody see that they were together was a completely different thing.

_Knock_

She jumped when she heard the knock to her door and quickly ran to get it. It was Kiba coming to pick her up and she was ready for him. Once she reached the door she checked herself over one last time before she opened it. A short sleeved red t-shirt with black lines around the edge of the fabric, a dark blue jean skirt with heeled boots. Her hair was neat and ribbon tied securely around her head. Some light pink lip gloss on her lips for an added bonus. Yep, she was ready to go.

"Hi, Kiba I'm rea…huh?" she opened the door to her house, expecting to see her boyfriend all dressed up and attacking her in his usual hug/kiss routine but was surprised to see a giant white dog at her doorstep instead. "Um…hello?" The white dog barked its reply and handed Sakura a note that was in its mouth. "Is this for me?" she received another bark was heard and she opened the note.

Sakura, this is Akamaru. My dog and best friend. He'll lead you to the spot I was telling you about in the park.

He's gone with me there before so he knows the way. I'll see you when you get here blossom.

Be ready for a total make-out session! 

Love, Kiba (Future Husband)

She laughed when she read the last part of the note. Future Husband? Sure she loved Kiba but they have been dating for three days, it was too early to think about marriage. Although with her boyfriend there was a possibility that he thought about marriage the moment she agreed to go out with him. "Akamaru," she called to the dog to stay put while she ran back inside to get the picnic basket. She came back out seconds later and was ready to go. "So you're going to lead me to Kiba?" She asked and got a bark as a reply. "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed and started walking down the street with Akamaru by her side. "Well then, lead the way!" she broke out into a small run, Akamaru chasing after her and seemed to like the mini game of chase. She laughed when she saw the dog barking in what sounded like its own laughter. This date was so far turning out to be really fun and she hadn't even seen Kiba yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura had never been on a date before so this day was very important to her. It was her first date with the guy she loved so she wanted it to be perfect. She had stayed up late last night to research good topics to talk about when out with your boyfriend, when it was good to hold hands, when to kiss, and most of all when it was the right time to say "I Love You". Of course she had a few problems when she got her research. First off was that her boyfriend was her teacher so they had to be very careful when out together. Another was that they both already said I love you to each other. He said it to her the day he asked her out and she said it to him two days ago after Sasuke transferred in. There was one other problem she found with her research. It said when walking with your boyfriend that it's important to hold hands and keep the conversation going but she couldn't because right now she was being led by her boyfriend's dog instead of Kiba himself.

She had to say that she had never been led around by a dog before and at first it was a little strange but she got used to it and began to enjoy walking with the giant dog. Although she liked walking with the dog she couldn't stop wondering why Kiba didn't just to pick her himself. Did he get spotted by someone they knew and sent Akamaru to her so she wouldn't think he stood her up? Or did his car break down? Or maybe he really was standing her up and just playing around with her by using his dog? If this even was his dog…

"_Just calm down, Sakura," _she told herself, shaking her head clear of any negative thoughts. _"Kiba's not like that. He cares about me and wouldn't stand me up. I'm sure there's a reason he sent Akamaru." _She would trust her boyfriend and not second guess his actions. He acted strange sometimes but he always had a reason why. He told her he would hug her and act stupid around her because he wanted to be close to her. He's loved her since the beginning of school and wanted to be closer to her so he acted like a fool so no one would try and take her away from him. In the end he confessed to her and while she was a bit wary of being his girlfriend in the beginning she was so glad he not given up on her.

"A teacher/student relationship is pretty complicated," she spoke up. It felt a little weird talking to a dog but Akamaru seemed like he understood her and she wanted to talk to somebody. "Kiba and I could get into a lot of trouble if we were ever caught," she looked at the giant white dog beside her and smiled when he nuzzled his nose into her hand. As if he was trying to comfort her. "Even if do get caught, I don't care. I love Kiba and I'll stay by his side." She told the dog and received loud barks that she took as Akamaru saying she was glad she cared for his master so much.

She giggled at the dog and bent down to pet him, laughing when she scratched behind his ear he turned into puppy mode. Just like Kiba did when she scratched behind his ear. "Akamaru you're so…oof!" she was thrown to the ground before she could even finish and groaned when she felt two pair of hands start groping her. "Kiba!" she glared at her boyfriend.

"Sakura," The man on top of her lifted his head from her chest and stared down at her. "I love you too." he grinned, kissing her forehead before he went back to groping her body.

"Just what are you doing?" she asked, looking for a rock or something so she could get him off her. Someone could walk by and see them if they didn't move soon.

"Hugging my girlfriend," he answered her, nuzzling his cheeks against hers. "I told you in my note that you should be ready for lots of kissing and love." He gave her a toothy grin and she groaned.

She loved her boyfriend but forgot that he was an idiot who gave her headaches. "Then let's move before someone sees us." She hoped he would listen to her and not go on saying he wanted to show off their love to the world.

"We're fine. We're at that spot I told you about so no one can see us," Kiba told her and Sakura looked around. She hadn't realized that they had even entered the park and was amazed at how thick the trees really were. No one could see them in here and Sakura couldn't see anyone outside either. "I found this place when I was still in high school. Because of how the trees are many people don't see the entrance so we don't to worry about anyone seeing. We can have our date without worrying if someone walks in." his lips were over hers before she could blink and Sakura didn't argue. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Their dance began and soon everything else did as well. Her hands ran through his hair while his ran up and down her body, making her shiver from the ghost like feeling of it but still loving it all the same. Kiba was her first boyfriend and the two had done many sexual acts together that Sakura felt her face heat up even now just thinking about them. While they have only been dating for a few days she didn't regret anything she did with him, in fact she wanted to do more with him. The love she felt for him went much deeper than when she was into Sasuke and she could see herself living the rest of her life with this man. This one man who made her think differently, speak differently, and even feel different was something that only happened once in a lifetime. Kiba was not only with her for her body, whenever they did do things together he would always try and stop her, he wanted her to be completely sure that that was what she wanted to do. He loved her because she was Sakura Haruno and she loved him because he was Kiba Inuzuka.

Her eyes opened slightly to stare up at the man she was kissing and stiffened at what she saw. "Kiba, stop." She broke off the kiss and turned away from her boyfriend. Her face flushed pink and a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he was obviously confused and she groaned at how he couldn't see it.

"I don't want to go any further." She told him, making sure to keep her head turned away. She felt so embarrassed that she didn't want to face it.

"Why? Cause of the people?" Kiba looked up at the trees but saw that no one could see them. "We're completely covered. If you're worried about making noise then bite down on my neck." He demonstrated by nibbling on her neck but she pulled him off her.

"It's not that," she was still lying on the ground, arms crossed as she stared up at her boyfriend. "Akamaru's watching." She pointed to the white dog that was sitting right next to them, tail wagging when the attention was finally turned back on him.

Kiba looked at his dog for a moment before grinning. "Akamaru knows not to look. This is nothing knew for him." Kiba went back down to kiss her but she flicked his forehead and finally sat up.

With a huff she looked away. "That's not something I want to hear." She growled out, knees bent as she played with her shoes. Her eyes looking everywhere but at Kiba. She didn't want to hear about his old girlfriends. That was the one thing Sakura was concerned with now that she was dating Kiba. _"He's older than me so he's been with a lot of women. Which means he probably has a lot of ex-girlfriends who know him better than I do." _She was worried one of those ex-girlfriends or any woman older than her would show up one day and show Kiba that it was better to be with a woman who has experience rather than a little girl who blushes every time she kisses her boyfriend.

So what if Kiba was her first boyfriend. That didn't mean she couldn't please him just like how his other girlfriends did. _"I can be as good as they were," _Sakura was sure that she could make him happy. So what if he's been with a lot of women, or that they know how to make him happy, or that they have more experience than her, or that they know more about him than she does. _"Oh, who am I kidding?" _she knew she lacked everything those other woman had. They could spend as much time with him and not have to worry about being caught and allowed him to live his life as he wanted. She really was nothing but a bother to him.

With a sigh of defeat Sakura put her head in between her knees and tried not cry at her thoughts. "I'm sorry," she felt two arms wrapped around her small shaking frame and being pulled up next to a larger and much stronger one. "I didn't mean to upset you. My intention was for this date to be a happy one but I made you cry instead," He kissed the top of her head, hands running up and down her arms in a calming motion. "I wanted to try and lighten the mood but I made you feel insecure about my past, but Sakura you don't have to worry. Those I dated before you are now in my past, long gone and forever out of my mind. You're my present, my future, and you're always on my mind." He winked at her and bringing her closer to his body. Even Akamaru wanted to comfort her by sitting as close as possible to her, licking her knees.

This only made her cry more. "It's not fair," she put her face in her hands, so ashamed that she was crying in front of him. "You know so much about me that you can even see what I'm thinking, but I don't a single thing about you," She cried out her worries, her concerns, and her fears. "I'm scared someone who knows you better than I do will steal you away and show you a life that where you don't have to hide away on a date." She spoke her fears to him. She was his student and he was her teacher, them dating something that could ruin both their lives. It can cause so many problems that it would be easy for someone else to come along and steal him away from her.

"You're wrong," she was pushed back to the ground, her and Kiba facing each other with his arms still wrapped tightly around her body and Akamaru coming up to curl up with them. "Every night I image you in my bed with me, the two of us lying exactly like this, and you saying how happy that we're finally married and me saying I can't wait for our kids to be running around the house," his words were causing her face to turn into a cherry. She hadn't realized his feelings for her ran that deep but she wasn't frightened by them. She wrapped her arms around his own body and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent and smiling as the familiar smell entered her nose. "I love only one woman and I plan on staying with her as long as she wants me to be." He put his hand on her cheek, making her look up at his honest brown eyes that told her his words were true. Until she told him to leave he would remain by her side.

"Forever." She breathed out, tightening her hold on him, wishing for this one moment that time would stop and they could remain like this forever. Here they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them and separating them, they could live peacefully in this world of theirs and be happy.

"Kiba," She knew that no matter how badly she wished for time to stop it wouldn't. Wishing didn't come true just because you wished it to be. You make wishes come true by making the some true yourself. She wanted to be with Kiba and she would stay with him. "I want to know more about you."

He was playing with her hair, something he always seemed to be doing. "What do you want to know?"

She didn't have to think about her answer. "Everything." She wanted to know everything that made him Kiba Inuzuka.

He only gave her a light chuckle in return. "You keep talking like this and I'll tie you and won't let you go." He joked with her but for some reason she had a feeling he would do something weird like that to her.

She looked at her boyfriend, finally taking notice to what he was wearing. A grey t-shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans with black sneakers. He looked like he had just gone into his closet and pulled out anything, and she would have believed that if not for the fact that he still had the price tag hanging off his jacket.

So she wasn't the only one who took time to dress up for this date. "Yeah, well…huh?" she looked up at the sky when she felt water hit her forehead. "It's raining." She sat up with Kiba, both looking at the sky and frowning.

Their date was over before it even started.

"I'll get my car," he took off his jacket and put it over her, it was large enough that it nearly swallowed her. "We can finish this at my house." So maybe their date wasn't over.

"Really?" Kiba helped her stand up, taking the picnic basket she brought with him as he led her and Akamaru out of the park's hidden garden.

"Of course!" he grinned down at her. "I wanna eat this food you made and besides," he leaned down to her height and she didn't have to guess what he was doing. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him back, hands going onto his shoulders as she steadied herself. "This way we can talk freely without anyone hearing us. You want to know my past well you're gonna hear it." He left after that. A giant grin on his face as he and Akamaru ran to his jeep, the rain had only just started to come down and it was already pouring.

Sakura ran to take cover under a tree and sighed. The date was pretty much ruined but they could make up for it at his house. _"His house…?" _she had to think about this for a moment. She was going to her boyfriend's house, alone, and mostly likely spend the night. _"Could it be…could tonight be…is tonight the night we do it?" _she nearly jumped out of her skin at the thought. She loved her boyfriend but she was still nervous about doing "that" with him. It would be her first time and she didn't want to have any regrets after doing it. They almost did it in school but they were stopped by Tsuande and they were mostly going on the sexual feelings they built up from what they had been doing prior to Tsuande stopping them. She had been so sure then but she wasn't sure now.

"_Am I really ready to lose my virginity?" _she wrapped her arms around herself in a self-hug but stopped when she felt Kiba's jacket on her. It felt so warm, probably from the body heat that Kiba was giving off when he was wearing it. In a way it was like he was with her at that very moment, hugging her and keeping her warm from the heavy rain that was falling down. She brought the collar of it closer to her face and smiled when she smelled the familiar scent that she was so use to now. _"I may be scared but I know I can trust Kiba." _It was true. He wouldn't do anything to harm her and she knew that.

"Kiba, I love you." She whispered into the jacket, wanting it so badly to be the real Kiba Inuzuka.

"Sakura?" she froze when she heard his voice, her body felt like all the warmth had left her and all that was left was ice.

"Sasuke!" she gasped out, eyes wide as she saw the Uchiha standing beside her. An umbrella in one hand and a bag in the other. "How long have you…?"

"A while," he walked closer to her and Sakura zipped the jacket she wore all the way up. Trying hard to image that Kiba really was with her at the moment. "Inuzuka-sensei was with you too before he left." She froze again. Her mind shut down at his words and body just standing there, staring at him, begging that this was all just a bad dream.

"W-What?" It couldn't be true. He couldn't have seen them together. If he did then it would mean the end of everything.

He stared at her for a long while. Dark coal eyes staring into her frighten green ones. "You're dating our teacher," it wasn't a question but rather a statement. "You know that's illegal? If anyone finds out about this he'll go to jail and-!"

Sakura stopped him before she could hear anymore of his words. "Please don't tell anyone!" she begged him, getting down on her knees in front of him. "Please! I don't want to be separated from Kiba. I love him and I don't want to be the reason his life is ruined," She cried out to him. Her mind flashed her back to a time she had begged something of him once before. Only she wasn't begging him to stay and be with her but now she was begging him to not tell anyone about what he saw. "I'm begging you Sasuke," she looked up at him with eyes flowing over with tears of fear that she felt deep inside her heart. "Don't make me leave the man I love!"

She begged him and for a second imaged a world where she was not with Kiba and the two were merely teacher and student and nothing more. It was a cold lonely world. "I won't," she was no longer felt the rain hitting her and a warm hand resting on top of her shoulder. "I won't tell anyone." Sasuke was promising her. He would keep his word and not tell anyone about what he saw. He would help her keep their secret.

"Thank you!" she cried out again but this time because she was happy.

It was like that for a few minutes. Her crying her tears of joy and Sasuke kneeling down beside her, his hand never leaving her shoulder. "Come on," he pulled her up off the ground and sighed. "I'll be in trouble with Inuzuka if he finds you crying on the ground."

The way he said it made her laugh. It was true that if Kiba returned now he would mostly likely yell and scream at Sasuke for making her cry. "Yeah, you're right," she wiped away her tears with the edge of the jacket. She would have to clean it for him before she gave it back to Kiba. It had gotten dirty from her begging on the ground and her crying. "Sasuke, where's Naruto?  
Her question had surprised him but he looked like he was expecting it all the same. "Training." he leaned against the tree she had once been under and motioned for her to stand under his umbrella with him but she decline and stayed under the tree instead. She told him Kiba would smell him on her and she didn't want to cause anymore problems between the two guys. _"He already hates Sasuke so there's no reason to add anymore fuel to the fire." _She really didn't need to see a fight between the two take place in a public park.

"I see," she breathed out a sigh of relief. In middle school when they were paired up for that one year together they had another member in their group. Naruto Uzumaki was different than most of their classmates. He was loud, obnoxious, rude, and loved playing pranks, fighting, and eating ramen. He annoyed the hell out of the two of them in the beginning but somehow he had grown on them and they all became one little family. They relied on each other, looked out for each other, and cared about what happened to everyone. When Sasuke left to join with Orochimaru, Naruto went after him to bring him back but Sakura hadn't heard or seen him since the day he left.

"_**I'll bring Sasuke back. It's a promise of a lifetime Sakura!" **_

"_Naruto…"_ she could still hear his voice even now as he made her that promise before leaving to track down his best friend and bring him home. "How is he?" she wanted, no she needed to know how he was doing. He went so far because of her and she needed to know that he was doing alright. She became a nurse for both of them because she wanted to be there when they both returned and to help them if they were injured.

"He's fine," Sasuke sighed and pulled out his phone. "I'll get a phone call every few weeks and a text every other day but he's training with a retired private investigator. He said his names Jiraiya and he's learning all sorts of new fighting techniques. He brags about it all the time when he talks to me." She could see it. Behind his smirk was a smile.

"I'm so glad." She was happy that Naruto was dong fine and working hard at his goal. He said he wanted to become the chief of police when he got older and it seemed like he would reach his goal. _"Naruto, I hope you come home soon." _She looked up at the raining sky but still smiled when she thought of the hyper active blonde that use to always be at her side.

"Sakura," she turned around to face Sasuke and was caught off guard when a bright flash temporarily blinded her. "I'll send this to Naruto."

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the spots she was now seeing from the flash of his phone. He had taken a picture of her and she didn't understand why.

Sasuke smirked and showed her the picture he had taken of her. It was her, smiling into the camera. "After he learned I was moving back here he told me to keep an eye out for you. He's worried about you so I might as well send him this picture and get him off my case. The little fool is really annoying sometimes." He went back to his phone and Sakura finally took in his appearance. A tight black t-shirt with old navy blue jeans and dark blue shoes and a black wristband on his left wrist. He didn't seem like he was ready for the rain but the umbrella he had with him said he knew it was going to rain and he had come prepared.

Sakura watched Sasuke type a few things on his phone before putting it back into his pocket. She started laughing at the frown he wore and he gave a questioning look. "You're not fooling me Sasuke. I know you care about Naruto and you want him to stop worrying because you're concerned for his well-being." She had spent a year with both boys and knew how they were. They would pretend to hate each other but really they cared about each other.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before turning his head to the side. "You know I can always tell Naruto you're dating our teacher. I'm sure he'll love hearing about all the perverted things he's doing to you."

"Sasuke!" Sakura growled out and aimed a punch to his face but it was stopped by him moving away from her. "Don't you dare tell Naruto anything about that and who told you we were doing anything?" she wanted to know if Ino had leaked anything out.

Sasuke stared at her again. "So you guys really are doing things," She threw a rock at his head at those words and growled when he dodged it. Damn, she just gave him blackmail material without even knowing it. "Relax, I won't tell Naruto anything. I'll leave that to you." He gave her a small wave goodbye and left. His lone figure walking in the rain, umbrella keeping him dry while she was still having small droplets of rain hit her body.

"Leave it to me?" she thought about his words and wondered," Is Naruto coming back?"

"Sakura!" she didn't have anymore time to think. Kiba's car had pulled up at the entrance of the park and he was running to her with a white umbrella still unopened in his hands. "Are you alright?" he gasped when he saw her soaking wet form and was frantic, saying she would come down with pneumonia. "Come on, we need to get you out of this rain." He opened the umbrella and took her hand in his as they ran back to his car.

She looked up at him, he was soaking wet too, possibly even more than her but he didn't seem to even notice. He was to busy worrying about her. "Kiba, I love you." She grasped his hand tighter and moved closer to him as they ran.

"What brought this on?" her confession had confused him. Saying it in the rain was probably something that usually didn't happen to him but she needed to say it to him now.

"I just really missed you, that's all." She smiled brightly up at him and laughed when she saw his cheeks light up and he turned to look away from her, mumbling under his breath. She only laughed again and ran alongside him. She didn't need to tell him about Sasuke, or at least not right now. She would tell him later but for now she would spend a happy night with the man she loved.

* * *

They reached his car soon enough and drove off to Kiba's house, Akamaru sleeping in the backseat and Sakura blushed when she entered the car. Memories of the last time she was in here entered her mind instantly and her eyes kept traveling to back where Akamaru was and wondered if the box of condoms were still where she had last seen them. Kiba had caught her looking and started laughing at her blushing face and his words only made her blush more. "You keep looking like that and I won't be able to stop myself from deflowering my innocent cherry blossom." If he wasn't driving she would have smacked him.

She crossed her arms and huffed, eyes looking out the window as they drove down a straight road and pulled up into a drive way. She was at Kiba's house and started blushing again as more dirty thoughts came into her mind.

"Cute!" Kiba hugged her from behind, pulling her closer to him and started nuzzling her cheek.

"Don't start this up again." She meant him going back into the guy that would act a like a fool everyday in front of her because he wanted to be closer to her but couldn't.

"I can't help it," he pulled her onto his lap and kicked his door open. He jumped out with her in his arms and Akamaru jumping out soon after and closing the door behind him with his tail. They ran to the front quickly and Akamaru even opened the door with the key Kiba had tossed to him. They were inside now, Akamaru shaking all the water off his body and jumped onto the couch while her and Kiba were still standing by the door. He hadn't let go of her let. "And Sakura…" he nibbled on her ear. "I still have those condoms. They're in my bedroom if you're interested."

She froze, her whole body turning beet red and she smacked him so hard upside the head she made him drop her instantly. "Pervert!" she cried once she was on her own two feet.

"I can't help it," he went back to hugging her from behind. "I love Sakura and want to tell her all my desires." His hands went to her waist and started playing with her skirt.

"_I knew I should have worn pants." _She rolled her eyes and slapped his hands away. "There's a limit you know." She huffed out, arms crossed as she looked over the room they were in. It was the living room, with a giant black couch, glass coffee table in front of it, a grey rug under it, and a TV attached to the wall. She could see the kitchen and living where connected by a small counter with stools on both sides. It looked like a nice place to live.

"Like how I decorated?" he joked with her but there was strange seriousness in his voice. He always seemed to get like that with her from time to time.

"It's nice." She wasn't lying. She did like how his home looked and wanted to see more of it. Maybe he would give her a tour after they changed.

"I' glad I have you're approval of my home," he caught her off guard when he picked her back up in his arms and started walking up the stairs that she had somehow missed that were off to the side. "Now it's time to get out of these wet clothes." He carried her up the stairs and passed two doors before kicking open one and turned on the light.

"Your room?" she saw a blue king sized bed with white mix in, a brown ceiling fan that matched the dresser and desks in the room, and two other doors that she assumed to be the closet and bathroom.

"Yep," He walked over to the dresser, set her down, and pulled out two pairs of sweat pants and one t-shirt. "Now it's time to shower."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm not showering with you." She was not going to get in the shower with her boyfriend. Ino told her once from a book she had read what can happen in a shower between a man and a woman and she wanted her first time to be in a comfy bed, not the cold hard wall of a shower.

"Why?" he looked disappointed but she wouldn't fall for his puppy dog eyes. "I've already seen you naked before so you don't have to be shy."

She really wanted to kick his mouth shut. "Yeah, but there's usually some clothes still on!" She retorted back, cheeks blazing as he brought that up.

Kiba opened his mouth but closed it again as he thought about her words. He really seemed to be thinking things over. "Yeah, you're right," he frowned and looked down at her. "Then let's change that right now." he tried pushing her through the bathroom door but she held her ground.

"No," she grabbed the t-shirt and sweatpants from his hands and moved away. "I'm not losing my virginity in a bathtub." She told him what she wanted or rather didn't want. A girl's first time in her mind was meant to be special and romantic. A man and woman in bed together, slowly undressing each other while they whisper soft I love you to each other and making love in the way only real lovers could. Slowly her eyes wandered over to the large king sized bed in the room and she blushed, imaging her and Kiba on it together.

"Sakura," she heard his laugh and felt his arms wrap around her, their wet clothes sticking together. His hands were on her cheeks, thumbs circling her wet skin and she watched as the water was dripping off his hair and down his face. Her face was heating up as she thought he looked really cool right now. "I understand," he kissed her forehead and brought her in closer for a hug, making her drop the clothing she had in her hands. She hugged him back but was a little unsure abut his words. Whenever he said he understood it was usually the opposite of what she was really thinking. So she had been looking at the bed then he probably thought it meant she was ready to have sex right now. "You can shower here while I use the one downstairs. I know you're nervous about this so I won't force you."

Sakura was surprised. He actually got it right and for once she didn't want to call him an idiot. "How did…?"

He stopped her by placing his thumb on her lips. "Because I know you, Sakura." The way he said it, with so much love and honesty in his voice made her want to cry. Never before had she ever met anyone like him before and she was so grateful that she had met him. As he turned away from her Sakura acted fast, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her forehead up against his spin. "Maybe next time we could…you know…" she felt stupid for acting like such a little kid but with the way her heart was beating so fast right now it was hard for her to speak properly.

It seemed like Kiba understood. He turned back around and lifted her up off the ground, his arms under her knees and her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'd liked that," they kissed after that. Wet lips making contact and mouths open to start up the dance they didn't get to finish in the park. Her hands went into his hair and liked how it felt even when it was wet because whether it be wet or dry it was still Kiba and she loved everything about him. She titled her head back and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore more of her mouth and moaned when he did. "Sakura…" he broke off the kiss and started sucking on her chin. "If we keep this up I can guarantee we'll be using the bed very soon." He warned her but he wasn't stopping either. His mouth attacking every piece of exposed skin he could find on her and Sakura was letting him, her mind no longer cared for the shower and now she wanted to remain in the arms of Kiba all night long.

_**Ding-Dong**_

Kiba growled and she groaned when they both heard the doorbell. "Leave it." Kiba said and went back to kissing her. She held no arguments and agreed to the kiss, loving the great feeling of it.

"Arf!" they both heard Akamaru bark, then the door opening, and then another voice. "Hello boy. Is your master home or is he a bit "busy" to answer the door?" There was amusement in whose ever voice that was.

Kiba growled again. "Dammit. That's what I get for teaching Akamaru how to open doors."

While he was annoyed with the door opening Sakura was annoyed with another thing. "Your guest said busy," she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I take it you've had a lot of guest over for this person to say something like that." She glared at him. She understood he had a lot of girlfriends before meeting her; she got that already so she didn't need to be constantly reminded of it!

Kiba seemed to understand her reason for being angry and panicked. "It's not like! I mean not anymore! It was…well before I meet you…I was...how do you say it?"

"A playboy." She unwrapped her arms from his neck and crossed them. It was strange that he was still holding her but she was too angry to think about that right now.

He seemed to pale at her words. "Not really, I mean I did have a lot of girlfriend. Even in elementary school the ladies loved me so I do have some ex-girlfriends so the people closer to mean know that and-!" he stopped when he realized his words were only making her angry.

"Well this killed the mood," she jumped down from his arms and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower." She closed the door before he could reply and locked it. No way was she leaving the door unlocked when she got completely naked. She was to angry right now to be thinking about doing any of those things with her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna kill whoever is at my door." She could hear Kiba growl out and shut the door to his bedroom loudly. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who was upset.

"Good," she liked that. He had upset her with him bragging about all the girls he used to date so it was only fair he should feel as angry as her. Slowly she started to undress and began to fill up the tub, screw the shower she needed to take a bath. She thought better in the bath and she needed to think. Taking off all her clothes she stepped into the tub and sighed when the warm water touched her cold body. She hadn't realized she had been freezing from those wet clothes. "Probably because Kiba was keeping me warm in his arms," she smiled when she thought of the warm feeling she always feels when she's in her boyfriend's arms but frowned soon after. "I wonder how many how girls have felt the same warm feeling that I do?" she sighed and snuck deeper into the tub, mouth blowing bubbles to show she really was upset. "Since grade school he's been popular with the girls and has a lot of ex-girlfriends?" she thought over what he had told her in the bedroom and suddenly she felt like screaming. How the hell was she supposed to compete with god only knows how many girls he's been with? Any one of them could come back at any moment and try to steal him from her and with their relationship a secret she probably couldn't even act like his girlfriend around them. "So either way, I lose." she sighed and leaned her head back against the tub's edge and stared at the ceiling. If one of his ex-girlfriend's did show up would Kiba leave her to be with them?

She wasn't so sure he wouldn't. It was obvious that he's had sex before her and she wouldn't be surprised if some of his ex-girlfriend's were merely friends-with-benefits. Sure they had done some things together but Sakura knew only a little about that adult world but she was sure those other woman knew everything it took to please a man. "So I'm out numbered and out matched." She sighed again before standing up and getting out of the tub. The warm water had already started to turn cold and she didn't feel like catching a cold. Picking up a towel she dried off her body and went to get dressed in the clothes Kiba had given her but froze. She left the clothes out in the bedroom when she dropped them. "Great." She sighed, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and wrapped the towel securely around her body. Hopefully she could just grab the clothes and get back in the bathroom before Kiba saw her. She was in no mood to deal with him or any other stupid thing he did that she thought was cute, she was to upset at this moment. Unlocking the door she was set on getting the clothes she had dropped but she wasn't expecting to see Kiba at the door, one arm raised to knock and the other holding the forgotten clothes.

The two stared at each other for a long while, neither moving because they couldn't. It was like their eyes placed a spell over the other and now they were stuck until the spell was broken. Sakura tried to look away but his eyes held such a strong hold over her, the way they looked at that moment made her heart melt of the ice she felt from before and bloom into a flower of love. Those eyes that stared at her and kept her frozen were really only looking at her, telling her he was thinking of only her, and that he loved only her. She wanted to cry all over like she did at the park but she stopped herself and moved herself closer to him. It seemed like that broke the spell because once she moved so did Kiba and the two wrapped their arms around each other, lips kissing, and moans escaping them. The anger and confusion gone from Sakura and was replaced with the same feeling of warmth and love that she always felt when in his arms. She gasped when they reached the bed, him on top of her in nothing more than a pair of worn out jeans and her in only a towel. Her heartbeat had increased but she didn't let any of that stop her, she continued with the kiss and groaned when his hand reached under her towel and started rubbing her uncovered sex.

No words needed to be said between them. Their eyes said it all and that was all they needed for this to be a go. They loved each other and both wanted this so they would do it. The kissing never stopped but their hands continued to work on each other, Kiba rubbing her and her scratching behind his ear. Before it would make him turn into a little puppy but now it was making turn into the opposite. A hungry dog that wanted to mate and she was willing and open to the idea. His fingers entered her body, stroking her most sensitive place and Sakura could hear the sound of bells ringing, something about this time was different that all the rest. It was much more intense and filled with so much more fire that it made her excited just thinking about all of it. Her hips started rocking with his fingers that were inside her and she begged him to do more to her. Low moans escaped her as he inserted two more fingers and started pumping them into her, her legs wrapping around his waist and she could feel his member poking her through the fabric of his jeans. It really was happening and she didn't feel anything but passion at this time. This moment was perfect.

"_Kiba Inuzuka! You answer your damn phone now!" _

Moment over.

"_I don't care what cheap whore you're screwing now, you can leave her and pick up the phone." _

Whoever was talking on the phone was a woman and a very angry one. Sakura felt her eye twitch at being called a cheap whore and wondered yet again what kind of women he used to date before her. Whoever was yelling seemed to know and if she wasn't saying such bad things about her, Sakura would have asked her for advice.

Kiba growled again and grabbed with phone with much more force than he needed. "Ma! Sakura's not a whore so don't call her that!" he yelled into the phone and Sakura was surprised that the angry woman was his mother. She hadn't been expecting that.

"_Oh, so her name is Sakura? How nice that you're finally telling me the name of one of your little girlfriends." _

She could still hear the woman's angry voice and once more wondered what Kiba did before he met her. His mother said he never told her the names of his girlfriends so did that mean they were all just friends-with-benefits and Kiba didn't see the need to introduce him to his family? Or was he to busy screwing them that he forgot to? She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer to that.

"What do you want, ma?" Kiba sighed and sat up. He sat on the bed in a defeated slump and Sakura sat up herself, leaning against the bed's frame and watched the deep frown on her boyfriend's face. She laughed when she saw that look and received a poke in the side as punishment. She squeaked and moved away from him.

"_Am I interrupting? Sorry, but I need to talk to you about a couple of family matters. But before I do, let me talk to your girlfriend. She actually sounds normal." _

His mother urged him to give Sakura the phone and she would have talked to the woman but Kiba moved off the bed and handed her back the clothes that had been forgotten for a second time. "Not now, mother," he looked at her with an apologetic look that said he was going to be a while but she understood. With her parents away right now they called her a lot and kept her on the phone for hours. "Just tell me what you want to talk to me about." He sat on the edge of the bed and Sakura took that as her cue to get dressed. She jumped off the bed and made sure Kiba wasn't looking as she dropped the towel and put on the t-shirt and pair of sweats he had gotten her. The shirt almost fit her, it went past her waist that she could wear it as a dress if she wore leggings under it but the sweats were far too large for her. She rolled them up three times but they still kept sliding down on her. It felt a little strange to not wear any underwear but she didn't feel like going back into the bathroom and getting them. She would get them later if Kiba didn't take them. _"If he does it'll be the third pair he takes from me." _She rolled her eyes, remembering how he had already stolen two pairs of underwear from her.

A soft whimper was heard and she expected to see Akamaru in the room but was surprised that it was still only her and Kiba. He was glaring at the clothes she was now wearing; obviously he wasn't happy that she wasn't in just a towel anymore. "Hey, you're the one who gave me the clothes."

"_You gave her clothes instead of just letting her walk around naked? This must be serious." _

His mother's shocked voice made her laugh. Kiba didn't seem to be enjoying any of this but Sakura was. "So what if it is?" he reached out and pulled her next to him on the bed, one arm wrapping around her shoulders. "I'm in love with Sakura Haruno." He confessed over the phone but she knew he was saying it to her.

"I think you killed your mother from shock." Sakura said after a long moment of silences.

"Yeah, I think so." He laughed and so did she.

"I'll go make lunch. After all, we didn't get to eat in the park and I don't want the food I made go to waste." She kissed his cheek and got up to leave the room and unpack the picnic lunch she made and eat it now before it all spoiled.

He let her go without to much of a fight. Just a long kiss on the lips and another bite to her neck, leaving yet another mark. She was going to have to start wearing a scarf to school soon if he kept this up. Sooner or later someone was going to see the red marks on her pale skin and then what was she supposed to do? She could always say it was from her boyfriend but then people would want to meet him and that could cause some problems. "Akamaru," she smiled when she saw the giant dog lying on the couch, a big bone in his mouth. She went over and started petting his head. "You're master keeps biting me." She told the dog and he licked her wrist. She laughed and went into the kitchen to get the picnic basket that she hadn't seen Kiba bring in. He could have when she was in the bathroom, that seemed to make sense but she decided she would ask him later when he got off the phone.

She picked up the basket and brought it into the living room, setting it down on the glass coffee table and sitting down next to Akamaru. "Kiba's mom sounded really angry before." Sakura said out loud as she set everything up. She packed a lot of sandwiches along with potato salad, some cupcakes and other foods she had seen other people bring to a picnic.

Akamaru's whines made her smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's not getting yelled at to badly." She went to pet the dog and comfort him. She could see that his heart was as big as his body, he cared and worried for Kiba just like she did.

"You'd be wrong there," she and Akamaru looked over and saw Kiba coming down the stairs, worn out jeans still on and a towel around his shoulders as he was still drying his hair. "So…." He plopped down next to her on the couch, one arm around her shoulder, and a wide grin plastered onto his face. "What are you doing next Saturday?"

She thought about it for a moment and had a feeling of what she really would be doing. "Something tells me I'm meeting your mother." She handed him a plate of food and grabbed her own. She was not going to let the food she had spent all morning making go to waste.

"Yeah," he gave her a long sigh before taking a bite out of the sandwich she made. "She wouldn't let me hang up until I told her you would come over for a family dinner." Sakura thought about this for a moment. She was meeting his family sooner than she thought and was worried they wouldn't like her for a few reasons. "Won't it be bad for me to your family? They'll find out I'm your student." If they find out then they would know the consequences that could happen to Kiba and they would blame her if it they ever came true.

Kiba only shrugged, finishing off his first sandwich and reached for another. "I already told her." He said it so calming that Sakura wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"What!" she jumped in her seat; even Akamaru joined her in her surprise. Both looked at Kiba like he was insane.

"I told her you were my student." He pulled her back down to sit next to him. His hand was playing with the back of her damp hair but even that wasn't calming her down.

"And…?" she and Akamaru both pressured him to continue. Did that mean she was already the number one enemy of Mrs. Inuzuka? Or should she watch her back for anyone who might try and jump her? She needed to know what his mother said about her.

He finished his second sandwich and smiled down at her, kissing her cheek. "She's happy that the money she spent on sending me to school to be a teacher wasn't wasted," he started laughing at her shocked face and pulled her closer. "She was a little concerned and asked me if I really was sure about dating my student but I told her what I told you," she looked up at him, both their foreheads touching. "I won't leave Sakura's side until she tells me too."

She blushed when he said those words to her again. He really wouldn't leave her even if his mother didn't approve of her. "I'm happy." She hugged him back and once again silently thanked her lucky star for allowing her to meet this man. "By the way, Kiba?" she ran one finger over his chest, writing her name over his beating heart. "Who was at the door?"

"An old friend of mine," Kiba reached one hand into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out two tickets. "He came by to drop off these tickets for us." Sakura looked at the small colorful pieces of paper for a moment, something about them seemed familiar.

"These are for that cruise you made me look at," She gasped when she finally remembered them. About a month ago he made her look at cruise brochures and she had circled the most expensive one before she turned it into a paper airplane and threw it out the window. He had said he remembered everything she circled but she thought he was kidding. "You actually bought them?" she couldn't believe he was really serious about going on a cruise with her, and a very expensive one at that.

"Of course," he laid down on the couch with her on top of him. Akamaru curled up by their feet and it seemed like they were going to take a nap together. "I've want to go away with you for a long time now and I wasn't going to miss my chance."

"But it's expensive," she felt bad now for picking that one she did. She had thought he was joking with her at the time. If she had known he was serious then she would have chosen a less expensive one. "Why not trade them in for something a little more affordable?" She didn't want the guy to go bankrupt because of her.

"It's fine. I have a friend who got me a good deal on the trip so I only paid for half of the original price," he told her and she sighed in relief. She was glad he wasn't spending his life savings on her. "Not that it matters. I'll pay no matter how large the amount is if it makes my girl smile."

"You're so corny." She poked his side and said he stole that line from a chick flick. "My dad says that to my mom too."

"Really?" Kiba seemed to think about that; one arm went under his head for support. "That reminds me. I gotta get you home soon before you're parents start to worry." His other arm was running up and down her back in a calming motion.

Sakura snuggled deeper into his body, not wanting to leave this wonderful feelings. "My parents aren't home right now. I'm home alone for the next few months." She closed her eyes, intending to go to sleep or she would have if Kiba's body hadn't suddenly frozen over.

"You're home alone?" she wasn't sure but Sakura thought she heard his voice crack.

"Yes." she didn't understand why he was suddenly acting so strange.

"You're staying over with me until they return!"

* * *

Sakura yawned and for the fifth time that day tried hard not to fall asleep in her chemistry class. After she told Kiba her parents weren't home he made her sleep over at his house because he wouldn't let her return home to an empty house. He kept going on and on about robbers breaking into her house, doing unspeakable things to her, and killing her after they were finished with her. She hadn't been freaked out about staying home alone until after she heard his horror story and agreed to stay with him without to much of a fight and was glad that she didn't have to leave her boyfriend. Or at least she was until it was time for them to go to sleep. Kiba had worn only his boxers to bed, making Sakura's face burn bright red, and wouldn't put on more because he said he always sleeps like that. She wore the clothes he had given her to sleep in and the two shared his bed, they both knew they had school the next morning so they decided to just sleep instead of doing other things. Actually Kiba told her if they did start he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop by morning and them both missing school would be too suspicious.

His words made her face heat up again but she didn't let it bother her to much and went to sleep in his arms, believing she would have wonderful dreams. Only to dream she would have to sleep and she didn't get any of that. It was a little past midnight when she was awoken by Kiba's hands going down her pants to touch that part of her and she had to roll him over just to keep his hands off her. Only he rolled back over to her and his hands went up to her breast next and started playing with them and in return she hit him with a pillow that somehow didn't wake him up but got his hands off her. He was still for a few moments and she thought she could go back to sleep then but he rolled back onto her and started humping her leg like he had done back in the shed. Three times he did that and every time she would push him off only for him to grab onto her. Finally she had enough and went into the guest bedroom, hoping to find some peace in there and she did…for about three minutes. In his sleep he had followed her and started up again with her pushing him off her but he wouldn't stop. He was molesting her in his sleep and she didn't know how to handle it. No matter what room she moved to, the guest room, living room, kitchen, and bathroom, every room in the house he followed her and wouldn't stop.

In the end she had gotten no sleep at all while he somehow had gotten a full night's sleep despite what he was trying to do to her and was surprised to see how exhausted she was when he had woken up. "I'm tired." She mumbled to herself, another yawn escaping her as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Kiba had dropped her off at her house so she could change into her uniform and drove her to school, making sure to drop her off a block away from the school so no one saw them. Not that she really cared at the moment. She wanted to do nothing more than go to sleep.

"Mr. Inuzuka," her head had just touched the desk when Tsuande walked into the room, two men behind her and her expression looked grim. "We need to speak with you and Sakura for a moment." The sleep left her when Tsuande she needed to speak with them. Something about the way she said it made Sakura's heart fell like it was being squeezed by a cold chain.

"Is something the matter?" Kiba put down the lesson plan he was teaching them and looked at the principle. For once he wasn't wearing his lab coat but instead grey dress pants and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up.

Tsuande opened her mouth to speak but a man with bandages on the left side of his face and a cane pushed past her and stood in front of Kiba. "We are here to remove Miss Haruno from your class and take you down to the police station." It was the vice principle of the school, Danzo. A man that was all about rules and didn't care for students feelings, only for the laws that were written down in a giant book that no one reads anymore.

"Excuse me?" Kiba growled, fists clenched and he looked ready to attack the old man.

Sakura watched frozen in her seat as the scene unfolded in front of her.

"_They found out." _she didn't understand how they could have found out about her and Kiba. No one in her class would have told on them, they supported them and were happy that she was dating Kiba. Slowly she turned to Sasuke but he wore a grim expression of his own. His expression told her that he hadn't told anyone about what he had seen at the park yesterday so she knew it wasn't him. But if he hadn't told anyone then how did they find out?

"Some student came to me and said they saw you and Miss Haruno spending a lot of time together, more than a teacher should be spending with his students," Danzo set his cane down hard. "One even said they believed to have seen the two of you together at the park yesterday," Sakura felt like this man was sucking everything out of her body. Her fears were coming true. Kiba's life was ruined and it was all because of her that he was in trouble. "You do know it is illegal for a teacher to date a student? You'll be going to jail Mr. Inuzuka. You'll no longer be allowed to teach and you'll be put away for a long time. Away from any other girls you want to violate."

This was all becoming to much for her to endure. Kibas face alone was enough to make her start crying. His angry and frightened expression that was speaking volumes of the fear that he would be put away and never be allowed to see her again and not be allowed to teach again. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" she stood up, slamming her hands on her desk, and eyes ready to release the tears that were already starting to form. "I won't let you keep saying such things. I'm in love with-!"

"Me," She had been ready to confess to everything. To tell them that she was Kiba's girlfriend but he wasn't doing anything to her. She loved him and wanted to be with him willingly and they had no right to put him in jail. "She's dating me."

"Sasuke?" Or that was what she had intended but Sasuke's words stopped her.

Her eyes shined bright with confusion at his words. Just what was he saying? "Sakura's my girlfriend. She was at the park yesterday but she was with me." He stood up from his seat, hands in his pockets and face blank as he spoke to the vice principle.

Danzo stared at him for a long silent moment. "Do you have any proof of this?" What was supposed to be a simple question seemed more like a challenge. This man was challenging Sasuke, daring him to go against him and the power that he had over them. Sakura's hatred of this old man was growing by the seconds.

Sasuke seemed to hear the challenge and only smirked, pulling out his cell phone and opening to the screen to show them a picture. "I do," he said it with such confidences that it made Sakura's heartbeat quick for just one moment. She suddenly remembered another reason why she had liked Sasuke so much back in middle school. He always had total confidence in himself. "This picture proves that she was with me yesterday. I even have the date and time if you want to confirm I'm not lying." He took the challenge and won and now he was gloating in Danzo's face.

While Sakura loved that Danzo was losing at the game he set he didn't seem very pleased at all. "Why you…!"

"I believe we are done here," The Chairman of the Board of Education, Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in next. The same pipe he always had in his mouth and the room seemed to calm almost instantly with his presences. "It seems this was all a misunderstanding so we have no reason to continue." He was address Danzo, eyes sharp, telling him to stop what he was doing.

That didn't sit well with the vice principle. "Even so we cannot ignore such a serious matter. Therefore I say we remove Miss Haruno from Mr. Inuzuka's class and any other classes she may have with him."

Sarutobi was silent after hearing this, his eyes looking at Sakura and then at Kiba. She could see his mind working just by the way his eyes were and she gulped when she saw him look at the floor. She knew what his decision would be. "Very well," he looked up at Sakura, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Sakura, I'm sorry for this being so sudden but you'll have to come with us so we can change your schedule. You will no longer be taught by Mr. Inuzuka."

She didn't have it in her to argue. The voice she once had was stolen and her will was broken , her feet carried her away from her desk and walked like a robot as she followed the three out of the classroom. Sarutobi and Tsunade wore the same look on their faces, both didn't seem pleased with the decision that was made but Danzo looked please that he had not lost completely. Her class seemed hollow, like they were too shocked to even try and do something. She didn't have to see what Kiba's expression was, she already knew because it was the same as hers. Empty.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura looked blankly at her new schedule that the principle had just handed to her. She no longer has classes with Kiba as her teacher. In fact her whole schedule moved her around so that she wouldn't see him during any parts of the day. This was hell for her and now she just wanted to go home and cry. How could someone find out about them? They had been so careful. Just yesterday they had been in each other's arms, saying they would go on a cruise together and how happy they were to be together. Now they were separated…it all seemed so impossible. How could any of this have happened?

"I am pleased that this matter has been taken care of," Sakura stiffened when she heard the vice principle's voice and her hands began to shake. It was because of this man that she was separated from Kiba. "Our school has to good of a reputation to go through something as horrible as this." Was that all he cared about? The school's reputation or was he more concerned with his own reputation? Didn't he care about the students and what was going on in their lives?

"_He just ruined both mine and Kiba's lives and all he can think about is himself!" _Sakura wanted to scream. She wanted to kick and punch and scream in Danzo's face. It was all his fault and he didn't even care.

"Yes, I am glad things ended without too much trouble," Sarutobi was the Chairmen of the Board, he was a fair guy and Sakura had respected him. Now she just hated everything they had done to her. "It could have caused many problems for Mr. Inuzuka and well as Miss Haruno had something like this gotten out." Sakura looked up at the old man, he was smoking a pipe like always but there was something different about him. His eyes, they held a weird look in them. She couldn't understand what was in them but she could see it, a small tinkle in his eyes that said he was thinking differently than Danzo was.

"Very well than, gentlemen," Tsuande had come to stand in front of Sakura. "I believe it's time for you to go and for Sakura to get to class." She offered both men smiles and they left her office without a word. Danzo went back to his office and Sarutobi stopped for a moment to look back at Sakura.

"I wish you the best of luck, Sakura." He took his pipe out of his mouth and walked out of the office.

She was confused by what Sarutobi had done. What did he mean that he wishes her luck? "It seems your little secret has leaked out," However Tsuande's words confused her more. "I was so sure Inuzuka would be shouting at the top of his lungs the day you agreed to him."

"What?" Sakura stood up from her sit, eyes wide and the schedule in her hands was crumpled into a ball. "You knew?" The principle knew about her and Kiba. "Did you-?"

"I didn't," Tsuande walked over to the frantic girl and put her hands on her shoulders. "I knew about you and Mr. Inuzuka for a long time," she moved a few pieces of hair out of Sakura's face and began to explain. "I was able to tell by his actions and how he treated you. When some of the other teachers started to notice this I tried covering it up but none of them seemed to listen to me. That's why I called you in, if there was something going on then I needed to know so I could think of a way to help you."

"So that time in your office?" Sakura could remember Tsuande asking her about what she thought about Kiba. Back then he was still her teacher and that's how she had answered, that he was her teacher and nothing more. Now, she loved him and wanted to be in his arms.

"I was checking to see if he made a move, he hadn't so I had been able to clear it with the other teachers," she gave Sakura a big grin and started chuckling. "Though I'm not sure how no one else seemed to notice. He made it very obvious that he was interested in you," She got a faraway in her eyes. "He'd come into the hospital with an injury or bad cold and ask about you, saying he was just checking up on his students. He did a lot to see you and get closer to you. He really loves you." Sakura stared into Tsunade's light brown eyes, they were very gentle and they seemed to look sad. They were sad for her.

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She went to Tsunade and cried, she cried out everything she had been feeling from the moment they had taken her out of Kiba's class to now. Tsuande's words had gotten to her, she knew Kiba loved her, she knew he had done a lot to try and get closer to her. She knew all that but now it didn't matter anyone. "It's not fair," she cried into the woman's chest, hands gripping at her arms and trying to escape the hard reality she was facing. "Why did they have to separate us? It's not fair!" she loved Kiba with all her heart. She wanted to stay by his side and she promised she would but now she can't. If she stayed with him it would end up ruining his life and she couldn't do that to him.

"I understand," Tsuande ran her hand through Sakura's short pink hair but that only made Sakura cry more. Kiba always did that to her whether she was upset or happy and she missed his touch. It was nice that Tsuande was comforting her but she wouldn't be happy until she got back in the arms of the man she loved. "I know you're upset right now and I promise I'll do all I can to fix this but for now I need you to be strong," she lifted Sakura's crying head to stare into her tear-filled eyes. "You need to stay strong if you want to stay with him." Her words were gentle and Sakura trusted them. She needed to stay strong and focused. Whoever had told on them was probably still around and who knows if they were watching her even now. If she was to busy crying then it really would get out that she was involved with her teacher and she needed to keep it hidden. So she would wipe her tears away and pretend that Kiba was just her teacher and Sasuke was her boyfriend.

"_It'll be hard but I need to do this." _Sakura held her hands over her heart and imagined for a quick moment that Kiba was besides her, holding her in his warm embrace and they were both smiling. "Thank you, Tsuande." She opened her eyes and thanked the principle. She had helped her a lot and now Sakura knew she had work to do. She knew it would be hard not seeing Kiba but she knew if she just waited, even only a little while she could find a way to be with him. She just had to keep believing and she would be back in those arms that she was missing.

* * *

The day had ended and not in the way Sakura had wanted. She had to stay in the principles office all day because Danzo had sent over a police officer to see if she had been lying about being with Kiba. The police had asked her basic questions but she knew with the way he was wording them was just their way of trying to confuse her and make her confess. Well she was training to be a doctor and wouldn't fall things that easy. She had answered all the questions and made sure to keep her body calm while she explained that her boyfriend was Sasuke Uchiha and not her teacher Kiba Inuzuka. She hated having to lie about something like this but if she was going to still be with Kiba at the end of all this then she needed to pretend she didn't love him. Something that was not an easy thing to accomplish.

"Sakura!" she was at her locker when all her friends had come running up to her. She smiled at them and went to greet them but was stopped when Sasuke embraced her in a hug. She had not been expecting that and didn't know how to react to something like this. He had always been a guy that didn't even want to shake hands with a person much less hug them.

"Um…Sasuke? Are you feeling alright?" she questioned, trying to get out of his hold. His body didn't give her the same warm feeling Kiba's did and being held by another man just felt wrong to her.

"Just go with it," he whispered in her ear. "Danzo is coming." She finally understood and hugged him back. He had said to the vice principle that they were dating to save both her and Kiba so she needed to act like they were a real couple. It felt strange being in his arms but all she had to do was close her eyes and imagine that she was with Kiba, she was in his arms, and the two of them were discussing where their next date would be. She felt herself tear up but she quickly wiped them away when she saw Danzo coming towards them. He was coming towards them and walking behind him was…Kiba!

"Miss Haruno," he stopped in front of them, his cane tapping the floor lightly. "I am here to apologize once again for the inconvenience this has caused you." He was grinning, even with have his face wrapped in bandages that made him look like a weak old man she could still see the twisted expression he wore.

"It is no trouble at all." Sakura kept her tone clear and her eyes on Danzo. She didn't need to give him anymore reason to believe that she was with Kiba, besides she couldn't dare look at his face. When they had arrived Sasuke had moved her around so that his arm was around her waist and she was pulled against his body. He was showing the world that they were a couple and she knew it was killing Kiba inside. He wanted to do what Sasuke was doing to her for a long time and now he was being forced to stand there and watch it all happen.

That twisted smile came back on his face. "I am glad to hear it, aren't you Mr. Inuzuka?" he turned his gaze to Kiba and Sakura couldn't stop herself. She followed his gaze and faced Kiba only he wasn't facing her. He was looking at the vice principle.

"Yeah, I'm glad everything turned out fine," he gave them all a big grin and continued saying how he was glad that he wasn't in trouble but could see what the others couldn't. His grin was so forced that it hurt her and his eyes may have looked the same to everyone else but she could see it. They were empty and being tortured. She was right in front of him, they were within inches from each other but they had to pretend that they felt nothing for each other. Sakura wanted to scream and cry once more. "It's good isn't it, Miss Haruno?" she was surprised when he turned his gaze on her. He was looking at her and for a moment his eyes seemed to shine. "Looks like we dodged a bullet." He put one hand behind his head and tried to make it sound like he was making a joke but she understood. They hadn't dodged the bullet, they had taken it to the heart and now they were suffering.

"Yes," she returned a small smile on her face. One that she would give any teacher but for him this one she wore was a bit bigger than the usual. "It looks like we got lucky." She held her hand out for him to shake, trying to make it seem like this was just a personal business talk but really she just wanted to feel his warm hand in hers again before she was forced to not see him again.

"Whoa," he stepped back and had on another grin. "No offense but we just got away with not going together. I don't need one handshake making the cops think they can come and arrest me." He was laughing and so was everyone around them, even Sakura was but once again she could understand his hidden meaning. He didn't want this one action to cause any reason for people to believe they were together and ruin it for her. He was still worried about it.

"It is alright, Mr. Inuzuka," Danzo tapped his cane again. "You may shake her hand. I'm sure one handshake wouldn't cause problems and I'll be here to testify of it does." There was a tone in his voice that Sakura didn't like. He wanted them to shake hands to see how their reactions would be, and if it gave him anything than he could use it against them.

"Okay than." Kiba shrugged and put his hand out for them to shake.

Their two hands touched and for a brief moment Sakura felt the warmth of love come into her body and she knew Kiba felt it two by how his eyes seemed to get life back in them. They wanted more, they wanted to go into each other's arms and kiss. Screw that the vice principle was in front of them; they would run away and start their lives over. They could move to a different country, get new jobs, and live the rest of their life together as a couple where no one knew them and they could be free together. It was a wonderful fantasy but that was all it could be, a fantasy. They knew they couldn't escape their problems that easily and even if they did run away they would still have to face people who would try and separate them. So they let the fantasy leave them and they ended the handshake and for a moment they felt like their bodies were freezing over.

"I'm glad everything is in order now." Sakura went back into Sasuke's hold and kept her gaze neutral. Even with her being in another man's arms she could tell that he knew she was thinking of him

"Same here." Kiba put both his hands behind his head and pretended to look bored. Like he would rather be anywhere but here but she knew he didn't want to leave her side.

"Well then," Danzo coughed and looked a little annoyed. He wanted something to happen and when it didn't he was upset and wanted to retreat like the coward he was. "School is over so you all need to go home." That was his version of "Get out" and they listened without a fight. Sakura and her friends went one way and Kiba and Danzo wet the other. The whole way the two were holding the hands they shook with over their hearts and silently cried on the inside. They were being broken from the suddenly separation and that one hand shake had been their last moment they could ever have together. It was sad and heartbreaking.

"I hate that man!" Sakura punched the side of the building once she was outside. She got out of Sasuke's hold and started punching the building, leaving big and giant dents in the hard cement. She cried out how she wanted Danzo gone and would do anything possible to get rid of him. He had put her and Kiba through that for his own amusement and when it didn't work he separated them. She hated the old man and wished lightening to come down and strike him.

"Calm down," Sasuke grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her away from the building and letting her breath out of her anger instead of hitting the cement wall. "If you keep this up then Danzo will know something is up." He warned her and Sakura snorted. She hoped he would because then it would give her an excuse to smack him over the end. If she hits him hard enough she could erase him memory and her and Kiba could get back together.

"Sasuke right," Shikamaru spoke up next, hands in his pockets and for once he didn't look bored. "We need you to calm down or else everything you guys just went through will be for nothing." He was warning her too, they were all warning her but she couldn't help it.

"I know that," she bent her head, using her hair to hide her face but it didn't matter. You could hear it in her voice that she was crying. "I just…I want to be with him," Sasuke let her go and she fell to her knees. Face buried in her hands as she cried out all the pain that was in her heart. "I love him but now it doesn't matter. We can't ever see each other without raising suspicions. It isn't fair!" Why was her love life so messed up? She had found a guy she could truly love and stay with forever but now after only three days they were forced to separate and be put through the torture of knowing that the other was there but they can never be with them.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke patted her on the head but it didn't matter. She didn't want his touch she wanted Kiba's. "We all are." She knew they were but it still didn't help her heart. The only one who could fix it was Kiba.

"Sasuke! What did you do to her now?"

Sakura gasped when she heard that voice. That familiar loud obnoxious voice that she hadn't heard in over two years. She turned around, eyes searching for any signs that she wasn't hearing things and that he really was there. "I thought I told you to take care of her, not make her cry!" she saw it. The spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a giant grin was always on his face. It was there even now as he was walking over towards them.

"Naruto!" she ran up to him, embracing him in a giant hug and cried about how happy she was that he came back. She hadn't seen him since Sasuke left and having both her guys back made her feel like things could finally go back to normal. It made her feel safe and that with them back she could get through all pain that was being put on her heart.

"I'm back," he hugged her back, spinning her around some before putting her back on the ground. "Now tell what Sasuke did that made you cry so I can beat the crap out of him." he was joking with her but also being serious. He would hit anyone that made her cry and once again she was so happy that he came back.

"Just shut up," Sasuke butted in on the happy reunion and pulled Naruto's cheek. "Mind explaining why you're here? You told me you weren't coming back until next month? And why did you ask if I was the one who made her cry?" he glared at the blonde, pulling his cheek far enough that you could see the inside of his mouth.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and growled at what he was going to his face. "Let go," He let go of Sakura and slapped Sasuke's hand away. "I came back because I was worried after that weird message you sent me and I asked her why she was crying because you were the one standing over her!" he shouted out at his reasons and Sakura sighed. Things were back to normal again. The two fighting was nothing knew to her.

"How does that make sense?" Sasuke crossed his arms, looking bored but also amused. "Maybe I was consoling her for the real reason of her tears?" he suggested and it was the truth. He was trying to help her feel better about Kiba.

Naruto started laughing and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder. "As if! A guy like you could never do that." He kept laughing, saying how Sasuke had a stick up his ass to far too ever help a person.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled and hit the blonde on the head. "Shut up."

"Hey," Naruto held his head in pain and glared at his friend. "That hurt."

The two went at each other, punches and kicks being aimed and insults being thrown at every corner. All you saw if you walked by was two boys rolling around on the floor fighting, and five other students all standing around them watching them and looking confused. They hadn't been expecting a fight to happen, at least not one that fast and over such a stupid reason. "That's Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura sighed, handing her bag to Hinata and walked over to the two boys. She was so used to them fighting over every little thing that it stopped being funny a long time ago. Now just watching them fight annoyed her and especially today when she was not in the best of moods. "Knock it off!" she aimed one punch and hit the both, making them go flying to the ground and landing away from each other. She has, as Naruto called it, brute strength when she was angry and she knew how to use it.

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata all moved back in fear that they would be the next victims in Sakura's rage attack.

"S-She's scary." Chouji whimpered, holding his bag of chips in fear.

"Man, where'd she learn to hit like that?" Shikamaru was scared but also intrigued. He'd never seen anyone punch like that before.

Ino gave a weak chuckle. "Well Sakura's always had a temper." She was used to seeing the pink haired girl get angry but never that angry.

"I-I hope the two a-are okay." Hinata was more worried about the two boys that had to take the punch. The way they got hit and how they were still on the ground said they were in a lot of pain.

"Sakura?" Ino was the only one brave enough to call out to the angry teen. "Please tell me you didn't kill them?" she hoped that she didn't.

Sakura sighed and walked over to the two boys. She picked them up by the back of their shirts and started dragging them out of the school. "No, they're just unconscious," She said it so calmly that it scared the others. They weren't used to Sakura punching people like that and it worried them that she was speaking so calmly. Of course this wasn't her first time hitting the boys and knocking them out so it didn't even affect her anymore. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream!" she called out to her four friends and waited for them to get over the shock of her hitting the boys and for them to come over. They didn't take long and were heading her way and Sakura was glad. While they took their time walking over to her, they were still worried she would hit them, she made sure to look around that no teaches saw them, she could get in a lot of trouble if someone saw her beat up the two guys. She searched the schoolyard and saw no teachers, with a sigh of relief she checked the parking lot for any and froze when she saw one.

"Kiba…" she saw him standing by his jeep, the driver side door open and he was halfway in. He was staring at her, it looked like her small fight with the boys has caught his attention and he was checking on things. Only the two were frozen in their spots. Both wanted nothing more than to run over to each other and hold on tight to their love. Sakura wanted to run to Kiba's car and stay with him like she had done last night. Even if she didn't get any sleep she was still so glad that she got to wake up with him in the morning and spend time together like a real couple. Her eyes flooded over with tears when she saw him get in his car, his door closing with a giant slam. They were both hurting and seeing each other was just making it worse. He drove out of the school's parking lot and past them, his eyes never meeting hers but both knew there were tears falling from their eyes.

"Don't worry," she was surprised to feel Naruto and Sasuke standing. "We'll help you both." Sasuke had promised her and she knew he would keep his promise. He had hurt her in the past and he would use this time now to make up for it all.

"You bet we will," Naruto agreed with Sasuke, promising he would help her as much as he could. "By the way…?" Everyone had gotten together and they were all heading towards a small ice cream parlor. "What are we doing anyways?" his question made everyone groan and fall over. Only Naruto would agree to help someone out and not know what he was doing.

"Idiot!" Both Sasuke and Sakura hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto held his head in pain and cried about how he kept getting hit today.

Without any other delays they made it to the ice cream parlor and all chose a table in the far corner of the room. It would be hard for people to hear them and see them so they were free to talk about the problem at hand. They ordered their ice cream first; they had to make things normal in case anyone was watching them. They still didn't know what student had tipped Danzo off about Sakura and Kiba and they had to be careful. They could still be watching them, waiting to see if they could find any clues that could give Danzo an advantage over them. After a few minutes of eating ice cream and listening to Naruto talk about his travels they felt it was safe enough to talk freely. No one felt anyone watching them and it seemed like everyone inside the store was minding their own business. First off they had to explain to Naruto the situation they were dealing with and what had taken place while he was away.

"Seriously?" Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at Sakura. "You're dating your teacher?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been used to Sakura saying she loved Sasuke so it was weird hearing her say she loved someone else. He guessed that a lot has changed since he went away.

Sakura nodded her head. She felt no shame in dating the man she loved, even if he was her teacher. "I am or at least I was. Until this Danzo came in and ruined it for us," she played with the spoon that was in her ice cream. She couldn't believe that before that monster of a man came in she had been so happy being with Kiba and now she was miserable. "Ino how was Kiba after I left?" she needed to know how he had taken the whole event that went on in his classroom.

The blonde sighed and took a sip of her water. She said she was on a diet and didn't want any ice cream. "I'm not sure. He was called out not long after you left for questioning by the police. He didn't come in until after class and when he did he just sat at his desk and didn't saying anything." she explained everything and Sakura hated Danzo even more. Kiba was probably suffering as bad as she was and she wanted to comfort him but her feet were glued to the floor. There was most likely someone watching his house, maybe even police still questioning, and if she showed up now it would only make matters worse.

"It looks like our main problem is finding out who told Danzo," Shikamaru leaned back in chair, arms behind his head as he watched the clouds outside of the open window above them. "If we find out who told then maybe we can get them to back off so you guys could be together again, or even tell us if the guy's planning anything else. Until then I'm not really sure what to do." The whole situation was complicated and confusing. If they did things to fast or to slow it could tip off Danzo of what was really going on. They needed a foolproof plan but he wasn't sure how to make one with such little information.

"He's right," Sasuke put his chin in his fold hands and looked at everyone at the table. "Until he find out who told Danzo we needed to pretend like nothing happened. Most likely we'll be watched for a few weeks along with Kiba so they can see if our behavior gives them anything. So for now we have to act like this never happened," he explained to them what their mission was and was glad that he received nods. They understood their mission and wouldn't fail it. "Unfortunately that means Sakura, you and I are going to have to pretending to be dating." Sasuke had lied to Danzo about being her boyfriend and now they were going to have to fake-date.

"I understand." Just because she knew the reasons why she was doing this doesn't mean she was happy about it. The only man she wanted to be with was Kiba but she couldn't get close to him without someone calling the police to arrest him.

"Then that's what we'll do," Shikamaru sat straight up, his gaze held seriousness as he was thinking over his plan again in his head. "Sakura and Sasuke will pretend to date while the rest of us find out who's working for Danzo. The rest of us will be able to do a lot more research without causing too much suspicion on what's going on."

"He's right," Chouji agreed with his best friend. He finished his third sundae and was calling for another one. "We can do more than you two can so just leave it to us." He gave Sakura a big chocolate covered smile and went back to his next sundae.

"Thank you," Sakura was so glad she had meet this people and that they were willing to go so far for her. "Thank you so much." They were willing to do so much for her and she couldn't mess up all their hard work. While she no longer held any feelings for Sasuke she would pretend to love him so that when this is over she could be with Kiba.

* * *

Sakura was smiling on the outside by on the inside she was screaming. It had only been a week since Danzo had taken her out of Kiba's class and separated them. She was being taught by Kurenai-sensei now and while the woman was a great teacher she didn't have any red upside down triangles on her cheeks, or short messy brown hair, and her smile didn't make Sakura's heart jump. She missed being taught by her boyfriend and she missed being able to visit him at lunch. She tried once, she sent Ino in the classroom while she waited outside to see if she could sneak in a small visit with Kiba but Ino had come back out saying he wasn't in the classroom. Shikamaru had told them later that Kiba was eating in the teacher's room with the other teachers and it looked like he wouldn't be eating in his classroom again. The news had upset Sakura because she had gotten used to eating her lunch with Kiba, even though half the time they ended up doing other things besides eating. That was another thing she missed. Her body was craving his body and she wanted things back the way they used to be. She wanted his body on her, making her scream and breath heavy from the pleasure he gave her and she wanted to do the same to him. She knew she sounded like a pervert but it just came with being in love!

"You don't look happy." Sasuke had commented, his grip on her hand tightening as they walked. At the moment they were on a date in the park, the same park that Sakura had her first and last date with Kiba. Coming here had brought up memories but she suppressed them.

She had worn a plain white t-shirt with a jean skirt and black boots, red ribbon tied around her hair as always. "Well sorry but I can't help it," She huffed, hating that his cold hand was making her body shake. How did she ever like a guy that was a giant ice cube was beyond her? It must have been puberty messing with her mind that made her like him. "You don't look to happy yourself." She looked at the boy next to her. He always had a frown on his face but today he seemed in an even worse mood.

Sasuke just snorted and turned his head to the side. "Let's just say a certain chemistry teacher is failing me for no reason." He said through clenched teeth and Sakura started laughing. He wore a dark blue shirt with a black jacket over it, black jeans and sneakers.

There was a reason. He was holding the reason in his hand right now. Kiba knew that Sasuke had lied about them dating but Kiba was obviously upset about it and he seemed to be taking his anger out on Sasuke's grade. "You should just grin and bear it. He'll probably let up sooner or later." She said with total confidence. She knew her boyfriend well enough that despite his jealously he was a fair guy and once he saw that Sasuke was helping him he would stop failing him.

She received another snort. "Doubt it," he put his free hand in his pocket and got an annoyed look in his eyes. "Because of Danzo we got a whole new chemistry class. People that didn't know you guys were dating keep asking me how I like dating you and where our next date will be. Each time I can see your boyfriend writing a giant "F" next to my name and every person that asks me how I like being in love with you." Sakura started laughing again at this. Yep, that was her boyfriend. He was born a jealous man and he would die a jealous man.

She really missed him. "Well I guess all I can say to that is good luck."

"That's not even half of it," Sasuke looked around them, making sure no one was around them. "Whoever is working for Danzo took a picture of us on our last date and sent them to Kiba."

"What?" Sakura wasn't that surprised that photos were taken. Their last date had been at an amusement park and with some many people around made it hard for them to spot if anyone was following them. What had surprised her was that the pictures were sent to Kiba. Why would their little shadow friend send them to Kiba?

Sasuke nodded, silently saying she heard him right. "Shikamaru was in the teacher's room when Kiba got them and he said that the guy just started laughing and said that someone was playing a joke on him," he cracked him neck and moved Sakura down a different trail. They weren't being followed; he didn't have that look in his eyes that he got when they were being followed. "He's good at pretending I'll say that. The whole day he acted like he never received the photos."

"But…" Sakura knew there was more to the story. She could hear it in his voice and she wanted to know what he wasn't telling her.

Sasuke just sighed and looked on ahead. "I saw him after school that same day. He was outside a liquor store, leaning up against his car and smoking. He had a lighter in his hand and was burning something," Sakura looked down at the ground. Kiba didn't smoke, she never smelt any cigarettes on him and he didn't seem like a heavy drinker either. He was suffering more than she knew. "He was burning the pictures he got that day."

"Of course he would," Sakura stopped him there. She didn't want to hear anymore of this story. She could already see Kiba, leaning against his black jeep, the cigarette in his mouth as he burned picture after picture. His eyes looking dull and empty. "I told you before about how he is. He wanted to act like a real couple with me for a long time so seeing a picture of us together was like a slap to the face." She had explained to her friends about Kiba and his jealously of the other students and how they could confess their feelings to her but he never could. Seeing those pictures must have haunted him and who knows what else he might have gotten.

"Sakura," she looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes. The same look that said they were being followed. "I'm happy that the weather is so nice." He gave her a fake grin and she returned it. They could no longer talk about Kiba and now had to pretend to be a couple in love.

"I'm so happy too," she let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his. She hated that she had to act like the dumb love struck little twelve years old that she used to be but she had to do it. _"For Kiba…For Kiba…For Kiba!" _she kept chanting in her head. It was all that was keeping her sane and not punching Sasuke's lights out. The guy sucked at being a boyfriend and once again she wondered what she ever saw in the guy. "This means we get to spend a lot of time together." She wanted to slap herself for sounding so stupid. She really hoped she got back with Kiba before all this acting killed her.

Sasuke smirked at her and she knew that smirked meant he was laughing at her on the inside. "I am so glad you feel that way."

"_Yeah right." _If she could have she would have rolled her eyes. He was only happy she was because it meant she was amusing him right now. _"Jerk!" _she really was going to slap him soon.

"Sakura," he stopped walking and pulled her closer. "Kiss me."

She felt her body stiffen at those words. What did he mean kiss her? They weren't really dating they were faking it. "W-What?" her cheeks were pink and her eyes were wide. She had never expected him to want to kiss her and she didn't think she could.

He pulled her face close to his and leaned forwards. _**"We're being watched now. We need to act like a real couple." **_

He didn't give her any chances to reply. His lips were on hers in a second and she wrapped her arms around his waist, while his hands remained on her cheeks. She heard what he said, they were being watched and they had to show Danzo that they were a real couple like they said they were. It had been a week and they hadn't kissed once so it must have caused suspicion that one of her friends must have caught up on. So she didn't argue and went with the kiss, it was gentle and smooth and different from what she was used too. His lips didn't try and dominate her but they stayed calm and at a gentle pace. His tongue didn't dance with hers but instead both stayed inside their own mouths. He didn't leave her breathless and wanting more when he pulled away but only left her feeling like someone was stabbing her with a knife as cold as ice.

They didn't do anymore than that, Sasuke's phone rang and it was Naruto screaming at him to come over his house. "I have to go," he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, _**"Whoever was watching us is gone, but be careful if the come back." **_He left her with that, running out of the park and catching a bus that would take him to Naruto's apartment.

She watched him go, fingers running over her lips over and over again trying to see if what happened really did. She could still feel it when he kissed her, but her lips showed no signs of it. They weren't swollen and she still held a good amount of her lip gloss on. There was no sign that she had been kissed, there was no sign of love in that kiss. She hugged herself tight, her body suddenly felt very cold as she walked out of the park. It didn't matter where she went or if someone was following her. Danzo must have known that they were faking it. That kiss alone proved it, a kiss with no love or emotion was fake no matter how real a person made it out to be. Danzo knew they were faking and he would just continue to torture them until they gave in to him. He wouldn't stop until he won and they were all punished for going against him. Tears spilled over her eyes as she walked down the empty sidewalk, she was letting her feet guide her along this different yet strangely familiar road. She didn't focus on the destination because she didn't care anymore where she ended up. There was only one place that she wanted to be.

"Kiba…" she felt her feet stop her at a house that wasn't hers. "I'm at Kiba's." her feet had taken her to the place that she wanted so desperately to go to. Her heart began to speed up as her eyes saw his car in the drive way, he was home. He was home and she could see him, she could hold him…she could be with him. No longer caring about Danzo or whoever else was watching her, Sakura ran to the door and rang the door bell once and waited.

"Just a minute," she heard his voice and her heart began to speed up again. If she ran now then he wouldn't see her. He would just think it's some stupid kids playing a joke on him and she could walk away and not have to worry about Danzo ruining their lives. "Sakura?" Too bad she didn't care about any of that. Kiba had opened his door in a pair of old jeans and a red t-shirt. "What are you doing here?" he looked at her with such worry that it made her start crying all over again. He was there, standing directly in front of her, and looking at her with such worry in his eyes. He was looking at her! "What's wrong? Who hurt you? Tell me!" he begged her to tell him who caused her tears but she didn't need to. It didn't matter why she was crying, they were finally together.

"Kiba," she flew herself into his arms, holding him tight as she cried. She cried at the sight of finally being able to see the man she loved after not seeing him at all. She was so happy to be with him that she couldn't control herself and let everything she had been feeling the past week come out. She was glad when she felt him take her inside his home and wrap his own arms around her smaller body. "I-I kissed him," she whispered out into his shirt. The tears were still falling but she could speak now. "I kissed Sasuke but I hated it," she buried her face in his shirt, nose taking in his scent and she hadn't realized just how badly she missed him. "I felt so cold after, like I had a giant chunk of ice in my heart."

He hand one hand on her back and the other running through her hair. She missed feeling his fingers running through her pink hair and she wanted him to continue forever. He ran through her hair and removed her ribbon from her hair, putting the red fabric in his pants pocket. "Sakura," she missed hearing her name from his mouth. Ino was right; people in love do say each other's name differently. They say it with love that only their partner can hear. "What are you saying?" she wasn't surprised that he was confused. She had come to his home, crying her eyes out, and was telling him she kissed Sasuke. Anyone would be confused.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves down and finally stopping her tears she looked up at him. "I love you," she confessed and didn't care if a whole reporting crew was outside taping the whole show. "I love you and I want to be with you," That was all it took. He kissed her and she kissed him back. After a week of not being together they were finally in the arms of the one they loved and it felt amazing. All their pent of emotions, frustration, anger, rage, and love was coming out in this one kiss and they were taking it all in. That familiar dance they both missed started again and Sakura titled her head back, the kissed deepened and both moaned at the pleasant feeling of being able to kiss the one they love. "Make me yours." She whispered to him.

He picked her up and she held on as he carried to the bedroom, her boots coming off once her feet left the ground, and the whole way their kiss never broke but only increased with each step that was taken. With a quick kick the bedroom door was open and closed and for a moment they just stayed there, Kiba leaning against the closed door and her in his arms. Their eyes on each other and kiss broken as they took deep breathe of air, a silent question was being asked between the two.

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes." _

The kiss started up again and Sakura landed on her back on a soft bed. Kiba jumping on after her, ripping his shirt off in the process of it and went back to kissing her. They had their arms wrapped all around each other, Sakura running her fingers over his exposed chest and back. She missed this feeling of his body against hers, the feelings she always got, and how even with the short amount of time being together she had felt no regret but only a deeper feeling of love bloom. Her shirt came next and with a hard tug he ripped it off her body, throwing it into a random corner of the room. His mouth went to her chest, kissing the soft skin that was exposed to him and Sakura moaned as his sharp teeth ran over her sensitive skin, making her shiver. Her bra was next and he threw it off her before she even knew it, only when his mouth was on her breast and the other in his hand did she know that it was off. She arched her back, letting him suck more on the rounded mold and panted out. His tongue was swirling all around it, lips kissing her, and teeth playing with her aroused nipples. His hand that was on her other breast was playing with it, fingers pinching her and he was cupping it in his hands and claiming it as his. She felt him biting her, marking her body as his and his alone and she loved it all.

He left her chest and started plating butterfly kisses down her stomach, something that should have made her laugh just made her moan more. His tongue was running down her smooth skin, making patterns around her flat stomach. She was panting and her hands kept running through his hair, she wanted to feel so much more. His eyes darted up at her for a moment, asking silently if once again if she really wanted this and she nodded. This was what she wanted and she wanted it now. So with just his mouth he unzipped her skirt while his hands pulled off his pants and flung both pieces of fabric off their body. Now they were only in the underwear and Sakura felt her heart speed up, it was finally happening. Kiba already kicked his boxers off and went down to her panties, he kissed her covered sex, making her shiver all over again and removed them with his teeth. She watched him hold them in his mouth and thought he looked like a wolf about to eat his prey and she loved it.

With the panties gone meant she was completely naked to him. Something that had never been done before despite the many times they had done things together. Usually they had at least one of more pieces of clothing on but now she was bare of all clothing and she wondered briefly if he was comparing her to other girls that he had been with.

"Beautiful," he kissed her chest again, this time where her heart was beating. "You're beautiful and all for me." She would never understand how he always knew what she was thinking but she loved it all the same.

She opened herself for him to take and become one with him the way only true lovers come. Her body jerked when his tongue was on her, licking her sudden wet sex and she moaned every time he licked her. His hands were holding her thighs, keeping her still and wide open for him to have even more access to her body but every so often he would stick a finger in her and pinch her clit. It was paradise and torture all at the same time. She was panting when his tongue went inside her and she could feel it moving all over her, sucking her juices. She didn't know if it was just the way they were now but she could feel him even more than all those times he had been with her before. This time she felt every part of his tongue licking her, his fingers pinching and playing with her sensitive skin, and his teeth that seemed to graze her at every touch. It all felt so new to her but still so familiar that it was driving her insane. She rocked her head back and forth, screams and moans coming from her mouth as that feeling began to boil in her stomach. The deep burning pleasure that would soon explode and make her cum. She could hear her voice calling to him, panting his name and begging him for him. She heard herself but she didn't even remember speaking but somehow she was and Kiba was listening to her. His mouth and fingers started to pick up speed and that burning feeling increased to a point she hadn't ever felt before. She came not long after and felt herself sink into the bed, her juices pouring out of her like a flood. She was still for a moment, trying to catch her breath but she gasped when Kiba started licking her again, sucking up all the juices she had released for him.

She had never felt anything like that before, even after all the times she had been with him never had she cum that much before. She felt so weak but at the same time to full of energy that her body sat up before her mind could tell her she was too tired. Kiba sat up with her, kissing her body the whole way up until he found her lips. For a moment that was all they did, they kissed each other and for that moment that was all they needed to do. But then their desire increased and Sakura wanted to do more and they did. Kiba had pulled them down, her lying on top of him and she began to kiss his exposed body this time. She went to his neck and kissed the spot that she had bitten down on the first day they started all their times together. There was still a small scar from her bit and she kissed her, giving it a loving lick.

Kiba wasn't a man born with patience; he got impatient very fast just as quickly as he got jealous. With a sharp thrust of his hips he rub his sex against hers, reminding her what he wanted her to do. She understood and went down to his member; it seemed even bigger than last time she had been with him. With a deep breath she opened her mouth and took him in, hands grabbing the spots she couldn't get and started going up and down on him. With him in her mouth she could feel his body twitch every time her tongue or fingers touched him. He was gripping the bed sheets in his hands and he was thrust himself more into her, groans of deep pleasure came from his mouth and Sakura quickened her pace. Her tongue circling his twitching member and her fingers running up and down his longer shaft when she took him out to go and suck on his balls. She sucked both of them, licking at the sensitive that was making him jump with every swift stroke of her tongue. She stayed there for some time, her hands moving up and down on his shaft and her mouth working on his balls before finally she took him back in her mouth and continued what she was doing before. Slowly she removed her hands from him and took in more of him in until finally all of him was in her mouth. She picked up on her speed once she got all of him in and his thrust were becoming more and more frequent, telling her it would be his time soon. She replied with a quick pace, fingers playing with his ball sack and before long he came in her mouth. She nearly gagged at how much was pouring out, there was even more than last time but she held herself. With deep breathes through her nose she swallowed all of him, big gulps to get his sperm down her throat and her tongue to wipe up any she had missed. She swirled her tongue all over him, wiping away the cum that hadn't been able to make it into her mouth but swallowed them all.

She finally gasped when everything was done and laid her head down on his stomach. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath as her beating heart only seemed to increase in its speed. She closed her eyes for a brief moment; even with her lying on his stomach she could still his heartbeat. It was beating in time with her own and that made her smile. They truly were becoming one at this moment and somehow both their hearts seemed to pick up speed at the thought. Kiba pulled her up to him with a soft thug of her wrist and she followed, lying on his chest and the two kissed once again. Warm lips bruising her soft ones and she smiled into the kiss, she had missed all of this. He flipped her onto her back and she felt her body begin to panic from the realization that this was it. They were finally going to do it. She was going to lose her virginity to him and that sudden thought of it all scared her.

"Sakura," he kissed her forehead, hands that were once doing so many unspeakable things to her body were now holding her gently. "I love you." That was all it took for hi to calm her down.

"I love you too." she wrapped her arms around his larger frame, hands resting on his back. He wasn't promising her that it would hurt or that she would only feel pleasure. They both knew it would hurt her so instead of promising no pain he was promising her love. Even after this ended he would love her.

With that promise spoken between them Kiba positioned himself at her entrance. His hands were on both of her hips to hold her still and make sure she didn't move too much and cause anymore pain then she would receive. With a quick nod they started their final moment that would make the two become one.

Sakura's eyes widened once the pain hit her, she felt him go inside her and she cried out in pain. She had taken him in her mouth before but he had never felt this big before. He was stretching her out, making her bleed and cry from the pain of having something so large suddenly enter her. She whimpered and held on tight to him, she hadn't thought that much pain would come from one thrust. Kiba kissed her head, his soft whispers reaching her ears as he kissed her face. He was trying to calm her down from the sudden pain she felt and Sakura was glad she had fallen for this man. She gave him another nod as his signal to continue and he pushed himself in deeper to her. She whimpered into his skin, nails starting to dig in his skin as he pushed himself in and out of her, going a bit deeper every time he pulled out. The pain was still with her but held her tight, his hands had left her hips and now he had both his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to his. He was still whispering in her ear but his words were lost to her, all she heard was moans and she didn't know if they were hers or his. All she knew was that his thrusting started to increase and she pushed herself deeper into his body, nails digging deeper into his back and she knew he would have marks on his back. The pain was beginning to decrease and her cries of pain were starting to leave her, her body was no longer screaming in pain and she even wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go even deeper into her.

The pain had finally left her and now all she felt was pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her. He was going in deeper and deeper until finally he was all the way inside her, she felt the very tip of him touching her womb and she cried out. It all felt so amazing and she wanted more and that's when she finally noticed that her hips were moving along with him. She was in time with his thrust and cried out every time she felt him go even deeper inside her. How something that started so painful could turn into something that felt so good was a mystery to her and one she did not care to solve. He was making her feel so good. She felt her back arch every time he pushed himself inside her and she could hear his grunts over her moans, his hands held her tight to his body. He was pushing her down deeper into the bed, now it was no longer about making sure she survived the pain but rather now it was about going faster and getting even feeling out of this. His forehead was pressed against hers and his thrusts began to pick up more speed and became more frequent and she going in time with him. They were going to explode soon and they wanted that feeling to come now. She felt her body tighten around his member that was inside her, her juices were somehow still pouring out making him move faster and easy now. Sakura felt her body begin to burn with a feeling she had never felt before until it burned out and she came with Kiba. He exploded inside her, she could feel his seeds rush in her and she cried out at it all happening at once. She felt herself spill even more juices out of her and she gasped when he suddenly pulled himself out of her body.

She didn't have time to react, Kiba flipped her onto her stomach and pushed himself inside her other hole. She gasped as he entered her from behind, his fingers playing wither clit and entering her dripping and swollen sex. She hadn't been expecting him to take her from behind but he was and she couldn't stop the cries that came from her. His hands were on her hips, making her butt raised more into the air and making him enter her deeper while her face was pressed against the bed. She gripped his sheets with each thrust he took and wanted to scream at the torture he was doing to her body. He had both her holes filled with him; he thrust himself into her butt while he stuck all five of his fingers inside her still dripping sex. Her eyes were wide at the feeling of him swirling his fingers inside her and still feeling each thrust of his member happening all at once. She didn't know how much she could take of this, it was a pleasure mixed in with an equal amount of torture and it had her scream at the top of her lungs. Her grip on the sheets increased when his speed did the same, he was pumping in her faster as her cries grew louder and louder. He was leaning over her on his knees, his hand that was holding her hip left to pick her up by the shoulder, making her stand on her hands and knees. His free hand went to fondle one of her breasts while his mouth came onto her neck, sucking and biting her with such passion that it had her screaming all over again. It was all too much for her and her body was rocking with everything that was happing to it, hips trying to move in time with his body and trying to keep her standing like he wanted her to be. She felt her body begin to burn with that intense feeling again and before long she came again with Kiba spilling his seeds inside, Sakura feeling every minute of him pouring himself out into her.

She couldn't hold herself anymore, she collapsed on the bed and Kiba fell with her. He took him out of her and she rolled over to face him, both were panting hard and they looked drained of all energy. But they never felt more alive than they did at that moment. The moved to hold each other in their arms, even after what they had done there was still a need to be close to each other, a feeling both were sure would never disappear. So they held each other, their bodies dripped of sweat and they both had marks on them from them digging their finger nails into their bodies but despite all that they believed the other never looked more amazing then they did at that moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura had woken up many times in the past week with the feeling of pain in her, only the pain would come from her heart not from her hips. Her mind was still clouded and she couldn't remember what she had done that made her lower half hurt so much that moving even her toes pained her. Slowly she opened her eyes, expecting the sunlight from her bedroom window to blind her but her eyes did not meet with the sun's light. She had awoken to see a lean and muscular chest in front of her, two strong arms wrapped protectively around her body, and her legs intertwined with another pair. And like that all her memories of last night came rushing into her mind and she snuggled closer to the warm body that was hugging her close. She had not seen Kiba for a week and on her last date with Sasuke she had rushed to his house where the two finally slept together. They finally committed the final act in their love and she had never felt batter in her entire life, the pain her body felt didn't even matter. She was finally back in the arms of the man she loved and now the world felt right again.

She smiled into his warm skin and kissed the skin over his beating heart. "I love you."

"I've always wanted to hear you say that," she squeaked when she was pushed onto her back and an awakened Kiba was on top of her, kissing her swollen lips. "My dream came true." He ran his hands through her hair, taking in deep whiffs of her scent.

"You thought it wouldn't?" she intertwined their fingers together with one hand and placed her other on his cheek, thumb tracing over the red markings on his cheek.

He smiled into her skin, kissing her face. "Honestly after everything that happened I'd thought it would be months before I even saw you again," he sighed into her skin just below her ear; even now she could feel the smile on his lips. "I was sure I wouldn't get to hold you until you graduated," She had to admit that she had thought the same thing. With everything that happened with Danzo it didn't seem like they were going to be together anytime soon but they were now. Right now she was in the arms of the man she loved and he loved her back. "I was scared I'd lost you." He confessed and she kissed him. She was scared too but now it didn't matter because right now she was with him and no one could separate them.

"I was scared too," she confessed herself; bringing his hand to her lips so she could kiss each knuckle. "I was so worried you would give up on me and move on."

He started chuckling and began to kiss her swollen lips all over again. "I was worrying the same thing." He kissed her and started up their dance once, Sakura's arms wrapping around his neck and his hands caressing every part of her body. His kiss was passionate and so full of life that it made her crave more of it every second. She didn't know kissing could be so addicting.

His hands went to her hips, spreading her legs out and Sakura prepared herself for him. Their kiss never breaking even after he entered her and began his thrusts. They were slow and steady and the pace was already making her moan, her hands gripping into his hair. He kept his hands on her hips as he pumped into her, though they were slow they were deep and powerful, the very tip of him reaching to her womb. He kept his pace going, never breaking the endless kiss that was happening between them, but after some time he increased his speed and before long her legs were around his waist. His hands that were at her waist lifted her lower half off the bed and he went in deeper, his fast thrusts going more into her until he touched her womb and made her scream into the kiss. Her arms tightened around him while his fingers dug themselves into her skin, yet neither felt pain only pleasure. He was going fast and she was going with him, shaking her hips so she could feel even more of him inside her wet core. Kiba had been her first last night and she was sure he was going to be her last, there was no way any other man could make her feel this good. His pace was fast and constant; always digging deeper into her and making her body shiver at the burning feeling that began to build up inside her. The moans she was releasing were only becoming louder and louder and finally the kiss between them stopped when Kiba stopped moving and left his harden member inside her.

Sakura whimpered at his sudden movements but she wasn't disappointed long. Kiba had flipped them over, he was on his back and she was on top of his. His hands were still on her hips as he guided up and down on his hard shaft and if possible going in deeper. Sakura's moaned and through her head back, pink locks flying back with her as her eyes opened slightly to stare at the ceiling above her. She was gasping for breath and moaning with pleasure every time she went up and down on his, her hands on his stomach. His hands left her hips to hold her breast but Sakura kept the pace, she was bouncing up and down on his with her own speed and loved every minute of it. She could feel herself tighten up around his member with every thrust of his hips that sent him deep inside her body. Her cries of pleasure increasing as he played with all off body, making the burning inside her body only increase. She could feel it coming, she was going to cum soon and by Kiba's quickened and even deeper if possible thrusts told her that he would be finishing soon. She pushed her head forehead, eyes opening again to stare at her body that was moving up and down on his own thrusting body before moving up to his eyes. They were watching her, staring at her with such an intense gaze that she came. She cried out when she felt herself explode, her juices spilling out and Kiba doing the very same inside her. She collapsed on body, heading over his chest so she could hear his quickened heart beat. Like last night the pace matched her own heart.

"Amazing," he kissed her head, moving away the pink locks that were sticking to her sweat drenched forehead. "Fucking amazing." His words caused her to laugh and it surprised her that she had the energy to laugh.

"What time is it?" she would have looked at the clock that was next to his bed on the night stand but she had no energy to even lift her head.

"Around three in the morning," he ran his fingers through her short hair, his other hand drawing circles at the base of her back. "My neighbor must love us right now." he started laughing and so did she. They had been making a lot of noise since yesterday and his neighbor must have known what was going on. She would have felt embarrassed if she had the energy too.

"When do you think they'll be banging on your door demanding us to stop making noise?" she drew circles of her own over his chest.

He gave a silent shrug and started kissing her next. "It's Sunday you know, we don't have school," he was right. Yesterday had been Saturday and today was their day off from school, so they were free to spend the rest of the day together in each others arms. "Which means we can spend the whole day together." The grin he wore told Sakura what he was thinking.

"I'm not spending the whole day in bed," she flicked his forehead. "I'd like to be able to walk the next morning." The pain that she had woken up with was still with her, she could feel some of it but after what her body had just done the pain had been numbed.

"So," he sat up and leaned up against the headboard of the bed, Sakura sliding down on his chest and rubbing up against his member. "That just means it'll be easier for me to enjoy my cherry blossom." His lips attacked her neck, lips and teeth running over the smooth skin. Yep, she was going to need to start wearing a scarf after this.

"I-I'm s-so glad y-you're enjoying t-this but I-I don't w-want to s-stay…urgh…s-stay…bed…all…no…!" she lost all control of her words and let her body take over. While Kiba's mouth worked at her neck he was using his hands to push her up and down on his still hard member, rubbing down his shaft that was wet from her juices.

"Sakura," he growled into her skin, the desire in his voice was strong and it made her shiver in anticipation. "I want you my blossom." She gasped when she felt a small amount of her juices begin to spill out of her still dripping sex. His words were making her wet and want even more of his body.

He seemed to feel her wet core drip by the low growl he released into her skin, her body only shivered on contact and in seconds she was on her hands and knees again. Her hands flew to grab onto the headboard of the bed just as Kiba slammed himself into her other whole. She gasped when she felt herself tighten up on him, making him only pump harder to get in and out of her body. She was sitting straight up on her knees as he dug himself into her, two fingers playing with her clit and the other three going inside her dripping sex. His other hand held her bouncing breast and held her steady so she didn't fall from the speed that he was going. He may have started off going slow in the beginning but now he was going wild and he didn't seem like he would let up anytime soon. She felt him kiss her back, tongue licking the back of her neck and sucking it, leaving his marks all over her skin. She couldn't believe her body hadn't passed out yet from everything it had just gone through, Kiba's speed only increased from last night and she was starting to see his true wild side. He was going to make sure she felt this in the morning and she was sure she would feel it and possibly the next few days after.

He pumped in and out of her with such force she was screaming in pleasure, her hands gripping for support on the headboard. It felt like she was going to go crazy on the speed he was going at, it didn't seem possible for someone to go this fast. His three fingers in her were going just as fast and he even twirled them inside her core. His two at her clit pinched and pulled her soft bud, making her shake her hips even more for him. She wanted more, so much more. This all felt so good to her that her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and her screams only increased as did her hips, she was matching his thrusts. She wanted him inside her just as much as he wanted to enter her, each powerful thrust only gaining more speed with each turn. She could feel him in her, his large member twitching as his release grew closer and hers was coming fast as well. That burning feeling coming back inside her stomach and she lost herself to it. No longer able to hold onto the headboard she fell to the bed on her hands and her head to the pillow. Her butt sticking farther up in the air and Kiba only growled in pleasure as he went deeper in her, as did his three fingers. She screamed into his pillow, body shaking from the pleasure it was feeling and she wanted it to go on forever. This moment, this feeling, and this love she felt…everything. She wanted it all to last forever.

Her thoughts ended when she came again, his seeds spilled into her for the forth time and her juices dripping out onto his member and hands and bed sheets. Her body collapsed on the bed with Kiba still inside her, she was drained and needed sleep. "Sakura," he was still in her, he hadn't pulled out yet but he was moving over her. His lips traveling up her body until he found her open lips that were still gasping for air. "I love you." She would have confessed back to him but her mind was shutting down.

She could feel him chuckling and with him still inside her it just made her shiver at the strange feeling. "Sleep now," he kissed her neck, cheek, and forehead. "I'll be hear and waiting when you wake up love." All she could manage was a small nod before the darkness of sleep overcame her.

* * *

She had woken up the same as she did the last time, her lower half in pain and her sleeping next to a strong chest. She sighed and snuggled deeper into him, Sakura knew he was awake and he knew she was awake by how his hands started rubbing up and down on her arms. "You're comfy." She mumbled into his soft skin, loving how he was still generating such body heat.

She heard his chuckles deep in his chest and smiled. They sounded nice and calm. "Thank you," he kissed the top of her head in a loving way and all of this was making her go back to sleep. "Sakura, wake up. I thought you said you didn't want to spend the day in bed?" he was joking with her but she didn't care. She was still so tired.

"Can't walk…hurts…sleepy…goodnight." She mumbled sleepy to him, waiting for her mind to take her back to dreamland.

"No. You gotta wake up," his arms that were around her moved to her back and the back of her knees. He lifted her up and off the bed in his arms, waking her up fully at the sudden action. "Besides it's morning now." It was morning, the sun was spilling out through the open window and Sakura groaned. She wanted more sleep.

"It's your fault I can't walk and why I'm so tired." She crossed her arms and pouted, trying to look like she was upset. She didn't like that she couldn't walk properly but everything that he made her feel made up for all of that.

He only laughed at her pouting and kissed her lips. "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment." It was obvious he was glad his actions in bed made her unable to move. She wondered briefly if that was his plan all along.

Kiba opened the bathroom door with a swift kick and closed it the same way. "Bath time." He gave her a giant grin and set her down on the edge of the bathtub. He had wanted to bath with her the first day she came over but she had gotten upset with him at the time and refused to. She had gotten upset when his fried dropped by the give him tickets to a cruise he ordered for her and mentioned that he knew Kiba was bust with a "Guest". Her boyfriend had tried to explain it that his friends knew he had lots of girlfriends over and many one time stands and other relationships before her and hearing all that got Sakura upset. She knew he had been with other women before her and hearing about them all made her feel jealous and insecure.

"_I guess I don't need to worry about them now." _Out of the corner of her eye she looked down and saw Kiba on his knees as he filled the bath up with water. She had been expecting a shower but it seemed when he said bath time he really meant bath time. She looked at his happy expression and smiled herself. _"Oh yeah, I don't have to worry about other woman." _She could tell just by the look in his eyes that their relationship wouldn't be changing anytime soon.

"It's ready," he picked her back up in his arms and stepped into the bath. He sat them down at the end of the tub and Sakura sighed in content when the hot water touched her sore muscles. She loved taking bathes herself but this one felt like the best one she had taken in her life. "I'll wash your back in you wash mine." He whispered into her ear, already lathering his hands with soap and rubbing it on her body. Sakura leaned into his warm touch, her head resting at the edge of his shoulder and sighed. She was happy.

"I like this." She watched him run his soap hands up and down hers, fingers playing with her skin.

"What being washed?" he laughed with her, both hands rubbing her tired shoulders.

"Well that too, but I meant this," she spread her arms out to emphasis what "this" was. "Just you and me being together, enjoying these little moments and acting like a real couple." She squeaked when his soapy hands ran down her sides and her ticklish spot.

He only laughed at her squeak. "We are a real couple," he moved her over until she was sitting right in the middle of him, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Everything we just did and even before that made us a couple."

She agreed with him. They had been real from the moment he confessed to her and she only just realized it now. Maybe that's why he was willing to go so slow for her, because he could tell that she hadn't noticed it yet. He really was a mature adult and she still had a way to go until she reached his level. "You're right." She liked resting herself against him; it was nice and very calm.

"Of course I am," his hands went up to her breasts and gave them both a full squeeze. She gasped and sat up straight, the calm moment was gone. "Otherwise you and I wouldn't be feeling this great feeling we have," he played with her two round molds, his fingers running over her nipples, making them hard and he cupped her breasts in his large hands. Making her body shudder as he moved them all around, her soft moans already filling the quiet bathroom. "You see Danzo can't do anything to us when we're together like this," he gave her breasts another full squeeze, making her gasp and reach out for him. Her hand automatically went to his hard shaft and starting pumping around him. "I was willing to walk away and wait for you to graduate before going back to you. I didn't want to screw up your future but now…after last night…" he was panting now himself, his hips thrusting into her hand and his hands squeezing her harder. He turned her around to face him, one hand leaving her left breast and going into her soft core. "After last night there's no way I can leave you alone now. You're finally mine and I refuse to give you up." His words were strong and fierce and it made her feel light inside to know he felt so strongly about her. His mouth attacked her breast that his hand had left and he worked on her while she still had her hand around his member. She felt her mind go into the familiar sea of lust that she had been traveling to a lot lately and she worked faster on him. It felt strange in the bathtub but it still felt right because she was doing it all with Kiba. Her pants and moans were echoed off the walls, making the noises she was making that much louder. It seemed that the noises got to Kiba, he went faster, his fingers moving inside her increased and so did his mouth. His hand that was on her other breast kept squeezing it and pinching her nipple while his mouth played with her, tongue flicking over her nipple and lips sucking over the round flesh. Finally she came and so did Kiba soon after her, both panting from their orgasm.

"I-I," she tried catching her breaths so he could talk. She had something she needed to say. "I can't leave either," Sakura wrapped her arms around his head, his face buried into her chest as she hugged him close. "I love you too much and I don't ever want to be apart from you." It didn't matter what Danzo did to them, he could try every dirty method possible and it still wouldn't be enough to separate them.

"Sakura," he pulled his face away from her chest and kissed her lips lightly. "Stand up." She listened to him and stood on her two with. Her legs wobbled and she reached out for support on the bathroom wall, hands going out to support her and her eyes traveling over the room to see if there was anything she could hold onto.

She gasped when she looked in the mirror across the bathtub. Her entire body was covered in marks, all of them fresh and all of them made by Kiba. She hadn't even noticed but he had marked her body during their love making that went on last night. "You're beautiful," he stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She hadn't felt him hug her from behind since in their last gym class together and she had missed this action. In the past it was the only way he could hold her without being arrested before he confessed his feelings to her. "And you're all mine." He was right. These marks proved she belonged to him and that's what she wanted. She wanted to be his one and only just like she knew she was his one and only.

She looked up at him and saw his loving gaze staring right back at her, their eyes reflected the same feeling. Love. It was true and unbreakable love that would last lifetimes. One kiss had started it all, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He lifted her out of the water and against the bathroom wall, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms tightening around his neck. One final kiss came and it came with a promise, a promise to always be together.

With a quick thrust he entered her for the fifth time and she released another cry of pleasure. Kiba moved his hands to her butt, spreading her body out more for him to enter and please her. Her legs tightened around his body, trying to get of him into her and she felt herself become even more addicted to this feeling. The feeling of him pumping in and out inside her, filling her body up with his cum, and doing it all over again. She gasped as her juices already began to spill out of her and he went in deeper with her core suddenly so moist. She could feel her cheeks burn from the actions they were doing, his speed already increasing as his tongue ran over her shoulders and neck. She began to nibble on his neck, one hand gripping onto his hair for support. Her body always seemed to lose itself to Kiba when he did this to her, his hard and fast thrusts only going in deeper as she willing gave herself over and over to him. When she finally came and his seeds spilled into her once again they moved back into the bedroom, where Kiba threw her on the bed and they continued two more times of their love making. Each time Kiba only came harder and harder in her and she returned with the same outcome.

* * *

"So in all we did it seven times." Sakura blushed as she walked down the stairs of Kiba's house. It was around one in the afternoon and they finally left the bedroom, her wearing her jean skirt from yesterday and the red t-shirt he was wearing. She couldn't find her shirt so she had to wear his while he put on the same jeans from yesterday and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Yep," he had both arms behind his head as he walked behind her, looking proud at everything that just happened in his bedroom. "We did it for every day of the whole week that we were apart." He seemed really giddy about all this and Sakura was sure he was imaging all the other times they would probably be doing it. Now that they promised to not give up on each and fight Danzo it seemed like Kiba had his spirits back and would most likely find her in school so he could take her in his classroom and have his way with her there.

"I'm still in pain, you know," she reminded him, one hand on her aching hips. She really wished someone would have warned her about the aching she would feel after doing it so many times. Kiba wanted to do it even more but when her body started hurting she threw a pillow at his head and began dressing herself. "And you stole my underwear again. This is the forth pair too!" she groaned once she reached the bottom on the stairs. Oh yeah, she was in a lot of pain. She could have just asked Kiba to carry her downstairs but then that would lead to kissing and kissing would lead to more and she didn't Akamaru or anyone walking in on them.

"Technically five," his words stopped her and she turned around to give him a questioning look. What did he mean five? "I stole a pair when I dropped you off at your house that day to get your uniform. I saw the basket and your panties on top and well…I couldn't help myself." He gave her a bashful grin and she threw another pillow at his head.

"Panty theft!" she cried, not believing her boyfriend. If he kept this up she was going to go command the rest of the school year.

"I can't help it," he came up to her and kissed her forehead. "I love my Sakura and I want her near me every minute of the day." His smile made her blush but his actions made her roll her eyes.

"So you steal my panties?" she walked away from him and into his kitchen, she was starving after everything they did and she was sure he was two. "You know if you keep this up I'm not going to have any and someone is going to notice me walking around with no underwear."

"No worries," he came to sat at his kitchen table and watch her make them both lunch. "I'll just keep you locked away in my bedroom." He was joking with her, she knew that, but she was wondering if any part of him meant that.

"You do that and I'll get pregnant." She had been reaching for the milk when she said that and it made her think. They had done it seven times and each time he came inside her, without wearing a condo. There was a chance she was pregnant now. _"Am I ready to raise a child?" _she set the milk down and poured two glasses, one for her and one for Kiba. It was ironic she was giving them this when she was thinking about a baby, one that would drink milk from a bottle if she had one. She loved Kiba and wanted to be with him but could they really raise a baby together? She was only fifteen with now job and they still had Danzo to deal with, so having a baby right now would not be the best choice for them. There was another thing to think about…did Kiba even want kids?

His arms wrapped themselves around her neck and she held his hand. "Then I would love it the same way I love you." His words calmed her some. He wanted children like she did but Sakura knew that neither was ready to be parents.

No words needed to be spoken at this moment, Sakura worked one fixing their lunch with Kiba holding onto her every minute of it. They could feel it, the love they had feared they'd lose was back and stronger than ever. Even if Danzo does catch them he could not separate them, one way or another they would find a way to be together no matter what the bitter old man did. After all like it says in all the movies and romance books, love always wins.

With lunch done they were free to spend the day however they wanted, Kiba had explained that Akamaru was with his sister getting a check up so he had the house to himself and was very lonely. So that ended up with them making-out on the couch, Sakura's shirt and bra pulled up and Kiba's mouth and hands working their magic. Although Sakura was against it at first, and there was still the concern about getting pregnant there was just no way she could deny the feeling she got. Kiba made her feel so good and the feeling of it all was just too strong for her to ignore, so she was currently moaning underneath him while his tongue made circles around her aroused nipple.

_Ding-Dong!_

Both froze on the couch, all sounds they were making disappeared when the doorbell was heard and a spot of fear was put in the pits of their stomachs. They believed Danzo was behind the door with a squad of policemen to arrest Kiba and take Sakura away from him. "Wait here." his mouth said but his eyes told her to hide if there was trouble. That was another thing Sakura liked about their relationship, all they needed to do was look at each other in the eyes and they could understand what they were feeling and thinking. Had they not feared of who was outside the door this would have been a very romantic moment, but instead Kiba got up to answer the door and Sakura put her bra and shirt down. Sitting up on the couch and feet on the floor in case she had to make a quick escape and hide incase it really was who they feared behind the door. Kiba had his hand around the doorknob but he turned around to give Sakura a brave smile, and she returned it. If it was who they thought it was they weren't going down without a fight.

So with a deep breath Kiba opened the door and readied himself for what was standing behind it. "Sensei, can I talk with Sakura?" he had been expecting everything but Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto standing outside his door asking for Sakura.

"Ino?" Sakura jumped to her feet and went to stand beside her boyfriend at the door. She hadn't been imagining it, Ino was outside Kiba's door and so were Naruto and Sasuke. "What are you guys doing here?" she questioned them, she didn't tell them she was coming here. She hadn't even known she was coming yesterday, her feet just took her here…not that she minded it.

Ino only returned a bright smile and let herself in, Sasuke and Naruto following. "Well when we couldn't reach you at home Sasuke suggested we check Sensei's house." The three walked into the living and sat down on the same couch that Sakura and Kiba were just making out on.

Sakura looked at her three friends who were examining the house they were in, then at her boyfriend who had a sour look on his face. It was obvious he was upset that they were interrupted and not for the reasons they believed. "Stupid kids, ruining everything…" she patted his shoulder and laughed, he was so simple that it made her laugh.

"So how'd you know I'd be here, Sasuke?" she joined her three friends back in the living.

Sasuke leaned against the couch, one arm on the ledge as he put his cheek in that hand. "I just know you Sakura." He smirked at her and it resulted with her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She may have loved Kiba now but Sasuke just had this thing about him that made her blush when he said certain things. Well even in love people can be attracted to other people, it's just about knowing the difference between love and lust that keeps the relationship.

Before she had a chance to answer, Kiba came up behind her and wrapped his arms back around her neck, pulling her against him. His eyes glared daggers at Sasuke and Sakura sighed. She had forgotten he was a jealous man. "How'd you know where I live Uchiha and what business do you have with Sakura?" he all but growled out at his student. Even though they didn't have school he shouldn't act so aggressive with Sasuke, he could get in a lot of trouble for fighting with a student.

"We needed to talk with her about something important." The Uchiha answered in a bored tone. His teacher's jealously didn't bother him.

"Sakura, why are you wearing a guy's shirt?" Naruto asked, he noticed the over large red t-shirt that she was wearing and it worried him.

"Oh…uh…?" Sakura blushed, not knowing how to answer that. She wouldn't care if it was just Ino, she had told her everything that she did with Kiba before so telling her that they had sex would be no problem. Now telling Naruto and Sasuke that was a different story. They were both overly protective of her and she needed them to help her stay with Kiba, so them knowing she was having sex with him might just ruin things. "I slept over last night and didn't have any clean clothes to change into so Kiba gave me this." She hoped they believed her.

"Oh ok." Naruto did.

"Hmm?" Sasuke and Ino didn't.

She could see it by the looks in their eyes that they knew she was lying and why she was really wearing the shirt. "Sakura…" Kiba, who she had forgotten was there for a moment, was growling and seemed angry. "Who is this little punk and why does he care what you're wearing?" The jealously was glowing bright green in his eyes.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, I meet him in middle school and we became friends." She explained to him about the year time training she did with Sasuke and how they had another kid in their group before when Sasuke first transferred in. Well she told him the rest and how Naruto was their other member on the team.

"Yep," Naruto got a wide grin and pulled out a photo from his wallet. It was him, Sasuke, and Sakura all at the beach together, Sasuke and Naruto holding her up in their arms while she made a peace sign. For some reason that picture looked really familiar. "We've been friends for years now."

"I see," Kiba's glare seemed to have calm down when he heard the word "friend" and was treating Naruto properly. "Well it's nice to meet another one of Sakura's friends. You a student at our school?" he asked the blonde on his couch, his chin resting on Sakura's head while they both continued to stand. He may have calmed down around Naruto he still hadn't around Sasuke.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow," Naruto went to put his photo away but Sasuke took it and looked at the picture.

"You still have this?" he asked, handing it back to Naruto. "I thought Sakura destroyed your camera that day?"

"She did but the film still saved so I got all the pictures I took," Naruto gave a cheeky smile and looked at Sakura and Kiba. "Hey Sakura, does your boyfriend want any pictures of you changing?"

Sakura suddenly remembered that picture. Naruto and Sasuke had walked in on her while she was changing and by accident Naruto had taken a picture of her. It didn't show much, only one arm covering her chest and the other aiming a fist at his head. She looked really mad in the photo and she remembered stomping on the camera and throwing it out the window when she was done with it. _"I knew I should have thrown that stupid thing in the ocean." _

Sakura had been ready to yell at Naruto for even keeping the picture but stopped when she felt Kiba's grip tighten and his body stiffen up. Her eyes traveled up to his face and squeaked at the rage and jealously that was glowing from his eyes. "They say her naked before I did….they die!" he muttered under his breath and Sakura gave Ino a worried look. If she didn't shut Naruto up then they were have to worry more about Kiba going to jail for hitting a minor rather than sleeping with him. She couldn't believe he was still jealous over other guys, they did just sleep together so you would think that he would not be worried about others stealing her away. _"I guess it just can't be helped." _She kept forgetting that he hated that Naruto, Sasuke, and all the other guys at her school were allowed to talk about how close they were with her. He didn't have that ability and it was something he wanted to do, to be able to walk down the halls with her hand-in-hand and show everyone that she was his and they were in love.

"Hey guys," Ino came to the rescues and Sakura silently thanked her best friend for helping her instead of just sitting back and watching for something interesting. Something she was known to do and had done before. "Did you forget why we came over here? We have to tell them what we found out." she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and told the boys to explain why they were really over. They had found out something really important and they were wasting valuable time just sitting around chatting.

"She's right," Sasuke agreed with Ino and began. "We found the student who told Danzo about you guys," he took a piece of paper out of his back pocket and showed the contents of it to Sakura and Kiba. "All we know is that his name is Sai and he is in this special class called Root, it's a night school class that Danzo runs and teaches himself."

"Our school has night school?" Sakura asked, looking up at Kiba. She hadn't known that when she entered the school.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "It's news to me. I was never told this when I started teaching." The principle or any of the other teachers hadn't told him about a night school.

"That's because it doesn't exist," Sasuke continued explaining. "On this list are all the names of the students that attend. Shikamaru was able to hack into the computer in Danzo's office and get this file. We were also able to find out that he doesn't have permission from the school to be doing this."

"He's teaching them without a license?" Kiba asked him, the jealously forgotten and now he focused on getting the information.

He nodded. "Seems like it," Sasuke put the paper back in his pocket. "While he has a license to teach still he doesn't have a permit to be teaching night classes."

"Then we can take him down with this," Sakura was excited, they had hard evidence against Danzo and it could put him away and get them out of their lives. "We can show this list to Tsunade and get the guy out of our lives for good."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?" Sakura was confused. Why couldn't they just show the list to Tsuande? It was that simple.

"Because the students aren't registered at our school," Kiba spoke up this time. "That list shows the students that belong to Danzo, not Tsuande. She has no control over them and what's more that list is hand written right?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. "A hand written one if different then a computer copied one. They can say you just made up random names. Especially if you don't know what any of the kids in that night class look like." Sakura understood now. Even with the list they still had no hard proof against him without it being turned against them.

"We tried coping it but Shikamaru couldn't crack the system without setting off an alarm," Ino explained to her best friend. She felt bad that she couldn't do more for her. "We snuck in the other night to Danzo's office and found his files, Shikamaru tried copying it but the firewalls and alarm system on it was too advanced and that it's updated everyday, so he can't crack it without a password or know what system the guy's using."

It seemed like Danzo had thought of everything to keep his secret safe. "So then we just have to wait," Sakura placed her hand over Kiba's and held on tight. "I have an idea that might work but it's pretty risky." She was nervous about her plan. If it failed then it could ruin the lives of her and everyone she loved.

"What is it?" Kiba held on tight to her shaking hand and looked down into her eyes. "Tell us and we'll support you." His eyes held the truth as well as the eyes of her friends. They would help her no matter and not give up.

Sakura smiled at them all, thankful for having such wonderful people in her life. "I say we let Danzo think he's winning. We know people are following us so why not lead them around a little, give them what their looking for long enough for Danzo to let his guard down and Shikamaru copy down his computer flies." She explained them her plan. If this Sai guy was following them then they were going to let him see everything that Danzo wanted to see. Give him little hints about what's really going on until he let's his guard down enough to leave his computer wide open and ready to Shikamaru to access and copy everything that he's been hiding. If the fail it could ruin all of their lives but if they win then Danzo could be out of their lives in a matter of seconds.

Now all that mattered was if her friends would go along with it.

"Sound's good to me." Naruto instantly agreed with it.

"Why not? This could be interesting in the end." Sasuke smirked, already thinking of outcome.

"You know I'm with you and so are the others." Ino agreed with it too and she spoke for everyone that wasn't there.

"I told you," Kiba leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Everyone's behind you and so am I. After all I can't let my girl do all the fighting. I gotta protect her too," he gave her a giant grin and Sakura was so glad they would do this with her. Her plan was risky but it would work as along as she had her friends beside her. "Besides," Kiba spoke again and suddenly his eyes started glowing green again. He was showing his teeth and staring right at the two males on his couch. "I can't let those two guys get near my Sakura." Then again her plan could fail if the boys started fighting. This was going to be a long mission.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura had to stop herself from yawning as she entered her first class of the day. Since her schedule changed she no longer had gym for her first class but math instead with Asuma-Sensei. She liked the man a lot more than Anko but she just wished the guy didn't smoke all the time. She didn't even think that was legal but she kept her mouth shut and tried keeping her eyes opened. Yesterday she stayed over Kiba's and he made sure she got no sleep again, only this time instead of humping her in his sleep they were both awake. Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto had come over that same day and told them the information they learned about Danzo, now they had a plan ready for him but she was to damned tired to even do it. Her three friends had decided to stay longer than she or Kiba wanted, which made her boyfriend get even more jealous so when the three finally left she got dragged back into the bedroom where she received no sleep at all. _"If I pass out from exhaustion I'm going to hurt Kiba." _She couldn't be sleeping in class. She had to pay attention and act like everything was fine so Danzo wouldn't suspect so much from her. The plan was to give him small hints that she was with Kiba and make him drop his guard long enough that Shikamaru could copy his computer files.

They had learned that he was teaching a secret night school without permission and it was those students that had told him about her relationship with Kiba. They needed to find those students and get proof of Danzo's secret so they could get him out of their lives for good. That man in her mind was nothing but a bitter old man who only lived to make others suffer while he walks over them. She wanted him gone and behind bars like the criminal he was. _"I can't believe he's using students to spy on us," _her focus went to her class, green eyes scanning over every face in the room. She knew most of them but that didn't mean much. Any one of them could be a spy working for Danzo and if she or her friends messed up even a little it would mean the end for them. _"Naruto said they found one student, Sai…if we can get him to talk than we could win this." _It was a long shot but it was also their only hope.

The bell finally rang and she gave a sigh of relief, if she had to sit and listen to her teacher go on and on about problems she already knew she was going to go crazy. She had more important matters to think about instead of trying to solve why X=Y.

With her bag in her hands she ran out of the classroom and down to the principle's office, she had something she needed to get from Tsuande and to talk to her about a few things. The door to the office was opened and Sakura let herself in but she really wished she had gone to her next class instead. Tsunade was at her desk but passed out and surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol. "You think she wouldn't drink when we're at school," Sakura sighed, dropping her bag in one of the chairs and starting shaking her principle awake. "Come on, wake up." She tried but the woman was completely passed out. Sakura groaned and knew she would not be going to class anytime soon. So instead she tried and tried again to wake up the drunken principle at her desk, shaking her, flicking her ear, banging her sake bottles together, and even slamming her books on the desk. The woman slept through it all. With a sigh Sakura picked up the bottles again and threw them out in the trash bin next to the desk.

Somehow the sound of sake bottles hitting the garbage got through to the sleeping principle. With a low groan Tsuande woke up but her arm swung out and she hit the wall, making a giant hole in it. "What do you wan-! Oh, Sakura. What are you doing here?" finally awake and aware of what was going on, Tsunade removed her hand from the wall and looked at her student. "Why are you all the way over there?"

In an effort to avoid getting hit Sakura jumped back to the door of the office and away from Tsuande's fearful punch attack. "No reason," she gave a weak laugh and walked back over to the desk. She wouldn't tell her the truth and risk invoking the temper of their principle, Tsunade's was even worse than hers. "Anyways I wanted to see if that…um, package that I ordered came in." she was looking more like a tomato with every passing second.

Tsuande gave her a strange look but nonetheless reached into her desk and gave Sakura a small brown wrapped package. "Yes, I have the birth control you asked for," she handed the package to her blushing apprentice and looked concerned. "Tell me Sakura, why did you suddenly ask me for it?" Sakura had called her up late last night and asked for the special pills.

"My uh period is getting really bad," She hated lying to Tsuande but Danzo could be around and she didn't need him thinking anything off it. By the way he was still stalking them proved he still believed she was with Kiba. "Well I gotta to class, goodbye Lady Tsuande." She grabbed her bag and held the package close to her chest as she ran to the door.

"Sakura," she halted when she heard her name being called. "Do be careful with that. You never know what might happen." By the amused tone in her voice and the glint shining in her eyes, Sakura knew that her lie hadn't fooled Tsuande and she knew the real reason for the birth control.

Saying nothing Sakura ran out of the office and took off down the empty halls of her school. Classes had already started but Sakura didn't feel like going to her English class. She had already missed second period by her being in Tsuande's office so missing one more class wouldn't hurt her grade point average. The only class she wanted to go to was the one Kiba taught and she got taken out of that because of the Vice Principle. "Stupid Danzo." She yanked open her locker door a lot harder than she needed and shoved in her books.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" with a small jump she turned to see Kurenai-sensei was standing next to her at her locker, a look of concern in her bright red eyes. "You seem upset."

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at the comment because upset just barely covered what she was feeling. "I'm just a little tired." She shut the locker lightly and looked down at her feet. She held one book in her hand and the birth control package on top of that; she hid them both behind her back.

"I see," Kurenai gave her a warm motherly smile and handed her a sheet of paper. "I know this is sudden but you need to go to Inuzuka-sensei's class and take this test with him. It's because of you're sudden transfer into my class during the middle of the semester. I need you to take this test so I can get a final grade in for you," Sakura jumped at this. She was going to Kiba's class? She was allowed to see him in school again? Her heart quickened at this. "Danzo isn't here so I thought today would be a good day for you to take the test without having to worry about him," it seemed that Kurenai was aware of why Sakura was suddenly transferred into her class. She wondered how many other teachers knew. "Actually I'm supposed to give you the test but I thought you might want to see Inuzuka-sensei since you're feeling so upset today." The teacher winked at her and Sakura gasped.

"You knew?" how could she know? The woman had never been near them since they started dating?

Kurenai nodded, "Who do you think made the bet with Tsuande. I honestly thought the guy would wait a month longer before asking you but it seems I was wrong," Sakura blushed at these words. Exactly how many people could tell that he liked her when she couldn't? _"Either it was really obvious or I'm just extremely oblivious." _She would have to work on that if she was going to face Danzo. "Don't worry, I promise not to tell and I'll help you if you need any." And with that Kurenai left her at her locker and went off to the teacher's room.

Sakura watched her go for a moment before running down the halls to Kiba's classroom. She made sure to keep an eye out for any teachers or students that could be watching her but she couldn't stop herself from smiling when she finally reached the door to the classroom. She had to take deep breathes to keep herself from yanking the door open and jumping into the arms of her boyfriend. She needed to act calm and pretend that this was just a simple visit about her taking a test. _"It feels like years have past since I last came here." _Ever since Danzo came she never once saw Kiba or went near his classroom. Her schedule kept her from seeing him and she missed it all, she wanted to go back to the time when it could just be the two of them eating lunch together in his class. Sure they did a lot more than just eating lunch but it was those moments that got her to fall in love and want to spend her life with the man.

So with another deep breath she knocked on the door and opened it. "Excuse me?" she just needed to act like she was entering any other teacher's class. "Huh?" for a moment she thought she had. The lights were off because a movie was being shown and she didn't recognize most of the class. The only ones she knew were Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto. "I thought he had off this period?" she asked herself, closing the door lightly behind her and walked over to her friends. Naruto was sleeping on his desk, Ino was doing her nails, and Sasuke was listening to music.

"Where's Inuzuka-sensei?" she asked Sasuke through his headphones, they were in class now. A new class that didn't know or support that she was dating their teacher so she had to address him as a teacher, which now felt really weird.

Sasuke said nothing and pointed to the back of the class with little effort and turned the volume up. He didn't know why she was here and he didn't care, he just didn't want to hear or see them making out if he turned around. Most of the class was asleep actually; the movie they were watching was about cells splitting in two and had to be the most boring thing in the world. He and Ino were only awake because they had brought their iPods and brought something to do. When he saw Sakura leave his side he pulled out a book from his bag and began reading, like he said, he didn't want to turn around and see them making out.

Sakura followed Sasuke's directions and went to the back of the class where she saw her boyfriend sitting in his chair, arms crossed and head leaned back in his chair. The snoring and drool told her that he was sleeping. _"Déjà vu." _She thought back to the first day when Kiba hugged her. She was taking a make-up test than too and he had fallen asleep the same way he was right now. That day started off a chain reaction that lead them to being in love but also separated. With a light laugh she set her stuff down on the back countertop and tried waking her boyfriend up. The back room was set up with two large cabinets filled with chemistry supplies such as textbooks, chemicals, and test tubes. There was a small table counter between them that had some more books and papers in the drawers of it. Making sure nothing would fall over and no one was watching she leaned forwards and kissed his mouth, instantly she was pulled into his lap and they spun in is chair. They were facing the table counter in the back as Sakura was sitting in Kiba's lap as he held her body close to his and kissed her lips with enough force to burse them. She gripped the collar of his lab coat and moaned into the kiss, she had missed this and by the way her boyfriend was acting to the kiss so had he.

When she needed air she pulled away to breathe but only to have her face and neck attacked by hungry lips. "What are you doing here? You miss me that much?" he tried playing it off as a joke but by his actions it was obvious he didn't care. He was just glad she was there and he was proving running his tongue over her neck.

"I have to take a test," she breathed out, giving him more access to her neck. She had missed this a lot more than she originally thought. "Kurenai-sensei told me I needed to take it with you." She tried to stop the moan that wanted to come out when he dipped his head lower, his teeth and tongue running over the part where her neck and shoulders met.

"Then let's get to work," he picked them up and set them in front of the counter, his mouth never leaving her neck. "Take the test." He shoved a pen in her hand and started up again, mouth on her neck and hands untying her uniform tie to give him even more skin. When he had the amount he wanted his hands went to her breast and started massaging them, grabbing them both and making them bounce.

Sakura bit her lip to stop the noise that was about to escape her. How was she supposed to take a test like this? It was just like that time when she had to take one for Anko and he kept touching her than, but now it was much more intense. Back than they had only just started and she was able to concentrate on some questions but now she couldn't focus at all.

"Come on, Sakura," he breathed into her ear, his tongue running over the smooth skin that he could get at. "You gotta take your test or else you'll get in trouble." Even the tone he was using was making her moan. She slammed her head down on the counter to block it out from being heard and her clenched her fists until her nails dug into her skin. "I-Is this another one of y-your fantasies?" she had to know if this was or if he was just doing this. Hell for all she knew this was her own dream because it sure felt like one.

The quiet chuckle told her it was. "You know me so well Sakura," he ran one hand under her chin, fingers running over her skin and his other went down lower to her body. "Now since you refuse to take you test I have to punish you," She heard the sound of a zipper and then felt something poking her. She gasped, or she would have if Kiba didn't cover her mouth with his hand. "Ssh, you need to be quiet, or else they'll hear us," he whispered into her ear, his hand already going under her skirt and pulling down her underwear. He stopped them at her knees and put the very tip of him at her entrance. "Bite, suck, or whatever you want to do but just scream into my hand and not let it escape." He gave her just enough time to nod before he pushed himself deep inside her.

Like all the other times Sakura felt her eyes widen when she took him in and she was already moaning like crazy into his hand. She lowered her head down to the counter, pen still in her hand as she tried to play it off like she was taking the test and Kiba was just standing over her. She wanted to scream when his free hand played with her clit, he was making this worse for her but he seemed to be enjoying it all. He was pumping in and out of her with such force she could feel her feet leave the ground a few times. He was groaning into her neck, biting at it to silence his own noises as he only went faster inside her. The two had done all this just last night in his bed but something about doing it in school and during the middle of class just gave it a new edge to it. It made Sakura shake her hips more and Kiba thrust in harder. She could feel him throbbing inside her, his shaft going deep inside her parts and making her juices run down her legs. She was half way on the counter now, feet no longer on the ground and floating as Kiba pushed into her. She was holding the top of the counter for support while he only pumped harder now that he had more access to her. She was screaming into his hands, biting his fingers and licking them right after she bit them. This was a whole new experience for her and she felt so much from it that it was making her dizzy. She buckled her hips a few more times, making them go in time with his thrusts before finally he came inside her just as the bell rang and singled the end of class.

Sakura was still screaming into hand even as he pulled up her underwear and pulled out f her. He closed his lab coat to hide himself and turned around to face his class, he pulled her hand away from her mouth and Sakura felt her feet drop to the floor and she panted to catch her breath. Her face was lying right on the test and the pen still in her hand, making everyone believe she was just focusing on the questions. "Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow and someone hit the lights and turn off the movie for me. I gotta make sure Haruno finishes her test." More like make sure he can still do things to her before another teacher comes.

The students left them both without anyone knowing what had gone on during their class time. Sakura saw Ino give them a wink when she left, okay maybe one knew, but everyone else was clueless. Sasuke and Naruto probably thought they were making out the whole time.

"Sakura," he wrapped his arms around her waist and let his lab coat fall to the floor. "Time to go again." she could still feel his member poking at her and telling her that he was ready for another round.

"I'm not taking the test, am I?" she got her answer when he pulled her underwear back down and shoved it in his pocket. Yet another pair he's stolen. "I'm seriously about to go commando from now on." She muttered under her breath.

"Okay, makes my life easier." He heard her and she already see the grin he was wearing.

Sakura only shook her head and waited him to start thrusting into her again, this time she was ready for him. Instead he took her tie off her shook and used it to tie her hands behind her back. "What are you doing?" she didn't like where this was going.

"Finishing my fantasy," he answered and pushed her forward to the front of the class, making her stand in front of his desk and facing the empty desks of the class. "In it there were students watching us but this works too." he grinned into her thigh and gave her a devilish look.

"What are you-?" her question died on her lips when she felt his tongue go at her. She threw her head back and leaned against his desk for support before she fell over. His tongue was running circles over her folds, lips sucking on her clits, and his teeth that ran over her were making her shiver uncontrollably. She pushed her head forward, making her bow it and she bit her lip again as her half opened eyes looked over the empty class. For half a second she imagined the classroom filled with students watching them in disbelief at what their teacher was doing to her. She felt one leg go up when his tongue entered in and one finger pushed in on her other whole. Her eyes began to water at the feeling and Kiba grabbed both her legs to hold her still and keep her from moving. He was licking away the spilling juices on her legs and the ones that were still pouring out inside her wet core. She whimpered when he used his fingers to spread her open and blew on her.

"I wanted to everyone my students that you were mine and this fantasy was born," his voice was echoing off her and it only made her whimper even more. He pulled his head out from under her skirt to look up at her face that was screaming with desire. Her eyes were half closed and screaming with desire and lust while her cheeks held a light blush to them. "That's the same look I imagined you have when I did this." He grinned up at her before going back under and attacking her again. She stomped her feet on the ground when his tongue entered her wet core and his finger entered her asshole. Both pumping into her at the same time and making her bend her body over to get more feel of it. Her eyes were wide open now and she was gritting her teeth together to keep from screaming. He somehow always made her body and mind scream with passion and desire so easily and it made her go insane. She felt his speed increase and it was only making her legs wobble, if he hand's been holding her leg she would have fallen to the floor in a defeated slump. Instead she was bending half over him as he entered her from both holes and made her scream. She came all at once on him and fell to her knees. She was panting all over again and wanted to rest but he made her stand back up and moved behind her, he was the one on his knee now and lifted up her skirt. Revealing her swollen core to the empty class that she once again imaged full of people and watched as he ran his tongue over her again, starting from her clit and ending all the way to the very end of her. Licking both holes and drinking in their juices like he was dying of thirst. She whimpered at all of this.

"I love that noise," he picked her up and set her down on her knees on his desk. "I love that you make it only for me," he got on top of her, making her lean forward on his desk with her butt in the air. "I love that I can make you make those noises," he entered her from behind and was already pumping at her still dripping hole. "But what I love most is my little Sakura and the wonderful feeling of when we both come together." he added more power to his thrust and she moaned into his cold metal of his desk. She wasn't sure how but it was supporting them both as they rode on top of it. She fought against the tie wrapped securely around her hands and didn't like the fact that she could do nothing while he did whatever he wanted to her. Although it did give her a more exciting feeling to it. Something about being dominated and in such a way was making her excited and wet a lot quicker. She felt him stop, fully sheathed inside her as he rocked his hips and made her moan in desire for him. He kept rocking his hips, making them both turn together in a complete circle and it drove Sakura crazy. She pushed herself against him, trying to get the feeling back but he held her hips and putting a stop to her movements. "You know I had planned it that I finish taking you on my desk but I just got a better idea," he pulled out of her so suddenly that it made her gasp. He picked her back and carried her over to one of the desks in the classroom, it was the desk Sasuke was sitting in. Kiba sat in the seat and pulled Sakura back on top of him, covering him completely as her ass took him in and his fingers ran over her core. "Everyday I have to listen to have great it must be that you're Uchiha's girlfriend. I'm failing every one of those brats that say it," he was already pumping into her, making her go up and down on him as they did it in Sasuke's seat. "But doing it in the kid's seat makes up for it all." He held her by the hips, making her rise up until he was completely out and slammed her back down on him and covered him entirely. She tried to scream but his hand came over her mouth to stop her, he knew what he was doing to her and he was enjoying it. She could tell by how fast he was going into her.

She was bouncing up and down on him as he sat in Sasuke's seat, the guy Danzo believed she was dating when they were discovered. Kiba's jealously finally seemed to reach its limits and now they were having sex at Sasuke's seat. If she wasn't feeling such pleasure she would have felt guilty. He stood in the chair suddenly, going in even deeper and pushed her upper half on the desk and finishing her from her. His one hand on her mouth to cover her screams and the other holding her by the waist so he could enter deeper into her body. He was grinding into her and making her feel every ounce of it, she went back to biting his fingers and licking them. He was leaning over her now, trying to go even deeper inside her than he already was. She didn't think it was possible but somehow he made it and she was screaming in more as his seeds entered her, filling up her from behind and he finally stopped and let her catch her breath. Three times he's made her come and by the way he was pushing her onto the desk said he wasn't finished yet.

He made her sit on the desk itself, her juices making a puddle on it as he moved to desks to connect to Sasuke's. They were the two desks that Ino and Naruto were sitting at as well. "Wait," before they did it again she needed to take her medicine. "Birth control." Too bad she couldn't form sentences. He always left her mind like this after they did it.

"Birth control?" he looked at her strangely and she motioned with her head to the back where the brown package was. He walked over to the back and picked up the package, ripping the brown paper open to reveal a small black wallet like container that held her pilled. He walked back to wear she was and put one of the pills in his mouth, she didn't understand what he was doing until he kissed her and she felt the pill come into her mouth and she swallowed it with the help of his tongue. "There, now we can do it as much as we want." More like as much as he wanted but at this point she agreed with him.

Once again she waited for him to enter her but like before he didn't do what she expected. What he did was make her lie down on the three desks, her still tied hands above her head and he removed his tie to wrap one end through the tie around her wrists and the other end around the desk. He tied it at the small hook for the student's bag to hang from and completely trapped her. Now she couldn't get up, all she could do was lie there or turn around and whatever she did she would be giving him a full view and easy access to her body. "What's with the bondage?" she was really opening that she wouldn't be tied up every time they did it. Even if it did excite her that didn't mean she wanted to do it all the time.

"It's all part of my fantasy," he got on the desks with her, leaning over her as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled up her bra. "What had ended at my desk continued today on your three friends desks. I have to make up for the lost time we spent when they were over." He gave her a toothy grin and now it all made sense to her.

"You seriously are a jealous man!" she cried out just as her entered her body again and attached his mouth to her right breast. He was already moving his hips to get back into the rhyme he had before, his mouth and hand playing with her chest and making her shiver beneath him. He was doing so much to her body in one day and all at once. She was sure that the next class started but she didn't care about that right now, all she wanted was more of this feeling she got every time she felt the tip of him touch her womb. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist to get more of a feel of him inside her and for the first time she watched him enter her. Her eyes were glued on the scene before her. His large and throbbing member being pushed inside and her wet core accepting it all. She was in awe at this, her sex was so small and his was so wide, it was stretching her out so all of him could fit inside her and she shook her hips for more of it. She could see his balls going with his thrust and feel them touch her when he brought himself down on her. Sakura could feel herself becoming wetter at watching all this, feeling it was one thing but watching it happen was another. She threw her head back again when he started going faster, his one hand gripping her tighter and his mouth and hand that played with her chest increased in speed too. She could fell it all, everything was all happening at once that she screamed as she finally came and milked him for all he was worth.

"More," she gasped out just as Kiba released the last of his seeds inside her. "I want to do so much more." She could feel it, she had become addicted to this and she doubted she would ever stop wanting it.

Kiba looked at her for a quick moment, eyes shining with glee just as he untied her hands and sat up. Sakura jumped into action right away, she slides herself right down on him and held his neck for support while she bounced on top of his member. He held her by the waist again and helped her gain the speed that was needed to make them both moan out in pleasure. Sakura's body was pushed up against his and now she wanted Danzo to be in so he could come in and see them. See how strong their love for each other was and how he could never beat them no matter how hard he tried. With those thoughts in her mind she pushed down harder on him and was pleased when he was the one now throwing his head back in pleasure. She wrapped her legs back around his waist as she sat in his lap and was going up and down on his shaft that hadn't stopped throbbing once since it entered her. She was loving all of this, this feeling she was feeling not just because sex felt good but because she was doing it with the man she loved. She brought her head up to look in his eyes, they were staring right back at hers and reflecting the same emotions.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With their confession they both came at once and kissed to silence the screams they wanted to release.

Sakura could feel her body go limp in his arms but her hold on him never once weakened. She would continue to hold him forever, nothing would ever have enough power to separate them. Not even if they wanted to, they were connected and it would always remain that way.

* * *

"It's time to wake up now, Sakura." That was not the voice she had been expecting to hear. What she had been expecting was Kiba's soft/husky voice whispering in her ear while he held her close to his chest and his hands running over her naked body. Instead she was fully clothes, lying on a bed, and it was female's voice talking to her.

"What?" she rubbed her eyes, opening them but closing them just as fast. The sudden white ceiling and flash of light hurt her green orbs. "Where am I?" she sat up, shielding her eyes from the sudden bright light.

"The nurse's office," Ino was sitting beside her on a stool and Sakura was surprised to see the sun was already setting. How long have she been sleeping. "You've been in here all day. Inuzuka-sensei you passed out from exhaustion and he brought you in here," By the smile she wore Sakura had a pretty feeling that Ino knew why she really passed out. "So how was it?" she hadn't been able to ask yesterday so now she was getting all the info now.

"Later," Sakura promised her and winced when she got up from the bed. Yep, her hips hurt like hell just like last time she and Kiba were together. "You-know-who could be listening." No she wasn't talking about Voldemort, she was talking about Danzo's spy that could be listening in on their conversation at this very moment.

"No, the guy's have Sai tied up and are interrogating him now." Ino's words made Sakura jump.

"What?" she turned away from the door and back to her best friend. "Where?" she needed to see who this guy was that made her school life with her boyfriend so complicated.

Ino only put her hands on her hips and had a wide evil grin on her face. "I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine."

Sakura knew what she had to do. With a loud sigh, she crossed her arms and began speaking, "Fine, I enjoyed it. A lot. Sex with Kiba is the greatest thing and I want to do it all hours of the day. Is that good enough for you?"

"Is it ever," either Ino suddenly got a man's voice or they weren't alone anymore. The door opened and Kiba suddenly jumped her from behind, arms wrapping around her so tight she thought he just glued himself to her. "Sakura, I love you too." how he thought her saying she liked having sex was a love confession was a mystery to her. She could tell by the hug that his lab coat was still off and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. He was showing obvious signs that only she could see he was quite pleased with what had gone on between them.

"See Sensei, I told you Sakura loves everything about you." Ino was cheering for them in the background and Sakura just shook her head. _"I'm just going to stop talking before I end up having sex in front of my best friend." _She knew Kiba and knew that it would end up like that it this continued.

"I'm so glad my love blossom loves everything we do together," Sakura felt her cheeks burn scarlet at the awkward conversation that happening between her, her best friend, and her boyfriends. There were some talks that should never happen and this was one of them! "Sad as it to say we gotta move. Naruto's getting impatient with our guy." Kiba took her by the hand and lead her down the empty halls of their school.

"What about night school?" she asked, looking out the windows. It was obvious that school was over and everyone went home but didn't that mean night school has started?

"Shikamaru said the students and cameras don't go on until everyone is out and the sun is completely down." Ino explained and Sakura nodded. It looked like they had a about a good twenty minutes before that happens but they needed all that time to matter.

They made their way down some stairs and into the gym, Kiba making a comment about having another fantasy in there and Sakura kicked his knee. He said no more words about his lust filled dreams and lead the two girls to the front of the room, where Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of a tied up boy. He looked no older than they were with a short cut of raven black hair, matching black eyes, and skin as white as the snow itself. Sakura felt a chill from looking at this boy, he held a smile on his face but his eyes were blank. She did not like the look he had on when she came in with Ino and Kiba.

"So this is Sai?" Sakura had to stop the groan that popped in her throat when she saw Ino making lovey-dovey eyes at their captive. Didn't she know that they were there to question him not kiss him?

"Yeah, we just caught him." Sasuke was sitting down in one of the set up chairs in the gym that the teachers usually sit in to watch the students.

"It is nice to finally meet you face to face Sakura." The way he greeted her was weird. There was no emotion in his voice, no signs of anger or humorous or anything that a spy would usually sound when captured.

"You…what's wrong with you?" Sakura was a doctor, or at least training to be one, and seeing someone acting like this was not right in her mind.

He gave her a smile that was screaming in fake in reply. "I have no emotions." His answer was simple but it was enough to send chills down her spin.

"He's been saying that ever since we caught him," Sasuke said, in his hands was an old book with two children on the front and back covers. "We found this with him when we captured him thinking it held information about you guys or Danzo but it only drawings her made in his spare time." He cracked his neck, he did not care for the book and was disappointed it did not hold the information he wished.

"May I please have my book back?" Sai turned his eyes fully on Sasuke, watching as he held his book in his hands. "I would like for you to return it to me before you ruin it." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. She had an idea.

With a few short strides she got the book out of Sasuke's hand and put the book between his legs on the ground and back away to stand next to Kiba. "You must really care a lot about that book," she gave him a soft smile. "It's pretty old but I can tell you've taken good care of it. It must be pretty important to you." She had an idea in her mind that she had gotten from the book.

"Important?" Sai seemed confused by her words. As if he understood the meaning but didn't know the way the word was being used.

Sakura nodded. "The one with black hair is you right? Who's the other boy?" she pointed to the cover of the book that she left up for Sai and everyone to see. A boy with silver hair was on the cover of it.

"He is my brother," Sai answered, voice low and even. "The book was a present for him but he died because of an illness so he I was never able to give it to him." Sakura heard it, the tone his voice when he spoke.

"Then you're wrong about not having emotions," she felt like she was talking to a little kid at this point. "You take such good care of this book that it shows us that you do have emotions, that you care about the special bond you had with your brother and how much you treasure it," she grabbed Kiba's hand in her own and held tight. "When people have special bonds they don't ever want to break away from them. They want to stay with that person they're sharing a bond with forever and always treasure ever moment they have together," she looked up to see Kiba smiling down at her and her friends doing the very same. "I think that's why you're taking such care of this book. You treasure it because it's the proof of the bond between you and your brother."

Sai seemed to sit there as if frozen in time by her words. "My brother and I were not related by blood but we were always together until he died. By then Lord Danzo had made it clear that emotions were not needed and if we wanted to survive and rule in power we would need to dominate all others." They were getting the information they needed. So Danzo was not only teaching them in secret but he was also being a sadistic it one at that.

"_He makes them call him Lord Danzo?" _Everyone thought the same thing, Danzo had some serious issues.

"Yes, that is what we were taught so I do not understand a few things," he turned away from Sakura to stare at Naruto. "You out of everyone who tried catching me worked the hardest. Why?" he seemed completely interested in Naruto and what he was doing. "Why work so hard for others and not yourself? Why are you trying so hard for them when it will only end badly for you?" Sai wanted to know what Naruto was doing acting the way he was. He had never seen it before.

A gasp was heard from Sai, the most emotion that everyone has seen out of him so far. Shock. "That's simple," Naruto was speaking, eyes shining with clear truth and determination. "It's because they're my friends and I'll do whatever I have to do to help them," his smile turned sad and lonely for a moment, "When I was little I was always alone because I didn't have a family but than I met Sasuke and we became like brothers and the same with Sakura. We became a family together, they saved me from the darkness, the accepted me and made me feel special," the sad smile was gone in an instant and he was back to look determined and strong and proud. "I don't care if I end up getting expelled, thrown in jail, or even killed. They are my friends and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they're happy!" Only Naruto could make a speech like the ones a superhero would make in the movies when trying to convince the bad guy to be good and make it sound so real and make it come true.

"I see," Sai seemed to begin to understand a few more things now. "You care about them and want to help them. Perhaps…" he looked at Naruto again and with that much more interest. "Perhaps you could even help me understand." And with that they had a new member to their team of bring down Danzo.

* * *

Sakura wanted to laugh when she walked into school the next day. "How long has this been going on?" she asked and not even attempting to hide her amusement.

"Since school opened." Sasuke replied back with just as much amusement in his voice.

In front of them was Naruto and Sai and it was a very funny picture. Sai was following Naruto everywhere and Naruto was trying to get away or at least get some form of personal space back. "Would you quit following me?" he yelled at the painting boy that wouldn't stop being his shadow.

"But if I do than how will I learn what I wish to learn?" he asked with no signs of sarcasm in his voice. He was completely honest and wrote down another set of notes.

"Urgh!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air and down to his hair like he was about to rip out every piece of blonde on him. "Sakura? How the hell do you deal with this everyday?" he was referring to how Kiba always seems to be holding her and following her the very same way that Sai was.

With a light shrug she opened her locker and pulled out the books she needed. "Simple you get used to it and the sex is great." With that said she waved them goodbye and skipped off to her first class of the day.

"What!" Naruto's scream was heard through the entire school.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura had been enjoying her day so far, she didn't have to worry so much about Danzo now that Said was on their side. Naruto had been a great help to her. All of her friends have been actually but she knew that without Naruto they never would have gotten Sai to join them. The emotionless boy had only known Naruto for only a few days and already you could see a change in the pale boy. His eyes didn't look so empty anymore and none of them felt like he was reporting to Danzo about their lives. Of course he confessed that he would still have to report to Danzo but he gave them a loophole to use, as long as Sai doesn't see Sakura and Kiba together than he will have nothing to report to Danzo. Of course that won't make the stubborn old man give up but they had a plan for that.

"Okay, so now that we have Sai on our side it's time to change the plan some," Shikamaru had them all gathered on the roof for lunch. Kiba couldn't join them because he was with the other teachers but Sakura had her phone on and he was listening to them, pretending to listen to music in the teacher's room while he eats his lunch. "Danzo will know sooner or later that Sai is no longer loyal to him and that's when we move in."

"Move in?" Ino seemed uneasy about all this. "Wouldn't that be too dangerous?" They all knew how their Vice Principle was, he didn't care who you were and would give the most serve punishment if he could. They needed to be careful around him.

Shikamaru shook his head, "We need to move fast because this may be our only opening."

"How so?" Sakura had complete faith in Shikamaru, she had faith in all her friends, they would risk everything to help her and she wanted this plan to work. She hated sneaking around with her boyfriend, everyday they had to worry about if anyone was following them, and most days they didn't even see each other. It had been only three days since she was last with him and she was missing him so much. They have only been together for a few weeks but it seems so much longer when she's with him. A few weeks feels like years when she's with him and now she wanted so badly to be held in his arms, listen to his heart beat in time with hers, and whisper the words of love that can only be spoken between them. She missed him and wanted to be with him.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment, his eyes scanning over the group before he spoke, "Danzo sent Sai because he believed he had total control over him," he motioned to Sai who gave a small emotionless nod. He seemed honesty interested in Shikamaru's plan but you couldn't see it on his face. "However he didn't expect us to have Naruto and his insane way of making people believe in him," this time Shikamaru motioned to a grinning Naruto. "It'll only be a matter of time for Danzo to notice his most loyal subject isn't so loyal anymore and that's when we move in," he took a moment to rethink over his plan before continuing, he wanted to be absolutely sure that this would work and they weren't running in blindly at their enemy. This plan needed to be perfect and while he had his doubts he needed to believe in himself and his friends that this would all work out. "When he does notice this Danzo will begin to wonder if all his students will soon betray him or let him down. He may or may not send others to spy on us but in the end he will be the one to track us soon and when he does we can win this."

"I still don't get it." Naruto confessed and everyone else was the same. They understood the basics they were just confused by the details of it.

Shikamaru sighed, "Think about it. Who is Danzo mainly focusing on?"

"Kiba and I." Sakura didn't need to think about that. She had a pretty good feeling that the old man knew she and Sasuke weren't really dating and he was focusing all his attention on her and Kiba, waiting for them to slip up so he could catch them.

"Exactly," Shikamaru began to smirk at his plan. "He will be so focused on catching you guys that he'll forget about us and that will give us the opening we need to move in and get the information we need about him and his illegal teaching."

"Brilliant!" Sakura was pleased with this plan. It was dangerous but she knew it would work. She held her phones in her hand wondering if Kiba had heard all parts of the plan. She received a message with a smiling emoticon. He had heard them and liked the plan. Sakura smiled and typed back a smiling emoticon of her own but it was in heart shape.

"It's genius." Hinata agreed that the plan was good and so did everyone else. This was a good plan and they gave Shikamaru the credit he deserved.

"Now that everyone agrees we need to start making things like when we're going to meet and what we need to do that will get Danzo's attention enough for him to leave his computer long enough for us to get into it?" Shikamaru gave another long sigh. He had hoped that now that they had Sai on their team in meant that they could hack into the computer easier but the boy confessed that Danzo never shared any information with him. Things were just so troublesome for him.

"Um…" Sakura hesitated with this. She needed to tell her friends this but she didn't know how to without revealing a few things. "Actually I can't this weekend. My parents are coming back for a few days and they wanted to spend some time with me before they have to go back on their trip," this was all a complete lie. Her parents were coming back this weekend but she wouldn't be spending any time with them. She would be spending her weekend with Kiba and his family. "My mother is filming this new segment in the next town over and I'll be spending most of the day with them there." This part wasn't a total lie. They would be in the next town over filming but she would be three towns over with Kiba and his family. Of course Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata knew about this but everyone else didn't. Those three would be busy trying to get more information about Danzo and the other students and the others would be with Sai. They knew he was on his side but they also knew he was constantly reporting to Danzo about their daily activity. She knew he would report this and Danzo would probably stalk them on the internet and see if she was lying or not.

"Whatever, we'll just plan later than when we have more information." Shikamaru let out an uncaring shrug but Sakura knew his mind was swarming with more ideas and strategies to use in case this plan backfired.

The bell rang soon after that and they all ran to their next class, Sai had joined their morning school classes as a way to get more information but Sakura could see that he seemed to like it better than the night school that he attended. She had wondered time and again what kind of school Danzo ran and always she pictured a torture chamber with a bunch of students in changes and rags crying out for help and Danzo sitting in a chair laughing them all. She shuddered at her thoughts and headed for her locker, she needed to get her books and head for her new chemistry class. It felt weird being taught by someone other than Kiba but she wouldn't let it show how much it bothered her. She would keep her appearance up in school for Danzo to see and pray that the day would come soon when they take him down. _"I miss you, Kiba." _She walked to her classroom and took her seat in the front row, already writing down the notes that were written on the board. Kurenai was nice enough, she knew and supported her and Kiba being together as well, but it still wasn't the same. If she was going to learn about protons and neutrons than she wanted to learn while looking at blood red birthmarks, messing brown hair, and a wide bright grin that made her heart skip a beat. She really hoped that they would catch Danzo soon before she went crazy.

She had a long talk with Ino last night; the girl had been staying over her house for the past few nights. Kiba's wild stories about people breaking into her house made her nervous about sleeping home all alone so Ino's been staying with her. They spent most of the night watching romantic comedies and gossiping. Ino made her explain in full detail everything she has done with her boyfriend and how that makes her feel. Sakura explained it all and even told her how she was missing her boyfriend like crazy. Her answer only made Ino scream in joy and attack her in a giant hug.

"_Ino is going to suffocate me one day with her crazy hugs." _Sakura rolled her eyes and wrote down the rest of the notes. They were for a test that was coming up but Sakura knew all this and decided she could risk daydreaming during class time.

It didn't surprise her that she first thought of Kiba and being held in his arms but what had surprised her was that they were both naked and for some reason inside her room. They were lying on her bed together and she was moaning underneath him, their bodies moving in time with each other and theirs screams echoing off the walls of her pink covered bedroom.

Sakura nearly jumped in her seat when she imaged this and slammed her head down on the desk. _'What the hell did I just imagine?" _she wanted to scream. She just had what she's always yelling at Kiba for, a lust filled fantasy of them having sex together. Her boyfriend was by no means shy and whenever he has the chance tells her in full detail what happens between them inside his mind. She couldn't believe she was doing that now. Maybe some of his traits were starting to rub off on her because she never once imaged anything like that before, not even when she was into Sasuke. The most she imagined was them on their wedding day and that was it. _"I need Ino!" _Sakura sent a quick message to Ino, telling her to meet her in the girl's bathroom, and hoped the girl remembered to turn her phone off. She needed to talk with her now and if she got her phone taken away than it would only make things harder for her.

"_**What's wrong? Did something happen?" **_

Sakura felt such relief when she got the reply. She immediately responded back that everything was fine and she just needed to talk with her. This was new to Sakura, having fantasies like this, and she wanted Ino's advice. She didn't have any shame in thinking about these things but the feelings they left her with, the longing and need she felt, well that was the problem.

"_**Okay, I'm leaving now for the bathroom." **_

Sakura was pleased that Ino was doing so much for her and asked for a pass to the bathroom. Kurenai gave it to her without any trouble and she headed for the girl's bathroom where she found Ino waiting in front of the door and she looked impatient.

"Whoa, how fast did you get here?" she only sent the message a few minutes ago but Ino looks like she's been waiting for hours.

"I got here faster than you," Ino resorted and Sakura would have gotten angry with her if she wasn't feeling so weird. "Anyways, what is it? What do you need to talk about?" She went to the mirror to examine her long blonde hair and Sakura whispered in her ear what her problem was and the cause of it.

"Oh Sakura!" Ino's eyes brightened up almost instantly and she started spinning with glee. "You really are becoming a woman. I'm so proud of you." Ino held her hands with such pride and Sakura was staring at her in shock. It was strange that her best friend was taking so much pride in her sex life. _"Maybe this was a bad idea." _She was wondering now if calling Ino for help on her problem was the best idea.

"Yeah, now what should I do?" Sakura looked at the mirror herself and began fixing some strands of her pink hair that was falling lose from her ribbon. "I mean I know the problem but how am I supposed to fix it? It's not like I can just who know…" she felt weird saying it. She had told Ino everything about what she and Kiba have done together, well almost everything, she had some things that she wanted to keep to herself. Only now for some reason she felt shy and timid about talking about it now. Was it because she was worried about Danzo hearing them?

"That's true," Ino took out some lip gloss and began to apply it to her lips in the mirror. "Well you do have other options."

"Options?" Sakura did not like the twinkle that was in Ino's eyes.

"Yes," A wide grin came onto the blonde's face and she whispered in Sakura's ear, "You can always buy a little mini Kiba to help or even do it yourself." Her words made Sakura scream.

"Ino!" Sakura felt her face turn as bright as a strawberry. "One, I'm not getting a…a…" she couldn't say it. Her face was changing colors again and her heart rate felt like it was skyrocketing. "I'm getting a "who-know-what" and I've never done that before either," this was such a weird conversation! "Besides I can't do that, I'm meeting his parents soon and it's not like we can do anything in front of them." This was so weird to talk about but she rather it be with Ino than with her parents.

"Just calm down, I think I have something that might help you," Ino bent down and picked up her school bag and pulled out an orange book. "Here, I'll let you borrow this."

"What's this?" Sakura took it and found that it looked very familiar to her.

"The very same book that Kakashi-sensei is always reading," Ino replied, picking up her bag from the floor and headed for the door. "Read it and it'll help answer all your questions." With a flash of her perfectly white teeth Ino was gone and headed back to her class.

"What does she mean?" Sakura was confused. What could a teacher be reading that can help her with her current problem? With a shrug she opened the first page of the book and began reading. "Ino!" she screamed and dropped the book in shock. She only read the first three lines and already she could tell it was a porn book. "K-Kakashi is r-reading porn during school hours?" her mind flashed her back to the times in her new gym class that she had with him and remembered that he always had the orange book on him and was reading it at all times. He would read it during class time and she could remember him giggling at a few different pages in the book. "What the hell!" she screamed in realization and ran out of the bathroom, sadly she had to bring the book back with her, and sat back down in her classroom. She was quite and still for the rest of the period, the whole time she was trying not to twitch and screaming because of her thoughts. She really hoped this was all out of her mind by the time she goes to Kiba's house and meets his family.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Sakura asked for the third time since Kiba picked her up. They were going to dinner at his family's house today and she couldn't stop the nerves that kept coming up. She was worried they wouldn't like her or hate her for putting their son through so much trouble or even try and break them up. So many thoughts were running through her head right now and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

"I'm positive," Kiba was only laughing at her and her obvious nervousness. He was sitting in the driver's seat, one hand on the wheel and his other wrapped around her shoulders, fingers making random patterns on her shoulder. Akamaru was with them, lying in the backseat and snoring away. "My mother and sister want to meet you so you don't have to worry so much." He gave her a reassuring grin before speeding up to miss the upcoming red light. He liked driving fast and crazy on the road, she noticed that the first time he took her home.

Sakura did feel better after hearing that but that didn't mean she wasn't still a nervous wreck. What was she supposed to say to them? What if she insults them? What if they don't like people with pink hair? She felt herself getting dizzier with her thoughts. "I know and I'm sorry but this is new to me. The only parents I ever have to meet are my friends and this is really important and I don't want to mess it up by saying something stupid." They finally stopped at a red light, amazingly because Kiba hated waiting at them. He said that he wasn't made to sit still.

"Relax," he leaned over to her and placed his forehead against hers. "They'll love you, I know they will."

"How can you be so sure?" Kiba and his family could be total opposites. She was the opposite of her family. None of them had the temper that she had.

He gave her another smile. "Because I love you." His lips meet hers and she responded instantly. She missed him so much and he missed her, being together and having little moments like this meant so much to them.

"I love you too." she said once they broke the kiss and had to start driving again. The cars behind them started beeping and saying a few four letter words that had passing children gasping in shock.

Now that they had a nice calm atmosphere going on they drove in a comfortable silences down a few narrow roads and whenever there was a stoplight kissed right up until it changed from red to green. Sakura watched out the window of the jeep as they began to leave the town and moved more into the countryside. Buildings were starting to decrease and empty fields were beginning to increase. "Kiba? Where are we?" she had hoped that he hadn't gotten them lost or brought her here for other reasons.

"We're going to my old house," He told her and she wondered if his old house was actually a farm. They drove down and empty road for about another hour, no other houses in sight the whole way, before finally they pulled up to the only house in the surrounding area. "We're here." Sakura gasped in amazement, not the farm house like she first expected.

The house was big, very big, with a giant fence surrounding it all the around that she couldn't see how far it went. "It's so big." She couldn't believe her eyes when as she got out of the car to get a closer look at the big house.

"Yep, this is the Inuzuka compound we every police dog, Seeing Eye dog, and the best veterinarians are born and raised," He told her and said it all with such pride in his voice that she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Soon enough I'll be working here myself."

"Amazing," she looked all over the house before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, a pair of old jeans and sneakers. He was dressed casually and she wondered if maybe she over did it. She wore a light green sundress, the same color as her eyes; it tied around her neck in a perfect bow. White open-toed slip on scandals, a golden heart necklace on a thin chain, and her hair was pulled up in a loss bun with her ribbon wrapped around it to give it an extra effect. She wanted to look nice for his family. "Say Kiba?" now that she thought about it something didn't make sense to her. "By the size of this house means your family has a lot of money, right?"

"Yeah," he suddenly looked really uneasy. "What about it?"

"Nothing, it's just why would you want to be a teacher when you could just work here?" that was the part that confused her. Why he chose the low income of a teacher instead of working here where he would probably be his own boss? "Besides it sounds like you're really proud of what your family does so why didn't you just start working here?" she wanted to know. While she loved her relationship with Kiba there was always this nagging feeling that she always got when the other women he used to be with came up. Most of them probably knew more about him than she did and she didn't want that. She wanted to know everything she could know about him.

He seemed to relax at her question and smiled, taking her hand in his. "I guess it's because when I was growing up I didn't have a lot of patience or the best attitude," he lead her down the walkway and through the large gate of his home. "I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the family business if I was like that so I wanted to do something that would teach me to act better so I could handle all the animals and people that I would have to work with."

"So you became a teacher to learn all that?" Sakura asked, finally understanding a bit more now.

He nodded, "Yep, and so far it's paid off," he stopped them at the door and got behind her, two arms sudden embraced her from behind and she leaned into this familiar hold. "There was another reason too," he confessed softly in her ear. "Growing up the teachers I had always gave up on the misbehaving kids and I didn't want that. I got my teaching degree and I could have just gone into the family business but I wanted to teach because I didn't want to act like my old teachers that ignored the kids they thought were stupid." He was whispering this all in her ear, making her shiver as his hot breath hit her but she listened to every word he said without any problems.

"And did you?" she smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Yep," he spun her around in his arms until they were facing each other, holding each other in their arms. "None of my teachers would ever dream about falling in love with their students." He grinned at her and she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his grinning lips. He held her close as they shared a kiss in front of his old home and Sakura silently agreed with him. No teacher other than Kiba would ever fall in love with their students and no other student other than her would ever fall in love with their teacher.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight."

Their kiss was interrupted when the front door opened and a woman with brown hair tied in a lose ponytail looked out at them. She had the same red birthmarks as Kiba and even the same eyes, only hers more round instead of slit-like the way Kiba's was. "Damn it, Hana. You always did walk in at the wrong time." Kiba growled at this woman and Sakura wondered who she was. It was obvious she was related to him but was she his sister, mother, or cousin?

"Nice to see you again too, little brother," Well now Sakura knew who she was. She was Kiba's older sister. "I can see you haven't changed either." She grinned at her brother, showing off her own sharp teeth.

Sakura didn't want to appear rude, got out of Kiba's hold and held out her hand for Hana to shake. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet you."

Hana seemed taken back by this but she quickly recovered and shook hands with her. "It's very nice to meet you as well Sakura. I'm Kiba's older sister, Hana Inuzuka." She gave Sakura a warm smile.

"_She seems like she's really nice," _She didn't look anyone who would be mean and Sakura was already starting to take a liking to her. _"I just want to know why she seemed too surprised early?" _she thought back to when she introduced herself to Hana and how she seemed to shock by it. Was she supposed to greet her in a different way?

"Now than, please come in. Mother is just finishing up with dinner so it will be ready soon." Hana stepped out of the way for Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru to walk into the large house.

Taking her shoes off with ease, Sakura was once again overcome with amazement at how large the house was. Even the inside was big and she was slightly worried that she would get lost in it, better not drink to many liquids tonight. She didn't want to get lost on her way to the bathroom. "Your house is so beautiful." That it was. The walls were decorated nicely with paintings and family photos. She noticed there were a lot of dog toys and other items scattered around but the house still looked very nice to live in.

"Thank you, Sakura," Hana led them through a small hallway, the whole way passing more photos that Sakura looked at with great interest. She saw a few photos of Kiba and she wanted to look at more. "I'm glad to see my brother picked a girl with some manners." She grinned at her brother over her shoulder and Kiba snorted.

"Shut up, sis." Kiba had his hands behind his head and Akamaru walking right next to him. He seemed embarrassed by this and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. He heard her laughing and frowned at her, she only waved him off with a smile.

"Hana, is that them?" A new voice was heard as they entered in a nice size kitchen. Sakura's eyes immediately went to the woman standing by the stove, her hair, eyes, and birthmarks the exact same as Kiba's. She this woman was his mother.

"Yes, mother. Kiba is here and so is Sakura." Hana allowed them to walk into the kitchen and Sakura walked right away to greet their mother.

"It's very nice to meet you." Sakura held her hand out for the woman to shake; she was pleased that there was no shock look on her when she greeted her this way. Maybe Hana was just surprised because she caught the two kissing?

"You as well, Sakura. My name is Tsume Inuzuka," the woman greeted back before a grey dog that seemed more like wolf walked in. It had one ear and wore an eye patch. "And this is Kuromaru." Tsume introduced her dog and it barked in return.

The dog surprised her by its sudden bark but it didn't seem it would harm her. "Nice to meet you as well." Sakura bent down and began to pet the wolf like dog and giggled when it licked her wrist. With her down by the dog she completely missed the pleased smiles by all three Inuzukas.

"Now than, dinner is ready so why don't we all take a seat." Tsume said and everyone agreed, Kiba led Sakura into the dinning room and the two sat next to each other while his family sat across from them.

The dinner that Sakura had been so nervous about was going great. Everyone was sitting together talking and laughing about funny jokes they heard or old stories about the pasts. Even the dogs were all sitting with them, Akamaru, Kuromaru, and Hana's three triplet dogs that she said she nicknamed The Three Haimaru Brothers. It was a great dinner and one Sakura had always dreamed of having. While her mother was a world famous cook and everything she made came out tasting great her parents were always at work so family dinners like this didn't happen often at her house. So she was pleased when she saw how much fun this was and was hoping more would come. She was enjoying herself and by the way the whole table was laughing said everyone was enjoying themselves as well.

"So than what happened?" Sakura couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her face as she laughed out at the story Tsume was telling them. She was telling them about a funny story from when Kiba was a child and believed he was lost in the woods but was really in his own backyard.

Tsume snorted at her memory and continued with her tale. "Than he and Akamaru finally collapsed on the ground after their failed attempt of getting apples and started screaming for help." Everyone broke out in laughter, even Kiba was laughing at this.

"I was four, what else did you expect me to do?" he had his arm draped over Sakura's chair, his hand resting on her shoulder much like the way he had it on the drive over.

The dinner they had been finished and left only a few crumbs on their now empty plates that Kiba's mother was bringing into the kitchen to wash. "Not get lost in you own backyard." Tsume replied back and everyone started laughing all over again.

"This is so much fun." Sakura whispered up to her boyfriend and he smiled down at her.

"I'm glad you're liking this." He leaned forehead and kissed the side of her face affectionately, pulling her closer to him. Their chairs were now side by side and so were they.

"Well this is different," Hana's comment surprised them both; they had forgotten they weren't alone. "Sakura, it seems you have my little brother wrapped around your finger." She laughed and Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up." Kiba scoffed at his sister.

"I'm serious, I never imagined this boy finally settling down to one person," she pointed over to the pouting Kiba before getting an amused grin on her face. "Especially after his childhood."

"Hana!" Kiba jumped in his seat and nearly took Sakura with him.

"His childhood?" Sakura was confused again. Did something happen to him that she didn't know about.

"Oh yes," Hana leaned closer on the table to speak with Sakura. "You wouldn't believe it by looking at him now but Kiba used to get bullied in elementary school."

"Really?" Sakura didn't believe it. She knew Kiba, he was strong and big and not afraid of a fight. How the hell was he bullied?

Hana nodded, "You see our family raises dogs for a living so you could say we taken on some of their personality traits. Kiba took on more so than I did and that's what led to him being bullied," Hana only laughed when a loud growl was heard from her bother. "Most of the girls in his class loved that he acted like a puppy and the boys thought he was doing it on purpose so they would gang up on him and little Kiba would come running home in tears,"

"Hana! Shut up!" Kiba's face was bright red, embarrassment practically screaming off him and Sakura tried to stop herself form laughing. It wouldn't do her any good to start laughing. "That was a long time ago." Kiba was trying to act tough and cool but Sakura could still see the bright pink blush he wore.

"Of course this didn't last long, in forth grade he learned how to fight and beat up most of the kids that made fun of him," Hana leaned back in her chair just as her mother came back in and joined them. "That's how he went from a lovable puppy to a dog."

Tsume scoffed and crossed her arms. "A crazy dog that only thought about humping the closes female." Kiba's mother's words made both Sakura's and her boyfriend turn a bright red.

"Mother!" Kiba couldn't believe his mother was talking about this and Sakura was the same. It was obvious she didn't like how Kiba played around before he met Sakura.

Tsume only shrugged. "By the time he was in middle school he was crazy on hormones and when he got to high school it only got worse. I swear I was ready to send him to a boys only school,"  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kiba kept chanting, praying to would work but Sakura saw no signs of his mother stopping her story.

"Than he went off to college and got even worse. Did he tell you he almost failed his teacher's exam because he was too busy partying the night before the test?" Sakura had not known that and looked up at her boyfriend. She had wanted to know more about him and what he was like before she met him but now she was wondering if that was such a good idea. "Now it seems he's calmed down some since meeting you."

"Looks like it," Hana agreed with her mother. "He went from a puppy, to a crazed mating dog, and now he's a…?" Hana searched for a word to call her brother.

"An old mutt that still acts like a puppy." Tsume gave the name that Hana didn't know what to call Kiba.

There was a moment of silences before Sakura broke out laughing. She held her sides and her head was on the tables with more tears falling from her eyes. She was so glad she came to this dinner. "It's not funny!" Kiba's cries only made her laugh more.

"Oh calm down, pup," Tsume ruffled her son's head and went back into the kitchen. "I'll get us some desserts." She disappeared into the kitchen now to get them the sweets she promised.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The sound of a phone ringing made Hana jump and she walked away from the table to answer. "Thank god," Kiba slouched in his chair, his hands shoved in his pockets as he pouted. Sakura was still laughing but she was trying to contain it, too bad a few laughs would break through her and Kiba heard them all. "You're still laughing?" he asked and she nodded, hands over her mouth as she tried and failed to stop her laughing. "It's not funny." His pouting wasn't helping her any either. It only made her laugh harder and Kiba glared at her.

"Get over here!" he reached out to grab her but she jumped away from his hands. He responded by chasing her around the dinning room table and around his house, finally he caught her when they were standing next to Hana. You could hear over the phone a woman sounding distraught, a girl crying, and Hana sighing in annoyance.

"Yes, we'll be right over," Hana put the phone down and called for her mother. "Mom, we have to go. Sana did it again!" she walked away and grabbed a white bag that was near them.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked, still trapped in Kiba's hold. He had one hand around her shoulders and the other by her waist, her back facing him as he held her in place.

"Just a stupid spoiled seven year old girl that doesn't understand that dogs aren't supposed to eat a gallon of chocolate ice cream," Tsume entered from here and she and Hana headed for the front door. "We'll be back in a few hours so try to behave." She warned the couple before slamming the door shut and leaving them all alone.

Sakura watched them go and heard the sound of a car starting. _"Well this was unexpected." _She hadn't thought once during this dinner that Kiba's family would leave them alone together.

"Sakura," she gulped when she heard felt his lips just above her ear. "Don't think I forgot about you." He pulled her up and over her shoulder before she had time to react.

"Kiba put me down!" She called, banging her hands on his back as he carried through the house. She had blood rushing to her head and it as making her dizzy and unfocused. All she knew was they were walking up some steps now but other than thought her mind was spinning.

"Okay." he threw her down in a soft chair and she was surprised to see they were in a different room.

"Where are we?" she asked, spinning around in the chair to get a better look at this new place.

"My room." He answered, falling back on his bed and lying with his hands behind his head. The room was a nice tan color with posters and pictures covering the wall. A nice dark blue queen sized bed on the left side of the room with a desk facing the opposite side of it, there was dressers and a few other pieces of furniture in the room and another door on the far side of the room.

"This is your old room?" Sakura looked it all over and liked it. She liked that they were in his old room together, it meant she could learn more about her boyfriend and hopefully parts of his life that didn't involve being with women. "It's nice." She got up from the chair and looked around some more; she looked at the photos first. She saw a lot of Kiba with his family and another with his friends from high school and one where it was him and another boy. "Who's this?"

"Shino," Kiba got off his bed to stand next to her. "He's been my best friend since elementary. We still get together often but he's been busy with work lately." He seemed upset by that. Kiba's family and friends were important to him, she could see that.

"I hope I can meet him." She set the picture down where she found it and grabbed his hand.

"Really?" Kiba raised an eyebrow and pulled her closer to him. "How come?" he pulled in for a quick kiss and she agreed to it.

"Because I want to meet and know all the things that are important to you." This time she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Sakura," the kiss they shared in his old room was short but sweet. "I love you." It was short but it led to even more kisses.

"I love you too," she kissed him, one arm wrapping around his neck and the other still holding his hand. She truly loved this man and being apart from him for long periods at a time was starting to really bother her. She wanted to always be in his arms, to always be kissed by him, and to always be loved by him. She thought of him always and now that she met his family she wanted to know more about him. His family seemed very close and that's what she wanted. "Old mutt." She couldn't stop herself. With her thinking about his family made her think of dinner, which made her think of what his mother said, and which made her laugh into the kiss.

Kiba growled, obviously not happy at this sudden event. "So I'm an old mutt?" he was still growling and Sakura was trying not to laugh. His question made her imagine his face on an old dog with a bunch of wrinkles. "If I'm an old mutt than I should take my mate the same way as one." her laughter was gone as soon as she was thrown on the bed. She was lying on her stomach, face hitting his pillow.

Kiba wasted no time getting on top of her and pulling her onto her hands and knees. His teeth pulled at the bow that tied her dress up and pulled it free, making it fall down. Her chest was revealed with this and his hands instantly went to them, giving them a full squeeze. She gasped in his hold and shut her eyes as the feeling of his hands on her body. "Sakura," he whispered into her ear, tongue running up and down the side of her face and neck. "You have no idea how much I miss you." She did, she really didn't know because she missed him just the same. She missed the feeling of his body next to hers, his lips, his hands, and everything. She had missed everything about Kiba from their time apart.

"Kiba," she whispered out, desire was pouring off her voice and all he was doing was squeezing her breasts.

"Sakura," he ran his mouth and tongue down her back, making her shiver the whole time. "I love you." He confessed again and gave her breasts another squeeze and making her moan out loud. His hands pushed and pulled her chest all around, fingers pinching her nipples at the same time. She could feel his member poking at her through his pants and she shook her hips into his, she wanted to feel it inside her and she wanted it now. Her hair came undone next and the ribbon she wore fell to the pillow, next came her necklace and somehow he got it off with his teeth, he licked her neck the whole time as he did this. He was teasing her now and she was moaning even more, her desire was growing stronger and becoming unbearable to deal with.

"Kiba…I-I want you." She breathed out, her hips picking up in their speed.

She felt the deep laugh in his chest before she heard it from his mouth. "You missed me that much?" he kissed her shoulder, tongue running all over her skin as he continued to tease her.

"Yes!" she had missed him so much that she was ready to go crazy at this point.

"Good." He kissed her neck once more before ripping her dress right off her body. She gasped when the sudden chill her and now she was in nothing more than her underwear. Kiba's hands let her chest long enough for him to undress himself and lean over her completely naked. He was over her body, his hands going over hers and head moving along until her reached her breast. He ran his tongue over the side of it, teeth and mouth sucking on it and his body holding her still. His member was poking at her damp panties and she was shaking her hips to more of the feeling she had missed. Kiba growled and pushed himself off of her and went down to her sex. His teeth slide her panties right off her and revealed her wet body that was screaming for him to take her.

His hands held her legs and made her wide her stance so he could see more of her. She gasped when he blew at her, his hot breath now felt cold and she was shivering all over again. He put his nose to her and sniffed her, taking in her scent and Sakura just groaned. She would ask questions later but for now she would go with it all. Before long he started and she moaned out in pleasure at his tongue that was licking her, it was running up and down her sex and sucking up her dripping juices that were already starting to spill out. He moved his hands up and stuck one finger in her, twirling it around inside her and making her gasp at the sudden movement. He tongue still going at her, licking at her body and joining his finger as he twirled them both around inside her. She had not realized how much she truly missed this until it was happening to her now. Kiba kept this going for a while, he would lick her or finger her or do both at the same time and each action was making her go crazy. Suddenly he pulled his finger and tongue out of her and stuck himself into her. Sakura gasped when she felt him enter her, felt his twitching member throb inside her body and she screamed as he started to pump it in and out of her body. He wasn't going slow, he was going at a fast pace and she was matching it with her own, his hands came back up to her breasts and held them as their bodies moved with each other. His face was deep in her neck and licking her again. Her breathe was coming out in short gasps and she gripped the bed sheets with enough force to rip them. It was amazing how they only just started and already her body was burning. He was pulling himself all the way out of her and slamming himself back in and each thrust made them both scream in pleasure, their bodies were reacting to each other and their speed only increased when they felt their release was coming. That feeling in her stomach, the burning passion was building to the point it would burst and Sakura felt her eyes roll into the back of her head when she finally came and his seeds were released inside her.

They were panting, bodies dripping with sweat and sticking together. He was still deep inside her and moving, his hips moved in circles, making her follow his movements with low moans. They were far from finished with each other. Kiba sat himself down and Sakura went with him, sliding down on his member in a slow motion and sitting there for a few moments. He was throbbing inside her, she could feel it all and she threw her head back, eyes shut tight. She was tightening up around him and he growled, his hips moved and she was bouncing up and down on him. One hand was at her breast and the other was pinching her clit, she was wrapped up inside his arms and felt the very tip of him reach deep inside her until her touched the tip of her womb. She was screaming now, she was screaming out loud with no worries of anyone hearing them and taking her away from Kiba. They were safe in his room and could be together as much as they wanted. Each thrust held a promise for them, a promise to win this fight, a promise to love each other, and most of all a promise to always stay together. Both lovers were moaning out and before long their release came.

They moved again and Sakura was on her side, one of her legs were thrown over Kiba's shoulder as he pushed his harden member in and out of her. She gasped when she felt it enter her, how deep it was going in one thrust and the new feeling she got from this new position. He held her hips as he entered her and she held onto the pillow behind her, looking for support as Kiba penetrated her. He was moving fast in her and she felt her whole body bouncing at this, her breasts being thrown back and forth at his speed. Her other leg was wrapped around his bent knees, her kept pushing her body move onto his and before long he changed them again. Her knee fell from his shoulder as Kiba pulled her up so that's he was sitting on him and he was lying on the bed. His member was still inside her and Sakura started moving up and down on it, her hands were grasped in his as she pushed down on his shaft and her eyes were just barely opened. Green eyes stared into black ones and she felt more juices being spilled out her from just staring at his eyes. They were intense and made her body burn. She threw her head back once again when the tip of his shaft touched a sensitive spot inside her. He must have noticed this because he did it again and again and again until finally she came.

She was trying desperately to catch her breath and heart was beating so fast it seemed like it was bouncing off the walls of the room. She felt sweat drip down her face and body and was ready to take a long nap in the arms of the man she loved. Falling forward she landed on his bare chest, eyes already closing and waited for sleep to come.

It never did.

Green eyes flew open when two fingers started pinching at her clit. She felt her body start shaking and Kiba's own body began to move again. He moved her off his chest, putting her back on her hands and knees and got behind her. With a quick thrust he had both her holes filled with him at the same time, his member in one and his fingers in her other. She felt them all deep inside her, throbbing and feeling at her insides and making her screams when he started to thrust them both in her with full force. Her head fell forward and she could see through half-closed eyes the things Kiba was doing to her body in the mirror across from them at his desk. She watched in awe as his body was shimmering from the sweat they were working up, how his body was tense and muscles being easily shown from the work he was doing. It was amazing to watch and she gasped at how her own body was looking. It seemed to glow from sweat that she had and it was moving in time with Kiba, making it seem like they really were one being at this point. She saw herself smile into the mirror and before long she released her juices and sucked up the cum Kiba released inside her.

They continued from there on, their bodies in different positions each time but even with all that the results were still the same. They loved each other and it showed through their actions. As of now they only had a few times when they could truly be together and not have to fear about being taken away and the rest of the time they had to pretend that the other meant nothing to each other. But now there was no need to pretend and they showed each other how deep their love was, how strong it truly was, and how powerful it was. They wouldn't be broken; they would not let Danzo separate them. So as the night gave in and the sun began to rise they each made a vow with their final release. Be it Danzo or anyone else, they would fight whoever tried to separate them and began together forever. They made this vow together and fell asleep in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura needed to be quiet if this was going to work. Slowly she tiptoed around the room, being sure to not step on any items that would create a loud sound. She needed for this to go off without a hitch. With a deep sigh she made her way to the door, trying to keep her body calm and not reveal how nervous she actually was. She was in a bad situation and she needed to get out of this place and fix things. Looking around the room, making sure she had a clear passage she grabbed the door knob and smiled. _"Got it." _She turned the handle but was shocked to find it was locked. She tried again but it wouldn't open, suddenly she felt two hands fall onto her shoulders and a shadow looming over her. _"Uh-oh." _She was in trouble now.

"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered into her ear, making her jump at his voice.

Slowly she turned around to face him, wearing the sweetest and innocent smile she could muster onto her face. "Nothing, just going to the bathroom." She looked up at her boyfriend, wondering how she had missed him getting up from the bed and sneaking up on her. How had he known she got up? He was still asleep when she woke up so either he had been faking or he really did have a sixth sense about these things.

Kiba grinned at her and buried his face in her neck. "Bathroom's over there," he gestured to a closed door behind them at the other end of his old room and nipped his girlfriend's exposed neck. Sakura jumped when he bite her. "It seems like you were trying to leave me Sakura," he moved his hands slowly down to her waist, making sure to play with her some more and pulled her closer to his body. "I thought you loved me." He gave her the puppy dog eyes and kissed her nose.

"I do." she breathed out, trying hard not to focus on his mouth or his hands and what they were making her feel.

"Then why are you trying to leave?" he moved one hand down and under her dress, fingers playing with her through her underwear.

Sakura gasped and held down her dress, but it didn't help any. Kiba still had his hands down there and was playing with her, his fingers knowing exactly how to move and how to make her moan. "I-I have s-school. I…ah!...need t-to go." She was trying hard not to focus on his fingers that were down there but it was so hard not to. They were only rubbing her through her cotton panties and that was enough to leave her speechless and breathless.

"I already called Ino to tell Tsunade that you're spending an extra day with your parents and I took the day off because I caught a bad case of food poisoning." He slipped his pinky finger inside her underwear and enter her.

Sakura gasped when he went inside her; even if it was his pinky it still felt so good. "I-I'm not g-going t-to school am I?" she already knew the answer to that question.

Kiba looked up at her and grinned. "Nope." With speed only he would have he pulled her underwear off her body and went into action. His head disappeared under her green dress but even without seeing it Sakura still felt it when his tongue started up. She gasped and leaned against the door to his old room and prayed that his family had already left for work. He slipped one leg over his shoulder to have better access to her and it worked, his tongue was moving all around her and Sakura was moaning like mad. Her hands went to his head and grabbed his hair; she needed to hold something before she fell forward. They had spent almost half the night with each other and now they were starting up all over again. She bit her lip, trying to block out the moans that were trying hard to escape her swollen lips. She didn't want anyone hearing them but it was so hard to stop, she wouldn't admit it out loud but Kiba's tongue was like magic. It knew exactly where to lick and how to lick and what needed to be done to make her turn into a moaning pile of goop. She gasped again when his tongue entered her, sucking up her escaping juices and his teeth nibbling on her clit like it was a piece of candy. She couldn't take it anymore, she screamed out when her release came and continued to moan more as Kiba licked up every drop that came from her.

He finally lifted his head from her and Sakura took this time to sit down, legs pull up and she didn't care if she was revealing herself. She was too tired and her mind wasn't working right now anyways. She was trying to get her bearings back but her boyfriend stopped her before she could manage a single thought.

He pulled her body back to his and sheathed his shaft inside her wet core. She screamed and felt her back arch when he started to enter in and out of her. They were on the floor of his room and Sakura didn't care anymore if people heard her, she couldn't focus on any of that anymore. Her mind and body were too filled with Kiba to care about anything other than him and what they were doing at this very moment. With his hands holding her up he pulled her legs around his waist and went in deeper, her hands gripping his arms that were holding her tight as he leaned over her rocking body. She felt him deep inside her, every thrust only made that feeling increase and made her tighten up more around him to get a better feel. Her eyes were shut tight, taking it all in with her body so she could always have a feel of this even when Kiba wasn't with her. She felt his mouth on hers, tongue licking the side of her face by her eyes and she opened them, wanting to see more of her boyfriend. Her eyes met his as they stared directly at her, their bodies were moving at a fast pace but their eyes never once left each other. With every deep breath, with every thrust, and with every moment of time they had together they continued too look deep into the other's eyes even as their release came.

Sakura took in a deep breath and sagged on the floor, her lower half still attached to Kiba that had yet to remove himself from her. "Marry me." She pushed herself up on her hands, eyes wide as she looked at her boyfriend. He finally pulled himself out of her so they could sit in front of each other, his hands grabbing hold of hers. "I want you as my wife." He kissed her palm, bringing it to his face so he could rest his cheek inside it.

"Kiba…" she couldn't believe it. He had proposed to her. He was asking her to be with him forever as his wife. Suddenly her brain shut down and left her blank and empty.

He smiled at her and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "I know what you're thinking," that could be because she wasn't thinking. She didn't a single thought going on inside her head. "I love you Sakura and I want you to always be at my side," he pulled a black box out of his pants pocket and slipped what was inside it on her left ring finger. "Marry me and become my wife so we can always be together." he moved his lips onto her gapping ones; she was stunned by all of this.

Slowly her green eyes traveled down to the ring on her finger, a red ruby was in the place of a regular diamond and green emeralds surrounded it on both sides. It was a beautiful ring and she smiled at it, a regular diamond ring didn't suite either of their personalities. "Yes," she loved the ring but more importantly she loved the person who gave it to her. She truly loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life being with him. "Yes, I'll marry you." Words she never said before came out so easy for her now that it seemed so natural.

No words could describe this moment that was shared between them. Kiba grabbed her in his arms and tackled her to the grounds, a loud and joyful laugh coming from his mouth and Sakura wasn't surprised hearing the same happy laugh coming from her. They were an official couple with this and nothing in this world could tear them apart. This ring and this moment was the proof that they were meant to be together forever.

So that's how they spent the remainder of their day together, in each others arms and never letting go. Whether it was to shower or cook breakfast, they had their arms, hands, or lips attached to the others and they planned on keeping it that way. Even when it was time for Sakura to return home in case her parents stopped by or called, she would have to be there. So on the drive back Kiba kept one hand on the wheel and the other held her hand in his lap as they drove down the open road that would lead them into the busy city life.

"Your family is nice." Sakura commented after they drove on in silences, it wasn't an awkward silences but a comfortable one but she wanted to hear his voice. It had only been ten minutes since they last spoke to each other and already she wanted to hear his voice again. Oh man, was she whipped.

"Yeah, I guess they are," he brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed hers. "But ours will be even better." He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"_I'm engaged." _It seemed almost surreal, getting engaged and being with Kiba was like some fantasy but every time she looked down at the ring on her finger and felt that warm spark run through her body she knew it was real. All of this was reality and not just a sweet dream that she would be forced to wake up from. This was real life and in this life she loved Kiba and soon enough they would be married.

They arrived at her house a lot faster than she thought they would and she jumped out of the car. Or she would have if Kiba didn't grab her and carry her to the door. "What are you doing?" she giggled in his arms and let him carry. It was fun and she didn't mind being held by him.

"Carrying the bride over the threshold." It was a simple but sweet answer that had the two of them laughing. They had become the sickeningly sweet couple that Sakura used to make fun of but now she understood why they acted the way they did. How could anyone in love not be happy?

"But I'm not a bride yet." They had only gotten engaged just a little over an hour ago.

"_Yet_ being the key word," he opened the door of her house, when he took her key she wouldn't ask. "Just wait, we'll be doing this for real soon enough with me stripping you of your wedding dress and making you my official wife all over the place." He shut the door with a soft kick and stepped inside her house. Akamaru ran to the couch on the living and got himself comfortable on the giant red couch that was in the middle of her living.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "You already do that now." she tried jumping out of his arms so she could change her clothes but Kiba tightened his grip on her.

He had a thoughtful look on his face as he processed what she told him. "Hmm…you're right," Of course she was right. She was always right. "But not everywhere." He got a wide grin on his face that made her worry. Whenever he got that look on his face it meant something and that something was usually her moaning underneath him.

"W-What?" she hated that she stuttered but she couldn't stop that or the blush that was appearing on her face from being watched under his intense gaze.

"We've done it at school, my house, and my parent's house," he was wiggling his eyebrows at her, trying to make a point but she was missing it. "The only place we haven't done it is your room!" he cheered and she screamed on the inside. Now she got it.

He threw her over his shoulder and in a flash raced up the stairs, looking through door after door to find her bedroom. "Last one down the hall." She muttered into his back, already knowing there was no way out of this. He was going to find it eventually and soon enough she'd be naked beneath or on top of him or next to him or whatever crazy position the managed to get into.

With the information he wanted Kiba raced down the hall and threw open the door to a room he had been dying to see. He walked in and shut the door closed with his foot, looking around for a moment to examine all the little items and possessions that Sakura owned. "Nice place," he set her down in front of him and grinned. "I like it." Well she was glad to hear that. She had been worried he might find her room a little to girlie for his liking. After all the walls were painted a bright pink and the bed matched it perfectly. She had a giant vanity mirror that reached from the floor to the ceiling that could open and be used as a place for her to hide and place her jewelry inside. Her closet was right across from her bed and she had some old stuff animals scattered around the room, along with some medical textbooks Tsunade gives her and other books like teen romance and stuff. Kiba's room screamed adult and her room screamed teenager. _"Wow, I'm just noticing the age difference now?" _it was a little late for that.

"I can see a lot about you from this room," he put his hands on her waist and gave her a giant grin one that she returned before he yanked off her dress and left her in nothing but her underwear. "But I wanna see more." He threw her on the bed and jumped right on top of her in no time. Shirt already off his body and on the floor next to her dress.

"Pervert." She muttered into the kiss but wrapped her arms around his neck still. Another thing just occurred to her, she was marrying a guy that had a libido the size of his jealously, giant and big. Their marriage would last three month, at most, before she was fat and pregnant.

"Proud of it." He nipped at her body once again, hands pushing and pulling at her chest and kissed her the entire time. His body rocked against hers and Sakura put her hands in his hair, bringing him in deeper for the kiss. One hand left her chest to pinch her clit through her underwear, it was between his thumb and index finger and making Sakura quiver beneath him. She pushed herself more into his hands and wished the fabric of her underwear was off her wet core. Breaking the kiss Kiba went down to her sex and started licking her through her wet panties, his tongue poking at her through the white fabric. It was a kind of torture she had become used to, he teased her body with his until she was moaning loud enough for her neighbors to hear. Her hands gripped at her pink sheets as Kiba's torturous licks continued to touch her. She hadn't realized how badly her body craved his until now when they were in her bed and he wasn't doing anything else but licking her. It was maddening.

Finally he got serious. He stripped down the rest of his clothes and ripped her underwear off her so the fabric ripped into different pieces. She was completely exposed to him and that made her shy suddenly. They had been together countless times, they had done it not more than an hour ago back in his old bedroom but now she was starting to feel shy. Was it because of how he was looking at her? Eyes full of possessiveness that she didn't know could be in a human. The look in them was so strong she felt like they were bringing her closer to him, her body listening to his every command. She was his and no one else could have her. She turned her head to the side, the look was becoming too much for her and she needed a distraction. She saw the ring that was still on her finger, the ruby and emeralds were glistering in the light of her room. It really was a beautiful ring and she wondered how long he had been planning to ask her or when he brought this ring? Was it before Danzo or could it be before they got together? How long did he have this ring and think over his plans of marriage with her?

"Sakura," his hands came onto of hers and instantly she intertwined them together. "I love you." He was at her entrance, the very tip of him just barely touching her.

"I love you too." It didn't matter, he had asked her and she said yes. She was going to be his wife and he would be her husband.

They kissed and started their love making. He pushed himself deep inside, her body taking in all of his stiff member. With conjoined hands and never breaking their kiss their bodies moved in time with each others, combining into one being once again. His body was pressed right up against her; she was truly feeling every part of him in this one moment. Their hands released to hold each other in their arms, trying hard to bring their lover closer to them. Their kiss never breaking but only increasing as did their speed and love for each other. Neither knew whose moans were filling up the pink room but they didn't care, all of this was proof of their love and let the moans be heard. Their bodies were beginning to become slippery with sweat but even that wasn't enough to make them let go of each other. Their kiss never breaking even as their release came and they exploded in time with each other. And that's how they spent the rest of their day, in bed with each other and holding tight as they confessed their love for each other over and over and over again.

* * *

"You're what!" Ino's cries made every bird on the rooftop fly away in fear.

Sakura was standing in front of all her friends, Kiba standing right beside her with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "We're engaged." She told them again, showing off the ring Kiba had given to her yesterday.

"What?" Ino and Naruto jumped at them with questions, scaring away more birds and making the rest of their friends on the roof go deaf from their loud voices.

"Calm down," Sakura hushed her two friends before the ringing in her ears go any worse. "Look, I know this is surprising but this was our decisions and we're happy," she wrapped her arms around her fiancé and smiled up at him. "I'm happy."

"Than that's all that matters," Shikamaru walked towards the exit of the door, hands behind is head. "The main point of this mission was so you guys could be together. Well you are and now you only need to deal with the only obstacle left that will ruin your perfect wedding." They all knew he was referring to Danzo. Sai wasn't with them, he was probably off reporting to the vice principle somewhere and Sakura felt a little bad. Sai was still a part of their group of friends and she wanted to tell him the good news.

"He's right," Sasuke stepped forward and smirked up at Kiba. "If you guys really plan on getting married you may want to get rid of Danzo first." Kiba growled at the Uchiha and Sakura had to literally hold him back.

"_You think after getting engaged his jealously would calm down." _It didn't, it amazingly only got worse. While they had spent the day in bed yesterday Sakura had walked to school alone but met up with Kiba in the parking lot, making it look like an accidental meeting. Of course there were stupid immature boys are that were hitting on her and Kiba scared them all away with one look and giant F's for their grades. She had a feeling most of the guys in his class would fail because of his jealously.

"Just ignore them Sakura," Ino was the last of their friends to still be on the roof. Everyone else had left to go to their lockers and gather their books for class. They had been called up so suddenly that they hadn't gotten the chance to like Sakura had. "I'm happy for the both of you and I can't wait to help you start planning." Ino happily skipped away with that, and they knew she was already picturing the perfect wedding for them.

"You know once school gets out she's going to buy up all the wedding magazines." Sakura leaned more into Kiba's body and sighed. She was expecting at least ten phone calls tonight and all would be from Ino and about her upcoming wedding.

"Who cares," Kiba picked her up in his arms and held tight, her feet floating in the air as she held tight around his neck. "I just can't wait to rip that wedding dress off you." He kissed her neck and grinned when she shivered and leaned into his touch.

"And that's different from you ripping off my other clothes how?" she didn't understand why he was so intent on getting her in a wedding dress just so he could rip it off her. Was it some kind of weird fetish he had?

"It's simple," one hand held her around the waist to hold her up and the other went down to cup her sex. "That wedding dress will be proof you're all mine and only I can remove it and see your beautiful body," he was rubbing his hand up and down on her and Sakura leaned more into him, trying to keep herself from falling. "Speaking of which, we have some time before class…" she should have known it would lead to this. "Let's do it!" he grinned, already removing her underwear and unzipping his pants.

"No way," she pushed off him and grabbed her underwear from his hands. "We can't risk Danzo or anyone else seeing us." Sure they were kind of in danger by announcing their engagement on the roof of the school but that was a controlled situation. When they had sex things usually get out of control and lasted for a long time.

"But…" he was giving her the puppy dog eyes, trying to get her to agree to his plans. "We're engaged now, it's normal for a couple to do these things." He was trying to tempt her but she wasn't falling for it.

"Do you really want to go to jail for sleeping with a minor?" she put her underwear back on and crossed her arms. "You do know if we're caught you'll get arrest on rape charges?" Even if she had consented to being with him each time she was still a minor and the law would view Kiba as a rapist and he would go to jail for a long time.

"Is that so?" he got that look on his face again. The same one he had always had before he did something crazy. "If that's going to happen then I better play the part." He was fast, to fast for her to see. He had her pinned against the fence of the school, hands tied in front of her by her uniform tie and her underwear was off once again. He made her sit down and started unbuttoning her shirt until her boobs were popping out and uncovered.

"What are you doing?" she fought against the binds around her hands but he had made the knot to tight. She couldn't break free.

"Making love to my fiancé." He put his mouth on one of the exposed nipples while his hand went down to her sex and started up his foreplay with her.

"Since when does making love involve tying the other person up?" she screeched, still trying to break free for fear they would be caught.

"It does in my mind." He licked her breast, making it moist with his breath and enjoying the feeling of it all.

"_Great, this is another of his fantasies." _She knew how this would turn out. By the end of this she would be lucky if she could walk straight for most of the day.

Already she was starting to fall under his spell and she cursed him for being so goddamn attractive and skilled with his hands and his mouth and the rest of his body. Damn it, this wasn't helping her! She bit her lip at his touch, hoping no one could see them from up here. His fingers were swirling around inside her, only two were left out to play with her clit and his other hand played with her breast that wasn't occupied by his mouth. He pulled his hand out of her for him to taste her juices, licking his hand clean he removed his pants enough so that he could enter her. No lab coat today, all he had was a button up white shirt that he made sure to unbutton before entering her. Sakura threw her head back and leaned against the fence once he was inside her, she had experienced this so many times but every time still felt like new. His hands held her hips as he pushed into her while his tongue licked her bouncing breasts as she was pressed up against the fence. She was glad she was sitting; she wouldn't be able to keep her balance at the speed he was going. It was so fast and so rough that she felt her insides burning from the force of it all. It was coming, her release was coming soon by the burning feeling that was in her stomach. The feeling only increased as Kiba dug deep to her, he was hitting her womb but harder than the last times they've been together. She felt herself tighten around his member just before he released a rush of his seeds inside her.

They both panted from their love making, Kiba pulled out of her and smirked when his cum started to spill out of her. He wiped up some of the leak with his hand but he left the rest and put on her underwear. "You're seriously trying to get me pregnant." She gasped for air, her mind coming down from the sea of lust she had just entered.

Kiba kissed the top of her head. "You got that right, baby." He untied her hands and pulled her close.

"You suck." She sighed and snuggled into his chest, she had missed being with him when they were at school. They started here so it felt natural being together.

"If you want me too." he laughed at his joke and Sakura punched him. They needed to head for class.

So with a long deep kiss goodbye and more of Kiba's hands running over her Sakura made a beeline for the bathroom and sat in one of the stalls. She wanted to see what the damage was on her underwear. Pulling down the wet fabric she was surprised to see how much cum had stained the pink coloring and how much was still leaking out from her. With a sigh she pulled out a clean pair that she had been smart enough to start carrying around with her, Kiba had a habit of stealing her underwear, and cleaned herself up in time for the warning bell to ring. She ran to her first period class and took her seat just in time for Asuma-sensei to walk in with a freshly lit cigarette.

The lesson had only just started and already she had four people asking about her ring and where she got it. She had wanted to put it on a chain and wear it like a necklace but Kiba wouldn't let her leave the house without it on her ring finger. So she told everybody that her parents gave it to her as a souvenir they picked up in their travels. One girl said it looked like an engagement ring because she had it on her ring finger and while everyone in the class laugh Sakura watched Asuma looking at them, his eyes shining with knowledge.

"_Just how many people knew about our relationship?" _she just groaned and put her head on the desk. So far Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Tsunade, Kurenai, and now it seemed Asuma all knew about their relationship. She had a feeling that Kakashi knew too by the way he keeps looking at her during their class time. So in all a lot of people knew about them and that just made her mind hurt. Were they just too obvious or did they all knew about Kiba's crush on her when they weren't officially together? _"My head hurts." _She asked for a slip to the nurse and Asuma happily gave it too her. Once again she saw the twinkle in his eyes and she had to stop herself from growling at the older man.

She walked down the halls of her schools, eyes darting into all the classes that were in session. She looked out one window and saw Gai-sensei's gym class. Kiba was out there but he wasn't participating, he was sitting off to the side and was looking over papers. She wished she had gym first period like she used too, she missed being with him and the competitions they used to have. Even before they became a couple she had enjoyed spending time with her chemistry teacher, he made school fun and pushed her to try harder in many areas she wouldn't even glance at before he mentioned them. Her eyes looked down at her engagement ring and she sighed, wondering how long it would be until they really were husband and wife?

"I hope we can be together soon." she whispered to herself, hands pressed up against the window and wishing she was closer to the man she loved.

She didn't know how but Kiba looked up at her, eyes darting up in her direction and smiling at her. He had changed his clothes; instead of a white shit he wore a black t-shirt with a red and yellow cross in the middle. She guessed he had worked up a sweat from what they did together on the roof and needed to change. He waved up at her and she waved back. Maybe he really did have a sixth sense about things? That would explain how whenever someone was coming he always jumped away with enough time to act like they weren't doing anything. She wished they could do more than wave but they couldn't without getting in trouble, so reluctantly she waved goodbye and headed for the nurses office.

"Sakura," Shizune was their school nurse and also another one of Tsunade's apprentices like her. "What brings you here?" she was sitting at her desk, it seemed she was filling out forms of some kind.

"I have a headache." Sakura informed the woman and collapsed on the bed. She had not gotten enough sleep last night and now learning more people knew of her relationship was making her feel extremely tired. So far they weren't doing a very good job at hiding things.

"I see," Shizune rolled her chair over to Sakura and had a clipboard in her hand. "Have you not been sleeping at night Sakura? Have you been doing anything that overexerts your body?"

Shizune was dead on and Sakura wanted to laugh at it all. "You could say that." She played with her feet that were dangling off the side of the bed, her face being hit with the light of the sun that was shining in through the window. If she listened she could hear the people outside playing gym.

"Is that so?" Moving to her desk Shizune handed Sakura a pink and blue box. "I'll have to ask you to take this than." Sakura looked up at the box handed to her and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the heck," she jumped off the bed and away from the box. "That's a pregnancy test." She screamed, poking an accusing finger at the colorful box.

"Yes and I want you to take it," Shizune pushed it forward and Sakura had a dumbfounded look on her face. "Don't play innocent with me, I know about your relationship with Kiba Inuzuka."

Sakura groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "How many people know about that?"

"Most of the teachers actually," it was rhetorical question but she still got an answer. "Many of the teachers here know Kiba and what he was like when he was still in high school. We're happy to see that he's found someone to make him happy and to see you're happy as well." It was so strange hearing that most of the teachers in the school knew about their relationship.

"So it's only Danzo we needed to worry about?" that bitter old man really was the only obstacle in them being together.

"Well him and possibly your parents," Shizune looked at her suddenly. "Do you parents even know about the two of you?" That question made Sakura stiffen.

She hadn't even thought about telling her parents yet. They were always so busy with work and everything that most of her life she hardly saw them. Most of the time they didn't know what was going on in her life so she wasn't sure how they would take it when she did tell them. The worst that could happen hey would kick her out. Of course than she would move in with Ino or probably Kiba. She would have to be careful with them and how the outcome can go. They can kick her out, arrest Kiba, or be very happy for her and give them their blessing. She had a feeling it wouldn't be the last one.

"I take it you haven't told them yet." Sakura shook her head no. Her parents were coming home today before leaving again tomorrow on another trip. This would be her chance to tell them.

"But I will, tonight during dinner." It would probably the most awkward and uncomfortable conversation she had with her parents. They tried once talking to her about the birds and the bees but than they awkwardness of it all caused them to bolt and rent her an educational movie about the joy of waiting for love and marriage. Well the movie sort of worked. She was in love and getting married so hopefully they wouldn't be to mad at her. _"Yeah right." _She could already hear her father screaming.

"I'm glad to hear it," Shizune took back the test and hide it in one of the drawers of her desk. "It's there if you ever need it but I can see that Mr. Inuzuka and you are very responsible." She was talking about the ring on her finger and Sakura was glad the test was out of her hands. It was just weird holding it.

"Well than, I'll see you at the hospital this weekend." Sakura waved goodbye to the nurse and headed back to class. She wanted to talk with Ino and her friends at lunch for advice on how to break the news to her parents and maybe make an escape plan in case they grounded her for the rest of her life. She was not looking forward to dinner tonight.

* * *

Sakura took in a deep breath as she sat at the dinner table with her mother and father. They had come home laughing and in a good mood and Sakura wondered how long they would be laughing. She knew they wouldn't like the news, what parent would like hearing that their teenage daughter is engaged to their teacher? She tried talking to them once they got home but the nerves got the better of her and she chickened out. Now they were sitting at the dinner table, plates cleaned of all food as they told her a funny story about what went on during their trip. Sakura wasn't hearing a word of them; she was busty thinking over everything her friends said.

_Naruto: Just blurt it out. Most parents would be so shocked by the news and when they are tell a funny joke to lighten the mood. _

_Sasuke: It's your choice to make. _

_Ino: Just call me if you need any help. I can let you stay over for a few days until things clear over or I can help you pack so you can move in with Inuzuka-sensei._

_Hinata: I-I t-think you s-should be h-honest with them Sakura. N-No lies or s-secrets. _

_Chouji: Tell them over a big dinner and a great dessert. No one can stay mad when good food's around. _

_Shikamaru: Honesty it's all so troublesome. Yeah, just tell them everything but be careful how you word it. Parents try and make you eat your words so think before you speak. _

_Sai: Honesty is always the best policy. _

She sighed again, wishing her friends had given better advice. She had a feeling Sai's came out of the friendship books she's always seeing him read. Well they were bettr than Kiba.

_Kiba: Tell them and if they get mad then move in with me. Hell move in even if they're happy. I want my fiancé by my side at all times of the day. _

Of course right after that he tried doing things to her in his car but she kicked him away and jumped out of the jeep. She needed to have a clear mind if she was going to do this and having sex with Kiba would make her unable to process a single thought the rest of the day.

So here she was, sitting at the dinner table across from her parents and about to tell them the biggest news of both their lives. "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something." She played with the ring Kiba gave her, wishing she had accepted his offer and let him come with her when she broke the news. She had argued and said it was something she needed to do on her own but now she wished he had come.

"What is it sweetie?" her mom asked, never once looking up from the cooking magazine she held in her hands. She was reading an article about a new recipe.

"Is something wrong?" her father asked, his planner in his hand as he scheduled new dates for his wife to be aired on the air.

"No…well it all depends how you look at it," she was so nervous she didn't have the chance to feel angry at her parents for not even looking up at her. Their only daughter was trying to have a serious talk with them and they couldn't pay attention to her for five minutes? No wonder she had such a bad temper. It's because she has such crappy parents. _"Better just end this now." _she gave a sigh and told them the news. "I'm dating my teacher." She told them the truth and now all that was left was to wait for the explosion to come.

Things started off slow, her mom dropped her magazine and her father placed his planner on the table very slowly. "What?" her father's eyes got dark and she had to fit the urge to push her chair away from him.

With another deep breath she continued, "I'm dating my teacher," she repeated before showing her left hand. "Actually I'm engaged to be married to him." She had thought about adding in a joke like Naruto said, something like they should be happy it's a guy she's with, but by the look her parents wore she knew better.

"You're what!" her father shot up in his chair, hands banging on the table and her mother shot her a look of disappointment.

She glared right back at them. "I'm marrying my teacher."

"Like hell you are." Her father's screams angered her. How dare he try and control her life when he only took an interest in it five seconds ago!

"You can't stop me," she got from her seat and headed for her room. She had a feeling this would happen and lucky she was prepared. "I love Kiba and you can't stop us from being together." she could understand if her parents were like everyone else's, the ones who actually gave a damn about their kid and didn't just have one to get a good spot in the public's eye.

"I have every right to stop you," her father grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the steps and back towards him. "I will not have my daughter doing something as stupid as this." He ran one hand through his gray hair and sighed. "God, what will the press think? Once they get wind of this we'll be ruined."

His words angered her. "You don't care about me, all you care about is yourselves," she smacked her fathers hand off her. "You never cared about me but Kiba does. We love each other and I don't care what either of you, I am marrying him and moving out of this house." She would not stay in a home where the two people that were supposed to love her the most in the world only cared about themselves.

"I said you won't," with a back handed slap to the face, Sakura fell forward and hell her bruised cheek in her hands. Tears came into her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I will not have my daughter ruining the good name of this family just because she is being stupid and immature." He was standing above her, not even looking ashamed at what he did. Her mother was actually nodding with approval over what her husband did!

"Fine," Sakura bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from coming. "If that's the way you want it than I'll just leave," there was no changing their minds and Sakura refused to stay in this house another seconds. "You don't want to worry about the press finding out than just disown me. Here's an even better idea, think I'm dead because that's what you two are to me!" she screamed at them, years of anger and frustration finally being released after being built up for so long. She didn't give them a chance to do anymore; Sakura sprinted up the stairs to her room and locked her door.

With the door locked she could no longer hold back the tears in. She knew that deep down inside her parents didn't care for her, she always knew, but hearing it out loud just made it hurt even more. She collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears and tried pulling herself together. She needed to leave this place. _"But where do I go?" _she couldn't be sure that her parents wouldn't look for her if she ran away and she didn't want to cause anyone anymore trouble than she's already put them in. Her friends were already risking so much for her that she didn't want to do anything more to them.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

She groaned and sat her head up, she believed that annoyed tapping was her parents coming to talk with her but she was surprised to see it wasn't her door that was being knocked on. She jumped off her bed in fright when she saw Kiba outside her window. She quickly recovered herself and let him in, it was a little strange seeing someone like Kiba entering her room through the window and it didn't help that we was dressed in all black. He looked more like a robber. _"I hope the neighbors don't call the cops." _That was all she needed.

"What are you doing here?" she hadn't been expecting him to come. In fact she was thinking this was all a dream but by the sound of his heartbeat and the spark that shot throughout her body when she hugged him told her it was real.

"I was worried about you," he lifted the side of her face that wasn't bruised in one hand and frowned. "It seems I was right to be," with great care he traced his thumb over her swollen cheek and frowned again when she winced. "Pack your stuff, no way am I letting you stay here." He was already moving towards her closet and Sakura wasn't arguing. She wanted to leave this place as much as Kiba did.

They worked fast and quiet, her parents were still home and neither wanted to face them. Sakura because she no longer considered them her parents and Kiba because he wasn't sure he could keep his temper in check once he saw them. He had half a mind to go down there and scream and yell until they resembled frightened puppies but Sakura talked him out of it. They had two bags filled and Kiba was already moving towards the window. "What are you doing?" she asked him, filling up the third bag. She had been satisfied with one, saying she would come back for her stuff later but Kiba told her to bring everything she owned now. She just didn't know how all her things would fit in his jeep.

"Helping you move," he opened the window all the up. "Head's up!" he called out and threw her two bags down.

"Kiba," Sakura gasped and ran to her window. She couldn't believe he just threw her stuff out the window. "What you do that for?" she pushed him out of the way, hoping she could see where her things landed and pray that a stray dog didn't carry it away.

"Relax, I got it covered," he put his head out the window with her and waved down below. "Sakura, you said you've always wanted to meet Shino and now you are." Down below them was Akamaru and a man with brown hair and sunglasses; he wore a light gray trench coat with matching pants and brown boats. He seemed like the serious silent type and she wondered how the two boys were best friends.

Not knowing what else to do she waved down and saw that he had one of her bags in his hands and Akamaru held the other in his mouth. "They're helping you move too," Kiba had tossed down her third bag and asked if there was anything else.

"Just a minute," she had two more bags with her, one was full of her books and the other had some more personal items in them that she would need and things that she just didn't want to part with. "Okay, I'm ready." She lifted one bag onto her bag and Kiba took the other one from her. The entire room was empty, even her pillows and bedspread had been packed. All that remained in the room was an empty bed surrounded by empty furniture.

"Great," Kiba kissed her cheek and got out the window first, throwing the bag down to Shino he reached for Sakura and she took his hand without any hesitation. He held her in one arm and climbed down the side of her house using his other. She was impressed by his psychical strength and for once was examining his body when it wasn't after they had sex. She knew he had a great body, she has seen it in action many times, but seeing it now in a different situation than what she was used to showed her more of about Kiba. "Time to go," Once they reached the ground they grabbed all the bags and headed for a black Jetta parked in front of her house. Shino hoped in the front seat so she knew it was his while Kiba threw her bags into the trunk and she jumped in the passenger's side of the car. "Let's move." Both Kiba and Akamaru jumped in the back and Shino started the car, speeding away from her old house and in the direction of Kiba's.

When they were a few blocks away Kiba sighed and leaned forward. "We made it." He grinned down at her and Sakura was so glad he had come and gotten her. Who knows what her parents might have done. Now they can't do anything to her or to Kiba.

"Kiba," this was the first time Shino had spoken and Sakura listened closely to the silent boy. "You're a fool." He flicked the grinning Inuzuka on the nose and floored it when the red light changed, making Kiba fly backwards to his seat.

"What was that for?" Kiba rubbed his nose and glared at his friend.

"For acting without thinking again," Shino sighed and kept his eyes straight ahead, or so she thought. She couldn't tell because of the sunglasses. "You and I went over there to talk to her parents not help stage a kidnapping."

"I didn't kidnap her." Kiba grabbed Sakura's left hand and showed Shino the ring. "She's my fiancé and I have a right to help her if she's being threatened at her own home." He pointed to her swollen cheek, it was still red but by tomorrow it should go back to normal. If she treated it right than it wouldn't leave any marks.

Shino only sighed. "Yes, but they will look at it as kidnapping if her parents report it."

"They won't," Sakura told them but than wished she hadn't. Now she had all eyes on her and that made her nervous. "I mean I told them to think of me as dead, that's what I'm going to do with them," she brought her knees up and pulled them to her chest. "They care more about their work than they do about me so I told them to just pretend I never existed. Hopefully they'll be too ashamed of me and listen." It hurt that her parents would do something like that. Kiba must have seen this was hurting her more than she let on because he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Who cares about them," he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck. "I love you and care for you and that's all that matters." He picked up her left hand again and twirled the ring around her finger, showing her that his words were true.

"I know," she didn't need any proof. She knew he cared for her without him giving her any gifts. "Thank you." Her parents may have hurt her but it was nothing that Kiba couldn't fix.

"Excuse me," they had forgotten Shino was in the car with them and was watching them. "I know this is an emotional time for the two of you but we need to think," he pulled into the drive way and shut off the car. "If what Sakura said is true than we shouldn't have to worry so much. If they disown her than you can take over custody of her and not have to worry about getting arrested for sleeping with a minor." He raised an eyebrow at Kiba who sank back in his seat and pouted. Sakura guessed that was Shino's way of scolding him.

"What if they don't disown me?" that was a big problem. If they didn't than there was the big chance of Kiba getting arrested still and possibly her as well. "Can I disown them?"

Shino thought this over. "You can but we would need a cop or a lawyer that would be willing to overlook the fact you're with Kiba."

Sakura felt a light bulb go off in her head. "I think I know someone who can help us." She got out her phone and called in the one person that has never let her down. While she did this Kiba and Shino and Akamaru moved all her bags inside the house and began setting them up in the house she would be living in for now on.

"Hello Naruto? Do you still have Jiraiya's number with you? You do, that's great. I'm going to need a big favor from the guy." Sakura smiled into the phone when she heard the agreement being made between her friend and the guy he has been training with for the past two years. Now that she had this everything looked like it would turn out fine for them. She walked into the house and saw that some of her things were already being set up in the living room. Last time she came here it had been Kiba's house but now it was their house. "Our house," she smiled and touched her lips as if she had eaten something sweet. "I like that." She smiled again and went into the house, she would help the boys unpack her stuff and keep Kiba away from certain items that she was sure he would keep for himself.

"I found the underwear!" Too late. He already found them and was going through them all.

"Kiba, put those down!" Sakura chased him all around the house, trying to get back her underwear back from him. This would be fun living with him but she had a feeling it would also be very tiring. Oh well, she would just smile and live her life happily with him. "Give me back my underwear." She cried when she saw him put one on his head. How the hell was he the adult again?


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura was awoken by something poking at her inner thigh and something wet hitting her neck. It was nothing new to her and she merely rolled over in her sleep and snuggled closer to the warm body that was next to her. By the light outside told her it was a little past five in the morning and she was awake in the bed of her future husband in their house. The night before she had told her parents everything and they disapproved, her father went even as far as hitting her. That's when Kiba came unexpected and with the help of Shino and Akamaru helped her move out of her parent's house and into Kiba's. It didn't take her long to feel at home in the house and of course her boyfriend decided to make their first night of living together official with a night full of sex. Just turning over on her side made a shot of pain run through her body. She really would have to talk with him about that, but than again she did enjoy herself a lot when they were together. They have only been together for a short time but it didn't take them long to fall in love with each other. There were still many things she didn't know about his life and the same with him and her life but they had the rest of their lives to learn about each other. She looked down at her engagement ring, loving the great feeling of hope it gave her whenever she looked at it. This was proof to the world that out of every girl out there Kiba had chosen her as his life partner and she had chosen him as hers.

She felt the body next to her stretch out and bring her closer. "What are you doing up?" he asked with a low content sigh, eyes still closed but mouth running up and down her face.

"Couldn't sleep." It was the honest truth. She was too excited about them living together that her mind wouldn't allow her to enter the peaceful world of dreamland.

"I know a way of helping you sleep." No sooner did he say that was she flipped onto her back and he entered her with a quick thrust.

Sakura arched her back to allow him more entrance to her; automatically her body accepted his as he pounded it into her. Her hips moving in time with his as his member moved in and out of her with a fast pace. She gripped his neck, holding him close as their bodies worked on one another. Even in the waking hours of the morning Kiba made her scream her heart out, body shaking beneath his much larger one. She was sure the neighbors heard them but Sakura didn't care, she only screamed out more when he pushed himself all the way inside her, his throbbing shaft was coated with her juices and making it that much easier for him to enter her. Not that he needed any help, he was so big he stretched her out and moved all around inside her, making her body burn for his. Her nails dug into his back and she felt his fingers pressing into her hips as their speed increased and their release coming up. She felt her lower half lifted up off the bed and her legs thrown over his shoulders, he went in deeper if possible from their new position and she her moans of pleasure echoed off the walls. She could feel it, that burning feeling was in her stomach and her walls tightened around his member, making her feel even more of him. She could feel it so clearly now, his hard and stiffened shaft throbbing so deep inside her as it rapidly moved in and out. The tip poked at her womb, almost like it was kissing it and she felt her body finally give it to the wonderful feeling. She came, her juices spilling out of her and running down his shaft and his seeds shooting out inside her.

She gasped for her, trying to catch her breath as she came down from the high feelings that it left it with. This really could become addicting if she wasn't careful.

His hands moved up her body and she knew it wasn't over. It was never over that quickly and her body was ready for another round. He pulled her down and pushed himself up and under her, both their mouths facing the other person's sex. It had been a while since they were in this position, they haven't been like this since back in his classroom and when Tsunade almost caught them. She had to hide under his desk at the time but now there was no reason to hide and she went to work on him. Her hands worked on him first, making a temporary sheath for him and played with his body. Her fingers dancing over his member, nails just barley running over his sensitive skin and making him shiver in pleasure. He was giving her the same treatment, his fingers pushed inside her while his mouth sucked at her clit. Her hips buckled before she could stop them and she took the very tip of him in her mouth. She sucked on his tip and licked him like he was a delicious tasting lollypop and she wanted to enjoy its flavor. He enjoyed this but he wanted more from her, Kiba pushed himself deeper into her mouth and Sakura understood. She went slowly down but she took in all of him, hands going down to rub her fingers over his balls. He moved on as well, his tongue finally went inside her and licked at her insides, two fingers joining in to spread her folds apart and give him even more of a taste of her.

They worked on each other together, hands and mouths working at the same time but delivering and equal amount of pleasure. Or it was equal until Kiba used his other hand and stuck one finger in her asshole and continued his torture as he worked on both holes at once. Sakura's whimpers reached his ears and he increased his speed on her and she tried keeping up with him but it was hard to when she felt everything that was being down to her body. She bobbed her head up and down on him, using her breasts to rub up against his member and swirled her tongue around him. If he was trying to make her scream than she would do the same to him. It seemed her plan had worked because Kiba was thrusting his hips a lot more and she was swallowing even more of his member. He was all the way inside her mouth and his member was throbbing for the release that would be coming soon. It was almost like a vibrating feeling deep in her throat but it didn't bother her, the feeling as strange as it is only made her eyes rolls in the back of her head. Her moans of pleasure filled the room and Kiba's own sounds were echoing with hers. Sakura felt like her body was on fire and it was only increasing with every stroke and thrust of Kiba's fingers and tongue. He was causing her so much pleasure that her juices were running out already, he managed to lick at every drop and it made her drip even more. The same was happening to him. She was starting to taste the pre-cum that coming out of the tip of his member; she licked at the white substance and swallowed it down. She couldn't imagine anything more amazing than this, being so close to the one they love and experience everything with them. This was a very special feeling and each time she was grateful she had met Kiba who helped her see this wonderful thing. That burning feeling finally calmed down and her body released all the pressure it had built up and exploded. Kiba doing the same with her, she nearly gagged when she felt so much seeping down her throat all at once but she remained calm and sucked up as much as she could. When she finally couldn't take anymore she let out and gasped for air, some cum running down her chest and her cheeks.

She gasped again when Kiba picked her up by her hips and threw her against the headboard of the bed. He spread her legs out wide and continued his assault on her. She felt herself stiffen up when his tongue kept licking her, making her squirm at the touch. Through half-opened eyes she looked down at her future husband and although she couldn't see his eyes she saw his mouth. She watched his tongue work its magic on her body, his flesh pink tongue caress her two fold and bring in her flowing juices to his mouth for his taste buds to drink on. Watching all this made her scream and in no time at all she came again.

Her body was starting to feel weak but she knew they were far from finished. She could see his eyes now and the look he wore screamed they were far from over. He pulled her by her arm and she fell forward, on her hands and knees. She smiled and waited for what was to come, waited to be entered in from behind and be dominated. She felt it as soon as she was in position and Kiba went to work. She didn't know why but he seemed to like this position the best, not that she was complaining, this always gave her a great amount of pleasure as well. Everything she did with Kiba did actually. She screamed when his speed suddenly increased and then would slow to a turtles pace. He would keep it slow, enough to make her moan softly but than he would increase his speed enough to make her scream until her throat burned. His hands were at her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples and running all over her two mounds. He was slowly killing her and all she could do was moan out in great pleasure and take it all. He was licking her back, tongue running down her shoulder and all the way to her hips. It was a strange sensation but it made her sound like a cat purring. He was making her feel so much in such a quick time that it scared her. He knew how her body worked and just where to hit to make her scream. Kiba was pushing himself all the way in, she could feel his balls hit her core as he pounded into her asshole, his speed was making it hard for her to keep her balance. Her body was giving in to it all; she could feel her mind being swept away even more by the sea of lust that had claimed her. Soon enough her screams rang loudly in the room and she feel forward, butt sticking in the air and dripping from the cum that was seeping out.

She was breathing hard, trying catch her breath and give her body some energy back before they started up again. Kiba always did that to her, made her body feel so good but left it totally drained at the end. Yet he always seemed so full of energy right after, even looked like he could go four more rounds while she was fighting to stay conscious. He pulled her back up by her arms, making her face him as she slid down his still hard shaft. Even with her energy so low she somehow still had enough in her to moan out and go up and down on his member. Hands went to his neck for support as she buried her face in his shoulder, Kiba put one hand behind her back and other went down below. His hand was on her ass and he stuck one finger inside her second whole. Sakura threw her head back, eyes wide open and facing the ceiling as she rode up and down on not only his member but his finger as well. She was making strange noises, a cross between a moan and a scream but none of that stop them from continuing. **"Look at me,"** she shivered at his voice, so deep and full of command. Her eyes were barely open and all she could see was his red birthmarks, the feeling of pleasure was making her just want to close her eyes and continue to feel everything that was happening to her and nothing else. **"Look at me!" **he commanded her again and Sakura listened. She found the will to open her eyes and looked into his. She rode up and down on his shaft and finger, all the while looking deep into his slit-like eyes that were staring at her so intensely that it made her body burn even more than it usually does. She could see it all in his eyes, the feelings he has for her, those same ones he had to keep hidden away for who knows how many months. The pain that was there when she was taken from him, and the relief when she came back and agreed to be all his. All of that was there; all those feelings were staring at her in this moment. Sakura knew he must have suffered through a lot but she didn't think it was that much but now she knew, she knew just how much he truly loved her and she showed him the same feelings in her eyes. She was sure that hidden deep in green eyes he could see the attraction she had for him when he was still her teacher, the pain she felt when she could no longer be held in is arms, and the happiness she felt when they were finally together again.

"I Love You."

With their confession came their release as did the morning sun and their bodies gave in to the sleep that was overtaking their tired minds. They feel asleep together in each others arms, Kiba still inside her so even in sleep they could be together as one being.

* * *

Sakura hummed lightly to herself as she fixed the two of them breakfast, bacon and eggs seemed like a good idea for breakfast and she put in extra bacon to give some for Akamaru. Although her body was screaming at her to sit down and get some rest she felt the need to make Kiba and Akamaru breakfast. He had let her into his house without any hesitation or worry about what could happen to himself. If she ever had any doubt about his feelings for her before, she never did actually, than all doubts would have left her at that moment. Her parents can be really terrible people and if they even tried getting Kiba arrested she was going to spill every one of their secrets until they couldn't leave the house without someone screaming at them. _"Now all that's left to deal with is Danzo." _She had a feeling that they would need to move fast and finish this. So much has happened in a short amount of time and who knows if Danzo already assigned someone else to spy on them. By now he had to figure out that Sai was no longer loyal to him, and if Shikamaru was right about his theory than he would throw in the final strike soon. She was worried about how it would go done; it could end in one of two ways. Either they win and Kiba and her can live peacefully together as husband and wife or Danzo wins and Kiba goes to jail for sleeping with a minor and they are separated from each other forever. She was worried that the bitter old man may win this fight but she couldn't lose hope just yet. She had her friends on her side and as long as she believed in them and herself than everything would turn out fine. _"I really hope it does." _

She took a deep sigh to calm herself down. All this thinking about Danzo and her parents made her nerves act up and she didn't want that. She was in Kiba's house, which was now technically their house, and she had to finish preparing breakfast.

"Smells good," she jumped when Kiba came up from behind her, two arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Kiba," she groaned, putting one hand over her beating heart. "Don't scare me like that." She was always so surprised how quiet he could when he wanted to be. He was just lucky she wasn't anything when he grabbed her, otherwise he would have a frying pan hit him right in the face.

"Sorry," he didn't sound sorry. In fact he only pulled her closer and away from their food, what was strange he didn't have a wide grin on his face like he usually does. Sakura was surprised to see that it was more of a calm smile than his usually wide grin. "I just a little excited when I saw you cooking."

"Let me guess, another fantasy?" she had a feeling that was it. He probably imagined her cooking him food in nothing but an apron and they did it on the kitchen table.

He chuckled at her. "Something like that," he sat them down at one of the kitchen table's chairs, her sitting in his lap as he held her close. "I imagined my loving wife cooking me meals everyday, a small round bump sticking out of her stomach, and me holding her close so that we really can be together forever." He pulled her left hand up to eyelevel, letting the ring shine in the kitchen light.

"Kiba…" she wasn't expecting that but she was glad he told her. "I love you." She twisted her body around enough to hug him.

He laughed again and held her in his arms, pushing her body even closer to his. "That was also in my dream." He kissed her neck lovingly, whispering sweet nothings into her skin.

Sakura gave a sigh of content in his arms and wished with all her might that this man that loved her without any hesitation would remain happy and she could spend every moment of her days with him. "I love you." She confessed again and she would continue to do so everyday until her very last breath was taken from her.

"I love you too." he looked down into her green eyes, shining bright with love and leaned into to kiss her. They sat there together, holding each other in their arms and kissing them until the need for air became greater than their desire for each other.

Sakura put out their breakfast, bacon and eggs for them made perfectly and a big plate full of bacon for Akamaru. They both laughed when they saw the giant dog literally jump to his plate and devour his breakfast. He was like a little kid that was happy because he found a prize in the cereal box and that thought alone made both Sakura and Kiba smile even more. They knew it was still too early in their relationship but in the future the both would like to have kids. To listen to the sounds of little footsteps running around the house and calling for their parents to come play with them.

"Time for school." They knew they needed to go, it would make a lot of people question why they were both absent but that didn't stop them from wishing they could. Sakura jumped in the front seat of the jeep and watched in silences as they drove down the streets that would take them to school. She hated sneaking around like she was ashamed to be seen with him. She was proud to be Kiba's woman and she wanted everyone to know that. _"This must be what Kiba feels all the time." _Now she understood just how badly he wanted to watch around and hold her hand. To show off to the world that they were in love and staying together. She now understood how he felt because she felt the same. She wanted to walk to class holding his hand like the other couples in school, to kiss in the hallways and have people stare at them, and to be able to say the words "I Love You" and not care who hears them. She wanted that so badly that her chest ached.

She reached across the seat and put her hand on his. He seemed surprised by her sudden action but smiled all the same and kissed the hand that held his. They held hands the whole way until Kiba had to drop her off at the corner and drove away. Sakura didn't care if anyone saw her; she blew him a kiss and gave a giant wave of goodbye to his fleeting car. Her smile widen when she saw he waved back to her.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Ino was right up next to her but Sakura didn't pay attention. Her eyes were focused on Kiba's car that was sitting at the stop light, waiting to turn so he could pull into the school. "A very good mood." Only when his car turned and was completely out of her sights did she face her best friend.

"You could say that," she gave a hearty laugh and pulled Ino along with her to school. The whole way telling her everything that happened last night from the fight with her parents, to moving in with Kiba, and to the conversation they had this morning.

Ino's screams for once didn't bother her and she gladly accepted the giant hug Ino gave her. They were in the front of the school now, hugging and cheering in joy and everyone was looking at them like they were crazy. Of course neither of them cared and only continued jumping until Naruto came by.

"You guys look weird." His comment made both girls hit him on the head and scream, "Shut up!" he just had to ruin the happy moment.

"Naruto, you just ruined a perfectly good moment." Ino scolded him the whole way to their class.

Sakura waved them off with a light laugh and had to stop herself from skipping to class. She was in such a good mood and it was so hard to contain herself. Maybe she could find an excuse to see Kiba today, she saw him ten minutes ago but already she missed him deeply. "Excuse me," she stopped walking and saw a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair that was tied back into in ponytail and two red lines that ran down from his eyes. "Are you Sakura Haruno?" he flashed her a bright smile which she returned.

"Yes, I am," she wondered if he was someone from the hospital or a new teacher or even a lawyer her parents sent to disown her? "Can I help you with something?" the late bell rang out loud and she was tempted to run to her class and tell her teacher she was going to be late but she figured Asuma-sensei wouldn't be to mad at her.

"It's very nice to meet you, I had no idea you were so pretty! That boy did not give you the praise you deserved when he described you to me." Drool was running down his mouth as he grasped her hand and held tight, eyes traveling up and down her body.

Sakura had to restrain herself from punching this old man. He was checking her out and not caring about being seen. She was a high school student and he was an old man! _"If he tries anything I'll send him through the roof." _She wouldn't hold back on him just because he's an old man. He was a pervert and she completely hated perverts! "What boy?" did one of her classmates set her up? Or maybe it was Danzo and some weird plan of his? Or maybe even Kiba or Naruto entered her in some stupid contest for a nude magazine. She wouldn't be surprised with any of those things.

Her words seemed to penetrate his mind that was obviously thinking perverted thoughts. Honestly he was worst than Kiba. "Never mind that," he seemed to get back to being a serious man and finally let go of her hand and stopped drooling. "I just need you to sign a special document and I'll be on my way." He held out a pen and clipboard, the document she was supposed to sign was covered by another paper and she only saw the dotted line she was supposed to sign her name at.

She took the board and wrote down her name. "Are you my parent's lawyer?" that would make sense. They probably sent him here to get her to sign away that everything she owned was theirs and she could never go back to the Haruno name. Well if that their plan than it was fine with her. She didn't want to be part of that family anymore. She was a part of Kiba's now and it was staying that way.

He smiled at her again when she gave him back the clipboard and pen. "Something along those lines." His grin told her that he was hiding something but honestly she was to damn tired to care. What with her parents, Danzo, and everything else her body was starting to feel the effects of the stress and right now she needed a nap.

"Whatever." She just rolled her eyes and headed for her first period. Asuma wasn't happy that she came in late but when she explained what had delayed her he seemed more surprised by the man being in the school than anything else. He let her go sit at her seat without any problems and continued his lesson, only to Sakura it seemed like his mind was elsewhere during the lesson.

The day went on normally from there, Sakura went to class and saw all her friends like usual but when she was heading for her gym class she saw Kiba walking her way, the lab coat thrown over his shoulder and Kakashi walking behind him. Her chest suddenly tightened. "Sakura," Kakashi and Kiba stopped in front of her and suddenly she felt like she was being caged in. "You need to follow us." His voice made her nod her head without any thoughts and she slowly followed behind the two. She walked behind them and with each step felt as if giant chains were wrapping around her body. Something was wrong.

They didn't say any words, only walked to the teacher's room and opened the door to the ominously quite room. Sakura gulped when she saw Kurenai, Asuma, Tsuande, Shizune, and Danzo all sitting in the room. All the people that knew about her relationship with Kiba were in this room. Something was very wrong. "What's going on?" she tried keeping her voice steady and to stop her body from shaking but she felt so trapped suddenly that the urge to runaway was starting to take over.

"Please, Mr. Inuzuka, Miss Haruno, sit down." Danzo was the first one to speak and suddenly she felt like running even more. He was smiling! A man that hates everyone and everything around him was smiling and that is never a good thing.

Kiba sat down first, taking one of the only two open seats left in the room. "Sakura," she tried to calm her body down, she was jumpy and that wasn't good. "We need to speak with the both of you about something very important." Tsunade was speaking now and although she was acting as principle Sakura still felt better knowing that she was in the room with her. If it was just Danzo she probably would have been on the floor in tears by now.

With a gulp and a nod Sakura took the seat next to Kiba and looked around the room. The two were sitting at a separate table and everyone else was watching them like hawks, waiting to see what their next moves would be. "Is something the matter?" she took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, it didn't work. _"Just play dumb and innocent and this will be over soon." _She told herself but how the tension felt in the room and the hard looks everyone wore said that it was quiet the opposite. They would be here a while.

Tsunade gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her. "We look like to discuss with you two about -"

"Enough of this," Danzo interrupted her before she could even begin. "You two know why you are here," he gave them a hard look and Sakura froze and watched as Kiba tensed up. His face was pretty neutral, he had a small frown on his face but his eyes were screaming. She wanted to know what but if looked to long it could give something away, something Danzo wanted. "We know you two are seeing each other." The room got deadly quiet; the only sound was Danzo's cane as it came down on the title floor.

Sakura froze up even more in her seat and cast a side ways glance at Kiba, trying to see how he was taking all this. He seemed pretty relaxed, arms crossed in front of his chest and he was leaning back in his seat almost as if he was interested in what Danzo was saying. But she could see it; he was just as upset about this as she was. They were caught and this time it didn't look like a simple lie would get them out of this. "Do the two of you know what you have done to this school's name? What would you have done if this became public knowledge? Our entire school would be in the paper and possibly shut down because of your foolishness!" he slammed his cane down hard enough to make Sakura jump in her seat. She had never seen the man look so angry before and she felt a small sign of fear begin to rise in her chest.

"Where's your proof?" Kiba spoke first and she was glad he did. She didn't have a voice in her to speak. Danzo had taken it from her.

Even with have his face wrapped in bandages he was still able to smirk. He stood up from his seat and passed around tan folders to all, he threw the last one at their table and Sakura saw papers and pictures fall out of the folder. "In here is my proof," he stood in front of them, only a table separated them and that was still to close for Sakura. "I have written reports of both your daily activities and pictures of the two of you being together more than a regular student and teacher should be," she couldn't stop herself, Sakura picked up the photos that were on the table. There were ones of Kiba hugging her from behind, the two of them in his classroom together, his car parked in front of her house and more. "Care to explain yourself, Mr. Inuzuka?" he was directly this at Kiba and Sakura didn't like that. She was just as much part of this as he was and if it was true they were caught than they would share the blame.

"Now just wait a min -" she was ready to take on the man before them but Kiba stopped her. He put his hand over hers and set it down gently on the table and left it there. "Just what have I done wrong? Mind explaining it to me clearly?" he was challenging the man and everyone knew it.

"Very well," Danzo accepted the challenge. "This photo of you hugging Miss Haruno from behind should be enough to get you fired but Tsunade for some reason has overlooked the matter even though you have been doing it for months." He slid the photo in front of them and Sakura saw how the photo looked. Her face was full of surprise as Kiba wrapped his arms around her from behind and lifted her feet off the ground, a wide cheerful grin on his face as he held her.

"It's a normal thing for me," Kiba shrugged and tossed the photo back. "I've been doing that since my own high school days and I can't seem to break my habit."

"And what exactly is your habit?" Danzo questioned and Sakura prayed he answered this one carefully.

Kiba only grinned. "Simple," he pulled at one strand of her hair so everyone in the room could see it. "I like cute things and Sakura just screams cute," he gave the answer he had given her the first time he hugged her. "I mean come on, practically everything pink is cute and when I see her hair I just have the urge to hug her."

"It's true," Tsunade spoke up for the first time, an amused grin on her face. "I remember when Mr. Inuzuka was a student here. He was doing the same thing as he is now. No one was getting hurt or seemed to bothered by it so I let it go."

"Is this true?" Danzo was questioning her now. His visible eye staring right into her two ones, trying to intimidate her.

"It is," Sakura wasn't going to let him scare her. "I'll admit I think it's weird for a teacher to hug his students but," she got a bored/annoyed look on her face and pointed casually at the man sitting next to her. "I got used to his foolish behavior that I don't really care anymore."

"Hmm," everyone seemed convince but not Danzo. "And you two being together alone in the classroom together?"

"That new kid Sasuke Uchiha messed up and experiment and Sakura stayed behind to help heal my hand when I burned myself." Kiba showed them the scare that was on his wrist from the burn of the explosion.

"And the care in front of her house?" He just kept pushing them but they weren't going to back down.

"I was due to have a conference with her parents since I haven't met them once yet and I scheduled and appointment but it seemed they forgot about me." He said it so causally and Sakura had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. The subject about her parents was still a touchy matter and she was still upset with them. If they get involved with this she was going to scream.

"It's true," She gave in and rolled her eyes. "My parents aren't exactly known for remembering things that don't involve the press. So my school life is basically a rare thought for them to remember." They only came to three of her parent teacher conferences and that was when she was in elementary school and it wasn't even for her. It was so the press could get good shots of them acting as loving parents.

"I see," Danzo took the folder back and walked back to his seat. "It seems all this is pointless," Sakura felt a weight lift off her shoulders and even Kiba seemed to relax. "But perhaps not all," He pulled out another photo and that weight Sakura felt lifted came back but now it felt like she was drowning instead of being pushed down. The picture was of the two of them in an intimate embrace with Sakura sitting in his lap and the two of them were kissing. It was of the first day they became a couple.

"_He knew from the very beginning." _Sakura felt like the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't believe it; he had known from the very beginning and let them believe they were actually winning when they were really playing into his hands. _"This can't be happening." _She didn't know what she supposed to do. That perfect proved everything they were trying to hide.

She was ready to cry, they had failed. Her hands were on the table in front of her and they were shaking as she tried to hold in her tears. _"This isn't fair!" _Now what do they do? _"How can we – Huh?" _her body suddenly calmed down and there was only one thing that could calm her down that fast. Kiba put her hand over hers and he was smiling down at her, trying to keep her from crying. He was there for her and he was trying to tell her. _"That's right, I'm not alone." _She accepted his hand and let their fingers intertwine with each other, finally holding hands together for the world to see. They were caught so there was no more point in hiding it.

"So it seems you two have decided to finally confess," Danzo put the picture back into his robe. "I was surprised when Sasuke Uchiha had lied to me like that, not mention the others that were involved but it doesn't matter now. Students who break the rules should be punished and once we're done here I will be sure to give them the punishments they deserve," He had an amused grin on his face, it was practically screaming _**"I won, you lost"**_ and it made Sakura wanted to punch him even more. He had played them all. He let Sasuke lie to him because he wanted to punish all those who aren't afraid of him. He would make examples of them so the whole school would be scared of him. "Of course I'm sure the school board would love to know how Tsunade let this all happen under her order but I have my sneaking suspicions that you knew about this from the beginning. In fact, I believe you all knew and I'm sure the board of Education would love to hear how you all allowed a student and teacher to date." This was his plan from the very beginning. To get rid of everyone that opposes him so he can stay and rule over the school and hire only those who would listen to him without question.

"You bastard," Sakura stood up in her seat; she could no longer take anymore of this. "You planned this. You wanted all this to happen so you could take over this school!" she didn't think there could be anyone out there that was worst than Orochimaru but she was wrong. This man made that snake look like nothing more than a bratty seven year old boy. This man was evil and he had no problems hurting the humans around him if it meant he could have the powers and desires he wants.

"Thos are some hard words, Miss Haruno," he walked back over to her table, standing right in front of her but Sakura was no longer afraid of this man. She hated him to much to be scared of him anymore. "I will admit I did plan some of this but there are some things that not even I expected," he tapped the ring on her left finger and she jerked her hand back, rubbing off the feeing of his hand on hers. "I did not expect the two of you to get engaged but no matter, you will be sent to special school that can help you fix your problems and Mr. Inuzuka will be going to jail for a long time."

He seemed too pleased with himself and Sakura couldn't hold anymore back. She jumped at him, ready to punch his lights out until that stupid grin was off his face but Kiba held her back. "Bastard! I hate you!" she thrashed inside Kiba's arms, eyes spilling over with tears of anger and fear. Her fears were coming true, Kiba was going to jail because of her and she would be sent away to some school that would try and brainwash her into thinking that everything she did with him was a sin. "You did all this! You planned this! You used us! You didn't care who it was, you just wanted to ruin their lives so in the end it would make you look wonderful and everyone look like the bad guy," she knew he had done all this for his own selfish reasons. He didn't care who it was, he had only chosen them because they were the most convenient and easiest to get at and he used them. He ruined their lives because he wanted to make his better. "I fucking hate you! You better that stupid school never let out because I will make you regret ever doing this you evil cruel sadistic bastard!" she screamed out, her voice echoing off the walls in anger for all ears to hear. She hated this man and she wanted him and everyone else to know that if given the chance she would ruin his life just like he ruined hers.

"Such a mouth," Danzo didn't seem threatened at all; in fact he looked even more amused than before. "I will be sure to report what a temper you have. Perhaps they will skip the rehabilitation and send you to jail as well." He let the grin come out and Sakura screamed again. She completely truly hated this man and wanted him dead!  
"Shut your mouth," Kiba finally spoke up, he set her down on the ground and pushed away the table that separated them from Danzo. "You listen to me you fucking corpse," he grabbed Danzo by the collar of his rode and lifted him off the ground and to eyelevel. "I don't care what the hell you do to me but you do anything to Sakura and I swear I will kill you right now and I don't care if the police have to literally drag me to jail."

Sakura gasped and ran up to him. "Kiba, what are you doing?" this man he was threatening was the true face of evil and he could get an even worse sentence if he continued. "You need to calm down." She had no room to talk after everything she just screamed at him but judge would go easy on her for being a minor. Kiba was an adult and the judge wouldn't give a damn about him.

"I don't care anymore," he threw the man away until he hit the wall and wrapped one around her shoulder and Sakura wrapped her own arms around him. Right now she needed to be held in his arms. "I love Sakura Haruno," he used his free hand held up her left hand to show off the ring he gave her. "I am in love with her and it doesn't matter what you do, we'll still find a way to be together." Sakura tightened her hold on him. She wouldn't allow herself to be separated from this man, not even the Jaws of Life could get her to let go of him.

"That's right," even if it meant quitting school and letting go of her dream of becoming a doctor it would all be worth it if it meant she could stay with him. "I am with Kiba because I love him. I am staying with him for no other reasons than love and I will marry him." She looked up towards her fiancé as she spoke and was glad to see the happy grin that she had come so used to seeing on his face. Not caring who saw she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his smiling lips, he kissed her right back in the middle of the room full of teachers and the principle. Their secret was out and now they were finally showing the world how strong their love was.

"Fools," their kiss was stopped by a maniacal laugh. Danzo was standing up slowly, his dark laugh filling the roof as his bandages were lose and his eyes were wide and crazy. "It doesn't matter. I have won and all of you will be gone and I will rule over this school as I should have from the very beginning!"

"Not so fast," suddenly the door opened and the man with the long spiky white hair entered the room, followed by Naruto and Sasuke. "I believe this little conference is going on and I have my own evidence to give in." he smiled over at the couple and gave them a wink and a grin.

"Wait a minute," Sakura was now confused about who this man really was. "I thought you were my parent's lawyer. What are you doing here?" and what did he mean by his own evidence? "Who is he?" she asked Kiba, hopping he would know.

"I don't know," Kiba just shrugged his shoulders and looked just as confused as her. "I meant him this morning when I first entered school. He wouldn't stop bugging me to sign something so I signed a paper just so he would shut up. I thought he was from a magazine or something trying to get new subscribers."

"You're both wrong," Naruto jumped next to them with a wide grin of excitement on his face. "This is that guy I was telling you about. This is Jiraiya or as I call him, Pervy Sage."

"Jiraiya?" Sakura was confused but Kiba wasn't. "You mean the famous private investigator that retired three years ago?"

"He didn't retire," Tsuande spoke up, her chin in her hands as she sighed. "He was forced to take a leave for three years because of his constant hitting on women finally got him a lawsuit so big he had to leave the force for a few years long enough for things to cool down."

"Tsunade, so good to see you again. "Jiraiya gave the blonde a wave of greetings and Tsuande only sighed more.

"You know him?" Sakura had never once heard her mentor mention this guy.

"We grew up together," she shrugged. "Now tell us what you have to show us Jiraiya."

"Of course," Jiraiya stepped forward and pulled out photos, documents, and some tapes and discs. "Everything in this file I have is all about you Danzo and your secret illegal teaching that you have been doing every night in this school."

"Illegal teaching?" Tsuande's voice rose when she heard this. "What is the meaning of this?" she slammed her hands on the desk and left a giant dent in it.

"It's all here, Tsunade," Jiraiya gave her everything he had. "This man has been teaching children without a license for years and without any permission from their parents and let me tell you, they aren't regular classes either. He has been abusing them for year, along the lines of brainwashing actually," Jiraiya had his arms crossed, confidence screaming off his large and big body. "Not to mention the surveillance cameras that are in the bathrooms and locker rooms, along with every classroom in the school."

"What?" Everyone screamed out but Sakura remained silent. She was to busy thinking about how much of a creep Danzo was for watching the students.

"_That guy is such a paranoid freak! He was literally watching over every student and teacher in this building and looking at everything they do during the school day," _she could imagine all the embarrassing footage he must have on probably every person that entered this school. Everything they ever did was video taped and she went over everything that happened to her in this school and it was all recorded. _"Wait a minute…?" _It couldn't be that…that was captured on film! "By everything, what do you mean?" she had to know.

Jiraiya looked calmly at her. "Well practically everything that goes on at this school is on those tapes. I haven't seen them but I'm having the other five look over most of the footage for me before I had them over to the police."

So her worries were real. _"We had sex in the classroom!" _everything she did with Kiba in the class was on those tapes and her friends were watching them. _"I'll never be able to face them ever again!" _there was no way she could look at her friends after they saw what they did in the classroom.

"Relax," Kiba wrapped his arm more securely around her. "It's not like we did anything major in the class." His words didn't make her feel any better. Maybe to him they didn't do anything big to her and her friends every moment and action they did was a BIG one!

"Shut up." She buried half her face in his chest and held tight to his waist. She wanted this to end already.

"We have enough evidence to remove you from this school and ban you from teaching at every school in the country but why stop there," Jiraiya seemed to be enjoying himself. "Thanks to Shikamaru Nara we were able to hack into your computer and bring up the files on everything you have done to the students of your night school and the students of this school system. I can say that with everything that's on there you can look at a long time behind bars."

"What is wrong with you?" Danzo shouted, slamming his cane down on the ground. "These two are committing a horrible crime and you're letting them get away with it? A teacher and student are forbidden from seeing each other and they must be punished. What have I done wrong? I have followed the rules and have done everything I could to punish this vermin and her dumb mutt!"

"_What did he call me?" _Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance but it stopped when she heard Kiba growl and his whole body shake in rage. _"Okay, the word Mutt is a taboo word around Kiba." _She made a mental note to never say that word around him ever.

"Are you honestly asking me what you have done wrong?" Jiraiya seemed angry with the question. "You have been abusing your powers as a Vice Principle, you started an illegal night school where you torture and brainwash students, you viciously attacked these two and their friends, not to mention the faultily members here just so you could get a job promotion and you had not only a teacher stalked but a minor as well for the past six months. You have done all of this and you still ask me what you have done wrong?" Jiraiya was near shouting at this point and Sakura was impressed with him. He may be a pervert but he is amazing at his job. "I have enough evidence to send you to jail right now without a court sentence but I feel you must see this before I do so," he pulled at a paper from the folder and held it up. "I have a document that says Sakura is no longer in the Haruno family but in the Inuzuka instead."

"What?" both Sakura and Kiba jumped in surprised and grabbed at the document.

"It's a wedding certificate." Kiba gasped in amazement and Sakura was right there with him.

"Is this what you made us sign?" she looked from the certificate back to Jiraiya and once again back to the certificate. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Surprised aren't you, Sakura?" Naruto came up next to her, hands behind his head. "We came u with this idea just incase mummy man tried coming up with a way to get out the crimes he's done." He gestured to Danzo or as mummy man as he calls him.

Sasuke stepped forwards next and put a hand on her shoulder. "We figured this way you two can still be together and not have to worry anymore."

"Sasuke…Naruto…" Tears filled her eyes as she embraced both boys in a hug. "Thank you so much." She couldn't believe her friends did this for her. They helped her so much more than she thought and she was grateful.

"That's what friends are for, Sakura!" Naruto returned the hug before leaving to stand next to Jiraiya.

"He's right," Sasuke wrapped one arm around her shoulder and brought her close. "Just don't forget you owe me the most Sakura," she whispered into her ear and she gave him a confused look in return. "I watched the tapes too. I saw you guys having sex at my desk." His eyes and mouth twitched and Sakura ran to hide behind Kiba. She had forgotten about that.

"Something wrong?" Kiba looked from Sasuke to her. He had been so busy staring at the certificate that he didn't notice anything that was going on around him.

"No, well at least not right at this moment." She gave Sasuke a weak smile but he continued to glare at them.

"Okay, enough fooling around," Jiraiya ordered them and they listened. "We still have a few more things to discuss but I think we can wait for the police to arrive before we continue." It was finally over.

Danzo put his head down and gave in. He knew when he was beaten and all that was left for the police to come and take him away and out of their lives forever.

"I can't believe we actually won!" Sakura cheered, a giant ice cream sundae sitting in front of her. After the police came and took Danzo away they decided to got out and celebrate the defeat of the evil man. Everyone that knew about Sakura and Kiba was there, even Akamaru was with them celebrating under the table and they all cheered in happiness. "We owe you all so much." She didn't care if it took her the rest of her life to repay them back she would do so.

"You can repay us by getting those images out of our heads." Shikamaru gave a low sigh and everyone looked away from Sakura and Kiba. Everyone but Ino who gave her a thumbs-up.

"You could have fast forwarded those parts." Sakura grumbled back, taking a big scoop of her ice cream. She was glad her friends had done so much for her but she just wished they would stop talking about what was on the tapes.

"We did," Shikamaru sighed again, his gaze facing the ceiling. None of them have been able to look at the two since watching the tapes. "But even with that we saw more than we needed to and it lasted longer than we wanted too."

"Shut up!" Sakura covered her face in her hands and screamed. It was one thing with her friend knowing she was having sex but it was another if they saw it!

"Oh relax," Kiba pulled her chair closer to his and placed his cheek on top of her head. "We're in love and that's what people in love do. There's nothing to be ashamed up."

"I think you're missing the point Kiba." Kurenai tried telling him but he wasn't hearing any of it. Ever since this whole thing finally ended the two were free to show off that they were dating and that is exactly what he was doing. The whole time he had his hands on her body, whether it be her shoulder, waist, back, or any other part of her body he could touch and be seen touching. He was lost in his own world and Sakura let him stay that way, she knew how badly he wanted to do this and she wanted it to so she didn't mind it. Just as long as he didn't try anything that is.

"So now what are you guys going to do?" Naruto asked the couple the question of the night. They all wanted to know what they would do now that Danzo was gone and they were free to date.

Sakura looked up from her lap and answered, "Well I'll continue going to school. I want to at least graduate."

"But aren't you afraid of being discovered by someone else?" Naruto asked again and Sakura shook her head no and showed her phone that was flashing.

"By all the calls and messages I've been getting all night we don't have to worry about being discovered because the world already knows," she turned her attention onto her smiling best friend. "It seems someone posted it online that we're officially engaged and never breaking up."

"You're welcome." She wasn't thanking her but Ino seemed to think it.

"Well technically you guys are already married," Jiraiya put down his sake cup and Tsunade quickly took it for herself. "That certificate is real but you can still have a wedding to make it official for you guys."

"Of course we're having a wedding," Kiba wrapped both arms around and held her even closer, they were sharing the same chair now and she was almost in his lap. "I gotta show off that Sakura's my girl and no one else can have her." he grin into her neck and Sakura sank into his hold. Having a real wedding was a nice idea.

"I have no problems." Of course she wouldn't have any problems. Who cares if a piece of paper says they are married, she wanted a big wedding where there is cake and dresses and flowers and she was having it.

"Great," Kiba stood up, bringing her with him and threw a fist in the air. "Then let's get married right now!"

"No!" Both Sakura and Shino smacked his head and made him sit back down. "Do you ever think?" Shino sighed, shaking his head at his best friend's craziness.

"I am not getting married right now." Sakura told him, arms crossed and physically saying that nothing would change her mind.

"Why not?" Kiba whined, still holding his head from the pain of being hit twice.

"Because I would like to graduate," Sakura sat back down in her own seat and looked away with a light pink blush. "Besides the minute the wedding ends and it's time for the honeymoon I'm not going to be seen for days and I want to walk to get my diploma and not waddle because of giant belly!" she knew once they had the honeymoon their was a high chance of her getting pregnant.

"Honeymoon?" Kiba finally let got of his head and thought over what she said. "Honeymoon!" his eyes sparkled and glowed and Sakura didn't want to know what was going on inside his mind.

"Well until than," Naruto raised his glass and everyone did the same. "Let's all make a promise that no matter what we'll support each other." Everyone clasped their drinks together.

"Cheers!" they all cried in the restaurant and continued to celebrate the special evening together with the people they cared about.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe they're getting married right after graduation!"

"Is Sakura still going to college? She got the highest grade on the exams."

"You think the rumor is true that she's pregnant with Sensei's baby and that's only why they're getting married?"

"I heard they've been together since the start of first year."

"A student and teacher getting married is so romantic!"

"Wow," Ino looked out at the garden of the church and saw all the people finding seats and talking amongst themselves. The weather outside was clear and sunny, only a few passing clouds to give it a more gentle look. "It's a full house." She commented, fixing her long blonde hair and smoothing out her dress. A light green dress with thin straps and was knee length with sliver heels.

"I-It's amazing." Hinata added, handing Ino her bouquet of flowers. Hinata wore the same dress as Ino and the flowers were a mixture of pink, white, and red.

"You aren't nervous are you, billboard brow?" Ino snickered over.

"Not at all." Sakura fixed the small tiara on her head and faced her friends. She was wearing a wedding dress and she loved how it looked on it. It was formfitting with sleeves that stopped at her shoulders and had cherry blossoms for a design running all over the dress; it was just above her chest and showing only a small amount of cleavage and was down all the way to the ground. She wore silver earrings with rubies in the middle and a matching sliver heart ruby necklace. A light touch of make-up to show off her natural beauty and her hair was down but pulled back by a small tiara given to her by Kiba's mother that had her veil in the back. She loved this dress and she couldn't wait for everything to begin.

"Well we better get going. It'll be starting soon." Ino and Hinata left the room and headed for the spots that they were to stand at for when the wedding starts and they would walk down the aisle in preparation for Sakura.

Once they left Sakura hummed lightly to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror and smiling even more when she saw that she wasn't dreaming. "This is real."

"It had better be," she was engulfed from behind by two strong arms and pulled up against a familiar body. "Otherwise I'll be very sad when I wake up."

"Kiba?" what was he doing here?" Didn't he know that the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding? "Why are you in here?" wasn't he supposed to be getting ready in his own dressing room? _"Don't tell me he wants to skip the wedding and get straight to the honeymoon!" _if he did that than she would punch him. She had no problems hitting him on their wedding day.

"I wanted to see you," he held her close in a loving way, no signs of lust in his hold. "I wanted to be sure that this wasn't just as dream. That you're really all mine now."

"I am," she put her hands over his and leaned more into his hold. They started out like this, him holding her from behind. From before when they had yet to get together, he had been holding back his feelings for her and only showed a little in these small hugs. Now this was natural hold and she loved it all, just like she loved him. "I have and always will be yours." She would always be his and he would her hers.

"I'm so glad." He titled her head up to face him and they both saw a look that they'll never get tired to see. Love. They leaned in and kissed, they didn't need an official ceremony to tell them what they were. In their minds and in their hearts they were husband and wife and would stay that way for all time.

The sound of the wedding march told them it was time. "You ready for this Sakura Haruno?" he held his arm for her to take and she gladly accepted it.

She wrapped her arm around his and held her bouquet in her hands. "It's Inuzuka."

He smiled and she did the same, the doors to the room opened and together they walked down the aisle and into their new journey together. They passed bye friends and family, all eyes on them as this one moment would forever alter their lives. They reached the priest and even then they didn't let go, they continued to hold onto to each other until the very end.

"Do you Kiba take Sakura as you wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to cherish and to love until death do you part?"

He slipped on the engagement ring he gave her before and another sliver wedding band. "I do."

"Do you Sakura take Kiba as your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, to cherish and to love until death do you part?"

She slipped on his on left ring finger a matching silver wedding band that matched hers perfectly. "I do."

"Than I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." They didn't need to be told twice. They moved with each other easily and kissed again, the cheers of their loved ones rang out but all they focused on was each other and the thoughts of their new lives have finally begun.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally after everything they have gone through, from being student and teacher, to dating, to falling madly in love they were finally married. They were finally Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka.

**END**


End file.
